El Costo del Deseo
by Shizuru Nox
Summary: La tierra maldita ha decidido cobijar con sus manos siniestras a nuestras HIME. Siendo su destino encontrar a su persona mas amada y en el camino, luchar contra las cadenas del deseo y la lujuria. (ADV: Futanari)
1. Chapter 1

Fuuka la tierra maldita.

Fuuka la tierra en que la luna hará danzar a sus princesas, para levantar a una campeona…

Fuuka… La tierra maldita.

Es un excelente nombre para llamarla. Muchas leyendas en los textos antiguos hablan de Fuuka como el lugar en que 12 elegidas marcadas por la estrella de las HIME se batirán en duelo contra Lord Kokujou y venderán la oscuridad, incluso a costa de sus vidas. Pero esas leyendas, a veces cargadas de muchísima fantasía. La maldición existe… Oh existe… Pero es muchísimo más cruel de lo que parece.

Invierno, primeros días de enero en Japón. Los estudiantes se preparan para abordar sus clases de invierno con la convicción de que el nuevo año traerá experiencias, historias y anécdotas qué llevar a su vida de adultos al salir de Fuuka Gakuen, esta prestigiosa academia. Los estudiantes inocentes inician su año con normalidad.

Revisión matutina de alumnado, gran auditorio.

-Como saben este año tendremos la promoción de los estudiantes de último año a sus exámenes remitidos a las universidades vinculadas con nuestros programas de becas –Hablaba Fumi ante el alumnado –Así que les pido esforzarse al máximo este año para poner el nombre de nuestra escuela en los más altos pisos nuevamente. A los nuevos estudiantes de primer año les damos la bienvenida

Todo el alumnado se levantó y las clases empezaron. Los clubes de atletismo, básquet, futbol, lacrosse, tenis y judo empezaron sus reuniones de inicio de curso, y en el recibidor del edificio principal se alzaba la feria de clubes de invierno, igual que cada año por estas fechas. Todos los stands estaban a reventar, clubes con la mayor diversidad que se pudieran imaginar.

Y en la inmensidad de los estudiantes se abría paso la elite y excelencia del último año, el llamado por los años inferiores "Los 3 caballeros".

A la derecha el más popular estudiante masculino de Fuuka, no solo por su indudable atractivo físico, altura, sino por sus altas notas en el pódium de los mejores. Reito Kanzaki era el tercero en los tablados cada año, y según sus palabras para el periódico escolar, simplemente se esforzaba lo justo y necesario; traducción, todo se la suda, es bueno solo por gracia de Kami-sama. En los primeros años representó a Fuuka como capitán del equipo de natación, dándoles varias de las medallas y campeonatos exhibidas en el podio de triunfos de la escuela; así que no es solo una cara bonita. Listo, guapo, muy amable, criado en una fina familia de senadores y políticos, y oficialmente la 4ta persona más codiciada de toda la escuela.

A la izquierda la voz de la justicia, la joven de los rizos dorados que imparte mano dura adonde fuera. La segunda en todos los podios de excelencia, durante su primer año batió records de lanzamiento de bala y fue capitana una temporada del equipo de lacrosse. La joven de la voz demandante y líder del club de idiomas, ella es Haruka Suzushiro. Hija de una acaudalada familia dueña de una cadena hotelera de renombre mundial; si bien su ceño fruncido y prominentes rulos no le dejaban en la lista de las mas sexies o apetecidas, era alguien de temer y más que nada respetar. Y la mano derecha de quien en el centro se alza como la piedra angular de este flamante trío.

Shizuru Fujino levanta miradas, suspiros y sonrojos por donde pasa. Ella es el símbolo de la elegancia, la gracia, belleza y cortesía, liderando el club de Kendo y arreglos florales tradicional del antiguo Japón. La número 1 en cada escalón académico. Durante sus primeros años destaco en gimnasia, atletismo y conserva su estatus en el club de kendo, ahora llevando con honor el título de la capitana. Shizuru, según los tabloides de cartas anónimas del colegio, lo tiene todo. En chicas y chicos levantará una expectativa, cientos de ellos han fracaso y fallado en sus declaraciones; ella es el estereotipo de chica perfecta e inalcanzable por el que en cada escuela se forma la crew de popularidad. Su familia es adinerada, sus padres empresarios de alto orden, y su belleza no tiene par. Con una piel fina y blanca como la porcelana, ojos carmesíes y un cabello liso castaño, esa dulce sonrisa posada en sus labios todo el tiempo. La imagen de la pulcritud es siempre su presentación; Shizuru es indiscutiblemente la chica más popular, hermosa y por goleada, la que trae más pretendientes a sus pies.

-Tenemos muchos estudiantes nuevos este año –Murmuró Haruka mirando en ambas direcciones

-Haruka-san, déjales vagar y acostumbrarse al ambiente de la escuela, tan pronto los clubes estén a tope de estudiantes ya verás como todo toma su lugar –Le respondió Reito

-Sí, sí, tú ya no te preocupas de las actividades de clubes, que vas a preocuparte, niño bonito

-Jajajaja igual que siempre, apenas estamos empezando el año… Shizuru-san ¿no irá a ver el estado de su club?

-Confío en mis delegadas –Contestó Shizuru de forma calmada –Además conforme hay estudiantes nuevos, nuevos clubes abren también

-Cierto… Esoterismo, defensa de animales silvestres, investigación demográfica… ¿Qué acaso nuestra generación fue la conservadora o de qué me perdí?

-Mikoto dice que el agua tiene tantos químicos para mantenerla pura que ya vivimos en un constante delirio –Reito sonrió

-¿Tu hermana la bruta barbajana del equipo de básquet?

-Haruka… -Shizuru la miró de reojo

Existía esta confianza de amistad entre las dos como para que ya no hubiera formalismos entre ellas, y aunque se tuvieran sus apodos propios solo se los decían abiertamente en la privacidad de las conversaciones que solo ellos tres escucharan. En realidad lo que parecía ser un selecto club de perfección, lo era a cada segundo que los miraras más.

-Hablando del diablo- Murmuró Haruka

-¡Aniue!

Una voz un tanto grave pero aniñada gritó desde adelante. Del stand del club de básquet saltó una alta chica delgada, de cabello salvaje felino llevando una trenza larga hasta la clavícula detrás de la oreja derecha. Mikoto fue siempre una niña chica hasta el segundo año, a partir de ahí y habiendo seguido los consejos de sus compañeras se unió al club de básquet, y con la dieta adecuada y mucho entrenamiento la pequeñita chillona se hizo toda una mujer atlética. Si Reito es el número cuatro en el top de los más deseados de la escuela, Mikoto su hermana es la número 3; su inocencia, energía y altísimo nivel atlético la hacen la comidilla de las pubertas que van a las practicas del equipo de básquet.

-Ah, Mikoto

Ambos se saludan chocando puños. Son como agua y aceite en cuanto a modales y habilidades de ser cultos o discretos, pero uno al lado del otro se identifican fácilmente como hermanos.

-¿Se van?

-El club académico tiene junta, vamos a ingresar a los estudiantes con anotaciones importantes

-Ho… Eso se oye importante… ¡Ho! Lo siento, buenas tardes

Mikoto hace una leve reverencia para saludar a sus dos acompañantes. Shizuru y Haruka corresponden el gesto, la primera con su grácil sonrisa, Haruka con su cara de pocos amigos que le fue asignada de nacimiento.

-¿Y cómo van ustedes?

-Bueno hemos inscrito a tres, y esperamos a nuestra cap-

Interrumpida por el sonido de un motor aparcando en el parqueadero a tan solo unos cien metros de ellas. La número dos en el podio de los más apetecidos y deseados de Fuuka había llegado. Sobre su Ducatti Monster, Natsuki Kuga siempre era alguien de observar y temer. Pero luego de quitarse el casco también era una chica de admirar. Se sacó la chaqueta y guantes y los llevó en el brazo, sacudió su melena cobalto y caminó entre la multitud que la observaba en modo fangirl para alcanzar a Mikoto.

-Llegas tarde- Le regañó Mikoto

-No tenía combustible, lo siento

La siempre impasible cara de Natsuki se vio turbia ante la presencia de la realeza de la escuela; hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

La atención estaba toda sobre ellas, la elite de los más deseados y populares de la escuela, reunidos en un mismo lugar, Shizuru indiscutiblemente tenía los ojos puestos en la princesa de hielo, así apodada por sus rivales en la cancha debido a su eficacia suprema jugando; Haruka debía ser la única que conocía está casi enferma atracción de Shizuru hacia Natsuki, de una forma inexplicable, desde el primer momento que le vio en primer año se había prendido de la chica de un modo imposible de entender; el año pasado Natsuki tuvo un accidente en carretera por el cual tuvo que perder un año escolar, y gracias a eso no está en último año, sino uno más abajo. Esto lo sabían gracias a que Mikoto alguna vez les comentó esto como una curiosidad sobre ella… Tal vez la única que se sabía. No era solo su piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello cobalto, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas o las facciones frías, incluso no era su cuerpo escultural de deportista. Es que Natsuki es y siempre había sido todo un misterio, desde el primer año… Haruka molestaba a Shizuru soltándole que probablemente Natsuki al ser el único libro que jamás había logrado leer, sería la razón por la que estaba así de enamorada de ella.

Y bien lo disimulaba. Natsuki le dio una mirada fugaz a Haruka, a Shizuru y a Reito, y con el mismo gesto de antes dio media vuelta y caminó al stand del club de básquet.

-Okey pues… Me marchó. Nos vemos en la noche- Mikoto se despidió de Reito

-¿No vienes a cenar?- Preguntó Reito extrañado

-Estaremos en la iniciación de los nuevos, lo siento

-Ah sí, si

-¡Bye chicas!

Mikoto corrió en reversa y luego se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a Natsuki.

Shizuru permaneció de pie unos instantes mirando en la dirección en que Natsuki se iba, se sentó en una silla a un lado de las chicas que atendían la mesa, quienes en saludos más en confianza le dieron estrujones en los hombros y hasta le revolvieron el cabello… El primer suspiro del día.

Cada día sin poder pronunciar palabra frente a ella era una derrota absoluta; porque si bien Shizuru es la reina indiscutible de la compostura, con Natsuki se desmorona y no sabe ni qué decir o hacer… Cosa que quizás Haruka sabía parcialmente, y sería mejor que solo ella lo sepa.

Continuaron su camino a través de la pasarela que solo la popularidad les puede brindar sin esquivar estudiantes, Shizuru siguió con la mirada a Natsuki en cada paso… Y por un momento, al levantar los ojos de la hoja de inscripciones, Natsuki también la miró. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero los suficientes para que al menos la castaña colapsara por dentro.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala del consejo estudiantil; los 4 estudiantes problemas asignados a Fuuka fueron recibidos por Haruka y su discurso de la justicia, siendo respaldada por su comité disciplinario detrás. Reito daba paz a sus severas palabras, y Shizuru para tranquilizarse bebía te. No es una escena particularmente diferente a cada semana.

Complejo cerrado de basquetbol

Los stands cerraban hasta la tarde, pero como dicen, donde manda capitán no manda marinero; y la capitana, siendo la princesa de hielo, demandó que ya tenían suficientes nuevos estudiantes. Tenían una lista de 6 alumnos nuevos, 3 para el equipo masculino y 2 para el femenino. Natsuki se encargaba de revisar y evaluar ambos equipos, y al mismo tiempo de entrenar el equipo de chicas, mientras su compañero Tate se encargaba de los hombres.

-Tenemos buenos exponentes este año al parecer… -Natsuki leyó las inscripciones –Academia Seito, dos años de basquetbol antes de ingresar aquí… Sergay Wong

Natsuki miró a Tate y le pasó la hoja

-Que trabaje en el grupo B

-Tenemos suficientes ahora para los inter escolares- Le mencionó Mikoto

Ella se encontraba sentada en la banca junto con los nuevos ingresados, mientras Tate y Natsuki estaban de pie revisándolos uno por uno.

-Mmm… es cierto ¿Ya tenemos permiso para eso?

-Necesitamos la autorización del comité disciplinario y el aval de la presidenta… Esa con la que te cruzaste hace rato

-Mis Fujino Perfect jajajaja –Rio Mikoto

-Jajajaja ya me andas copiando

-Silencio, que era buena esa, Nao

Hasta el momento los únicos titulares en el equipo de basquetbol femenino eran Mikoto, Nao, Natsuki, Chie.

-Ya basta –Natsuki sonrió consigo misma –Arika Yumemiya

Una pelirroja levantó la mano.

-Estarás en el grupo B, araña trabaja con ella

-¡¿Ha?! ¡Ay por qué yo, se supone que eso le iba a tocar Mikoto!

-Porque Mikoto va a nivelar a los nuevos con Tate, hay más nuevos hombres que chicas… Colabora

-¿Pueden ser en prácticas privadas?

-No hay problema… Arika ¿tienes algún inconveniente?

-No, no ¡Pero! Los viernes tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo, así que los fines de semana y viernes no puedo

-Okey… -Natsuki apuntó lo dicho al lado de su nombre –Araña, haz tu horario de entrenamiento y dáselo a Tate… Y tu dame la solicitud de inscripción

Tate buscó en su carpeta de ingresos y le entregó la hoja pedida, Natsuki la leyó, firmó lo que había que firmar y la guardó tras su tablero de ingresos.

La práctica empezó con normalidad. El equipo de basquetbol había pasado una mala racha gracias al declive de dos de sus miembros más fuertes por graduación y por el descanso obligatorio de Natsuki el año pasado debido a su accidente, por lo cual aparte aún se encuentra recuperándose de una lesión en la rodilla izquierda que por ahora la tiene en la banca por unas semanas más. Natsuki es una chica que, aunque solitaria, sabe bien cuidarse por sus cosas y más por lo que ama, y en este caso sería más que nada el basquetbol.

Natsuki sentada en la banca observando a todos jugar se podía sentir un tanto triste en ocasiones, porque más que nada solo quería volver a jugar… Y mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos Mikoto la alcanzó para beber un poco de agua.

-Más tarde acompáñame al comité

-¿Por qué? Ya cumpliste su castigo con Haruka-san ¿no?

-No, es que si no nos aprueban tendrás que rogarle a tu hermano

-Ah eso… Okey

-… Y de paso podemos ir al club de cocina…

Mikoto tragó al tiempo que espetaba una respuesta, por lo que se echó el trago de agua encima y aparte, se ahogó en ella y comenzó a toser. Mikoto podía ser una chica inocente, pero más que nada amaba la comida, y quien mejor cocinaba en la escuela sería la dueña de su corazón… Y esa sería la profesora del club de cocina y alumna de penúltimo como ellas en una clase diferente, la chica del cabello de fuego, Mai Tokiha. Mikoto venía bobamente enamorada de ella desde hacía más de un año, y cada que podía Natsuki le ayudaba con algo que pudiera llevarla más cerca de Mai, ya le conocía lo suficiente debido a algún momento de su pasado que las habría unido más de lo necesario, aunque fuera en solo dos oportunidades, pero el pasado al pasado, y ambas supieron dejar esos casuales encuentros allí mismo, en el pasado; sin rupturas molestas, tensión ni nada más.

-Vale, vale, voy contigo

Como si le hubieran puesto una batería nueva, Mikoto dio un salto de la banca y corrió a jugar. Porque incluso mencionarle a Mai era una herramienta muy, muy útil para hacer que Mikoto se moviera como un jugador a otro nivel… Cosa que Natsuki aprovechaba a menudo para sacar lo mejor de ella.

Así terminada la practica ambas fueron a bañarse y fueron a la sala del comité estudiantil y disciplinario.

-¿Y si aun así nos niegan el cupo a las interescolares?

-Hu pues… Violencia. Tengo mucha acumulada

-Oye…

-Es broma jajajaja –Rio Natsuki apretando el paso

Por regla, el comité disciplinario debe estar presente hasta que el último de los clubes presente su carta de aprobación después del día de ingresos. Eso por lo general lo hacia Tate, pero dadas las circunstancias era la capitana quien tenía que hacerse presente. Pocos clubes quedaban por revisar, y de esta misión solo puede encargarse la propia presidenta del consejo, es decir Shizuru. Siendo forzada a permanecer en la sala hasta que incluso el sol ya estaba escondiéndose en el horizonte.

-Alerta, cabello de fuego- Murmuró Natsuki

Mikoto miró al frente. La misma Mai se encontraba adelantándose a entrar a la sala del consejo, y justo antes de entrar vio a quienes se aproximaban.

-¡Ho! ¡Natsuki, Mikoto! Tiempo sin verlas- Les saludo agitando la mano

-Sabe mi nombre ¡Sabe mi nombre!- Mikoto zamarreo a Natsuki del brazo

-Ya, yaaa anda a menearla a ella así a ver si le hace gracia- Natsuki le quitó el brazo de un jalón

-S-si hola, Mai- Mikoto dio un paso al frente a saludarla

-Wou… ¿Con que te alimentan mujer?- Mai la miró de arriba abajo

-Es la que más duro entrena- Mencionó Natsuki metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, llevando sus documentos en el antebrazo –Es una de las mejores, por no decir que la mejor de nuestra generación

-¿De verdad?- Mai miró con ojos sorprendidos a Mikoto -¿Cómo cuanto entrenas a la semana?

-Bu-bueno… A veces toda la tarde hasta el anochecer después de clases y… Todo el fin de semana en casa, tenemos una cancha de básquet detrás de la casa

-¿De verdad? Oye eso suena divertido

Natsuki le dio un codazo en la espalda discretamente.

-Pues… Puedes venir cuando gustes a cenar y te la puedo enseñar y eso –Mikoto se rascó el cuello notablemente sonrojada

-¿De verdad? Natsuki eso suena perfecto

-Ah sí, pero… Debo entrar a esto –Natsuki mostró los documentos –Pero ya salgo y me cuentan

Por encima del hombro de Mai y justo antes de entrar le levantó el pulgar a Mikoto, ella dio unos pasos a un lado, pasos que Mai siguió para quedar contiguas a la ventana, dándole la espalda al ventanal. Natsuki abrió la puerta de la sala del consejo, solo para encontrar a Shizuru muy de cerca, ahí de pie, también disponiéndose a abrir la puerta para salir.

Se quedaron viéndose por unos instantes, en total silencio. Es la primera vez que Natsuki recordaba haber visto ojos del color de los de Shizuru, y siendo ESTA Shizuru, es la primera vez que la veía tan sorprendida.

En ese mismo momento un brillo rojo atravesó las ventanas, proviniendo del horizonte por el que se escondía el sol. Lo que se alzaba no era la luna; era una estrella roja como la sangre, brillando casi de forma pre destinada solo para ellas. Las cuatro se voltearon a verla los instantes que duro antes de dar paso a la luna a tomar su lugar en el firmamento… Una maldición proveniente de la más maldita tierra, la tierra de Fuuka, había bien brillado solo para ellas.

-Eso fue extraño… ¿Una luz del atardecer de invierno?- Preguntó Mai

-No sé… -Natsuki murmuró sin saber mucho que decir

-Oh si, Kuga-san ¿no?

-¡Oh! Si, ya sé que es tarde, pero… -Natsuki le entregó los documentos –Es para los inter escolares

-Ara, el club de baloncesto vuelve a las tablas de competencias –Shizuru los revisó ahí mismo –Pero son todos miembros novatos casi en su mayoría, los antiguos son… Mikoto-san y Yuuki-san

-Chie es de este año, pero es realmente buena, y hay dos nuevos ingresados con dos años de trayectoria en el deporte

-Ahhh –Tenía que declinar… Pero ahí estaba Natsuki, hablándole por primera vez –Lo revisaré esta noche, ven a verme mañana en el break del almuerzo

-Vale, muchas gracias

Shizuru caminó evitando el contacto con Natsuki y se marchó; ella se quedó viéndola hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista y luego, esperar a que Mikoto terminara de concretar su cita con Mai.

-Hasta el viernes entonces, gracias!

Mai se despidió con la mano y se marchó apurada

Mikoto suspiró sonriendo como una niña de primaria y comenzó la marcha. Ambas pasaron juntas por los casilleros, recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon a casa. Y en su punto más alto, a la media noche, la luz soltó un leve, pero poderoso destello de aquella maldita estrella que se escabulló a través de las cortinas de las habitaciones de estas 2 chicas inocentes de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Porque la tierra de Fuuka no siempre ha de lanzar maldiciones mortales, a veces son solo maldiciones con el fin de unir a dos personas en un destino inaudito.

Y al día siguiente…

 **P.O.V Natsuki**

Esta noche fue probablemente la más extraña de toda mi vida. Si bien ya estoy acostumbrada a tener sueños conflictivos, no estaba nada habituada a la idea de solo soñar toda la noche a lo que Chie le llama "al que más coja y mejor lo sienta". Porque obvio, en todo equipo hay una caliente sin remedio, y este puesto bien se lo debatían Chie y Nao; aunque Chie ganaba por concepto de cuantos videos porno era capaz de mostrarnos por práctica.

Yo no soy quien para hacerme la inocente, tengo mis momentos de calor y no me los puedo negar, pero no lo de esa noche fue ir lejos… Quizás por haber sido la última persona que vi antes de venir a casa, quizás porque irremediablemente la presidenta Fujino está cayéndose de lo buena, quizás esos ojos rojos tan extraños pero bellos, el caso es que toda la noche la pase soñando con que le hacía diez mil cosas en un catre que ni el libro del kamasutra consideraría como benignas.

El ladrido de Dhuran terminó de sacarme de mis pensamientos, yo vivo en un apartamento de tercer piso, Dhuran es mi husky, ladra para que le deje bajar al primer piso a hacer sus necesidades casi a la misma hora todos los días. Hacía tanto frío que ni quería moverme… Hasta que sus ladridos ya me hartaron. Sacudí el cobertor a un lado y aun con los ojos cerrados me pare de la cama, abrí la puerta rascándome los ojos aún demasiado dormida para reaccionar. Cerré la puerta del balcón y volví a la cama.

Al pasar por el pasillo noté algo inusual en el espejo del fondo, me regresé en mis pasos y volví a ver… Froté mis ojos y volví a mirar. No, esto no era un sueño. Del área baja de las caderas escapaba un bulto en forma triangular que apuntaba hacia el frente de mi por lo menos unos 20 centímetros por sobre el pantalón.

-Qué carajo…

Con mucho temor abrí el pantalón y descubrí el horror.

El grito que pegué de seguro alcanzo la otra esquina; caí al suelo sentada retrocediendo de lo que como un obelisco se alzaba frente a mi cadera, entre más escarbaba el suelo escapando este mas rebotaba y me señalaba la cara. Pánico, pánico, pánico, pánico, pánico, mucho y jodido pánico ¡Qué demonios había pasado! La noche anterior al ducharme estoy al cien por cien segura de que era una condenada mujer. Mis senos seguían ahí, mis curvas también, mi voz chillona y rasposa… Pero ESTO no pertenece a mi cuerpo, de hecho, mi misma acta de nacimiento me nombra como MUJER, y ahora me encuentro en mi living con un pene rebotando en mi cuerpo que persigue mi cara a cada movimiento que hago.

Y entonces descubrí que no puedo escapar de esto. No es una maldita broma. Cada vez que tiraba de esta cosa, más me dolía. De alguna manera esta verga era mía.

Me senté en el suelo del baño, desnuda, en medio de la tina, mirando la abominación con horror sin saber que sería de mi ahora. Comprobé que después de un rato es como si nada hubiera pasado, y toma un tamaño decente y ocultable.

El hospital… No. El manicomio… ¡No!... ¿La enfermería?... No. Estoy atrapada en esta maldita magia, en esta puta maldición de mal gusto. Solo tengo 17 años, no he hecho nada para merecer esto, no quiero atravesar la pubertad por segunda vez… Y lo estoy haciendo.

Por suerte gran parte de mi ropa interior se compone de bóxer, si algo les envidio a los hombres es el hecho de vestir ropa interior mucho más cómoda que esas maldita braguitas que se te meten por todo lado sin permiso.

Mientras me vestía algo vino a mi… Si todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior de diferente fue soñar con Shizuru, entonces… Ella quizás estaba pasando por algo parecido que yo. Me vestí lo más rápido posible y corrí a Fuuka. Usando unos shorts deportivos bajo la falda, así evitaría la vista de ningún curioso muy a pesar de las brisas del invierno.

 **P.O.V Autor**

Igual que todos los días en la mañana Natsuki agarró su motocicleta, casco y chaqueta y se dispuso a ir a Fuuka. Lo único que pensaba de inicio a fin de su recorrido era encontrarla, ver a Shizuru y preguntarle sobre todo esto, entender que era esto que le ocurría sin ella aparentemente no haber hecho nada incorrecto. Y cuál fue su suerte, que, al llegar al parqueadero, lo primero que encontró fue de hecho, a ella. Bajando del auto de su padre y caminando al edificio de la academia.

-¡Eh Fujino!

Shizuru giró a verla con notable sorpresa. Por supuesto, Natsuki le estaba hablando, era a la primera persona que veía entrando a la escuela. Bajó apresuradamente de la moto y aun sin sacarse la chaqueta corrió hacia donde ella estaba.

-Kuga-san –Saludó recuperando la compostura

-Etto… C-como estás…

Shizuru parpadeó incrédula. Natsuki le estaba hablando, así sin motivo aparente, solo para saber cómo se encontraba. La noche anterior había tenido muchos más de esos sueños sucios de lo normal. En una chica tan discretamente caliente como Shizuru eso venía siendo normal, pero fueron de una intensidad superior a los de otras ocasiones… Y ahora Natsuki de la nada venía a hablarle, la misma, el sujeto de sus sueños más sucios, frente a si, levemente ruborizada y preguntándole como se encontraba solo porque sí.

-Pues… Bien, estoy bien… ¿A qué se debe la inquietud?

-Bueno, nada creí… Bueno esta mañana… ¿No te pasó nada raro?

Esos sueños sucios. ¿Será posible que de tanto desearla, ya comenzara a hacer mella física en Natsuki de tal forma que se inquietara por lo que hacía todas las mañanas para aliviar el estrés de esos sueños tan calientes?

-Bueno… No que recuerde en verdad –Shizuru se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativamente –Todo en su lugar

-Ya veo… Y… No te sientes, no sé… ¿diferente?

-Diferente… -Shizuru miró sus pies –No, la verdad es que no

Sus respuestas parecían honestas. Nada parecía inquietar a Shizuru, como a ella claramente este gran detalle de 18 centímetros en su arco bajo del cuerpo sí que le molestaba. ¿Entonces era la única cargando con esta magia maldita en su cuerpo?

-¿Natsuki estás bien?

-¿Eh?... Si, si… Shizuru…

Shizuru dio un saltito en si al escucharla decir su nombre, sin modismos ni cortesías.

-… No… -Dudó mirando en otra dirección -… Nada…

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, si te puedo ayudar lo haré

-No, no es algo en que me puedas ayudar… Lo siento, disculpa por detenerte

Antes de que Shizuru la pudiera detener, ya había dado marcha atrás y había comenzado a caminar en dirección a sus respectivas clases. Eso fue extraño; intenso, pero extraño. Todo el tiempo que hablaron una inquietante sensación muy cálida en su pecho, abdomen y área baja le mortificó de principio a fin. Era como poner un hierro ardiente sobre un cubo de hielo y sentir el agua tibia recorrer el cuerpo. Retomó la compostura y volvió a sus clases.

Mientras tanto Natsuki corrió a la enfermería, tenía una sesión de revisión con Yohko para su rodilla, al llegar la encontró, como de costumbre, con la ventana abierta, fumando un cigarrillo y esperándola.

-Yohko, hey…

-Llegas tarde

-Si… difícil mañana… -Suspiró Natsuki con resignación

Se sentó en una silla al lado del escritorio de la mujer mientras ella buscaba sus registros médicos. Entonces algo en el escritorio llamo su atención, la página de un libro con el dibujo de una luna con un destello rojizo le dio curiosidad. Era el recorte de una impresión que hablaba sobre las maldiciones de la "tierra maldita"

- _Aquellas que guarden un profundo y sincero interés en su ser predestinado…_ \- Leyó en voz alta -¿Yohko qué es esto?

-Ah, son unas leyendas sobre esta escuela –Se volvió a sentar ya con el registro en la mano –Las maldiciones asociadas a la luna que brilla sobre nosotros, y una estrella que brilla para _las elegidas_

-¿Una maldición dijiste?

-Parece que según el folclor, cada cierto tiempo la estrella elige a sus princesas predestinadas a compartir un mismo destino y las maldice para forzarlas a encontrar ese camino

-¿Qué camino?

-Eso si no te lo sabría decir, ninguna leyenda especifica esa parte… Bueno ya, déjame ver tu pierna

Natsuki permaneció pensativa en lo que acababa de escuchar. Llevó a cabo su sesión de revisión y rehabilitación haciendo retrospectiva… El destello rojo de la tarde anterior, la última persona que vio fue a Shizuru; pero la parte que definitivamente no le quedaba totalmente clara era aquello de "guardar un profundo y sincero interés" … Eso si no encajaba en sus cuentas.

Natsuki fue a sus clases habituales, incómoda con tener que convivir con ESO, pero comenzando a resignarse, y a la hora del almuerzo era su segundo momento de volver a ver a Shizuru; tomó su almuerzo y fue a la sala tal y como lo acordaron.

Entró a la sala encontrando que para su sorpresa se encontraba vacía, así que pasó y espero… Y otra vez, mil cosas a su cabeza, pero la más importante era tener que lidiar con… eso. ESO, nada menos que eso que tenía que ocultar. Y mientras ella se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos llego Shizuru, esta vez no fue tomada fuera de base, ya sabía que este era punto de encuentro para tratar el tema de los equipos de basquetbol hacia los inter escolares.

-Ah, Kuga-san. Disculpa la demora

-No hay problema- Natsuki se recargó en el escritorio que daba frente a ese en que Shizuru se sentó.

Shizuru sacó los archivos en uno de los cajones del escritorio y comenzó a revisarlos en silencio… Y en ese instante Natsuki solo podía pues, mirarla. Y sin querer la empezó a detallar más de lo que debería. Hombros amplios, pero no demasiado, clavícula marcada. Su cabello se notaba sedoso, probablemente lo había lavado en la mañana, y su pecho… ¿Era así de prominente? Incluso a través del uniforme invernal de Fuuka. Esto lo comprobaba. Hombre se hace el que con pene nace. Solo estaba empezando a detallarla de esa manera a partir de un irracional impulso. Y luego descubrió que Shizuru la estaba mirando mientras ella fisgoneaba cada una de las curvas visibles desde ese ángulo. Natsuki giró la cabeza a un lado, roja a más no poder… Y para la castaña, eso de alguna manera era alguna clase de victoria. Natsuki finalmente la había notado, no como la presidenta, no como la más popular de la escuela, sino como una chica.

-Decidí otorgar el permiso para el equipo, pero solo el femenino

-¿Ha? ¿Y el masculino?

-Tienen solo un miembro antiguo- Shizuru disintió –Lo siento, no puedo

-Ahhh… Bueno, es algo…

-¿Y qué tal va tu rodilla? ¿Qué te dijo Yohko-san?

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes…?

-Hay un reporte de sesiones de revisión y rehabilitación para ti en la ficha de tu ingreso- Shizuru sonrió deslizando la carpeta con los documentos sobre la mesa

-Ah, eso… -Recordó lo que leyó en aquel libro –No estoy recuperándome tan rápido como quería, pero voy bien

-Me alegra, quizás puedas entrar a uno que otro juego esta temporada

-Quizás, eso espero

Shizuru se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado del escritorio, se recargó en la mesa y cruzó las piernas. Era una conversación más cercana, y la primera vez que fuera de compromisos charlaba con Natsuki… Pero ella comenzaba a pensar en otras cosas. Las piernas de Shizuru, como no haber notado que son así de largas, Esos muslos provocan agarrarlos y… El sueño… Definitivamente en el sueño sí que los agarraba. Los mordía, los estrujaba y embestía. Todavía no conocía los gritos y quejidos de placer de Shizuru, pero aquellos que escuchaba en su sueño, podía incluso llegar a estarlos comparando con su voz en ese justo momento.

-Natsuki –Shizuru chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos

-Lo siento ¿Qué me decías?

-Te preguntaba si mis piernas tienen algo que te interese

-¡¿Eh?!- Natsuki se sonrojó cual tomate al instante

-… Ara… -Shizuru sonrió divertida -¿Natsuki pensaba cosas sucias conmigo?

-¡N-no, no es así! Quiero decir… Es que… Me distraje, lo lamento

-Natsuki pensaba que tengo piernas lindas ¿no?- Shizuru rio por lo bajo de forma burlona

-¡N-no es así!... Bueno… Sí que tienes piernas bonitas pero… ¡Ahh no quería decir eso! Lo siento… Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo

Shizuru sonrió consigo misma; molestar a Natsuki al punto de avergonzarla y hacerla sonrojar tenía su lado gustoso. Así que por qué no ir más allá. Cambio de pierna el cruce y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si quieres tocarlas, eres libre- Propuso en un tono un tanto incitante

Natsuki se sonrojó, más de ser posible. La miró de reojo… Maldición; esa mirada, esos ojos tentadores. Definitivamente nunca antes había notado que Shizuru tenía rasgos tan bellos, que efectivamente había muchos motivos para que tantos hombres y mujeres en la escuela estuvieran perdidamente embobados con ella. Es que parecía que todo en ella era perfecto; desde su risa, a la forma en que habla, hasta su mismo cuerpo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Como si las palabras salieran de su garganta aun en contra de su voluntad, la expresión de Shizuru varió de la sorpresa al asombro, y luego volvió a sonreír. Recargó las manos sobre el borde del escritorio.

-No hay nadie más aquí que te lo impida… Nat-su-ki~

Ay, ese tono de voz lento y acompasado para decir su nombre. Natsuki se puso de pie del escritorio y la miró fijamente, Shizuru no quitó de sus labios esa sonrisa cínica y satisfecha. Natsuki puso la mano abierta sobre su rodilla, Shizuru dio un leve respingo. Una tormentosa sensación de calor manaba desde la mano de Natsuki hacia todo su cuerpo, una que al parecer ella sentía también. Esto tenía que ser un sueño más, un sueño de esos cachondos y calientes de los que tenía casi todos los días en que la súper Natsuki Kuga la miraba de esa forma tan deseosa e implacable, a punto de devorarla, y ella solo dejaba la puerta abierta para que lo hiciera. Su mano se deslizo unos centímetros más arriba escalando por la piel de la rodilla hasta tocar el muslo.

-Wau… -Murmuró Natsuki

-No puedo creerte que hayas dicho "wou" tocando una rodilla, Natsuki Kuga- Murmuró Shizuru

-¿No lo sientes?

Ella también lo sentía. Ese calor inexplicable entre el tacto de las dos. Shizuru cambió su expresión a una completamente anonadada con lo que ocurría. Esto no era coincidencia entonces. Natsuki apartó su mano de la pierna de Shizuru, el contacto terminó y aquella sensación de indescriptible calor se desvaneció. Shizuru recobró la compostura. Remarcó el límite de su falda y volvió a dar la vuelta al escritorio hasta quedar detrás del mismo y sentarse.

-Lo siento –Murmuró Natsuki apretando los labios –Yo no… No pensé…

-No te preocupes… Fue divertido ¿verdad?

-¿He?- Natsuki alzó la cara a verla –S-si… supongo que si…

-Natsuki ¿te molestaría venir a verme cuando terminen las clases?

-¿He?

-Con Yuichi-san, claro; podemos discutir las condiciones para aceptar el equipo de basquetbol masculino

-Oh ¡Oh! Sí, me parece estupendo, gracias

No era verdad. Shizuru estaba resuelta a no dejar pasa el equipo de basquetbol masculino. Prefería cargarles un no en la cara a los dos nuevamente a dejar en ridículo la escuela, que, bajo su nombre de aprobación, acceder a ridiculizar. Solo necesitaba una excusa para ver a Natsuki una vez más… Luego de aquel primer toque, ya era imposible detenerse.

.

.

.

.

.

 **7u7**

 **Muy buenas, gente linda y hermosa del fandom**

 **Muchos se preguntarán qué hago yo escribiendo un fic de esta categoría…**

 **Les diré seriamente, que es porque me llego al forro de los ovarios ._.**

 **Este fic será corto.**

 **SUBIRÉ UN CAPÍTULO TODOS LOS SÁBADOS.**

 **Así que díganme que tal les pareció, si les gusta, si lo odian. Etc, etc…**

 **Para tener un feedback más eficiente conmigo, con las autoras más famosas del fandom visiten la página Mai HIME LatinAmerica :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Y como si de un niño aprendiendo a usar su cosita, se tratara, Natsuki tenía que habituarse a ciertas cosas. Ya no era necesario al cien el orinar sentada, y con eso llegaba la responsabilidad de apuntar. Asunto que libremente practicaría en la privacidad de su casa, pero por mientras, acostumbrarse a que al parecer ese defectito de 18 centímetros no se iría tendría que ser la única opción. Asistió a las practicas del equipo evaluando a los nuevos.

-¿Convenciste a la presidenta?- Preguntó Chie sentándose a su lado

-El equipo femenino está dentro, si- Asintió sin dejar de ver la practica

-¡Okey, estamos dentro!

-Pero no el masculino

-Bueno, cuando tenga pene te diré si eso me importa o no

Auch. Eso le cayó.

-Mi recuperación va más lenta de lo planeado, veremos si puedo jugar al menos un par de partidos

-Podrás, la princesa de hielo será nuestro az bajo la manga- Mikoto se sentó a su lado

Mikoto. Claro, ella también vio esa estrella roja, la miró de reojo, esperó pacientemente a que Chie se marchara y luego, lo preguntó.

-Mikoto ¿amaneciste un tanto diferente hoy?

-¿Diferente cómo?

-Como… Que no fuera tu cuerpo

-Mmm… No que yo sepa- Mikoto miró todo su cuerpo

-… Solo yo –Murmuró Natsuki

¿Solo tú qué?

-Tengo un… problemita…

-¿Aja?- Mikoto se asomó más curiosa

-Uno grande… -De 18 centímetros y quien sabe cuántos cuando se levanta –Me impedirá jugar bien esta temporada

Lo cierto es que ya ir a ducharse en las regaderas con el equipo no era una opción.

-Mi rodilla y eso… -Perfecta excusa

-Oh… Entonces el equipo deberá trabajar el doble… Bueno eso no me lo esperaba

-Trataré de volver al ruedo lo antes posible, lo prometo

-No te preocupes, Chie y yo nos las arreglaremos

Mikoto se puso de pie, se sacó la toalla del cuello y volvió a la cancha. Natsuki suspiró; y mientras seguía más que metida en sus pensamientos la práctica termino. Una por una las chicas, los nuevos y todos fueron abandonando la cancha, con despedidas de amigos chocaban puños con la entrenadora y se iban a sus propios asuntos… Y de repente…

Recordó que tenía que haber sacado a Tate para esa cita de negociación con Shizuru y lo olvido completamente por andar metida en sus pensamientos; se dio diez face palm mentales y por su cuenta, agarró su maletín de entrenamiento y acudió ella sola, desconcertada y totalmente cansada de ese día, a ver a Shizuru nuevamente. El sol casi caía totalmente, un atardecer invernal rojizo aparecía a través de las ventanas de la escuela, y perdiéndose en ese bello color finalmente llegó de nuevo a la sala de consejo estudiantil. Entró y allí estaba Shizuru, de pie al lado de la ventana esperando.

-Lo siento, Tate se me escapó

-Ho… ¿Entonces?

-Negociemos nosotras dos –Natsuki cerró la puerta detrás de si

-Bueno, te expondré los motivos por los cuales el comité se negó a aprobar el formulario para el ingreso del equipo masculino

Natsuki pasó y se sentó sobre el escritorio, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas teniendo en cuenta aquel gran problema que le aquejaba. Shizuru la miró de arriba abajo y tomó un documento del primer cajón del escritorio.

-Los miembros más antiguos no tuvieron experiencia satisfactoria en los anteriores campeonatos…

Y mientras Shizuru empezaba a hablar ella recordó algo, cierto apartado de ese artículo de internet que vio sobre el escritorio de la enfermería que Yohko-sensei le explicó. _Aquellas que guarden un profundo y sincero interés en su ser predestinado_. Si a Mikoto no le pasó nada y claramente entonces a Mai tampoco, era solo porque apenas y se conocían de palabra por ahí, pero Shizuru y ella eran diferentes… No, no lo eran. Jamás cruzaron palabra de nada. Probablemente estuviera alucinando, pero quizás Shizuru era la culpable de ese gran problema entre sus piernas… ¿Podría ella albergar un sentimiento más allá de la cordialidad a una compañera del instituto?

-Shizuru –La interrumpió de la nada

-¿Dime?- Shizuru bajó la hoja que leía, cruzo el brazo contra el codo contrario y la miró

-Tu… Has estudiado acá tanto tiempo, y con lo popular que eres… ¿No tienes novio?

La pregunta la tomó claramente por sorpresa. Shizuru parpadeó y retomó su expresión habitual.

-No, no tengo novio ahora

-¿Y por qué no? Tantos chicos y chicas se te han declarado… Shizuru ¿te gusta alguien?

Eso fue directo. Shizuru se enserió de inmediato. Haruka, Reito; no, ellos no tratan para nada con Natsuki. No había manera en que ella se hubiese enterado de lo que sentía por ella. Respiró y soltó un suspiro por la nariz, caminó hacia el escritorio y puso la hoja sobre el quedándose a la distancia acortada que eso dejaba entre las dos.

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

-Curiosidad

-Mmm… -Tal vez una de sus compañeras del equipo le pidieron que averiguara estos datos para lanzarse a proponérsele

-¿Y bien?

-Sí, hay alguien… Pero no es posible

Una chica respetable y llena de prestigio como Shizuru Fujino interesada en otra chica, una deportista huérfana sin más aspiraciones que jugar más basquetbol en la universidad. No, no era específicamente el tipo de apariencia que quería dar. Y no siendo eso tan importante, sencillamente Natsuki probablemente tenía mejores cosas en que fijarse. Ya lo decía Haruka, torpe y descerebrado basquetbolista, aplica a chicas también. Y ciertamente todos los miembros del equipo eran exactamente esa descripción, los que viven solo y únicamente para el deporte y nada más.

-¿Por qué no?

Shizuru la miró fijamente y no respondió.

-Esa pregunta no es parte de esta reunión ¿O si?

-Algo pasó ayer… -Se apresuró a decir Natsuki –Y no entiendo por qué, no entiendo como… Pero de alguna forma lo que me pasó a mi tiene que ver contigo

-No te estoy entendiendo, pero no creo que sea una pregunta en la que deba profundizar

-¡Dímelo!

Natsuki agarró del brazo a Shizuru. Otra vez esa sensación de calor, otra vez ese calor inexplicable. Shizuru miró la mano de Natsuki y luego a ella, al parecer las dos estaban pasando exactamente por lo mismo, y lo que al menos tenían claro es que ocurría solo cuando de alguna manera se tocaban.

-Sí, dije que hay alguien… Pero es alguien que probablemente no me corresponde

-No hay persona en esta escuela que no te correspondería

El tipo de chicas de Natsuki, según buenas fuentes de Haruka, eran las más voluptuosas, de cabello corto y facciones extranjeras. Sus listados de conquistas casuales siempre fueron del extranjero, nunca japonesas de alta tradición como ella. Ya fueran las estudiantes de transferencia, ya fuera la más reciente, Mai Tokiha El caso es que Shizuru no encaja en esta descripción y punto. Y maduramente lo aceptó y solo conservó la distancia observando a Natsuki sin tener que confesarle sus sentimientos.

-No esta chica –Shizuru puso gentilmente su mano sobre la de ella, que le sujetaba el brazo

La sensación de calor se vio estrepitosamente puesta en ascenso con ese tacto en regreso.

-Soy feliz mirándola desde la distancia… Estoy bien así

-¿Es una chica?- Preguntó Natsuki acercándose más a ella

Shizuru asintió. El deseo que sentía de tener un poco más de este tacto no era natural, era algo imperativo y que demandaba ser complacido, no por el corazón, sino por la piel. Natsuki aflojó el agarre a su brazo y en lugar de eso permitió a la mano de Shizuru ponerse sobre la suya; miró su mano, luego a ella; Shizuru tenía una sonrisa que, aunque encantadora, por primera vez notaba lo rota que podía estar. Y por un momento, sus ojos enseñaron ese dejo de deseos de llorar.

-Lo siento, yo no quería incomd-

Toda habla fue cortada. En un acto de total impulsividad Shizuru acercó su cara a la de Natsuki la besó. ¡La besó! La perfectísima y hermosa Shizuru Fujino, besándola. Sus labios se sentían suaves, como malvaviscos derritiéndose bajo los suyos; un sabor adictivo a fresas y té verde se mezcló con su lengua al pasarla por sobre esos. Y mientras ellas se veían inmersas en ese beso, aquel reflejo de irrefrenable calor aumentó estrepitosamente hasta llenar ambos cuerpos de un hormigueo que no se puede describir, solo dejarle estar, sentirlo y dejarle desarrollarse, era tan insoportable que la ropa pesaba sobre la piel. Mas contacto, más piel. Natsuki llevó la mano derecha a la cintura de Shizuru acercándola a si para hacer el beso más próximo, Shizuru llevó ambos brazos por sobre el cuello de la peli azul soltando un jadeo.

El beso se estaba saliendo de control. Pronto no fue solo el compás de los labios sobre los otros, luego vinieron las lenguas reclamando territorio y pronto, el jadeo de cada una de ellas a cada cambio de posición del beso. Natsuki levantó a Shizuru de las caderas poniéndola sobre el escritorio y ella frente a su torso, el beso continuó desmesuradamente, y con toda la prisa del deseo Natsuki comenzó a desatar el chaleco invernal del uniforme de la castaña, uno, dos, tres botones de su camisa mientras Shizuru velozmente ya había remangado el suéter de Natsuki por sobre su cabeza dejándola apenas con el sostén y la falda.

-Saca tu pierna de ahí… -Murmuró Shizuru volviendo a besarla

-Donde… -Mucitó Natsuki en medio de una mordida a su labio

-Entre mis…

El habla se cortó. Shizuru dejó de besarla instantáneamente al ver algo parecido a una carpa de circo formarse con la falda del uniforme de Natsuki levantarse justo entre sus piernas. La peli azul de inmediato se cubrió soltando una mueca de dolor y un quejido bajo. Se alejó unos pasos de Shizuru con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Natsuki… eso…

-¡No es mío!- Exclamó la oji verde –Esta mañana desperté con esta maldita cosa, Yohko-sensei me habló de una maldición de la luna sobre Fuuka que habla de dos personas que están enamoradas o destinadas a estar juntas, quería saber si tu sentías algo por mi ¡Lo lamento!

-¿Me estabas usando?

Con un dejo de vergüenza Shizuru volvió a abrochar los botones de su camisa.

-¡No, no! No es así yo no… -Natsuki se acercó nuevamente

Shizuru retrocedió sobre el escritorio al ver que esa grandiosa erección venía casi dos pasos delante de ella; Natsuki volvió a retroceder cubriéndose con ambas manos.

-Yo… no sé qué hacer… explícame que es esto… dime que hacer… Soy una chica…Siempre he sido chica, no entiendo como esto pudo pasar…

Algo en esa gota de desesperación en su voz le decía a Shizuru que en realidad no mentía. Bajó del escritorio ordenando su falda y peinando su cabello, se acercó a Natsuki confiada y en silencio, ella la miró avergonzada.

-¿Yo te gusto?- Preguntó Shizuru

-¿He?

-¿Yo te gusto, Natsuki?

Natsuki agachó la mirada; suspiró.

-No lo había pensado hasta ayer… Con todos esos sueños… tan… -Natsuki recorrió el cuerpo de Shizuru con la mirada -… tan fuertes… Y hoy cuando te vi eras diferente

-Antes de hoy no te gustaba- Shizuru esbozó una sonrisa decepcionada

-Lo siento…

-Está bien- Shizuru suspiró –La persona que me gusta

Natsuki la miró con más interés.

-Eras tu –Shizuru levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla –Siempre fuiste tú…

Natsuki la miró sorprendida a más no poder. La más hermosa y popular chica de Fuuka se le acababa de confesar, esto es algo que no ocurre todos los días. Y no sabía si era más o menos doloroso saber que recién ahora empezaba a entender ese correspondido sentimiento, claro que para ella desde un punto de vista más físico e instintivo que para lo que para ella debía ser más platónico. Vaya que se lo guardó bien.

-Sh-Shizuru yo…

-No tienes que corresponderme

Ahí frente a ella empezó a arreglarse los botones del uniforme y a recuperar la compostura.

-Soy feliz con solo que lo sepas, y saber que eres feliz

Ahora esas palabras lo comprobaban. Todo esto ocurría porque Shizuru estaba puramente enamorada de Natsuki, porque la luna sobre Fuuka las maldijo. Porque de alguna manera quería forzar el predestinado destino con Natsuki. Durante el día tocó a varias chicas, Mikoto, Chie, Nao. Sus compañeras de clase, pero con ninguna chica le ocurría este potente corrientazo de calor que sentía con Shizuru. Esto era deseo… ¿Deseo?

Volvió a mirarla mientras arreglaba su ropa; y ahora sí que podía detallar que en realidad Shizuru era una chica verdadera y naturalmente hermosa. Sonrió.

Shizuru la descubrió en el momento justo en que había esbozado esa sonrisa bobalicona.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, si… -Natsuki seguía sonriendo –Pensaba cómo hacer para…

Señaló su falda. Pequeño, gran detalle. Shizuru la miraba de reojo con un tanto de vergüenza.

-Tienes que satisfacerla- Dijo dando la espalda

-¿He?

-Tengo un hermano chico, uno con el que compartimos un lazo tan importante que casi hice de su profesora de sexualidad hace dos años que consiguió su primera novia. No se bajará mágicamente, tienes que obligarla a bajar o… complacerla

-¿Y cómo supones que haga eso? Jamás he tenido una cosa así en mi vida

-Ahh… ¿No te das una idea?

Natsuki la miró suplicando por esa respuesta, y como seguir aguantando la respuesta ante esos ojos de cachorro.

-Tienes que masturbarte- Soltó Shizuru con seriedad –Y alcanzar el clímax

-… Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

-Masturbación es cuando-

-¡Sé lo que es hacerse una paja! –Gritó sonrojada -¡Pero no con una verga!

-Está bien… -Murmuró Shizuru volviéndose hacia ella –Te enseñaré

Natsuki la volvió a ver aún más desconcertada que antes.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?

-De la única manera posible… -Shizuru se volvió a acercar a ella, tan cerca que pudo darle un beso en la nariz –Lo haré por ti, así sabrás como hacerlo la próxima vez

-Q-Qué… Pero Shizuru pensé que dijiste que te gustaba como chica

-Me gustas tú, Natsuki, no lo que haya entre tus piernas. Me parece triste aferrarse al amor dependiendo de lo que tengas ahí

Tiene sentido.

-Shizuru… N-no

Shizuru se puso de rodillas frente a ella; Natsuki se aferró del escritorio detrás de su espalda mirando con vergüenza como Shizuru levantaba su falda y bajaba el pantalón deportivo y también los bóxer. La expresión de Shizuru fue de total sorpresa; solo la falda podía crear la ilusión óptica de que lo que había ahí era grande, pero no. En realidad, era suficientemente grane como para que tuviera que echar la cabeza para atrás. Natsuki ladeó la cara, más roja de ser posible.

Shizuru se puso de pie nuevamente y la miró.

-Lo siento –Murmuró Natsuki sin verla a los ojos

-No lo lamentes todavía

Shizuru agarró con firmeza el miembro, comenzó moviéndola hacia arriba lento y mas rápido hacia abajo, alternando la velocidad de poco a poco. Natsuki cerró con fuerza los ojos, su respiración se hizo agitada y entrecortada. Trataba de contener el reflejo de mostrar que estaba sintiéndose muy bien con lo que Shizuru le hacía. Era tal y como su sueño, tal y como ese sueño en que tenía a la sexy castaña a su merced, profanando su humanidad de todas las formas habidas y por haber. Esas imágenes en la cabeza no ayudaron en nada y en medio de su divagación por la imaginación soltó un gran gemido; Shizuru sonrió y aumento el ritmo.

-Sh-Shizuru para… P-para estoy sintiendo… algo muy extraño

-Shsss… -Shizuru pegó la frente a la suya –Pronto te librarás de ello

Como si no fuera suficiente la gran destreza de Shizuru con su mano, esa sensación de calor y deseo aumentaba. Solo quería arrancarle la ropa, ponerla en cuatro contra el escritorio y darle sin piedad hasta que sus ancestros suplicaran piedad. Antes de poder dilucidar esa fantasía en su cabeza una poderosa sensación de calor y hormigueo se desató en su abdomen bajo, calor, y el placer más grande que pudiera haber sentido jamás. Natsuki soltó un último gemido de satisfacción dejando su peso caer contra el escritorio que soportaba sus manos.

-Ahhh joder… joder… -Suspiró continuamente

Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Shizuru, ella miraba su mano con una expresión entre admirada y muy, muy sorprendida. Sus dedos y la palma de su mano estaban cubiertos de un fluido entre transparente y blanquecino que goteaba pegajoso al suelo. Y ahí el ataque de vergüenza fue mayúsculo; agarró a la velocidad de la luz su suéter celeste y comenzó a limpiar la mano de Shizuru

-Lo lamento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no sabía que también podía hacer eso

Lo cierto es que incluso si tiene un gigantesco pene colgando de entre las piernas, no tiene el par de pelotas que harían imposible su convivencia con el nuevo inquilino en su cuerpo. Era como si su anatomía femenina hubiera cedido ligeramente hacia atrás y lo que debía ser un natural botón del placer hubiera crecido en forma de… este gigantesco problema, que erecto mide unos 23 centímetros.

Shizuru sonrió, volvió a tocar la mejilla de Natsuki y finalmente, le dio un beso en esta; retrocedió en sus pasos en silencio y fue al escritorio a recoger sus cosas.

-Vamos- Le invitó a ir a la puerta

Natsuki subió su ropa interior y shorts deportivos rápidamente. Aquel placentero ejercicio funciono a la perfección para esconder el mango de escopeta listo para disparar. Caminaron juntas hasta los casilleros, y entonces se separaron.

-No puedo aprobar al equipo masculino- Dijo Shizuru finalmente

-Lo sé… -Dijo Natsuki con la cabeza gacha –No te preocupes

-Bueno, les deseo suerte –Shizuru enseñó una de sus tan ensayadas sonrisas falsas

-… Gracias

"Quédate"

Pero no pronunció palabra alguna. Shizuru le hizo una reverencia de despedida y se marchó. Natsuki suspiró y solo la dejó irse. No podría retenerla; en realidad ella no sentía nada por Shizuru, solo una innegable atracción física. Quien se enamoró fue ella. Natsuki regresó a casa; sola, con la extraña sensación de sentirse culpable por no haber sido capaz de decirle nada más a Shizuru antes de irse… "Gracias" por lo menos.

Entró a su departamento siendo recibida por la muy feliz bienvenida de Dhuran; ya conocía la rutina, cambiarse, ducharse y salir con Dhuran y llevarlo a deshacerse del encierro por un rato. Se sacó su uniforme, lo llevó a la lavadora que puso a funcionar, se puso unos jeans y un suéter azul, remango hasta los codos y finalmente le hizo la tan anhelada señal al perro, que notablemente feliz salió corriendo del departamento.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Fujino.

Shizuru entró, fue recibida por una nana que recibió su bolso y abrigo, luego pasó a la mesa donde su cena ya estaba dispuesta. En silencio cenó, agradeció la comida y se marchó a su habitación; al poner el cerrojo finalmente fue libre de asimilar todo lo ocurrido. El beso, el tacto de Natsuki, sus palabras, el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su piel y su aliento, la sensación de su cabello… Y por supuesto, como olvidar que justo después de confesarle su amor ¡Le hizo una paja!

Trágame tierra infinitos en su cabeza. Se sentó al borde de su cama cubriéndose los ojos con vergüenza. Entre notablemente apenada y muy feliz se encontraba, caminando en esa fina línea. Se sacó la ropa y se sumergió en la tina caliente del baño de su habitación, en soledad… Pensando en su amada Natsuki que estaría haciendo ahora mismo; ansiando en que la próxima casualidad de la vida las pudiera poner juntas de nuevo y volver a sentir al menos un instante ese roce con su piel… Fue todo un shock descubrir que por algún motivo, ella y su amor tan apasionado y loco por Natsuki eran las culpables de que ahora cierta sorpresa colgante aquejara problemas a ella… Pero para serse honesta, disfrutó mucho dándole tal grado de placer. Recordaría aquellas expresiones de éxtasis hasta que unas que les superaran tomaran un lugar más importante en su memoria.

La noche transcurrió de ese incómodo modo, y al día siguiente, un día más de clases era necesario afrontar. Las clases del primer bloque empezaron y terminaron con normalidad, y después del almuerzo el equipo de basquetbol tenía su práctica. Yohko había dado órdenes específicas a Natsuki de no jugar, pero incluso así ella era quien debía supervisar los entrenamientos y coordinar el equipo que iba a representar al club. Mikoto sustituiría a Natsuki como capitana y pívot durante los juegos, ella pasaría a ser la entrenadora.

Mientras en la sala del consejo estudiantil…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo paso? - Demandó Haruka a gritos

-Haruka, habla bajo

-¡Pero Hey!- Se sentó junto a ella en el escritorio –Besas a Kuga, y casi… ¿te la comes?

-Más o menos… Fue confuso, resulta que al parecer ahora le gusto

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-… Ahh… -Shizuru se sobó las sienes –Le dije todo

-A eso le llamo valor, bubuzuke

-No sé qué será de aquí en más, es decir… sé que me gusta, sé que hubiera podido ir más allá… Pero y si yo le gusto ¿Por qué no me ha hablado? No me ha buscado… ¿No es extraño?

-Kuga siempre ha sido muy dispersa… Y a decir verdad su reputación de rompe corazones no ayuda en nada

Shizuru bien lo sabía. La princesa de hielo solo se comía a una chica por vez y después la olvidaba; claro que lo de la tarde anterior realmente ni siquiera llegó a eso… Pero tampoco pareciera que Natsuki estuviera particularmente interesada en llevarlo más allá. Tal y como sus sospechas gritaban, parecía que Natsuki en realidad no gustaba de ella lo suficiente; después de todo no era totalmente su tipo de chica.

Lo de la tarde anterior se quedaría en su memoria como algo extremadamente raro en la lista de probabilidades de su vida, como un gran, gran golpe de suerte, pero que siendo realistas no se repetiría.

Y de este modo, triste y lleno de resignación, con una Natsuki concentrándose al cien en su equipo de basquetbol y una Shizuru tratando de olvidarlo todo, pasó la semana, Y aquí venía el primer compromiso social de la peli azul; como su amiga Mikoto era pésima coqueteando, ella accedió a ir a su casa el viernes con ella y Mai para darles una mano, y en el momento oportuno marcharse. Y así de efectivo como sonaba parecía ser. Natsuki recogió a Mai en su clase de cocina al terminar la jornada y juntas salieron en su moto en dirección a la casa de Mikoto.

Mikoto abrió la puerta, notablemente exaltada, muy nerviosa y ansiosa; vestía unos jeans ceñidos azul celeste y un suéter grueso de algodón color negro, su cabello mojado delataba que recién se había duchado. Una fragancia sport masculina llamó la atención de Natsuki y también de Mai.

Natsuki iba vestida con unos jeans desgastados en las rodillas, sus fieles converse moradas, un suéter blanco y sobre este una chamarra de color negro. Mai venía con una falda color roja, medias de color negro, un par de zapatillas bajas y un suéter de color naranja.

-¿Es tu colonia?- Preguntó tocando el cuello de su suéter

-Eh… S-si, me la dieron de cumpleaños ¿Te gusta?

-Huele increíble –Mai se acercó a oler su cuello

-Bueno… P-pasemos a la mesa, compre pizza para recibirlas

Natsuki le levantó el pulgar desde detrás de Mai.

-¿Qué tal la clase de cocina?- Preguntó Natsuki primero

-Bastante bien, los nuevos son hábiles así que no ha sido tan difícil

-Nunca se me ha dado lo de cocinar- Mencionó Mikoto –Desde que probé lo que hiciste en la prueba de cocina de segundo año, me di cuenta que claramente a ti sí que se te da

-Bueno como cuido a mi hermano chico casi todo el tiempo se me debe dar jejeje

-¿Y cómo aprendiste a cocinar?- Mikoto apoyó la cara sobre la mano

-Pues aprendí de mi madre…

Natsuki se puso de pie de la mesa dejándolas hablar. Ya conocía de cabo a rabo la casa de Mikoto así que salió a la cocina, tomó unas galletas del pote galletero y salió al patio trasero. Hacía tanto frío que le salía una espesa masa de vapor por la boca en cada respiración. Mikoto acordó enviarle un mensaje de WhatsApp cuando la conversación necesitara un empujoncito, así que mientras eso no ocurriera debía apartarse y dejar ocurrir la magia. Vio con nostalgia la cancha de basquetbol de Mikoto, 3 balones en el césped al lado del terreno de cemento que cubría los dos aros.

Hacia tan solo un año de ese accidente, y las consecuencias de subirse ebria a una moto y salir a toda velocidad por la autopista aun no la abandonaban. El deporte que tanto amaba aguardaba por ella, mientras ella tenía que sentarse desde las gradas a observar. Se acercó caminando a la primera bola, que descansaba en la mitad de la cancha. La tomó, rebotó la pelota en sus manos unos instantes y luego dando un leve saltito la arrojó al aro encestando.

La pelota rebotó hasta sus pies, donde volvió a agarrarla y comenzó a botarla contra el suelo; volvía a lanzar y nuevamente encestó. Haciendo de este su juego personal se sacó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre un lado de la cancha y siguió, inmersa en su propio juego.

Mientras tanto, tan solo un piso más arriba en la enorme casa de los Kanzaki…

-El horario vespertino está todo ocupado- Comentó Reito

Vistiendo unos pantalones de lino color verde claro y un suéter de algodón blanco se encontraba jugando con la función retráctil de un bolígrafo sobre la cama, sosteniendo una carpeta de horarios y a su lado su iPad.

-Ara, Reito-san se está rindiendo demasiado rápido

-Por supuesto que no, Shizuru- Le contesto sonriendo –Solo digo que es demasiado complicado cuadrar de forma eficiente los horarios de tantos clubes nuevos, debimos rechazar por lo menos 7 de estos… ¿Quién se une a un club de clasificación de salamandras y anfibios?

-Te sorprenderías… -Shizuru sonrió desde el escritorio

Ella se estaba ocupando de la inscripción a la plataforma en línea de los clubes de la escuela. Acompañaba a Reito en su habitación dado que de hecho y por casualidad, la familia Fujino y la Kanzaki llevaban buenas relaciones desde hace muchos años, y estos dos chicos se conocían desde que andaban en pañales.

Shizuru vestía un suéter color violeta y unos jeans color azul oscuro con unas zapatillas Adidas color blanco. Dio un último clic a la laptop y volvió su atención más allá de la ventana.

-¿Mikoto-chan trajo al equipo de nuevo?

-No, hace mucho no vienen con ella; es una amiga, quizás la conozcas

-¿Ara, Mikoto-chan ya trae novias a casa?

-Eso desea- Reito sonrió mirando la pantalla del iPad –Veremos cómo le va

-Interesante… -Shizuru desvió su atención de la ventana y volvió a la laptop

-Teneos aquí la solicitud del club de… ufología –Reito se sobó las sienes -¿Qué espacios tenemos?

-Jajaja déjame reviso

En el primer piso, más específicamente en la cancha, Natsuki arrojó su última pelota encestándola también. Sonreía como un niño en su primera tarde de lluvia al aire libre. Sudaba y respiraba agitadamente producto del cansancio… Pero era hora de parar. Su rodilla comenzaba a molestarle. Suspiro resignada de tener que darle la espalda al aro de básquet y regresó a agarrar su chaqueta del suelo; la tomó se la puso y se sentó a un lado de la cancha, con una de las pelotas en la mano, mirando el aro con cierta nostalgia.

Su pequeño pero gran problema debajo del ombligo había dejado de serlo después que se acostumbró; orinar de pie tenía sus ventajas, aunque no le apasionaba precisamente llevar shorts deportivos todo el tiempo para disimular un poco más el bulto, ya de hecho comenzaba a convivir con el como si ni siquiera estuviera allí, y en todo caso el único problema que este recién amigado huésped en su cuerpo le daba era al estar cerca de Shizuru, motivo por el cual había decidido alejarse de ella.

-¡Oi, Natsuki!- Le llamó Mikoto desde adentro

Natsuki se dio la vuelta, Mikoto le hizo una seña para entrar… Hora de ayudar en la conquista nuevamente. Arrojó la pelota, nuevamente encestándola; soltó un último suspiro y volvió con Mikoto.

-¿Ya encontraron un plan para tres?- Dijo al entrar

-Vamos a jugar –Le señaló mostrándole el mando del Play Station

-Okey, dime que tienes en mente

-Una partida de Call of Duty para calentar… Mai me dijo que le gustaban los shooter, así que tengamos una partida de reconocimiento y luego jugaremos nosotras

-Vale, me anoto

Natsuki se sentó en el sofá, recibió el segundo mando de Mikoto y espero pacientemente hasta que esta programo la partida; buscaron un team de juego en campañas e iniciaron el juego.

El objetivo del juego se logró; Mai cada vez más cerca de Mikoto, mientras ella más jugaba y más acertaba, más la pelirroja se acercaba y más confianza había, en una de esas Natsuki le ofreció continuar la partida a ella con su mando y acepto, y otra vez, fue su momento de desaparecer por un rato más. Mai seguramente sabía lo que hacía, y si le daba bola a Mikoto debía ser porque guardaba un real interés en ella, así que lo demás debía ser que Mikoto aprendiera a comportarse con la chica que le gusta; mientras tanto Natsuki volvió a la cocina, asalto el pote galletero por segunda vez y se recargó en el mesón de la cocina a revisar su celular.

En ese momento Reito bajó de su habitación a dejar dos vasos obre el fregadero.

-¿Con compañía?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice

-Jajaja solo es una visita de trabajo- Reito se adelantó a las intenciones de su comentario –Pero debo atenderla bien, por supuesto

-¿Es bonita?

-Ho si, muy bonita –Contestó Reito con cortesía encendiendo la cafetera

-Dale mis saludos entonces jajajaja

-Buen chiste Kuga-san –Reito sonrió mientras preparaba las dos tazas sobre una bandeja –La número uno en el tabloide de popularidad de la escuela no creo que se impresione por tu reputación de caza extranjeras

-… La número… ¿Qué?

Si las cuentas no le fallaban, esa persona debía ser…

-Shizuru-san tiene gustos muy específicos

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

-¿Shizuru está aquí?- Preguntó nerviosamente

-Ah, la conoces ya

Íntimamente. Hace solo unos días hasta la había masturbado en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Natsuki tragó salida; la vergüenza regreso, seguramente se sonrojo porque la cara de Reito fue de sorpresa al ver la reacción de la oji verde. Y con justa razón… tenía que escapar. Tenía que irse. Mikoto ya no la necesitaba, solo debía ir al living donde dejó su chaqueta y marcharse con la excusa de alguna llamada o algo así… Y eso hizo. A paso veloz caminó al living a recoger su chaqueta, de no ser porque en su apresurada marcha derribó a alguien que venía bajando las escaleras con tal fuerza que quedó encima de ella… Y para su suerte, esta era nada más y nada menos que Shizuru.

Ambas se quedaron mirando totalmente impactadas y estupefactas durante unos segundos, hasta que Natsuki reaccionó a Reito que corrió donde ellas estaban al ver la situación y se puso de pie; tomó de ambas manos a Shizuru y la ayudo a levantar.

-Lo lamento mucho, no sabía que venías… -Natsuki agachó la mirada

-Está bien, no te preocupes- Shizuru se sacudió el pantalón sonriendo –Llevabas prisa por irte, adelante

Esas palabras dolieron. Una cosa es que con intención Natsuki la estuviera evitando, otra es que ella se hubiera dado cuenta y hasta hubiera tenido la delicadeza de permitirle irse a pesar de saberlo… aceptarlo… resignarse.

-Lo siento… en serio, lo siento- Volvió a disculparse Natsuki

-No tienes que disculparte, yo me atravesé- Shizuru le sonrió dando un paso atrás –Adelante… Kuga-san

Ya no era Natsuki, ya volvía a ser Kuga-san. Otro golpe que dolió incluso más que el anterior. Natsuki en silencio y con la cabeza gacha avanzó hacia el living y tomó su chaqueta sin darse cuenta que desde el momento que tropezaron estaban siendo observadas por los presentes; Reito, Mikoto y Mai. Natsuki caminó hacia la puerta y de repente, se detuvo.

-Shizuru… -Dijo aun de espaldas

Shizuru detuvo su marcha de regreso al segundo piso y volteó a verla.

-… No. Nada…

"No me dejes ir"

Shizuru suspiró. Sin decir nada subió las escaleras al segundo piso. Al ver la escena Reito también soltó un suspiro.

-Kuga-san

Natsuki lo miró sobre el hombro esperando aquello que diría. Reito tecleó con su celular unas cosas y luego guardó el móvil; en el mismo momento el celular de Natsuki timbró, vio en su pantalla de mensajes de WhatsApp un mensaje de Reito con un número de teléfono. Natsuki tenía agregado a Reito al WhatsApp en caso tener que avisar sobre algún contratiempo con Mikoto, era de hecho bastante útil; y en este caso el usaba ese contacto para enviarle el contacto de nada menos que Shizuru.

-¿Por qué me das esto?

-No sé qué pasó con ustedes dos francamente, pero así no se solucionan las cosas… Háblenlo y soluciónenlo

Luego de decir aquello subió las escaleras y desapareció de la escena. Natsuki les hizo un gesto de despedida a Mai y a Mikoto y finalmente salió. Se recargó por unos instantes en su motocicleta a mirar el numero en su celular. Sin notarlo, desde el segundo Shizuru la observaba a través de la ventana de Reito, y luego de unos instantes de contemplarla se retiró de ahí obligándose a volver al trabajo.

De igual modo Natsuki subió en su motocicleta y solo se marchó, de regreso a su casa. Llegó a su departamento, dejó salir a Dhuran a hacer sus necesidades y se tiró en el sofá a mirar su celular.

 **Hey**

Fue lo único que pudo escribir. Vio la notificación color celeste de que el mensaje había sido visto.

 **Pensé que no querías saber de mi**

 **¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?**

 **Tu actitud de hace rato, no nos volvimos a ver después de lo que pasó en la sala del consejo… No sé, intuición.**

 **Solo… Quería evitar esa sensación cuando te toco**

 **¿Sensación?**

 **Ese calorcito que hizo que tuvieras que… ya sabes**

 **Ho**

 **No sé qué hacer con esto**

 **¿Quieres mi ayuda de nuevo?**

Natsuki se levantó del sofá de golpe. Su corazón dio un vuelvo al leer aquello y no pudo evitar exaltarse; la última vez que dijo eso terminó haciéndola acabar sobre su mano, y de eso todavía no superaba la vergüenza. Sus dedos bailaron con dudas en el teclado.

 **No te pediría eso, no eres un objeto**

 **Ya te dije lo que siento por ti. Hoy comprobé que me siento infeliz cuando quisiera estar a tu lado y no puedo. Si puedo de alguna manera estar cerca de ti lo haría**

 **No te puedo pedir eso. No quiero que estés a mi lado solo porque sientes que eres responsable de lo que me pasó**

 **Me malinterpretas**

Una larga pausa. Natsuki se sentó al borde del sofá mordiéndose las uñas.

 **Dijiste que te gusto. Así que dejar las cosas inconclusas sin saber que tan lejos pueden llegar es tan tonto como seguir jugando a evitarme**

A la mente afilada de Shizuru no se le escapa nada. Natsuki tragó saliva.

 **Está bien.**

 **¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?**

 **¿Puedo pasar por ti?**

Una larga pausa.

 **Ven a recogerme a casa de Reito**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los pimeros tres capítulos son un regalo de "lanzamiento" del fic**

 **Ya las veo venir "Pero si tienes otros fics que no haces hace siiiiglos…" y yo les diré… YA SEEEEE**

 **Yo no mando sobre mi musa**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerden que a partir del capítulo 3 se subirán cada sábado**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tal y como fue acordado Natsuki aparcó la motocicleta un par de horas después justo afuera de la casa de Mikoto; Shizuru salió, se cubrió con un abrigo invernal y la alcanzó, Natsuki le entrego un casco que ella se puso en silencio y subió detrás de ella. Todo este tiempo sin verla había olvidado pero extrañado esa cálida sensación al ser tocada por Shizuru, incluso por encima de la ropa. Puede que fuera por culpa de esa maldición, pero la sensación la hacía irremediablemente desear un poco más de tacto de esta hermosa chica. Ahora que la apreciaba con ropa diferente a la de la escuela podía notar mejor sus curvas y lo bien puestas que estaban. Y entre aquellos pensamientos propios de un adolescente hormonal, llegaron. Natsuki metió la motocicleta al parqueadero y ambas subieron a su departamento.

-Así que vives sola- Dijo Shizuru al entrar

-No del todo…

Dhuran salió de la habitación meneando la cola, Shizuru sonriendo se inclinó hacia el cachorro a rascar sus orejas, gesto que el correspondió echándose patas arriba para que también le rascara la barriga.

-¿Por qué vives sola?

-No tengo padres- Contesto Natsuki secamente –Pero me dejaron lo suficiente para vivir sin preocupaciones

-Oh… - Shizuru no preguntó más

-Puedes dejar tu abrigo en el sofá

Shizuru la vio caminar hacia el pasillo y al fondo, una puerta abierta que parecía ser su habitación. La puerta de su cuarto tenía un espejo colgado que en el ángulo en que la puerta se encontraba abierta, dejaba ver como Natsuki se cambiaba el suéter por una camiseta de mangas largas más cómoda. Luego se sacaba el pantalón dejando a ver las piernas y glúteos tan bien formados de los que podría hasta presumir para usar un pantalón de algodón más cómodo. Shizuru desvió la vista al ver que salía de la habitación.

-Bueno… -Natsuki se sentó en el sofá –Ven, siéntate

Shizuru se sentó a dos lugares de distancia de ella, habiendo dejado su abrigo y bolso sobre otra de las sillas dispuestas alrededor de una mesa de centro.

-Lo que dijiste en el mensaje… -Natsuki se rascó el cabello –No quise… mal entenderlo… Solo quiero estar segura de lo que dijiste, de tu propia boca

-Entiendo –Shizuru recostó la espalda y la estiró contra el espaldar –Natsuki, me dijiste que antes no te gustaba

Natsuki guardó silencio; era más fácil callar que admitir que jamás le llamó la atención detallarla y comprender que, de hecho, fácilmente podría llegar a gustarle como lo hacía ahora.

-Pero ahora, desde que tienes… ya sabes… ¿Si te gusto?

-Ya sé a lo que suena –Natsuki suspiró –No me interesas solo porque estés que te caes de buena, solo… es extraño, me gustas y ya

Shizuru sonrió

-Ara, Natsuki piensa que me caigo de buena

-… E-etto… Sabes que es una expresión

-Jajaja claro, claro- Shizuru recobró la compostura –Pero se honesta

Natsuki la miró esta vez fijamente.

-No te gusto como chica, no te gusto para novia… Te gusto físicamente

Natsuki se sonrojó. Como negarle que no había dejado de pensar en lo poco que logró ver aquella tarde en la sala del consejo. Sus piernas, el tacto de su cintura y oh por Dios, esa manera de dioses de besar. Quedo tan pero tan a medias que cada mañana con la erección mañanera a voluntad propia decidía darle rienda suelta recordando aquel momento.

Finalmente asintió.

-Pero, no solo de esa manera… Admito que esa una atracción poderosa… Pero no es solo así, solo no puedo explicarlo, nunca antes había sentido esto

-Vaya… -Shizuru ocultó la sorpresa de haber escuchado aquello -¿Y qué es lo que ocurre con… aquello?

-Pues que cada que te toco, aunque sea un roce siento que quiere explotar; no te evite porque no me gustara estar contigo, te evité porque todavía no sé cómo controlarlo

-Jajaja Natsuki baka, eso me lo pudiste haber dicho y te habría entendido

-Creo que lo complique demasiado…

-Bien, entonces entiendo que quieres aprender a tener el control cuando estás conmigo ¿verdad?

-Tengo que estar en pantalones cortos en el gimnasio, no quiero tener que ir al baño por cada vez que un recuerdo tuyo se me pase y no me sepa controlar ¿entiendes?

-Tiene lógica también- Shizuru se llevó la mano al mentón pensativamente –Está decidido, tenemos que hacerlo

-¡¿Ha?!

-Jajaja Natsuki es toda una pervertida, solo piensa en poseer mi cuerpo

-H-he… ¡N-no! No quise pensar eso, es que… ¿A qué te referías?

-Tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntas, por supuesto, fuera de la escuela, así aprenderás a controlarte

-Ya, eso suena bien pero… -Natsuki agachó la cabeza comenzando a sonrojarse -¿Y si pasa… lo que ocurrió en la sala del consejo esa vez?

-Bueno, yo te enseñe como terminar con eso

-… Claro, si

No quería admitir que de 1 a 10 era 1000 veces mejor cuando ella lo hacía que solo tener que sacudírsela para terminar y hacer la erección ceder. Pero ya aclarado todo entendía que como en sus fantasías locas, Shizuru no vendría a ser su complaciente sexual; se portó a la altura de su inteligencia y propuso la solución más lógica en esta situación. Y de alguna manera estaba decepcionada… Si deseaba a Shizuru físicamente; demasiado para admitirlo incluso, tanto que no podía controlar como sus ojos vagaban de arriba abajo en su figura.

-Natsuki si sigues mirándome así me harás sonrojar

-¡L-lo siento!- Natsuki cerró los ojos con fuerza

-A ver, practiquemos

Sin previo aviso Shizuru acorto la distancia y se sentó de hecho, demasiado cerca de ella, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa. Natsuki miró detrás de su y retrocedió un espacio al sentirse así de observada.

-No, no puedes retroceder. Si quieres dominar el control tienes que dejar tus deseos ir

-Lo que deseo hacer no te gustara

-Bueno, veremos eso. Tendremos que pararlo así que ve lento

Shizuru agarró la mano de Natsuki y la tiro hasta ponerla sobre su muslo; la oji verde cerró los ojos con fuerza respirando profundo. Más que una práctica esto resultaba de hecho muy divertido para Shizuru; tener a la chica que amaba a su merced jugando a controlarse, porque de hecho su cuerpo le atraía tanto que no se podía contener.

-Muy bien… ¿Ya lo tienes?

-Uff… Si, lo tengo…

La sensación de calor desbordante era mutua, así que muy pronto de no tener cuidado incluso Shizuru caería en su juego. La mano de Natsuki por si sola escaló en su muslo casi llegando a más allá de la mitad de este; Natsuki abrió los ojos viendo hasta donde había llegado su mano. Y aquí tenemos a dos chicas que se gustan a mares jugando a controlar sus hormonas porque no aguantan el deseo irrefrenable de comerse. El nivel de dificultad aumentó; Shizuru se acercó más subiendo sus piernas por sobre las de Natsuki y llevando su mano hasta su cintura; en aquel momento estaban en una posición entrelazada de piernas mirándose frente a frente, más bien Shizuru mirándola de frente, dado que Natsuki agachaba la mirada casi constantemente manteniéndose roja como un tomate.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, aun no tienes nada ahí que te delate- Murmuro Shizuru

-Hace falta un estímulo mayor para eso

-¿Quieres intentar?

-… Por favor no…

Haciendo caso omiso Shizuru levantó la barbilla de Natsuki con la mano obligándola a verla fijamente; se acercó tanto que podía sentir ese aliento a menta y yerbabuena. Natsuki tragó profundo… Oh no. Aquí venía. Se hacía sentir ese cosquilleo húmedo entre sus piernas. Natsuki cerró los ojos con fuerza sin tener éxito; con vergüenza pudo notar de reojo que para ese momento un bulto mediano se había formado entre sus piernas.

-Jajaja tu nivel de auto control es deplorable- Rio Shizuru dando un golpecito a su frente

-Lo siento mucho

-Deja de disculparte

-No… Es que no… No puedo frenarme en este punto

Natsuki la estrujó corriendo rápidamente al baño. Shizuru permaneció allí de pie, esperando a que lo que fuera que tenía que hacer para hacer ceder su incomodidad terminara. Después de unos minutos salió del baño y volvió al sofá.

-Pues vaya que te hará falta práctica… No puedo siquiera mirarte de cerca ¿eh?

Shizuru parecía disfrutar la situación de tener tanto control sobre los reflejos instintivos de Natsuki.

-¿Tienes ropa que me prestes?

-¿He?

-Bueno, es demasiado tarde para ir a casa, pensé en quedarme a dormir

-Es que… No tengo cuarto de invitados

-Oh no tonta, me quedaré contigo- Shizuru sonrió

-… Shizuru… No…

-¿Acaso no me quieres cerca de ti?

-No dije eso… -La quería muchísimo más cerca de lo que admitía –Es que… Hay cosas que aún no puedo controlar totalmente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta coger por la mañana con tu vecina y no me has dicho?

-Graciosa… Ven conmigo, no te podré convencer

Natsuki caminó con Shizuru detrás de si hacia su habitación, sacó un par de pantalones más cortos color negro y un suéter blanco y se los entregó.

-Bueno, si gustas duermes en el rincón o a la…..

Natsuki se quedó viéndola sin habla. Shizuru se estaba sacando el suéter y jeans enfrente de ella, justo enfrente. Y aunque lo hacía dándole la espalda podía apreciar ese escultural y curvilíneo cuerpo. La línea media de su espalda se dibujaba perfectamente, y casi al final de ella un par de hoyitos al inicio de los glúteos. Como es posible que fuera así de sexy, con el uniforme no se podía distinguir que de hecho sus pechos y glúteos tienen esa forma tan perfecta y redonda. Y antes de que siguiera divagando en sus pensamientos… Se giró a verla sobre el hombro sonriendo.

La araña tejió una compleja red de telaraña, y ella cayó redondita como una mosca. Natsuki se acercó a ella agarrándola de la cintura, poniéndola tan cerca de sí que podía sentir su aliento ansioso. El calor que manaba de la unión de sus manos con su piel se hacía más intenso con el pasar de cada segundo; esta vez Shizuru dio el primer paso dándole el primer beso, que por supuesto desencadeno una serie de besos más apasionados que pronto tenían a Natsuki prendida de sus caderas y cintura. Esa insoportable sensación cálida pasaba de ser una simple chispa a ser una fogata sin control.

-Sh-Shizuru…

-¿Si?- Jadeó tomando sus labios con más deseo

-No puedo… No puedo… -Negó con la cabeza aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda

-Solo por esta vez…

No hizo falta más. Natsuki la levantó de las caderas poniéndola por sobre su abdomen; caminó hacia la cama derribándola sobre ella y poniéndose encima de ella. Shizuru tiró con afán el suéter que cubría su torso arrojándolo a un lado de la cama; Natsuki agarró con furia el sostén de Shizuru tirándolo por encima de su cabeza, sin detenerse a observar demasiado tiempo besó con pasión ambos pechos de Shizuru dejando húmedas marcas con su lengua, la cual al recorrer su piel causaba gemidos intermitentes en ella; Shizuru aferraba las piernas a la espalda de Natsuki, pero había un detalle muy duro en medio de ellas que ya demandaba por hacerse sentir.

-Natsuki… El pantalón

-¿He?- Dejó su labor y la miró

-Sácatelo

-Pero…

-Hazlo

Natsuki se puso de pie de la cama, jaló el pantalón junto con los bóxer hasta sacarlos completamente; Shizuru aguardó recostada en la cama, viendo como una prominente erección rebotaba de su amada Natsuki ansiando por ser satisfecha.

-Ven… -La llamó con el dedo

-Shizuru, no…

-Ven- Repitió en un tono más alto

Natsuki volvió a la cama recostándose a su lado. Sabía que no era nadie tan importante como para robarle la virginidad a Shizuru por algo tan banal como un experimento de auto control, así que solo contenta con aferrarse a sus hombros y cuello permaneció en silencio.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?

-Ho, te equivocas- Natsuki rio –Sí que quiero hacerlo… Pero no es correcto

-Dijiste que solo te gusta mi cuerpo, entonces no debería haber impedimento alguno entre que me cogieras ahora y después olvidarlo

Natsuki analizó sus palabras una por una… Tenía razón. Si lo único que le atraía de Shizuru era su cuerpo, ningún problema debía tener en solo aprovechar la ocasión, coger y olvidarlo después… ¿Por qué era diferente después de pensarlo? Volvió a ver a Shizuru, quien la veía con una sonrisa satisfecha pero un tanto triste.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

-Si quiero -Natsuki sonrió apoyando la frente contra la suya -… Pero no así

En presencia de Shizuru sujetó su pene con la mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente. Tener a Shizuru al lado totalmente desnuda era una motivación increíble, y con lo dura que estaba para ese momento acabar no fue ningún problema. Shizuru miró con total sorpresa como Natsuki contuvo su acabada en su mano, estiro la otra a la mesa de noche, sacó unos pañuelos y luego botó la evidencia al suelo. Suspiró; definitivamente no le gustaba nada no haber aprovechado la oportunidad.

-Sé que te calenté y no te satisfice, pero siento que hacértelo así es de animales

-Ay Natsuki… -Shizuru acarició el cabello de su princesa de hielo –Eres todo un enigma

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto por mucho tiempo

-Jajaja seguramente. Y yo me arrepentiré por no obligarte

Shizuru se puso de pie, agarró la ropa que Natsuki le había prestado y se la puso, de paso recuperó la ropa de Natsuki del suelo poniéndola a su lado en la cama. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama sobándose la frente; la frustración de no poderse dejar llevar por sus impulsos la estaba realmente comiendo en vida, por si fuera poco es la primera vez que tenía una atracción tan desenfrenada por una chica, y si, solo físicamente incluso podía sentir nublados sus sentidos de solo pensar que dejó perder la oportunidad de tener a Shizuru para ella sola a su antojo, con sus reglas como más le gustó desde siempre.

-Dormiré en el sofá- Natsuki se levantó subiéndose el pantalón

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Tenemos que practicar, pero… Acabamos de romper las reglas por no controlarnos bien

-Ara, Natsuki tiene miedo de violarme durante la noche

-¡No tengo…! –Mentira, sí que podría –Ahhh… Solo… Ponte en mi posición

-Solo si me dejas ir arriba –Le sonrió viéndola por sobre el hombro

Natsuki enrojeció al punto en que sus orejas brillaron, sacudió la cabeza y bufó para sí misma. Lo cierto es que si el plan de Shizuru era provocarla mientras ella luchaba por controlarse ante toda provocación, hasta ahora estaba resultando fatal. Esta irracional atracción por ella no tenía explicación ni sentido, solo sentir su piel era comparable al placer mismo transmitido por su tacto. Iba a ser toda una pesadilla mantener la compostura; cuando menos siendo mujer no habría nada que la delatara, pero ahora si lo habría si no aprendía de una buena vez un poco de auto control.

Su celular timbró… justo a tiempo.

-Mikoto –Contestó con un suspiro

- _¿Cómo te fue con Kaichou-san?_

-He…. –Enrojeció de nuevo –Bien, ya… arreglamos las cosas

- _¿Le pediste que saliera contigo o algo así?_

-¿Ha?- Natsuki salió de la habitación

Se sentó en el sofá, donde esta típica conversación incómoda con Mikoto no pudiera llegar a oídos de la muy lista Shizuru y le diera armas que usar en su contra para torturarla de otras formas.

- _Cuando bajó las escaleras y se quedaron viendo, es que se nota que te gusta… ¿Aunque por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

-Porque no lo sabía… -Natsuki se frotó la cara sabiendo lo ridículo que eso sonaba

- _Eso suena creíble en mí, no en ti_

-¿Para qué me llamaste?

- _Mai quiere ir a ver una película, quería invitarlas a ustedes dos_

Shizuru pasó al baño a ordenarse de nuevo el cabello, desde aquella distancia podía escuchar la conversación de Natsuki con Mikoto, incluso sin querer oírla.

-Shizuru y yo no estamos saliendo solo… me gusta… me gusta y ya Mikoto

- _¿Y? Le gustas, te gusta, salgan unos días a ver que sale_

-Yo…

La idea sonaba tan lógica como jamás pudo haber sido de labios de Mikoto. Pero la realidad es que una chica tan inexperta en estar en contacto con sus sentimientos como Natsuki se llena de remordimiento fácilmente, y el solo pensar que estuviera sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el estómago por Shizuru solo a partir de la increíble atracción física que tenía por ella, sonaba igual a invitarla a salir juntas solo por el mero y banal deseo de cogérsela y ya. Esto de tener pene ya estaba empezando a hacer incluso pensar como un hombre; y ahí llega el remordimiento, de Shizuru haciéndolo todo por Natsuki para que ella pudiera superar su crisis en la región baja de la cadera solo a cambio de poder estar a su lado, aunque no fuesen nada. No… Es demasiado.

-… Yo… Ahhh… -Natsuki se rascó el cuello -¿Cuándo dices que será la peli?

- _El Domingo, Mai dice que sus padres se van a la playa con su hermano hasta el lunes, así que podemos ocupar la cocina y living._

-Ok, le diré a Shizuru a ver si se le antoja ir conmigo

- _¡Genial! Cuídate_

Natsuki colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó a un lado del sillón. Dhuran frente a ella la miraba con su típica sonrisa de husky alegre; Natsuki acarició sus orejas, el cachorro recostó la cabeza contra la pierna de ella meneando la cola.

-Shizuru –Llamó en voz alta

- _Voy_ \- Shizuru salió del baño

Natsuki la miró; sus parpados lucían levemente hinchados, como cuando una chica reprime el llanto, pero no puede evitar que de hecho algo de éste la delate. Un golpe de remordimiento peor.

-Mikoto y Mai nos invitaron a ver una peli el domingo en casa de Mai ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro, me gustaría- Otra vez esa sonrisa rota

-Sabes, lo pensé y… Hace frío, si me gustaría compañía para dormir

La cara de Shizuru varió de la fingida paz a la genuina sorpresa, volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de muy buena gana; asintió y regresó en sus pasos a su habitación. De alguna manera ver ese gesto de alegría en su rostro apaciguó un poco la intranquilidad que llevaba sintiendo, así que con más seguridad Natsuki dejo a Dhuran sobre el sofá y siguió a Shizuru a la cama. Lo cierto es que el invierno se hace sentir en las noches de enero, así que compartir el calor de hecho no suena nada mal.

Shizuru se metió a la cama primero, Natsuki a la orilla estiro el brazo al swich de la luz y la apagó.

Ambas se encontraban boca arriba, clara y totalmente despiertas.

-Natsuki… -Shizuru rompió el silencio

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué somos tu y yo?

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que acabamos de hacer… Lo que hicimos en la sala del consejo… Los motivos por los que me evitaste estos días

-Si… entiendo…

-¿Qué se supone que somos?

-Yo… No lo sé… Quisiera decirte que con todo y lo que me gustas y lo que sientes, podemos intentarlo; pero intentarlo solo porque no aguanto las ganas de tocarte y hacer… ahhh tantas cosas… ¿No es demasiado sucio e injusto?

Shizuru sonrió. El sonido de sus comisuras esbozándose hizo a Natsuki buscar su rostro de perfil en la oscuridad, iluminado apenas por la luz que atravesaba las cortinas de la habitación.

-Yo he tenido tiempo de darle rienda suelta a mis sentimientos; mucho más tiempo del que quiero admitir… Dices que lo que sientes es solo en base a _aquello_ nuevo de ti

-… No sé… Creo que así es…

-¿Qué esa no es la razón por la que los hombres buscan tener novia? Seguir un irracional instinto físico de tener sexo

-Pero yo no soy un hombre, y hay una razón por la que no tengo pareja y es que emocionalmente soy un maldito desastre

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso si no te abres a la posibilidad de ser amada por alguien que te quiere con todas las mejores intenciones?... Y no solo porque tengas… aquello

-Tú me querías de antes que esto pasara… Me querías aun a pesar de que yo ni siquiera notaba que estabas ahí, incluso aunque somos tan diferentes, yo me interese en ti después de tener esta cosa ¡No se vale!

-¿No se vale qué cosa?

-¡No me di cuenta que estás así de buena antes, mierda!

-… ¿Haces una pataleta porque no me miraste físicamente antes?- Shizuru enarcó una ceja

-¡Si!... ¡Digo no! ¡No, no, no! No es… ¡Aaaaah ya empiezo a portarme como un hombre, mierda!

Natsuki se giró dándole la espalda. Shizuru soltó una risita, la escena de Natsuki debatirse con el concepto de lo moralmente correcto, lo emocionalmente adecuado y lo físicamente muy deseado era más que extraño, tierno a su percepción. Sin pensarlo demasiado se deslizo en la cobija hasta abrazarla por la espalda; puso la barbilla por sobre su hombro y dio un beso en su cuello.

-No te preocupes… Ya te lo dije antes, no tienes que corresponderme… -Murmuró dando un segundo beso –Solo déjame amarte, y así soy feliz

-Eso sería lo más egoísta que pudiera hacer… Porque ¿Y si no me enamoro de ti?

-Yo haré que así sea… -Shizuru apretó el abrazó enredando sus brazos en el abdomen y pecho de Natsuki

-No sé si merezco que hagas tanto por mi…

-Hagamos un trato

Natsuki giró la cabeza hasta quedar de perfil a lo que diría.

-Ambas morimos de ganas de hacerlo… Pero tú no lo harás a menos que haya algo importante por lo que llevarlo a cabo ¿no?

-Más o menos

-Haré que te enamores de mí, y si lo logras solo entonces podremos hacerlo

-Eso… suena justo… -Natsuki miró el techo pensativamente -¿Pero y en la escuela?

-Va a ser problemático mostrarnos juntas y arriesgarnos a que aquella cosa te delate…

-¿Entonces no… no somos algo así como pareja?

-Si solo quieres hacerlo y serlo después de sentir algo diferente a la atracción física, entonces no, no somos pareja

-Ok… Bien, creo que es justo

-Seguiremos trabajando en tu auto control mañana

Shizuru se acomodó nuevamente contra su cuello.

-Buenas noches Natsuki

-Hai… buenas noches Shizuru

Con suma dificultad y acostumbrándose a ese ardiente, pero reconfortante calor que surgía del contacto con Shizuru, finalmente Natsuki concilió el sueño. Despertar aun con ella abrazándola, pero esta vez abrazando su pecho fue extraño, pero satisfactorio también. Esto es a lo que Natsuki usualmente "la ley de acurrucarse"

Y todas las chicas con las que tuvo encuentros casuales antes estaban totalmente al tanto de esa regla de NO acurrucarse; era coger como conejos por una o dos horas y luego marcharse. Sin un número de teléfono, sin más que el recuerdo de que aquello pasó. Shizuru seguía dormida, allí pegada a su pecho, tan tranquila que fue incontrolable no sonreír. Y luego, lo que debía ser evidente cada mañana se hizo notar. Más allá del abrazo de Shizuru, un bulto triangular se levantaba de la cobija; y si, ya estaba muy, muy harta de tener que complacer erecciones mañaneras… La recurrente pregunta de cómo diablos lo hacen los hombres para convivir con esa cosa caprichosa rondaba su cabeza muchísimas veces por día, y una de esas, era encarando está incómoda situación… Y la mayoría de las veces la encaraba como buena hembra alfa vernácula cazadora de huskies: masturbándose hasta calmar la erección. ¿Y cómo hacer aquello con Shizuru durmiendo en su pecho? Tampoco quería que al despertar fuera lo primero que notara. Que el tacto irracionalmente caliente con Shizuru fuera la razón de incluso sin tocarla saber que estuviera dura como una piedra no ayudaba en lo más mínimo… Y lo peor del asunto, es que tras mucho tiempo con una erección, pensando ingenuamente "se bajará sola" con el pasar de los minutos incluso llega a doler. Era sacarla o sacarla.

Así que muy cautelosamente y aprovechando que la respiración de Shizuru era muy profunda, deslizó la mano entre la cobija, dentro de su pantalón y fue a por ello meneando apenas y discretamente la muñeca; de esta manera la cobija apenas se movía un poco. Disimular la respiración agitada era sencillo hasta cierto punto, lo que no era fácil era aquella indescriptible sensación de "agárrala más duro y muévete más rápido, mierda" No, no podía. De alguna manera tenía que terminarla a ese ritmo lento y muy discreto… Ay la inocente Natsuki.

-Mmm… Natsuki…

Paren el tren. Natsuki afirmó su obelisco de tal modo que la erección no fuera visible en la cobija, aunque por el grado de dureza que sostenía en su mano esto incluso resultó doloroso.

-B-buenos días Shizuru

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, bien… -Natsuki respiró hondo –Muy bien

-Me alegro, ¿quieres desayunar ya?

-Bueno… si, gracias

Shizuru sacó la cobija

-¡Ay no, no!

Aun adormilada y apenas con los ojos un poco abiertos Shizuru miró confundida la mano de Natsuki metida entre su pantalón; ella miró el techo, roja como un tomate sin saber qué decir.

-¿Natsuki qué…?- Miró su pantalón y luego a ella

-… Es… complicado…- Natsuki giró su cara en la dirección contraria

-¿Estabas…?

-Sh-Shizuru, no es…

-Te estabas masturbando

-¡N-no es eso! Es… En la mañana, cuando pasa, por lo general… Y no quería despertarte entonces… ¡Y como me estabas abrazando!...

-No te entiendo

-Ahh… Por alguna razón en las mañanas siempre esta… arriba. Y como no puede solo bajarse sola la mayoría de las veces yo... la bajo. Como me enseñaste

-Eso pasa porque durante el sueño profundo los cuerpos se relajan y la circulación bombea más rápido, al fluir con más fuerza los vasos sanguíneos que lo rodean se llenan de sangre y se erecta ¿Quién te dio educación sexual, Natsuki?

-¡Bueno nunca puse atención a la parte de por qué se les para a los niños el pajarito! Hasta hace unos días ¡Yo tenía jaulita!

-¿Pajarito? ¿Jaulita?- Shizuru la miró desconcertada

-Los niños tienen pajarito y las niñas jaulita, y cuando se excitan el niño pone el… ¡Bueno ya, me entiendes!

-Eso demuestra que tu educación sexual fue muy mala… ¿Entonces te estabas tocando o no?

-Sh-Shizuru es difícil si me estás mirando con esos sexis ojos acusadores

-¿Sexis? Jajajajajaja

-Ah, a cada palabra más la cago…

-¿Y si me dejas hacerlo para ti?

-¿He?

-Bueno, ya lo hice una vez

Natsuki la miró; el suéter de mangas largas que le dio le quedaba tan grande que de ese ángulo podía ver un leve escote en su pecho, y los recuerdos de lo que pudo ser la noche anterior no ayudaron a aliviar el dolor. Tragó saliva profundamente.

-Anoche dijimos que no íbamos a coger

-Pero tú al menos terminaste, yo no pude ni empezar

-…Oh.. –Cierto.

Se cerró tanto en sus dudas que olvidó que dejó a Shizuru desvestida y alborotada.

-Entonces… -Natsuki la miró desde el pecho a las caderas

Shizuru se acercó, besó su nariz y le sonrió.

-Tu házmelo a mí, y yo te lo haré a ti

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina con esas palabras. Soltó el ahora más duro que nunca obelisco de su mano dejándolo escapar incluso por el resorte del pantalón, Shizuru la miró de reojo, y no dejaba de ser una sorpresa lo grande que era aquello con lo que por quien sabe que maldición había sido dotada su amada Natsuki. Pero mientras ella podía admirar y apreciar, Natsuki solo podía tocar; Shizuru agarró su mano deslizándola dentro de su pantalón y por debajo de las bragas, poniendo los dedos en medio de la hendidura de su sexo descubrió también con sorpresa, y muy grata, que sin estímulo alguno la castaña de hecho se encontraba muy, muy mojada.

-Pero… cómo…

-Mantener la compostura es mi mejor actuación, pro dormir contigo me resultó terriblemente difícil en más de un sentido también

-Entiendo…

Sin consentimiento o permiso Natsuki comenzó a frotar sus dedos índice y medio de arriba abajo recorriendo los labios menores, encontrando un muy duro y anhelado botón del placer que en ella ocasionó un corto gemido, y una extasiada expresión de placer. Ya en el estado de su propia erección sabía que solo sería cuestión de unas pocas sacudidas para llegar, así que primero se encargaría de compensar a Shizuru por haberla dejado a medias la noche anterior. Se giró de su posición boca arriba hasta quedar de frente con ella, con su mano derecha continuaba tocándola mientras con la mano izquierda separó sus piernas. Al separarlas encontró que lo húmeda que se encontraba arriba no era nada en comparación en cómo se encontraba justo en la entrada de su sexo.

-Joder…

-No mires- Shizuru escondió la cara en su cuello

-Shizuru estás…

-No lo digas- Le interrumpió en un gemido aun metida en su cuello

Natsuki aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos, frotándolos de arriba abajo sobre el clítoris de Shizuru, dando círculos, trazando lentas líneas sobre él y hacia arriba, dando palpos y toquecitos con el dedo medio sobre la entrada. Los gemidos de Shizuru eran cada vez más fuertes, su respiración más agitada; sus muslos empezaron a estremecerse y ella hundió las uñas con fuerza sobre el abdomen y cuello de Natsuki.

-N-Natsuki…

-¿Si?

-E-entra

-¿He?- Natsuki ralentizó sus movimientos

-Por favor… por favor

-¿Es tu primera vez?

Shizuru gimió en su cuello, luego asintió.

-¿Quieres que yo sea tu primera vez?

-No hay… -Un gemido ahogado –No hay nadie más que quiero que lo sea... Hazlo

-… No

Shizuru abrió los ojos en medio de aquello, antes que pudiera reaccionar súbitamente los dedos de Natsuki empezaron a moverse con más velocidad, presionando el clítoris intermitentemente; la sensación de éxtasis era mil veces mejor que cada vez que pensando en su amada Natsuki, ella misma lo hacía; su espalda se arqueó y sus uñas trazaron una línea del cuello a la espalda de Natsuki. Los muslos temblaron, sus tobillos se tensaron y soltó un último gemido, fuerte, acompañado de un prolongado suspiro de puro placer.

-Por qué… -Dijo en un suspiro –Por qué no la tomaste…

-Eso aplica a solo hacerlo cuando sienta algo verdadero

-Baka… -Shizuru sonrió al escuchar la respuesta

-Jajaja lo siento

Natsuki secó la mano de entre las piernas de Shizuru y tomó su propio problema en manos. Viendo la expresión de pura satisfacción de Shizuru, aun con los dedos llenos de sus jugos y fluidos empezó a masturbarse rápidamente sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la hermosa mujer a su lado, con esa suprema expresión de placer en su rostro debido a algo que ella le había hecho; una chica que se moría por ella en más de un sentido, y que no quería profanar con un simple acto de instintivas ganas de coger. Mientras pensaba en todo aquello llegó al clímax, y una precipitación muy a presión de aquel fluido blanco transparente cayó casi hasta su pecho; Natsuki gimió dejándose llevar por el placer, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la hermosa castaña a su lado.

-Joder… esta es… una relación muy extraña… -Suspiró sacándose el suéter sucio

-Lo sé… -Shizuru se quitó el sudor de la frente –Sí que lo es

Mañana de sábado. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido entonces Shizuru se ducho, se vistió de nuevo y volvió a su casa; las preocupaciones sobre el tipo de relación que tenían deberían poder esperar a la acordada cita en parejas en casa de Mai para el día Domingo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Con éste acaba el lapso de la "promo de lanzamiento" de este fic**

 **A partir de aquí deberán esperar hasta el sábado por el capítulo 4.**

 **Este fic está prácticamente terminado, así que si sábado a sábado no actualizo hasta terminar ya pueden venir a mi residencia y asesinarme con un cortaúñas**

… **. Chiste….**

 **Pero ya entienden la idea jejeje**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos :D**

 **¡Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Una relación rara. Muy rara… Esto es casi como amigas con derechos_ , pensó Natsuki en un inicio. Y en más de un sentido lo es; a la vista de todos son dos chicas que de la nada se hicieron más cercanas, y en la privacidad practican a contener las ganas de ir a la cama y comerse por días. Y mientras cada una de estas prácticas fracasa, han acabado dos veces en situaciones muy sugerentes.

-Así que, estas acostándote con ella, pero no del todo… -Tate tomó la taza de café que Natsuki puso sobre el mesón

-No es tan así, solo nos hemos… bueno, pues corrido mano

-¿Y vas a decirme quién es?

-Ni hablar- Natsuki dio un sorbo a su café

Le había invitado a su casa ese mismo sábado para desahogarse de las cien mil dudas que venían a su cabeza.

-¿Es linda?- Preguntó Tate con interés

-Oh… Muy linda- Natsuki sonrió

-¿Bueno y qué? Si han llegado a toqueteos pueden ir más allá

-No quiero usarla. Las chicas no son objetos, Tate

-Eso lo sé –Tate sonrió –Pero cuando es relación con derechos es solo para una cosa

-Quiero no quererla solo para eso

-¿Ha?

-A ver… Ella vale la pena intentar, pues enamorarse

-Natsuki, a través del tiempo que llevo estudiando en Fuuka aprendí que las relaciones son muy difíciles de llevar cuando empiezan de un solo modo, no en ambos

-¿Qué modos?

-Cuando una chica te gusta por sus buenas tetas, la cortejas, te la coges y ya está… Cuando una chica te gusta porque es tierna, linda… Te ennovias con ella, y cuando se va la magia la dejas. Es muy simple. Si esta chica te pone como ninguna solo cógetela y ya

-Esta chica siente algo por mí. Es una muy, muy buena chica, no puedo solo tomarla y luego desecharla

-¿Y si no te llegas a enamorar?

Natsuki bajó su taza de café. La sola idea de que eso llegara a pasar le daba un golpe de remordimiento todavía más fuerte; ya que de hecho Shizuru si estaba esforzándose para que llegara a pasar algo serio entre ellas.

-¿Estarías con ella por lástima?

-No, eso nunca

-Ahh pues no te entiendo… -Tate miró su teléfono –Como yo lo veo, ya pareces bastante enamorada

-¿Ha?

-Piensas en no romper su corazón, en lo que es mejor para ella y no para ti. Piensas en no coger solo por no herirla… ¿Qué eso no es amor o algo así?

-Es que tú tienes tanta sensibilidad emocional como una piedra. Solo hay que ver como acabó todo con Mai por tu calentura

-¡De nada! Fue toda tuya y ella me olvidó fácil gracias a ti, favor mutuo y ahora somos hermanos de leche

-Asqueroso… Aparte lo de Mai se dio, estábamos un poco con tragos encima, ya fue

-Pero pasó –Tate rio aun viendo su celular –A eso me refería, Mai es una excelente chica y una gran mujer, pero de amor no se vive… Muchas cosas componen una relación

En algo tenía razón; el estarse preocupando tanto por los sentimientos de Shizuru de alguna indirecta manera hacía que ya se estuviera involucrando con ella. Natsuki jamás ha estado enamorada de nadie, así que en realidad no tiene un punto de referencia para saber cómo se siente estar tan enamorada como Shizuru demostraba estar de ella.

-¿Tú te has enamorado?

-Por supuesto- Tate soltó su móvil –Y no te lo recomiendo

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque se nublan todos tus sentidos; comienzas a pensar solo en ella, querer verla a ella, te portas como un estúpido por sus caprichos, y cuando estas a su lado es… -Tate mostró con sus manos una bola frente a su pecho –Es como si una bola de fuego se prendiera alrededor de tu corazón y se cae justo hasta tu estómago… Y cuando explota sientes hormiguitas caminándote en la pansa ¿Entiendes?

-La verdad es que no

-… Bueno, así se ha sentido para mi Jajaja

Fuego… Fuego es lo que Natsuki siente siempre que la mira; siempre que piensa en ella, siempre que toca su piel. Pero luego de pensar en eso de inmediato su imaginación juega con lo ya conocido y empieza a ponerla en un montón de posiciones, cual de todas más guarra. Natsuki sacudió la cabeza. ¿Fuego? Si ha sentido un calor comparable al fuego con Shizuru… Claro que no en el corazón. Lo único que hasta ahora de esos síntomas no podía negar es que comenzaba a pensar en ella más de lo que debería ser normal.

-Bueno, ya sácate a esa ninfa de largas piernas de la cabeza y vamos a tomar algo

-Ese plan sí que me gusta

Natsuki agarró su chaqueta del respaldo del sofá y ambos salieron acompañados de Dhuran; el plan favorito de estos tres era pasar al súper a comprar unas cervezas y beberlas en cualquier parque mientras Dhuran corre y juega en libertad.

Y mientras tanto en la casa Fujino, Haruka acude a visitar a su amiga luego de por fin verla aparecer en su casa.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- Le reclama al entrar a su cuarto

-Haruka… Jajaja bueno estaba con alguien

-¿Alguien? Como alguien

-En casa de Natsuki- Shizuru le sonrió

-… NOOOO… -Haruka se sentó frente a ella en la cama -¡Cuenta!

-Me invitó ayer a su casa, me quedé a dormir en su departamento

-¿Cuándo empezaron a salir?

-No estamos saliendo Jajaja pero… es una relación mucho más cercana

-¿O sea como tú y yo?

-No, mucho más que eso- Shizuru esbozó una sonrisa pícara

-No me digas que se acostaron

-No, no… -Shizuru miró por la ventana –Bueno, casi

-¿Cómo que casi? Sexo o no, no es difícil

-Nos… tocamos un poco, pero no tuvimos sexo, sexo, así como tal, no

-Ho… Pero en todo caso es demasiado

-Cierto- Shizuru sonrió mirando sus manos –Ella aceptó darme la oportunidad de conquistarla

-¡QUÉ!- Haruka se acercó más -¿Entonces tú le gustas?

-Parece que físicamente le gusto demasiado, pero quiere sentir otro tipo de atracción por mi antes de hacerlo oficial

-Mmm… Muy honorable de su parte

-La verdad es que casi todo el tiempo buscaba que solo se dejara llevar, pero ella no quería hacerlo

-Bueno, y tú has pensado en… Ya sabes... ¿Si no resultara?

-¿Por ejemplo en qué caso?

-Si solo terminara siendo pura química sexual

Shizuru guardó silencio un instante. Haruka planteaba exactamente la misma preocupación que Natsuki le planteó la noche anterior: La idea de ser capaz de enamorarse de ella.

-Yo haré que lo logre- Contestó decidida

-Hey, Shizuru –Haruka solo decía su nombre así para hablar muy, muy en serio –No quiero ver que te rompan el corazón, así que ve con cuidado

Shizuru asintió. Al momento de aceptar tener esta relación extraña con Natsuki accedió a que este era el mayor de los riesgos, así que a partir de aquel día se prepararía en caso tal.

El resto del día sábado fue dedicado a hacer los deberes de la semana, terminar de revisar los horarios de los clubes y asignarlos en la plataforma virtual, luego tomar un té y finalmente, descansar. Al día siguiente sería aquella acordada cita con Mai y Mikoto a ver una peli en casa de Mai, así que, aunque fuera en grupo eso representaba la oportunidad de ver a Natsuki de nuevo.

La noche transcurrió rápido, y en casa de Natsuki.

- _Se supone que nos toca elegir la película, pero no sé qué película ver con ellas_ \- Le decía Mikoto por altavoz del teléfono

-Ni se te ocurra pensar en un drama o un romance, se pondrán a llorar o se deprimirán porque no somos como los tipos de esas pelis

- _¿Una porno entonces?_

-¿Quién eres? ¿Chie o Nao?- Rio mientras comía su desayuno

- _Ya entonces tú dame ideas_

-Una de terror entonces

- _Mai dijo que odia las pelis de terror_

-Ah ya… Entonces veamos una serie

- _¿Cómo Dragon Ball Super?_

-Mikoto como se nota que no tienes novia jajajaja

- _Okey, entonces cual propones?_

-No sé, al llegar te paso mi cuenta de Netflix y ya veremos. Oye tengo que darme una ducha y sacar a Dhuran, recogeré a Shizuru como a las 12 y nos vemos en casa de Mai

- _Ok, nos vemos_

Y tal como lo dijo, se dio una gran ducha caliente y salió a elegir su ropa para aquel día. La elección fue de unos jeans negros, un suéter color celeste y una chaqueta de cuero, y como siempre sus converse, pero esta vez de color blanco. Con Dhuran salieron a caminar por unos 30 o 40 minutos antes de regresar… Ir por Shizuru a su casa. Cita en pareja. Una cita, al fin y al cabo. Natsuki revisaba su atuendo en el espejo una y otra vez comprobando que se viera lo suficientemente bien para la ocasión, y de hecho sí que se veía bien. Luego de un rato frente al espejo, agarró su casco y llaves y bajó a tomar su moto y encaminarse a casa de Shizuru.

Ella hasta hacía solo unos minutos había estado exactamente en el mismo dilema, eligiendo la ropa apropiada. Al final optó por un suéter blanco, una falda color morado y pantimedias grises, el final del atuendo eran un par de botas bajas color negro, y para el clima un abrigo invernal marrón oscuro. Fuera de la casa el pito de una motocicleta sonó dos veces, y esa era su señal de salir.

Natsuki se paró al lado de la moto esperando a que saliera, y al verla salir… No pudo evitar poner cara de embobada al ver lo bien que podía llegar a combinar todos sus atuendos, y con cada uno que usaba, mejor lucía; desvió la mirada sonriendo y le ofreció el segundo casco.

-Te ves bien Shizuru

-Ah, gracias- Shizuru sonrió -¿Vamos?

-Adelante

Natsuki subió y detrás de ella Shizuru, así se encaminaron a la casa de Mai a cumplir con esta cita doble. Natsuki le ayudó a bajar de la moto al llegar, recibió el casco y caminaron hacia la puerta.

-¿Y cómo fue tu sábado?

-Nada raro en verdad- Shizuru la vio de reojo -¿Y el tuyo?

-Ah pues… Tampoco nada especial…

-¡Por fin!- Mikoto abrió la puerta –Pasen, Mai está cocinando

-Pues… Hola Mikoto-san

Shizuru saludó primero y ambas entraron. Mai había dispuesto un enorme TV en el living en el que Mikoto se encontraba buscando en su catálogo de películas que ver, Shizuru se sentó a su lado y del otro lado Natsuki.

-No me digas que llevas todo el rato desde que llegaste buscando una peli- Rio Natsuki extendiendo las manos en el espaldar

-Pues si te digo- Mikoto tenía la vista fija en la pantalla mientras pasaba con el control

-Jajajaja das pena… Solo elige lo que sea y ya

-Okey, Mai quería ver de una esa, diario de una pasión o algo así, así que será esa

Eso para Natsuki sonó a drama romántico. Y lo era. Luego de cerrar las cortinas, traer la comida, bebidas y demás la película inicio. El sofá era de esos que se doblan en L en el espacio de la sala, así que Natsuki y Shizuru tomaron un espacio mientras Mai y Mikoto el otro. Como el invierno pega fuerte en esta época del año cada pareja usó una frazada. Mai y Mikoto sí que se notaban cómodas bajo la suya propia, Mai delante de ella y Mikoto abrazándola manteniéndola cubierta con la cobija; en cambio Natsuki y Shizuru mantenían al mínimo el tacto, compartían la frazada, pero nada más. Shizuru sacó su móvil y envió un mensaje; casi de inmediato Natsuki reviso su celular… El mensaje era para ella.

 **¿Por qué tan seria?**

Natsuki la miró de reojo; Shizuru sonreía.

 **Pensaba en que el tipo es un idiota**

 **Jajaja lo sé**

 **Si me vuelvo así de imbécil al menos dame un golpe o algo**

 **Hay mejores formas**

Natsuki la miró de reojo sin comprender. Y ya pronto lo entendería; Shizuru deslizó su mano bajo la frazada poniéndola en el muslo demasiado cerca de entre sus piernas. Natsuki dio un brinco en la posición que se encontraba sabiendo que no podía hacer movimiento o sonido alguno.

 **QUE HACES**

 **Te hago una demostración**

 **No aquí, no lo hagas**

 **Tenemos que practicar el auto control en todo momento ¿verdad?**

Shizuru deslizó la mano hasta la cremallera. Deslizo el zíper muy lentamente para que el ruido no se escuchar y la delatara, en cambio sí que se acomodó un poco más cerca de Natsuki, subiendo los pies al sofá de modo que creaba un espacio abierto bajo la frazada en que el movimiento de su mano no se notara.

 **Nos vas a delatar** –Escribió Natsuki muy nerviosamente

 **Tu eres la única que nos delataras, haz silencio**

Natsuki se tragó sus quejas sabiendo que, efectivamente tenía razón. Este no era el momento ni el lugar de andar jugando a controlarse, pero ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Shizuru y como es cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza. Así que no pudo evitar detenerla, metiendo la mano en su pantalón y empezando a tocarla. Esto definitivamente no es parte del trato de aprender del control, pero… ¿Cómo decírselo?

Aparte tampoco podía negarse totalmente a esto, resistirse a esa sensación frenética de calor era imposible, lo deseaba tanto o más que ella. Y mientras Mikoto y Mai estaban demasiado ensimismadas besándose durante la escena del beso bajo la lluvia, Shizuru en cambio estaba bien ocupada tocándole la verga a Natsuki de un modo tan discreto que ellas dos ni cuenta se daban de lo que estaba pasando ahí. Natsuki se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la cojinería, mordiéndose los labios y aguantando como mejor podía el reflejo de suspirar o gemir. Joder que bien movía los dedos esta mujer.

-Discúlpenme, tengo que ir al tocador

Súbitamente Shizuru sacó la mano de su pantalón y simplemente se retiró; antes de marcharse le envió una buena sonrisa tortuosa a una Natsuki demasiado desconcertada para entender. Esta mujer ya empezaba a volverla loca. No era solo físicamente, su sola actitud era todo un misterio que no terminaba de entender, y por eso es que solo sabía relacionarse con chicas para asuntos casuales, nada serio que involucrara detalles como estos… Estos de los que comenzaba a encariñarse, poco a poco. Natsuki se puso de pie, se giró de tal forma que lo que claramente tenía ahí no sobresaliera a la vista de las dos chicas que estaban demasiado absortas besándose en el otro lado.

-¡Qué haces!- Detuvo a Shizuru antes que llegara al baño

-Ara, vengo al baño –Contesto con tono inocente

-No, no, no ¡Esto! –Señaló su cremallera abierta

-¿Ah? Bueno eso eran solo unas cuantas caricias de cortesía nada más

-C-caricias de cortesía ¿Quieres que se me…? Ya sabes

-Ara, ara… Entonces estás caliente

-Pues como estarías tu si yo anduviera feliz tocándote ¿eh?

-Feliz y dichosa –Shizuru sonrió

-… Ahhh – Natsuki se sonrojó –Solo… ve

Shizuru volvió a sonreír, pasó derecho al baño y ahí la dejó, a una Natsuki caliente e iniciada. Conociéndola eso quizás era una sádica prueba a su resistencia, sádica prueba que de hecho fue bastante efectiva. Comenzaba a tener un mínimo grado de control para que de hecho aquello que guardaba entre las piernas no saliera disparado al exterior a cada estímulo, ahora si bien la sentía dura como piedra la tenía bajo control y así planeaba mantenerla. Shizuru salió del baño, le arrojó una de esas miradas cargadas de picardía, Natsuki le contestó con la mirada de cachorro enojado y la siguió con un suspiro. Shizuru tomó la frazada, pero claro que Natsuki no iba a ser tan tonta y solo se quedó a un lado. Y la película terminó… El frío ayudó a que el resto de la excitación se fuera muy bien al carajo y Natsuki aprendiera con que impulsos emocionales terminar de contener la excitación.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos- Murmuró Shizuru

La pareja frente a ellas no se separaba; y efectivamente, parecía que por el movimiento bajo las sábanas mucho estaba ocurriendo ahí, así que mejor retirarse y dejarlas estar.

-Vamos, conozco una buena cafetería

Shizuru la obedeció, tomó su abrigo y salieron. No había necesidad de tomar la moto, la cafetería de hecho quedaba a solo unas calles caminando.

-Entonces… -Natsuki rompió el silencio –No te he preguntado nada sobre ti

-Eso es cierto

-Dijiste que tenías un hermano así que… ¿Qué hay de tu familia en general?

-Mmm… Papá trabaja todo el día casi toda la semana, mamá se la pasa en casa, ella es crítica de una revista de modas en Francia, así que tiene que estar muy al tanto de las tendencias europeas, por lo cual a veces viaja demasiado… Y mi hermano estudia ciencias políticas en la Universidad de Tokio

-Wou, pensé que era menor que tu

-Jajaja no, en realidad es mayor- Contestó sonriendo –Es un poco más tímido que yo así que le costó conseguir novia, pero van maravillosamente

-¿Y tú vas para allá mismo el otro año?

-Tengo una recomendación de la academia, así que supongo que ese es el plan, si

-Are, que buen plan de vida… -Natsuki murmuró así mismo mirando hacia el frente

-¿Y tú?- Pregunto Shizuru -¿Qué harás después de graduarte?

-Veré si consigo una beca en alguna ingeniería en cualquier universidad, y de ahí en adelante ya todo vendrá

-Mmm… ¿No tienes un plan concreto?

-No, nunca he sido buena para planear nada, en realidad cuando lo hago las cosas tienden a salir mal, así que voy mejor… Al paso

-Suena lógico

-Okey, ahora sí sé un poco más sobre ti… Considerando todo lo que ha pasado eso está mucho mejor

-Jajaja así que ahora te preocupas de que nuestra "relación" –Haciendo énfasis en las comillas –Sea más normal

-Bueno, si tú lo intentas yo también tengo qué intentarlo; ah aquí es

Entraron a una acogedora cafetería, luego de asomarse al mostrador y pedir un par de café,

capuccino en el caso de Shizuru, para ayudar al frío, salieron y caminaron de regreso, esta vez más lento y sin prisa alguna.

-Todavía me extraña que con tu popularidad no hayas… ya sabes… -Natsuki miró un poco roja hacia el cielo

-Jajaja nunca apareció la chica indicada –Shizuru dio un sorbo a su café –Y desde que puse los ojos en ti ya no me pude fijar en nadie más

-Eso es honestidad Jajaja –Natsuki dio un trago a su café -¿Pero por qué yo?

-Natsuki, no elegimos quien nos gusta. Al principio solo era eso… Solo me gustabas y ya. Eres alta, tu cabello y ojos son preciosos, y tienes ese trasero de infarto

-…Okey- Natsuki se tocó los glúteos con la mano libre

-Luego entre más te miraba, más sola estabas –Shizuru apretó con ambas manos su café –Y entre más sola estabas, más deseos tenía de ser algo para ti. Solía soñar con que te dabas cuenta de que me gustabas y vendrías a mí, aunque sea a saludarme… Y cuando eso nunca pasó aprendí a llevar mis sentimientos para mi sola. Y con el tiempo pues… Creo que sin darme cuenta sentí otras cosas

Natsuki la miró fijamente cada momento hasta que terminó de hablar, luego de tener esa expresión de niña triste en cada palabra recobró su fingida sonrisa, y volvió a verla con más tranquilidad soltando un leve suspiro.

-Cuando te vi la primera vez pensé que eras la típica chica rica petulante, tan perfecta y tan altiva como el hermano de Mikoto o Suzushiro… Pero veo que me equivoque –Natsuki sonrió –Más que una cara bonita, incluso eres… casi perfecta en todo sentido

-Jajaja Natsuki, no me veías perfecta sino hasta que tuviste tú ya sabes que

-Pero por la casualidad que fuera ahora estamos aquí, tomando un café

Shizuru sonrió, volvió a estrechar sus manos contra su café y luego le dio otro sorbo largo.

-Tal vez, aunque tú y yo somos tan diferentes podemos funcionar… De alguna manera- Natsuki miró hacia el cielo al decir eso

-Parece que llegamos- Shizuru le mostró la entrada de la casa de Mai

-Ok, espera

Natsuki sacó su celular. Un gran mensaje de Mikoto decía NO ENTRES.

-Bueno pues, creo que no podemos regresar… ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-Ara, Mikoto-chan se dio mucha prisa en concretar ese trato

-Así es ella, no por nada es la más rápida del equipo

Ambas caminaron a la motocicleta y luego de subir, Natsuki arrancó camino a la casa de Shizuru. Poco faltaba para las 8 de la noche ya, así que poca luz de día quedaba. Shizuru bajó de la moto, le entregó el casco a Natsuki quien no le quitó los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

-Bueno, nos vemos en los pasillos- Shizuru sonrió arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo de la moto

-Si es que acaso, pero nos veremos por ahí

-Vale –Shizuru le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa

"Espera"

Los labios de Natsuki se abrieron, estiró la mano en la dirección en que Shizuru caminaba de regreso a su casa… No. Aun no tenía el valor suficiente de decirle que esperara, que se quedara. Que aliviara esa intensa sensación de soledad siempre que ya no estaba allí. Y entonces la sintió por primera vez; esa descrita por Tate bola de fuego que se pone justo en medio de tu pecho rodeando el corazón. Ella por un instinto inocente tocó su pecho verificando que todo estuviera bien, así que el motivo debía ser… Esa chica que acababa de entrar a su casa, que ya había perdido de vista.

-Ay no… -Murmuró volviendo a ponerse el casco –Mierda, mierda, mierda

Arrancó la moto a cuanta máxima velocidad pudiera por aquellas calles hasta llegar a su edificio; guardó la moto en el parqueadero y subió a su departamento, guardando una expresión de pánico y caminando de lado a lado como animal enjaulado. Esa bolita de fuego seguía ahí. Seguía ahí y ya no cabía la menor duda. No lo notó hasta que pensó en ello, pero desde la mañana que despertó ya no dejaba de pensar en ella, en Shizuru. Natsuki se sentó en el sofá mirando el suelo.

El ejercicio mental de pensar en otras cosas no daba resultado. Si pensaba en el equipo de básquet solo lograba llegar al como Shizuru no aprobó al equipo masculino; si trataba de pensar en sus amigos solo pensaba en la cita doble CON SHIZURU.

-No, no, no…

Y hay que decir las cosas como son, Natsuki le tiene fobia y pavor al compromiso, por lo tanto, a lo que más le teme es efectivamente, a enamorarse. Se sacó los zapatos y la ropa hasta solo quedar en bóxer sobre su cama, se metió bajo las sabanas hasta cubrir su cabeza mirando su celular.

Y como el destino sabe ser una perra cuando más necesitas que se ponga de tu lado, al abrir el chat de WhatsApp lo primero que encontró fue un mensaje de buenas noches de precisamente Shizuru. Hundió la cara en la almohada dejando el celular donde bien cayera, y de esa misma manera pudo dormir.

Lunes, día de clases, y tiempo de volver a la realidad. Natsuki debe llegar más temprano a clases los lunes ya que precisamente ese día, tienen el peor horario de uso del gimnasio. Y a las plenas y heladas 8 de la mañana ahí tenemos a todo el equipo de basquetbol femenino (por ser el aprobado para las inter escolares) en el gimnasio de la escuela siguiendo la estricta rutina de cardio y ejercicio para mantenerlas en forma. Natsuki solo tiene permitido hacer unos 15 minutos de cardio en la caminadora y después un poco de piernas y abdomen, por orden médica no puede sobre exigirse como los demás, así que después de unos 40 minutos solo le queda sentarse en una banca a secarse el sudor y vigilar a las chicas.

-¡Kuga!- Nao cayó en su espalda

-¡AAAH! Araña desgraciada ¡¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?!

-Uy, qué irascible- Nao sonrió sentándose a su lado –La nueva ha progresado bastante, pero creo que deberíamos moverla de centro a defensa, la verdad es que no es muy buena con la ofensiva de frente

-Bueno, lo veremos en el entrenamiento de mañana

-¿Qué tienes? Te ves del asco

-Nada, nada –Mentira

-Huuu ¿Una chica te desveló?

-¿He?

Y el sonrojo la delató.

-Así que tienes novia y no nos habías dicho

-¡N-no tengo novia! No tenemos nada de eso ¡Y en todo caso no les incumbe!

-¡Hu! ¡Se le pusieron las orejas rojas!- Chie llegó desde atrás -¡Estás enamorada, cachorro!

-¡Ya cállate!- Natsuki la empujó

-¿Quién está enamorada?- Mikoto salió de la caminadora al escuchar el alboroto

-¡Kuga!- Señaló Nao –Anda con cara de idiota pensando en la nada, y parece que no durmió pensando en una chica

-¡Oye yo no dije que no durmiera pensando en nadie!

-Ah ¿Es por Fujino-san?- Preguntó Mikoto secándose la frente

-¡HOOOOOO!- Los gritos de Nao y Chie se combinaron de modo que probablemente todos fuera del gimnasio las escuchó

-¡Mikoto, por la mierda!- Natsuki le dio un tirón a la trenza sobre su hombro

-¡Auch! ¿Pero que no fue ella con quien te fuiste anoche de la peli?

-Y ya vieron una peli ¡Jodeeer!

-Silencio Nao ¡Las dos!

-¿Entonces sales con alguien más aparte de Fujino-san?

Exacto. La discreción no es la mejor virtud de Mikoto; y gracias a eso y que es como un maldito libro abierto es que casi nadie le confía secretos. Y si antes Natsuki trataba de ignorar que ya Shizuru estaba metiéndose más en sus pensamientos y sensaciones de lo que de hecho quería, ahora sí sería imposible olvidarla incluso en su santuario, el basquetbol; porque su equipo es el más maldito de ruidoso y molesto, aunque igual así son sus amigas en todo caso. Acabó la practica en el gimnasio y todos a las regaderas… Todos menos Natsuki; ella se guardó para el final con la excusa de "hacer un poco más de cardio"

Mientras Natsuki terminaba de ducharse, el sonido de la puerta abrirse la distrajo. Probablemente Mikoto, alguna de las otras chicas cerró el agua, se cubrió con la toalla la cintura y salió con otra toalla secándose el cabello. No era ninguna de ellas. A ella la conocía bien; era una de estas alumnas nuevas e intercambio con quien tuvo unas charlas en la fiesta de navidad de Fuuka, trasladada desde Alemania gracias al acuerdo de becas de la familia de Haruka precisamente.

-¡Tu!... –Natsuki miró en todas direcciones, nadie alrededor

-Natsuki-san

-Oye, esto no es un buen momento- Se cubrió el pecho con la otra toalla que colgaba a ambos lados de su cuello

-Lo sé, pensé que te vería en la fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos, pero… ¿Por qué no fuiste? Pensé que en navidad habíamos dicho que allí nos veríamos

Y así fue. Si a Natsuki una cosa la pone, son las pelirrojas naturales, y esta chica cumple con esos requisitos. Y además dada su altura y figura tampoco estaba nada mal. Natsuki la catre rápido había hecho una movida asegurándose su siguiente encamada de una noche para luego olvidar que jamás la conoció, pero este no era el momento para que apareciera ella, no era el momento definitivamente.

-¿Entonces ya no tendremos esa cita?- Dio un par de pasos hacia ella

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Pregunto retrocediendo dos pasos

-Hablé con Chie-san hace un par de días, ella me dijo que hoy tendrían horario de gimnasio, y cuando las chicas salieron no te vi así que asumí que seguías aquí

-Ya… Pero no, ahora no puedo- Natsuki giró la cabeza

-¿Y lo que hablamos en..?-

-Eso fue en ese entonces, ahora todo cambió

-Ya… -La chica dio varios pasos rápidos hacia ella hasta quedar a solo una corta distancia –Entonces ya no hay posibilidad de… ¿nada?

Ay como quisiera decirle que sí; si fuera la Natsuki de ese entonces no habría perdido tiempo en aceptar y de hecho, usar las mismas duchas. Pero no. Ya no tiene cabeza para pensar en otras chicas, no ahora.

-Lo siento, no

-¿Ni siquiera una oportunidad pequeña?- La chica se acercó más forzando otro retroceso

-Oye, retrocede

-Si aunque fuera me dieras una oportunidad chica

-No, no esta … ¡AAH!

El agua corriendo en dirección a donde la gravedad dicta hizo de las suyas, y un maldito resbalón en el momento menos indicado dejó como resultado a esta alta pelirroja encima de Natsuki y ella toda empapada y desplomada en el suelo del pasillo del gimnasio al área de duchas.

-Auch… Te dije que retrocedieras… -Natsuki se sobó la coronilla de la cabeza

-Y-yo… lo siento…

Los ojos de la chica estaban bien clavados en un específico lugar que gracias a la caída y la toalla ceder también a la gravedad y abrirse, había quedado muy expuesto. Natsuki se vio a sí misma, en traje de nacimiento enseñándolo TODO ante una muy, muy sorprendida pelirroja de la que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

-Y-yo…

-Lo siento mucho

A toda velocidad se puso de pie y huyó del lugar. Y esto era lo que faltaba. La cerecita sobre el pastel es que una alumna nueva ahora sabía del pequeño, gran secreto de Natsuki. Ella se frotó el cabello mojado y se puso de pie volviendo a cubrirse; su suerte no podía ser peor, y ahora debía vestirse rápido y correr a buscar a esta pelirroja que aún seguía sin recordar su nombre para advertirle que "por favor" no hablara a nadie sobre este detalle de su anatomía.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola de nuevo**

 **Comienzo cumpliendo lo dicho ayer y aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 del fic**

 **Espero les esté gustando y nos vemos en 7 días más**

 **¡Gracias por los comentarios!**


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de vestirse y arreglarse como mejor pudo, Natsuki corrió a su salón de clases. Entró luego de dar una disculpa al maestro y se puso en su lugar en las últimas filas. Casi de inmediato una bola de papel pequeña le calló en la cabeza; Natsuki la abrió y leyó: _**"¿Cómo te fue con la pelirroja?"**_

Levantó la mirada hacia Chie, ella la miraba con expectativa. Agarró un bolígrafo, escribió algo y volvió a mandar la bola.

Chie la agarró en el aire, la abrió y leyó: _**"¿La conoces?"**_

La pelinegra sonrió con malicia y escribió rápidamente, luego volvió a arrojarla; Natsuki la recibió sobre el escritorio y otra vez la abrió: _**"Claro que la conozco, yo de ser tú también habría aprovechado"**_

Natsuki le mandó una de sus implacables miradas asesinas, escribió a toda velocidad y arrojó la pelota de papel con más fuerza, Chie la recibió y abrió: _**"No hicimos nada. ¿En qué año está, donde la encuentro?"**_

Volvió a sonreír con malicia y escribió apresuradamente, arrojó la pelota y después le guiñó el ojo.

Natsuki abrió la bola luego de recibirla y luego de leer la miró; lo que leía no podía ser verdad, es más, parecía un chiste de mal gusto: _**"Es una transferida de último año, está en el mismo salón que tu Fujino Kaichou"**_

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Entonces tendría que ir a afrontarla muy cerca de la vista de águila de Shizuru, cuan cruel más podía ser el maldito destino con ella. Chie le levantó el pulgar con una de aquellas miradas de complicidad picarescas. Natsuki arrojó la pelota de papel al basurero y cubrió su cabeza con los brazos.

Cuando pasó poco más de 40 minutos la clase terminó; Natsuki agarró su bolso y salió rápidamente, aunque no sabía bien que haría igual tenía que confrontar a esa pelirroja. Era tan simple como pedirle discreción, nada más… Y en el proceso evitar que Shizuru se enterara que esa tipa intento acosarla en las duchas y gracias a eso conocía su secreto. Ajá, qué sencillo. Llegó al salón indicado. Todos los estudiantes iban saliendo.

Natsuki miró al interior y entonces, un nudo del tamaño de una bola de bowling se situó en su estómago al ver que esa flamante pelirroja justamente estaba manteniendo una charla con Shizuru. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Natsuki tragó saliva y se ocultó esperando a que alguna de las dos saliera.

Y entonces tan solo después de unos minutos de espera, fue ella quien salió primero.

-¡Hey!- La sujetó del brazo haciéndola detenerse

-Kuga-san- La chica se sonrojó

-Tenemos que hablar ¿Sí?

La chica miró el área baja de Natsuki, luego la volvió a ver a los ojos.

-Necesito que por favor no hables de esto con nadie… Por favor

-¿Por qué es tan importante guardar este secreto?

- _Ara ¿secreto?_

Natsuki tragó saliva, entornó los ojos al techo y luego volteó a ver a Shizuru, quien las miraba con una expresión indescifrable. Probablemente decepcionada, probablemente las estaba asesinando en su cabeza más de siete veces. Probablemente… ¡Probablemente qué! Natsuki jamás fue buena leyendo a Shizuru, ni a Shizuru ni a nadie.

-Sh-Shizuru yo… Solo hablaba con… con… -La miró de reojo –¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Sonja- Contestó con un tono harto

-Sonja-san, si- Reafirmó volviendo a mirarla

-Nos conocimos en la fiesta de fin de año, hasta ahora no nos habíamos visto

-Comprendo- Shizuru las miró a las dos

Evaluó a la pelirroja de arriba abajo, luego se detuvo en sus ojos; volvió a poner una de esas perturbadoras sonrisas y asintió.

-No es como si fuera de mi incumbencia, solo quería saludar a una buena amiga. Con permiso Kuga-san

Otra vez el Kuga-san. Natsuki suspiró sabiendo que ahora tendría que pensar en cómo explicarle después que esto no significaba nada y encontrar la forma de retomar su buen humor… Pero eso podría bien esperar; sinceramente pudo haber sido mucho, mucho peor que solo una Shizuru enojada e indignada marchándose de la escena.

-A lo que iba- Natsuki volvió la vista a Sonja –Necesito que por favor no lo menciones

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Bueno, no es algo que a la gente le deba importar, pero ocurre que a mi si… Y es privado ¿Okey?

Sonja se cruzó de brazos poniendo la mano en su barbilla, pensativamente. Luego de unos instantes miró a Natsuki sonriendo. Ay esa mirada le dio escalofríos.

-Natsuki-san ¿Te puedo decir así?

-Ahhh… Ya qué

-Haremos un trato- Sonja sonrió poniendo ambas manos tras su espalda –Haremos como que nada de esto pasó, si…

-¿Si…?- Natsuki la alentaba a seguir hablando

-Si tenemos una cita

-… Una… -Mierda –No, no es posible, no puedo

-Eso fue lo que hablamos en la fiesta de fin de año, tener una cita ¿no?

-Eso dije en ese entonces, pero no ahora

-Natsuki-san necesito tu palabra- Dijo sonriendo con seguridad –No seré engañada dos veces por la misma persona

-Eso es chantaje

-No lo es, si lo piensas bien… Todo lo que tendría de ti sería ese recuerdo de… Ya sabes. Pero si tenemos una cita tendré muchos más y mejores recuerdos sobre los cuales hablar con mis amigos

Y como si el destino pudiera ser el doble de maldito, esta chica tenía el mismo listo modo de pensar de Shizuru para hacer tratos con ella. O Natsuki de plano era demasiado idiota para prever estos problemas, o nuevamente había caído en la red de otra araña diferente. Suspiró sobándose el cuello con aire cansado.

-Ya… Okey, hoy al salir de clases

-Es una cita, Natsuki-san

Los pelos de su espalda se pararon cual señal de alerta, siguió su camino a su siguiente clase.

Aquel día planeaba ser una verdadera tortura para las dos, Natsuki en sus clases sin poderse concentrar de la inquietud, y Shizuru en sus clases fingiendo prestar atención, pero dándole mil vueltas a qué secreto era que compartían esa pelirroja y Natsuki. Ella era una mujer libre, su relación, aunque extraña no las ataba con ningún lazo diferente a una innegable atracción física… Pero con esa pelirroja se conocían de antes que ellas comenzaran a hablarse siquiera. El tipo de chicas de Natsuki son como esta pelirroja, añadiendo una gota más de preocupación a la ecuación.

No. La Natsuki que había aprendido a conocer los últimos días no era ésta Natsuki que pensaba; era una chica sensible, demasiado preocupada por su sentir como para incluso darle rienda suelta a sus instintos. "Confía en ella… Confía en Natsuki"

Un crack en su mano la sacó de sus pensamientos, y es que su lápiz se había roto bajo sus dedos… Y la mirada curiosa y aterrada de sus compañeros e incluso el profesor estaba sobre ella.

-A-ara ¿Me preguntaba algo, sensei?

-…. Claro… ¿Puede leer el segundo párrafo por favor, Fujino?

-Claro- Shizuru se puso de pie tomando el libro en sus manos

Y en la práctica de básquet no iba todo muy diferente. Si antes este espacio era el momento de reflexión, ahora se había convertido en la cueva de martirio. Natsuki miraba a Arika correr de lado a lado, Nao había efectivamente movido su posición del centro a la defensa, y por lo tanto las jugadas del equipo de ataque estaban siendo usadas en ella para probar su eficacia; resulta que la velocidad y reflejos felinos de Arika resultaban excelentes, así que las prácticas privadas con Nao habían rendido muy bien sus frutos. Del otro lado Tate y los chicos practicaban formaciones y ejercicios básicos de equipo con la pelota.

Y otra vez volvían a sus pensamientos Sonja y Shizuru.

Natsuki hundió la cara en medio de sus rodillas soltando un gruñido.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Nao al acercarse y verla

-No araña, nada está bien- Resopló mirándola con una expresión cansada

-¿Está bien Arinko-chan ahí o la muevo?

-¿Arinko?- Natsuki enarcó una ceja

-Si, esas trencitas y esos pelos pinchos hacen que se vea como una hormiga jajajajaja

-Ay ya deja a la nueva en paz

-Ya, ya –Nao se sentó a su lado –Entonces no es por ella ni el equipo... ¿Fue la pelirroja que te comiste esta mañana? ¿Se embarazó o qué?

-Ahora que lo mencionas esa chica es un dolor de cabeza… ¡Y no! No hicimos nada ¡Joder! Ni siquiera me gusta

-Ah no te gusta- Nao la miró sonriendo –Es verdad, ahora te gustan las castañas finas ¿no?

-Castañas finas? –Se refería a Shizuru, entonces se sonrojó –Shizuru no tiene nada que ver

-Huuu te sonrojaste cachorro ¡Estás enamorada!

-No, no y no, estás equivocada- Natsuki le lanzó una toalla a la cara

-Entonces explícame que pasa con la pelirroja

-Tendremos una cita- Natsuki se recargó sobre su espalda –Y no fue precisamente mi idea, se está desquitando porque no nos vimos después de la fiesta de navidad

-¿Y no podías solo decirle que no?- Nao la miró con una sonrisa burlona

-No es tan simple, me está chantajeando

-Y tú que te dejas jajajaja

-Que no es tan simple- Repitió cubriéndose la frente –Solo ándate a practicar, anda

-Como ordene capitaaaaan

Nao regresó a la cancha y otra vez, Natsuki sola en el caos de pensamientos que guardaba para ese momento. Las horas incluso podían llegar a ser tan crueles de pasar lo suficientemente rápido como para que el día terminara demasiado pronto. Y ahí estaba ella, Sonja de pie en el umbral de la entrada esperándola. Natsuki suspiró, ya como por vez treinta en el día y se apresuró a verla.

-¿Adónde iremos entonces?- Le preguntó ella sonriendo

-Adonde tú quieras, me da igual

-Okey, vamos al centro a ver una película, luego a comer algo

-Como gustes- Natsuki se encogió de hombros empezando a caminar

Sonja se prendió de su brazo, Natsuki la miró de reojo notando aquella mirada de "no te atrevas a zafarte de esto" y allí va otro suspiro más. Lo único a lo que Natsuki sería fiel hasta el final sería a no montar a ninguna chica en su moto a la cual no le guardara buenas intenciones, y tanto se aferró a esto que de hecho caminar una distancia de unos 30 minutos no le parecía tan malo… Salvo por las preguntas, que no se hicieron esperar.

-Noté que tú y Fujino-san se conocen

-Algo- Contestó Natsuki de mala gana

-¿Es uno de tus ligues o algo así?

-Shizuru no es de esas chicas, no pierde el tiempo en aventuras

-Ho, entonces si la conoces lo suficiente

-Lo suficiente, si

-Es aquí

Sonja tiró de su brazo hasta quedar a la entrada de uno de los teatros de la zona, y mientras elegía una película Natsuki sacaba su billetera y pagaba los boletos y el combo de palomitas para ver la película. Ya en la oscuridad de la sala de cine, incluso así las preguntas no se detuvieron.

-¿Con quién has salido antes que mi?

-Nadie en realidad

-¿Entonces yo iré a ser la primera en este año?- Ella le sonrió aferrándose a su brazo

-No entiendo a qué te refieres –Natsuki se metió un puñado de palomitas a la boca

-Oh, ya sabes, el primer ligue de Natsuki Kuga de este año

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo en que te vean solo como un ligue? Vaya…

-Mi anterior escuela era una molestia, y siendo que es mi último año antes de volver con mis padres quiero llevarme muy buenos recuerdos de aquí

-Sí, vale

-Natsuki-san

-¿Mmm?- Natsuki volteó a verla

-Si no es ahora… ¿Cuándo?

Ese tono de voz sugerente, esa mirada encendida. Ay no. Ya Natsuki conocía bien la movida de correrse mano dentro del cine, y parecía que precisamente es lo que la chica quería. Detuvo su mano antes que llegara a su pecho.

-Lo siento, no… Accedí a que tengamos una cita, y eso estoy haciendo

-Tu gran secreto se puede saber si no me das algo MUY memorable que recordar a cambio de mi discreción, eso fue el acuerdo

-No tengo ganas ahora

-Yo creo que te interesa tener ganas

-… Ahhh… -Natsuki echó la cabeza hacia atrás -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Jajaja te lo diré en el camino

La lista Sonja tiró el apoya brazos para atrás y se deslizó sobre el asiento hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de Natsuki, quien poco más que impasible, la miraba más bien molesta. Y lo que menos deseaba ocurrió; Sonja se arrojó a sus labios y la besó. En comparación a las mil cosas que sentía con Shizuru, con esta chica no sintió absolutamente nada… Pero en pro de su seguridad correspondió el beso de mala gana, y luego de un par de minutos lo interrumpió y la estrujó regresándola a su asiento.

-Jajaja Natsuki-san besa muy bien, debo decirlo

-Mjmm… -Natsuki volvió a las palomitas y a la película

-¿Y si me das otro?

Natsuki puso los ojos en blanco tirando la cabeza para atrás.

El juego de besarse cada a que a esta chica le diera la gana ya estaba tornándose molesto, y más que dejar que la besara comenzaba a ser incómodo mientras más se veían los motivos reales de ella conforme a sus intenciones de solo salir y correr. Aunque la película no era particularmente entretenida era de vez en cuando su último escape, pero cuando terminó y las luces estuvieron a punto de encenderse Sonja se volvió a lanzar sobre sus labios, asegurándose de no dejarla escapar manteniendo su cara hacia ella con la mano.

Las luces se encendieron y Natsuki quitó su mano y deshizo el beso.

Una pareja estaba de pie frente a ellas en el pasillo de salida.

-… Mierda… -Murmuró Natsuki

-¿Te diviertes, Kuga-san?- La voz acusadora y chillona de Haruka golpeó como cien cuchillos

-Suzushiro, no es…

-¡Oh seguro! Tendrás una excusa muy bien ensayada para esto, pero me parece que los hechos hablan por sí solos

-¡No es…!- Miró a Sonja, quien le sonreía –No es lo que piensas, yo no estoy aquí porque quiero

-Y supongo que buscaste esa respuesta dentro de su boca ¿verdad?

Sonja contuvo una carcajada.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Haruka la miraba con el ceño fruncido de tal modo que si lo que tenía por decirle no era satisfactorio, no tendría reparo alguno en plantarla en el suelo de un golpe. Y así era Haruka Suzushiro, el puño de hierro de Fuuka.

Natsuki dejó a su acompañante en la silla, Haruka dejó a Yukino atrás y las dos se adelantaron, salieron del teatro hasta la acera.

-Escucha lo siento, yo no quería que esto pasara, ella está chantajeándome

-¿Chantajeándote? ¿La gran Natsuki Kuga está siendo chantajeada por casualmente una chica pelirroja y voluptuosa? ¿Eso es lo que dices siempre que te ven con uno de tus ligues?

-Esto no sería nada de lo que te diera explicaciones si no fuera así realmente, no es mi culpa que esta tipa me obligue a salir con ella para…-

-¿Para qué?

-Para… -No podía decir más -… ¡Ah! El caso es que ni siquiera fui yo quien la besó

-Ah pero bien que hacías respondiéndole

-Suzushiro, de verdad…

-Imagínate esta situación. Entras al salón de clases y ves a Fujino sobre la mesa con un estudiante, se están besando, pero ella dice "El me chantajeo" … ¿Dime que tan creíble suena? ¡Oh mejor! Incluso si fuera verdad, estaba CON ALGUIEN MÁS

A la segunda mente más brillante de la escuela no se le escapaba nada. Y es que, en verdad, aunque ninguna relación hubiera entre las dos, lo cierto es que es inevitable que ya exista ese lazo que las une más allá del simple título de una relación. Haruka zapateó furiosamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes hasta mañana para decírselo tu

-¿He?

-Lo que escuchaste. A pesar de sus muy, muy frustrantes rarezas, Fujino es mi amiga, y no decírselo considero que es peor que una traición; se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo. Tienes hasta mañana a la hora del almuerzo

El mundo se vino abajo. Haruka le hizo una señal a Yukino de que la siguiera y entonces, la negociación terminó. Sonja se acercó de regreso a Natsuki viéndolas irse.

-¿Y eso qué fue?

-… Nada… -Natsuki apretó ambos puños –Tengo que irme

-¿He? Pero todavía-

-TENGO que irme- Repitió remarcando la primera palabra –Nos vemos

Natsuki caminó lejos de aquel lugar, dejando a Sonja atrás para luego apretar el paso y solo correr. Correr y solo correr; hasta que sus muslos comenzaron a tiritar producto del esfuerzo, hasta que su rodilla comenzó a doler, hasta que sus pulmones estuvieron a punto de reventar, hasta que su corazón latiera lo suficientemente rápido para olvidar que estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo con Shizuru de forma irreparable. Se vio a las afueras de Fuuka de nuevo, caminó lentamente muy agotada hasta su motocicleta y se recargó sobre ella.

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha viendo las gotas de sudor caer, sintiendo como la brisa invernal del atardecer calaba en sus poros con mayor fuerza producto del sudor. Maldición y mil veces maldición, nada iba bien, de hecho, todo iba de mal en peor. Con cuanto cabreo y frustración cargaba encima subió a la moto y arrancó rápidamente de regreso a su casa.

Su oscura y fría casa en donde lo único cálido era ser recibida por Dhuran; luego de darle unos cuantos mimos le dejó bajar a hacer sus cosas. Cerró la puerta y se tiró en el sofá sin siquiera sacarse la ropa llena de sudor.

-Maldita sea… maldita sea… ¡Maldita sea! - Pateó la mesa de centro arrojándola contra la pared –Nada puede salirme bien ni una maldita vez ¡Qué demonios quieres de mí!

Natsuki arrojó aquel grito a la luna que se asomaba a través del ventanal de su balcón.

Cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo y los cerró, tratando de no pensar en nada más.

- _Natsuki_

Un inusual y molesto calor llenaba sus ojos desde adentro, haciéndole sentir una incómoda sensación de temblor en la cabeza que se extendía desde allí a todo su cuerpo.

 _-Hey, Natsuki_

Una sensación rasposa detrás de la garganta, y luego como su tuviera una bola de billar oprimiendo su nariz. Abrió los ojos apenas mirando delante de si la cara alegre de Dhuran y a su lado, a Mikoto, que la veía con cierta preocupación.

-Mi-koto… -Una voz demasiado grave y rasposa salió de su garganta

-Oye te oyes terrible

Natsuki se levantó. Un malestar de proporciones colosales se extendía desde su cabeza hasta todo el cuerpo. Calor, demasiado calor, sentir que las manos y piernas te tiritan y encima, ni siquiera poder respirar por la nariz. Por supuesto. La noche anterior fue corriendo de regreso a Fuuka de modo que sudó tanto que su ropa quedó empapada, fue en moto de regreso a casa recibiendo todo el frío invernal de la noche; y por si fuera poco durmió en el sofá. Oh si, un jodido resfriado era lo único que le faltaba.

-Demonios… -Natsuki se afirmó de las rodillas para ponerse de pie

-De verdad, luces como si hubieras sido parida desde la nariz de un troll, que asco

-Cállate… Tengo que ver a Shizuru

En eso sus rodillas flaquearon. Por suerte los reflejos de Mikoto son suficientemente rápidos como para recibirla antes que callera y arrastrarla a su cama. Le sacó el abrigo de la noche anterior y la metió dentro de las cobijas.

-Avisaré a la escuela que no puedes ir

-No, Mikoto… Shizuru… Shizuru- Natsuki señalaba su celular –La necesito

-No puede ser que pienses en coger con Fujino ahora, mírate cómo estás

-¡No pienso en…! –Un ataque de tos le vino antes que pudiera hablar, de tal proporción que hasta nauseas empezó a sentir

-Ah maldición, no sé de nada que te pueda dar para el resfriado

-Shizu… ru… Shiz… -Otro ataque de tos más fuerte

-Ah, esto requiere medidas extremas –Mikoto sacó su teléfono y marcó un número –Hola Mai… Hola nena –Sonrió mientras recibía la respuesta al otro lado –Mai, Natsuki amaneció con un resfriado asqueroso ¿Puedes venir a verla?... Lo sé nena, lo sé, está realmente mal, y conociéndola no querrá ir a un hospital... Y aparte ir a un hospital por un resfrío es ridículo… Okey si, te recojo en tu casa

Mikoto colgó y guardó su teléfono.

-Natsuki, necesito tu moto

-Olvídalo –Murmuró sin abrir los ojos

-Traeré a quien te puede hacer sentir mejor, ya afloja

Natsuki sacó las llaves de la moto de su bolsillo y se las entregó. Mikoto salió rápidamente y la dejó sola; esos breves momentos de silencio fueron perfectos para notar de hecho, que se sentía del asco. La cabeza bombeaba como si tuviera una banda de baterías dentro, su nariz era como una llave abierta de mocos, y el calor insoportable en todo el cuerpo producto de la fiebre era lo más insoportable. Tras unos minutos de lo que en ella parecieron ser horas la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez entró Mai primero a la habitación.

-Ay Kami, que te pasó

-¿Bueno la puedes ayudar?

-Por supuesto que puedo –Mai la miró con fingida indignación –Necesitamos mucha sopa de pollo y analgésicos, Mikoto busca un termómetro por mí, tenemos que ver que tan alta está su temperatura

Y mientras la misión de aliviar un poco a Natsuki daba inicio, en Fuuka

Shizuru giró sobre su escritorio a ver a Haruka, quien se encontraba particularmente demandante y molesta desde que llegó en la mañana. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a modo de pregunta "¿Qué te pasa?". Haruka agitó la mano como respondiendo "Nada, nada".

La castaña la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que pocas cosas podían hacer enojar a Haruka a tal nivel, así que no se rendiría.

-¿Todo bien, Haruka?- Le preguntó luego del termino de las clases

-¿Hablaste con Kuga hoy?

-¿He? ¿Natsuki? - Shizuru miró su celular –No

La expresión de Shizuru se tornó una más molesta. Luego de ver a Natsuki hablar con Sonja de ese tal secreto ya no quiso saber nada de ella el resto del día, y Natsuki tampoco se molestó en hablarle o explicarle nada. Shizuru había ya hecho el duelo de "no somos nada, no me interesa" y aunque sí que le molestaba no se hizo más dramas a partir de eso. Por otro lado, esa mañana Sonja lucía totalmente alegre, en comparación con Haruka quien casi soltaba humo por las orejas.

-Jmmm… esa…!- Haruka resopló en lugar de mandar el insulto que arrojaría –Avísame si va a hablar contigo después del almuerzo

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque necesito que vengas conmigo a casa después de clases

-Si eso gustas, está bien- Shizuru aceptó sin entender completamente a lo que se refería

Haruka se marchó, con el mismo mal humor y la misma legendaria mala leche desapareció del aula de clases y del salón, y Shizuru debía ir a su siguiente clase y más tarde atender su club de kendo, así que no había tiempo que perder.

Cada cierto tiempo miraba su teléfono buscando algún mensaje de Natsuki, y aun nada. Por lo general podría incluso verla o topársela en los pasillos, y aunque había visto a sus compañeras de equipo a ella no la veía por ningún lado; trataba de no preocuparse, pero simplemente ya no podía evitar pensar en ella todo el tiempo. Y sin más opción simplemente fue a su siguiente clase.

Mientras, en la casa Kuga

Mai se encontraba cocinando mientras Mikoto viniendo de la habitación traía un termómetro de mercurio en la mano. Mai lo tomó y lo revisó.

-Tiene sus buenos 38 grados, hay que bajarle la temperatura. Mikoto métela a la ducha

-¡A la orden!

Mikoto regresó al baño, abrió la llave del agua tibia y luego fue por Natsuki; ella cada vez más inconsciente que consciente apenas movía la cabeza al sentir entrar a alguien a la habitación.

-Shiz… uru…

-Ya deja de llamar a Fujino- Mikoto la cargó en su hombro –Ven, tomarás una ducha

-¡¿He?!

Natsuki despertó de golpe liberándose del agarre

-N-no… Yo… puedo- Tosió un par de veces manteniéndose en las rodillas

-Bueno pues muévete

Mikoto la tiró del brazo metiéndola al baño, empezó a tirar de la ropa de Natsuki y claro, ella a resistirse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-¡Yo puedo, basta!- Un ataque de tos más

-Ahhh… Ok, iré por las medicinas, tu metete a la tina

Natsuki se sacó toda la ropa salvo la ropa interior. Ella siempre protegiendo su integridad se hundió en la tina manteniendo las manos bien puestas entre sus piernas, rogando que lo medio fría que estaba el agua ayudara a que su gran bulto se disimulara un poco bajo el agua.

-Ok, Mai dice que te tomes esto- Mikoto entró con unas píldoras en la mano

Natsuki las recibió y las tragó derecho.

-Mikoto –Natsuki afirmó su pantalón –Shizuru… Por favor

Mikoto la miró, resopló harta de tanto escuchar que Natsuki no dejaba de pedir a Shizuru desde que llegó.

-Okey, okey, tu quédate ahí unos minutos hasta que el agua se ponga fría, la voy a llamar

Natsuki soltó su pantalón y volvió a poner las manos entre sus piernas bajo el agua. Por un momento ya se pudo relajar y disfrutar que el agua tibia ayudaba mucho a ese intenso calor producto de la fiebre.

Para esa hora en Fuuka Shizuru se encontraba con su uniforme tradicional de kendo frente a su equipo supervisando las prácticas habituales de la semana, sacó su celular de dentro del bolsillo del pantalón al sentirlo vibrar viendo que… para su alivio, era Natsuki.

-Natsuki

- _No, Natsuki no_

-¿Mikoto-chan?

- _Estoy en casa de Natsuki ahora, pescó un resfriado que te cagas!_

-¿Pero cómo está ella?

- _Metida en la tina, estamos con Mai bajando la fiebre y esperando a que esté lista la comida_

-Está bien, voy en camino

Shizuru salió del dojo rápidamente hacia el área de los casilleros a cambiarse lo más rápido posible. Ya usando su uniforme y con sus cosas estuvo lista para salir a verla… Eso hasta que encontró a cierta pelirroja que ya no le agradaba del todo saliendo, igual que ella.

-Ah, Sonja-san, qué tal

-Fujino-san, qué casualidad- Le saludó ella con una sonrisa -¿Va a alguna parte con tanta prisa?

-Ocurre que Kuga-san enfermó, me pidieron le llevara sus deberes –Mentira

-¿Puedo acompañarla?

-¿Cómo?

Shizuru detuvo sus pasos y enarcó una ceja.

-Perdona, Sonja-san pero… ¿Exactamente qué relación tienes con Kuga-san?

-Bueno, no es del todo de conocernos demasiado, pero ya habíamos hablado en diciembre antes que ayer

-¿Ayer?- Shizuru ladeó la cabeza más interesada

-Claro, ayer por fin me pagó esa cita que me debía desde la fiesta de navidad… Jajaja ya sabe cómo es ella

Algo hizo "crack" en el pecho de Shizuru.

-Ara, una cita… Entonces debes ser su novia

-No en realidad, creo que solo nos divertiremos un poco más y luego que regrese a mi país solo seremos un recuerdo –Sonja sonrió mirando uno de sus mechones rojos de cabello

-… Interesante relación… Verás no dijeron nada de llevar a las amiguitas de Kuga-san, pero le daré tus saludos

-Bueno, es suficiente con eso. Nos vemos después Fujino-san

-Un gusto, Sonja-san- Y en su interior la estaba matando diez mil veces

Shizuru permaneció donde se encontraba, dejó que la brisa del medio día la golpeara mientras veía a Sonja irse a la distancia. Algo dentro de sí estaba creando un barullo de sensaciones entre impotencia, ira, tristeza y decepción. Y la única manera de sacarse todo esto de encima era, efectivamente, yendo con Natsuki y encarar esta situación.

Para este momento Natsuki estaba metida en cama, vistiendo una sudadera gris y un pantalón de pijama con huesitos blancos, muy metida en su cama con un paño frio en la cabeza. Se había logrado tomar todo el primer tazón de sopa de pollo sin vomitar debido a la aguda tos y ya se encontraba dormitando.

-Parece que ya está mejor- Mai miró el termómetro –Ay Natsuki… ¿Sabes cómo pescó el resfriado?

-Ni idea. Esta mañana teníamos que vernos para comprar cintas ortopédicas para su rodilla y para el codo de Nao, cuando no llegó pues vine a verla y la encontré… así

-Siempre haciendo tonterías… Natsuki tiene un don particular para meterse en problemas de la nada

-Sí que lo sé- Mikoto se recargó contra la pared –Yo me quedaré con ella a ver que mejore

-¿Vendrás esta noche a casa?- Mai se acercó hasta abrazar su pecho

-Saldré de aquí cuanto antes- Mikoto acarició su cabello sonriendo

-Okey, haré algo de comer para cuando llegues

-Me parece- Mikoto esbozó una de esas sonrisas felinas encantadoras

-Oigan… -Murmuró Natsuki –Aun sigo aquí…

-¡Oh! Lo siento Natsuki –Mai hizo una reverencia de disculpa –Dejé suficiente sopa de pollo hasta mañana, dale los analgésicos como a las 6

-Okey

Mai le dio un corto beso de despedida y finalmente se marchó. Mikoto se puso en cuclillas junto a la cama de Natsuki a verla.

-Fujino viene para acá

Natsuki sonrió con los ojos cerrados

-Arigato, Mikoto

Y con solo esas palabras que le devolvieran la tranquilidad al menos parcialmente, finalmente se dejó llevar por el efecto adormecedor de los analgésicos y durmió. El resfriado por el que estaba pasando al menos sirvió para regresarle un poco de la tranquilidad al dormir, y al momento que despertó la luz a través de la ventana era oscura, la luz se alzaba dando luz a su habitación.

Se removió en las sábanas con dificultad comprobando que al menos la sensación de tiritar y tener las rodillas frágiles había terminado. Un dolor de cabeza molesto y la nariz tapada era lo que quedaba; así que se levantó y caminó a la sala; Mikoto y Shizuru estaban ahí solo charlando, quienes al verla la vieron con cierta sorpresa y luego una sonrisa…. Al menos Mikoto sí sonrió, Shizuru se mantuvo con su expresión impasible.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Mikoto se puso de pie al verla

-Mucho mejor… Dale las gracias a Mai y ve, alcánzala

-¡Yossh!- Mikoto dio un brinco hasta donde estaban sus zapatos poniéndoselos rápidamente –Hasta mañana Fujino ¡Bye Natsuki!

Rápida como un rayo Mikoto salió. Natsuki miró la puerta cerrarse, Dhuran acostado en su cama mullida junto al refrigerador parecía ya haber salido a hacer lo suyo… Y entonces ese helado escalofrío en la espalda. Así se debe sentir un ratón cuando una víbora lo acecha. Volteó a ver a Shizuru en silencio, quien solo mantenía la vista en ella sin decir nada.

-Yo… lamento haberte sacado de tus clases solo para yo quedarme dormida

-Descuida- Contestó secamente –Estabas realmente mal cuando llegué, ya luces mejor

-Gracias a Mai y Mikoto- Natsuki se sentó en el sillón frente a ella

Otro silencio incómodo.

-¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Mmm… Porque quería que habláramos- Natsuki miró sus pies

-Entiendo –Shizuru desvió la vista hacia el ventanal del balcón –Soy toda oídos

-Verás… Ayer después de la hora del gimnasio me encontré con Sonja en las duchas

Shizuru asintió incentivándola a seguir hablando.

-… Yo la conocí el año pasado en la fiesta de navidad, pensé que al entrar a clases sería… Ya sabes, bueno salir con ella alguna vez

-Mjm

-Y ella no parecía haberlo olvidado, yo si lo olvidé… Como no dejaba de acercarse y yo estaba saliendo de la ducha…-

-Así que estabas desnuda- Shizuru apretó con fuerza el espaldar del sofá

-Me cubrí, pero al caer… Ya no pude

-Te vio- Shizuru agachó la cabeza -¿Y luego?

-A cambio de guardar mi secreto dijo que tendríamos una cita

-Qué generosa oferta tuvo que ser esa

-Por eso estábamos hablando cuando salías de clases

-¿Adonde fueron?- Preguntó más cortante

-Fuimos a ver una película, ya no recuerdo exactamente qué película, pero… Shizuru- Natsuki levantó la cabeza hacia ella -¿Hablaste con Suzushiro?

-¿Debería?

-… Es que la vi en el cine

-No –Shizuru mantuvo su postura sin voltear a verla

Natsuki suspiró. Frotó su frente, que comenzaba a sudar de nuevo, pero esta vez no era por la fiebre, era porque se moría por la conversación que estaban teniendo. Y Shizuru tan fría, tan distante; con la mandíbula tensa y las manos empuñadas, algo tenía que saber.

-… Me besó

Shizuru esbozó una sonrisa, no una rota, no una fingida. Esta fue de esas sonrisas que protegen el más vulnerable estado emocional que se pueda mostrar en cualquier persona. Tiró la cabeza para atrás.

 _ **Divertido es cuando te encuentras mirando desde el exterior**_

 _ **Me encuentro aquí, pero todo lo que quiero es estar allá**_

-A eso se refería… -Murmuró Shizuru –Parece que tienes buen gusto después de todo, Natsuki

-Yo no quería que lo hiciera, todo el tiempo la idea de que alguien supiera de mi… Ahhh…

-Tomaste una sabia decisión. Era mejor nadie supiera de lo que eres ahora, pero en cambio es mejor que yo sepa que decidiste no tener nada conmigo. Muy sensato

-¿Qué?... No es eso, Shizuru ella estaba-

-Natsuki todos debemos tomar decisiones importantes. Y aquí está mi decisión

Shizuru hizo una leve pausa, volvió a mirar a la luna y luego de nuevo a Natsuki

 _ **¿Por qué me dejé creer que los milagros pueden ocurrir?**_

 _ **Y ahora debo pretender que de verdad, ya no me importa**_

-Ya no volveré a sufrir por ti… No volveré a pensar que hay alguna posibilidad de que sientas algo por mí. Me basta bien con lo que yo siento, y lo que ahora siento no me gusta. Ya no te sientas atada a una palabra conmigo, no tienes que fingir que te gusto como nada más que no sea para tener sexo

-Shizuru eso no es verdad, lo que dices no es cierto

-Las acciones dicen más que mil palabras… No quiero jugar más a creer que al día siguiente vas a sentir algo que claramente no eres capaz de sentir. Tu secreto es más importante que eso, y está bien querer mantenerte así

También era verdad. En el primer lugar siempre estuvo lo que Sonja pensara o dijera sobre su secreto, y Shizuru y lo que pudiera sentir al saber que salió con otra chica estuvo siempre en último lugar. Así no piensa alguien que está dispuesta a enamorarse de alguien ¿verdad?

Pensar en ella antes que ti mismo, algo así dijo Tate. Quizás después de todo no estaba enamorándose, quizás solo estaba confundida… Quizás Shizuru tenía razón.

-No quería hacerte daño… Todo lo contrario

-No parece que pensaras en eso el día de ayer. Y en definitiva ya no quiero tratar este tema- Shizuru agarró su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta –Un placer conocerte, Kuga-san

 _ **Yo creí que eras un cuento de hadas,**_

 _ **un sueño cuando no estoy dormida,**_

 _ **o quizás un deseo que le pedí a una estrella que se volvió realidad.**_

 _ **Pero todos podían decir que confundí mis sentimientos**_

 _ **Con la verdad… Cuando éramos tú y yo**_

"No me dejes"

Otra vez no pudo detenerla.

Shizuru cerró la puerta detrás de sí y entonces, el apartamento quedó en total silencio de nuevo. La sensación de soledad que sintió antes fue sustituida por algo similar a un desgarro, un desgarro justo en el corazón. Como si ella al marcharse después de esa resolución hubiera arrancado algo en su pecho que dolía como nunca sintió. La pequeña bola de fuego no se extinguió. Ardió como una llamarada fuera de control hasta invadir incluso su cabeza misma.

Natsuki volvió caminando a su habitación y se metió en las cobijas… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tan pronto como empezó, en solo dos semanas había terminado.

 _ **Creía conocer esa melodía que te escuché cantar**_

 _ **Y cuando sonreías me hacías sentir que podría cantar a tu lado…**_

 _ **Pero de repente cambiaste las palabras**_

 _ **Y mi corazón se siente vacío**_

 _ **Esto es un último "lo que solíamos ser"**_

 _ **O un viejo "Érase una vez, una linda canción"**_

Ya en el primer piso y en total silencio Shizuru tomó un taxi, al subir al asiento trasero y encaminarse a casa ya simplemente no lo podía evitar; la tristeza de que a pesar de todo Natsuki no fuera capaz de quererla al menos un poco como ella era capaz de hacerlo era demasiado por soportar, y su máscara de niña perfecta se arruinó cuando empezó a llorar. Recurrentemente secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su abrigo, hasta que al llegar a casa y pagar fue libre de encerrarse en habitación y dejarlo todo salir. La princesa de hielo no sabía sentir amor, no podía incluso si a pesar de todo ella lo intento, así que no valía la pena esforzarse más; y aunque el dolor era comparable a tener una daga clavada en la mitad del pecho tarde o temprano se recuperaría, siempre lo hacía. Otra vez volvería a ser una simple observadora de Natsuki a la distancia.

 _ **Ahora sé que no eres un cuento de hadas**_

 _ **Y que los sueños ocurren solo cuando duermes**_

 _ **Y los deseos a una estrella, solo no se cumplen…**_

 _ **Porque ahora, incluso yo puedo decir**_

 _ **Que confundí mis sentimientos con la verdad**_

 _ **Es que me gustaba la vista cuando éramos tú y yo**_

Las penas de amor no son algo a la que ella estuviese acostumbrada. Pero sentir que perdía justo después de creer que habría ganado por fin la oportunidad de estar junto a Natsuki era como si le enseñaran a como realmente debía latir el corazón y luego se lo arrancasen. Miedo, dolor, desolación, la insoportable sensación de todo el tiempo haber hecho en vano hasta lo imposible para que quizás, al menos ella se sintiera un poco en su lugar… Pero no.

 _ **No puedo creer que estuviera tan ciega**_

 _ **Es como si tu flotaras mientras yo caía**_

 _ **¡Y no me daba cuenta!**_

 _ **Es que me gustaba la vista…**_

 _ **Creí que sentías lo mismo también**_

 _ **Cuando éramos tú y yo**_

Al día siguiente, y sintiéndose mucho mejor, Natsuki pudo volver a la escuela. En solo unas pocas seis semanas se llevaría a cabo el torneo inter escolar en que el equipo femenino debería estar listo y dar una mujer impresión que los penosos años anteriores.

Más perdida en sus pensamientos que nunca, más fría que nunca. Llevando con dudoso orgullo el título de princesa de hielo al extremo. El ambiente tenso en el equipo se sentía y todos preferían ni preguntar, era mejor dejarla estar. Natsuki desde siempre ha sido demasiado reservada como para hablar de sus problemas, y este no sería una excepción.

A la hora del almuerzo el equipo se reunió a comer en la azotea, Chie, Nao, Mikoto, Arika y Natsuki compartiendo su momento de calidad de equipo.

-Tierra llamando a Natsuki- Chie agitó la mano frente a su cara

-Mm… -Moduló sin sacar la mirada del barandal

Miraba fijamente a Haruka, Reito y Yukino caminar en dirección a las mesas dispuestas para almorzar de los de último año. Shizuru no estaba ahí.

-No vino- Dijo Nao sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Quién?

-Tu Fujino, no vino

-¿Por qué?

-Pregúntale tu- Nao mordió su pan con mermelada –Le cedió a Haruka la medalla a la asistencia perfecta, así que oficialmente la perfectísima Shizuru Fujino ha perdido su toque

-Pero todavía tienes a esa pelirroja de ultimo año- Chie le dio un codazo

-Ella no me interesa- Natsuki se puso de pie

-¿Y ahora adónde vas?- Preguntó Mikoto

-No quiero estar aquí, me voy

-Tienes otras dos clases más tarde- Le recordó Chie

-Si, ya sé… Cúbreme

-¿Adonde vas?- Repitió Mikoto

-A casa de Shizuru

.

.

.

.

.

 **No se esperaban que actualizara tan pronto ¿Verdad?**

 **Hola de nuevo, gente linda**

 **La canción de desamor es una traducción de "When there was me and you" de Vanessa Hudgens. Si, es una de las canciones de High School Musical, así de gay soy, sorry xD**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, por todo el apoyo que ha recibido este fic a pesar de tener apenas 5 capítulos.**

 **Decidí subir dos capítulos por semana. El fic está casi listo, en este momento estoy escribiendo el final… Así que para que la espera no sea tan tortuosa, pues dos capítulos por semana creo que está bien. Agradecimiento a Alex Zoldyeck por ayudarme a subir los caps, desde mi celu es imposible.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, me gusta leer todo lo que tengan por decir.**


	6. Chapter 6

Al bajar de su moto frente a la casa de Shizuru titubeó. Las palabras de Shizuru la noche anterior fueron muy específicas, suficientemente claras como para entender que ya este "lo que sea" que compartían como relación no iba más. Y para ser franca consigo misma llegó hasta aquí por mero impulso, y ahora ni siquiera sabía cómo le hablaría, que le diría… "Hola Shizuru, vine porque… no tengo idea". Sacudió la cabeza, se sacó el casco y caminó hasta la puerta. Otra pausa para preguntarse por qué diablos llegó hasta ahí, y que seguía impulsándola a venir a verla, cuando Shizuru tenía todos los motivos del mundo para ya no querer volverla a ver.

Tocó dos veces.

Una mujer de unos 30 años la recibió, vistiendo un uniforme negro con su mandil al verla saludó con una reverencia.

-Hola yo… amm… Busco a Shizuru

-La señorita Fujino no se encuentra dispuesta a recibir visitas hoy

-Es que en serio, en serio necesito verla… Solo dígale que Natsuki vino a verla ¿sí?

La mujer miró hacia las escaleras, asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Natsuki aguardó sentada en las gradas por lo que fueron mucho más de unos 15 o 20 minutos, solo contemplando como la poca luz de sol que se asomaba por las espesas nubes tocaba el muy bien cuidado jardín de la propiedad de la familia de Shizuru.

La puerta se abrió, esta vez fue Shizuru quien la miraba. Luciendo un vestido color lila, pantimedias blancas y sandalias del mismo color le abrió la puerta haciéndole una señal para que entrara. Natsuki entró sin hablar; Shizuru cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la escalera y por supuesto Natsuki la siguió.

Recorrieron un amplio pasillo lleno de pinturas, cuadros, estanterías con trofeos, medallas y menciones de honor, hasta pasar unos 5 cuartos llegaron al final del pasillo donde ella abrió una puerta y le invitó a pasar. Natsuki entró permaneciendo a un lado de la puerta, esperando a que Shizuru entrara y cerrara la puerta. La castaña se sentó en un escritorio dispuesto a un lado de una pequeña biblioteca.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-Estoy bien así

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias

-Bueno… ¿Por qué viniste?

Natsuki guardó silencio mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y bien?

-No lo sé… -Natsuki agachó la cabeza –Necesitaba verte y saber si… si estás bien

-En perfecta salud- Contestó Shizuru viendo hacia la ventana -¿Eso es todo?

-Cometí un error y… quiero que sepas que me arrepiento por eso

-¿Y qué podría hacer yo con eso?- Shizuru se puso de pie caminando hacia la ventana –Eso no regresará el tiempo no hará que tu dejes de ser quien eres

-Lo sé, lo sé… Solo quiero arreglar esto de alguna manera, quiero poder… -Natsuki tiró la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un resoplo –Quisiera ya por favor dejar de ser tan idiota, por un día

Shizuru la miró cruzada de brazos.

-… Sí, eso era todo

-Ya sé todo eso sobre ti- Shizuru se sentó al borde de la cama –Llevo observándote el suficiente tiempo como para conocer tus defectos y virtudes

-Y si lo sabías aun así ¡Por qué te fijaste en mí!

-¿Tú crees que yo me quería fijar en ti?... De poder haber elegido habría escogido alguien que al menos notara que existía antes de tener un pene ¿sabes?

-Eso es mi culpa, soy demasiado idiota para darme cuenta de casi todo

-Estamos de acuerdo en que eres una idiota ¿Pero en qué me beneficia a mí que me confirmes lo que ya sé?

Auch, eso dolió. Y no tenía respuesta para aquello.

-Supongo que en nada… ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?

-¿Y por qué habría eso de ser importante?

-Solo es una pregunta

-Solo no quise ir. En ocasiones me puedo dar el lujo de no ser tan perfecta

-Entonces… Yo… No tengo más que decir

-Bien- Shizuru miró nuevamente hacia la ventana –Ya conoces el camino

Derrotada, dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, sujetó la manilla y…

-Tate tenía razón

-¿Mm?- Shizuru la miró

-La bola de fuego en el corazón, las hormigas en el estómago… No pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Shizuru frunció las cejas

-Creo que me di cuenta demasiado tarde… Y otra vez, soy demasiado idiota para casi cualquier cosa

-Una vez que sientes todo eso, ya estás siendo la más idiota del mundo –Shizuru suspiró –Mencionaste a Tate ¿Pero hablaste con Haruka también?

-No, no he hablado con nadie… Ya no vale la pena ¿verdad?

-Tal vez…

-Si siento algo por ti o no, ya no importa, lo sé

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de… ¿Tu…?- Shizuru se acercó un par de pasos -¿Eso era lo que querías decirme?

-… En realidad no tengo idea, fue en serio cuando dije que no sabía por qué motivo estoy aquí

Shizuru guardó silencio un momento conservando la distancia. Soltó un suspiro bajo y extendió la mano.

-Ven

Natsuki miró su mano con dudas. Recordó que definitivamente este no era el momento para andarse sintiendo caliente por tocar a Shizuru.

-Está bien, ven- Insistió ella

Natsuki soltó la manija de la puerta, soltó un suspiro en plan "ya qué" y caminó hacia ella. Shizuru sujeto su mano mirándola seriamente.

-No te culpo si solo… quieres alejarte- Natsuki miró la mano de Shizuru –No conozco una manera de… como se dice… querer a otra persona. He sido siempre demasiado egoísta incluso para querer aprender

-¿En qué momento exactamente supiste que sentías algo?

-En el momento que supe que ya probablemente no volvería a verte

Shizuru rio por lo bajo.

-Vaya… Te tomas muy en serio aquello de "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

-Casi –Natsuki sonrió –Sé que eso no soluciona nada

-Si, en eso tienes razón. Tendrás que armarte de mucho valor para compensarlo

-Un momento… -Natsuki la miró fijamente -¿Entonces estás dándome la oportunidad de enmendar esto?

-Mmm… Solo una pequeña, por qué no

-Ufff… joder, eso me tranquiliza un poco- Natsuki se sobó el cabello estirando la cabeza hacia atrás

-Solo no quiero saber que andes dando citas de caridad a ninguna pelirroja por ahí ¿Está claro?

-Sí, señora- Natsuki hizo un ademán de saludo militar

-Regresa a clases- Shizuru sonrió caminando a la puerta –Está bien que yo falte, pero no tu

-¿Pero vas a ir mañana?- Preguntó mientras la seguía a la puerta

-No me lo perdería

-¿Perderse qué?

-Antes me dedicaba a verte sin que tú te dieras cuenta, solo a observarte; ahora tú también me estarás viendo y eso no me lo quiero perder

-Ah joder, eso suena demasiado cursi jajajaja

-Ara, a Natsuki no le gustan las cosas románticas… Románticamente pensaba dejarte pasar a tercera base, pero está bien

-… eh… Oye eso… en más de un sentido no es romántico

-Así que no pasarás- Shizuru apresuró el paso bajando las escaleras

-Oye, oye espera- Natsuki se puso delante de ella en las escaleras –No estás hablando en serio ¿O sí?

-Jajaja solo me quieres porque aún no has abusado de mi

-Te recuerdo que quien me pidió tomar tu virtud fuiste tu

-No miro al pasado, me distrae del ahora- Shizuru pasó a través de ella hacia la puerta –Y en el ahora eso te lo vas a tener que ganar

-¿Ha?

-Lo que pasó con Sonja-san encerró mi virtud en una caja fuerte, averigua la combinación y ya negociaremos los términos de intercambio

-Ahhh… Mujeres

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-N-nada, nada- Fingiendo toser –Bueno, entonces mañana nos vemos en la escuela

-Mucha suerte

Natsuki se adelantó hacia la puerta. Por un momento dudó antes de irse, Shizuru seguía de pie frente a la escalera, al verla abrir la puerta a medias se dio la vuelta. Natsuki dio dos pasos largos rápidos hasta quedar contra la escalera, tiró del brazo de Shizuru hasta casi hacerla caer de espalda al primer escalón donde de hecho, cayó justo en brazos de Natsuki, ella la miró sonriendo y luego por primera vez fue ella quien la besó.

Si antes de todo esto los besos con Natsuki eran como tocar el sol, esto era como quemarse danzando con ella en el sol. Sus besos ya no eran puro deseo sexual, ahora eran fuego, pasión pura y… ¿ternura?... Si. Ternura y cariño. Para cuando el beso terminó ella misma la puso de nuevo en el segundo escalón, le guiñó el ojo a modo de una silenciosa despedida y ahí la dejó, embobada, atontada, perdida en el tiempo.

Shizuru levantó la mano tocando sus labios y confirmando que para su total alegría esto no había sido un sueño. Besarse con Natsuki fue más que un sueño durante todo este tiempo, y ahora haciéndose realidad de esta manera le hacía sentir como si toda su vida no valiera nada antes de este momento precioso. Un solo beso puso todo su mundo de cabeza y le regresó la luz a este día gris.

Natsuki corrió de regreso a su moto, montó a toda velocidad poniéndose el casco rápidamente. Marcó un número en la lista de registros y metió el teléfono en su mejilla contra el casco.

- _¿Natsuki?_

-¡Mikoto! ¿Puedes poner al equipo en el gimnasio la siguiente hora?

- _Trataré, pero… ¿Qué no te habías recuperado?_

-Tengo que moverme, hacer algo- Natsuki soltó una risotada -¡Hazlo, confío en ti!

- _Veo que te fue bien_

-Bien… ¿Bien?... –Volvió a reír incluso más alto –Es… es maravillosa…

- _¿Ha?_

-Pon al equipo en práctica, te alcanzo allá

Incluso en contra de la ley de velocidad máxima en carretera, Natsuki aceleró a fondo. El sonido del motor a toda marcha le permitía gritar, lanzar aullidos de emoción. Nunca en su vida sintió tal necesidad imperativa de gritar, reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Si pudiera volar alto estaría en tierra brincando para intentar hacerlo. Una sensación incontrolable de hormigueo desde el pecho al estómago le invadía de tal forma que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Llegó aparcando la moto rápidamente y corriendo hacia la enfermería.

-¡Yohko!

Interrumpió un momento importante. Yohko sentada sobre las piernas de una pelirroja con el cabello agarrado en cola de caballo. Esta pelirroja era de hecho…

-¿Sugiura-sensei?

-He… e-etto… ¡Kuga-san!- Midori se puso de pie -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¡Bien, muy bien!- Natsuki pasó recto y se sentó en la camilla –Yohko-sensei ¿puedes revisar mi rodilla?

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa

-Claro que si –Natsuki sonrió maliciosamente –O usted sabe quien puede contar lo que nosotras tres ya sabemos

-… Ahhh… -Yohko se levantó y caminó hacia Natsuki

-Yo sabía que me entenderías- Natsuki se recostó en la camilla

Yohko comenzó a revisar su rodilla, mover la articulación y levantar la pierna.

-Kuga-san, traes una cara que en ti jamás había visto- Comentó Midori

-¿De verdad?- Natsuki suspiró aun sonriendo

-Siempre se te veía con la mirada perdida o… unos ojos helados… Hoy te ves… -Midori entrecerró los ojos mirándola de forma inquisitiva

-¿Me veo…?

-Como con ojos de perro enamorado

-Midori- Le regañó Yohko

-¡Qué! No más hay que verle la sonrisa de imbécil que trae

Sonrisa… Si. Venía sonriendo desde que le dio ese beso a Shizuru por cuenta propia. Y cuando dejó de sonreír notó de hecho que le dolían las mejillas. Ahí cayó con los pies del peso de dos ballenas contra el suelo de la realidad… El fuego en el corazón, las hormigas en el estómago. El querer a toda costa ver a Shizuru.

-¿Me enamoré?- Susurró mirándolas a las dos

-No sé, pregúntale a quien te tiene así- Le dijo Yohko sin quitar los ojos de su rodilla

-Yo diría que más que enamorada estás hasta los huesitos- Midori sonrió

-… Yo me enamoré… Me enamoré…

-Kuga-san te has recuperado bien. Tienes una leve resistencia al flexionar, aun debes pasar de jugar un par de semanas más

-¿Entonces podré ir a los inter escolares?- Natsuki se levantó de golpe

-Como yo lo veo, si comes bien, si te mantienes en forma y vienes a rehabilitación cada semana… Sí

-Y además estás enamorada!- Agregó Midori

-Ya basta Midori, como si no tuviera suficiente cara de idiota ya vas y se lo recuerdas

-¡Hey!- Natsuki le arrojó la sabanilla de la camilla

-Eso fue por el chantaje –Contestó recibiéndola en el aire

-… Enamorada…- Natsuki agachó la cabeza pensativamente

-Me huele que es su primer amor- Le susurró Midori a Yohko

-¿En serio?- Bromeó Yohko con una media sonrisa –Ya puedes irte Kuga

Natsuki se levantó, se subió el calcetín y salió de la enfermería. Caminó directo al gimnasio y al llegar, ya el equipo femenino se encontraba haciendo calentamientos. Arika y Nao corrieron hacia ella al verla.

-¡Natsuki-san! Nao-senpai tuvo la idea de practicar unas jugadas de nosotras, son útiles contra equipos de contra ofensiva ¿Nos deja tratar?

-Claro, háganlo

Ella seguía caminando cual zombi hasta llegar a las gradas. Se sentó mirando sus zapatillas con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida consigo misma y con aquella sensación que no la abandonaba, aquella cálida sensación de solo recordarla a ella, pensar en ella, querer verla a pesar de cualquier momento del día o lugar. Amor… Amor. Esa palabra rondaba en su cabeza y chocaba con los rincones de su mente con el peso de una bola de demolición.

Mikoto y Chie se le quedaron viendo extrañadas, pronto se le unieron Arika y Nao.

-¿Natsuki?- Mikoto se puso en cuclillas frente a ella -¿Todo bien?

-Si… -Sonrió –Hoy las acompañaré

-¿He?

-Iré a buscar mi uniforme

-Pero no puedes… -Chie la detuvo del hombro

-No –Natsuki sonrió mirándolas –Entraré con ustedes, Yohko-sensei lo aprobó

-¿En serio?- Mikoto sonrió -¡Sí! ¡Ahora sí que ganaremos!

-¡Este es el equipo que buscábamos!- Gritó Chie levantando ambos puños

Natsuki corrió hacia el vestidor. Hacía mucho tiempo no entraba al área de casilleros de los jugadores del grupo A. Casi siempre pasaba derecho a los camerinos de las duchas a cambiarse las zapatillas y luego volver a clases. Puso su combinación en el casillero con el número 7 y lo abrió. Sus zapatillas y uniforme seguían allí, igual que el día que los puso ahí la última práctica antes del accidente. Sonrió y sacó el uniforme, lo sacudió del polvo acumulado en ese tiempo y entonces se cambió; volvió a la cancha siendo recibida por las miradas ansiosas de su equipo.

-Bien, enséñenme todo lo que han mejorado este año

-¡Ho! Te arrepentirás de eso- Mikoto le lanzó la pelota

Natsuki la agarró de pecho sonriendo. La miró por unos largos segundos y luego corrió al centro de la cancha. Durante la mitad de la práctica Natsuki retomó el ritmo. Se habituó a las últimas jugadas en equipo de Nao con Arika y descubrió con asombro que los tiros de tres puntos de Mikoto ahora tenían un alcance mayor al que recordaba. Chie ahora cumplía como una defensa implacable, pero lo más importante… A pesar de su lesión en la rodilla y que ya no tenía la misma resistencia que ellas, no perdía su velocidad y el factor sorpresa para romper con una buena defensa.

Para cuando la práctica terminó todas reían con un aire de victoria, la confianza de ahora salir bien libradas de los inter escolares era mucho más alta con la capitana en la cancha.

-Las alcanzo después tengo que… llamar a alguien- Mentira

-Okey, no te tardes

Natsuki suspiró aliviada al verlas irse a los camerinos. Por más que ellas fueran sus amigas no podían saber su pequeño, pero gran secreto. Natsuki se sentó en las gradas sosteniendo la pelota en las manos sin dejar de mirar hacia la cancha. En comparación al día de mierda anterior este estaba resultando maravilloso.

Mientras tanto, camino al complejo de basquetbol

Haruka caminando muy apresuradamente, y Yukino detrás de ella siguiéndola como mejor daban sus pies.

-¿Haruka-chan adónde vamos?

-Kuga está en prácticas ahora- Bufó furiosa –Ella es la culpable de que Fujino no haya venido hoy, iré a gritarle un poco

-¡Haruka-chan!

-¡QUE!

-¡Allá!- Yukino señaló al frente

De las escaleras del ala B de la academia bajaba apresuradamente Sonja, la misma a la que descubrieron con Natsuki el día anterior en el cine.

-Ho, no de nuevo!- Haruka apretó el paso

-¡Espera, Haruka-chan!- Yukino tiró de su brazo

-Yukino si me vuelves a tirar te aseguro…!

-Podemos escuchar lo que hablan y hacen, así sabremos que intenciones guarda Kuga-san con Shizuru-san

Haruka abrió la boca intentando responder. Luego la cerró entornando los ojos. Odiaba admitir que alguien aparte de ella tenía la razón, pero por supuesto tratándose de Yukino se lo guardaba.

-De acuerdo, vamos- Haruka encabezó la marcha nuevamente

Corrieron lo más silenciosamente posible hasta quedar a las puertas del gimnasio.

-Tengo un idea- Susurró Yukino –Abre tu Skype

-¿Ha?

-Si ponemos una video llamada desde el teléfono no tendremos que abrir la puerta ni asomarnos, solo poner la cámara de un lado de la puerta, y veremos todo

-Okey- Haruka sacó su teléfono

Rápidamente encendió la app y envió la video llamada. Yukino acepto y deslizó el teléfono de un lado de la leve apertura de las dos puertas que abrían el gimnasio, entonces Haruka observó atentamente la imagen que se veía en su pantalla.

Sonja caminó recto hacia donde estaba Natsuki, ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo vestida con el uniforme del equipo.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- Natsuki se secó la cara

-¿Por qué no estás con tus compañeras?- Sonja le sonrió maliciosamente

-Ah, no me interrogues- Natsuki se frotó la cara -¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo saludarte, ayer me di cuenta que Fujino-san iba a tu casa y pedí ir con ella, pero no me lo permitió… Natsuki-san se porta mal con Fujino Kaichou ¿no?

-Eso no te importa

Natsuki se puso de pie caminando hacia los camerinos.

-¡Espera!- Sonja agarró su antebrazo

-Ahhh… -Natsuki se detuvo en seco sin mirarla -¿Qué?

-¿Por qué antes yo te gustaba y ahora no?

-¿De verdad quieres que conteste eso?- Natsuki la vio sobre el hombro

-Pues te estoy preguntando

Natsuki resopló. Se dio la vuelta y puso la toalla en su hombro.

-En la fiesta de navidad guardaba cierto interés en ti porque no conocía a alguien, pero recientemente… -Natsuki miró el suelo sonriendo –Hay alguien a quien quiero. Y más que quererla la debo proteger de mis estupideces así que ¿Si te pido que te alejes de mí, aceptarás?

-Entonces tienes novia

-No tengo por qué responder eso

\- Es Fujino-san ¿verdad?

Natsuki la miró seriamente, esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Sí, es ella… Y no quiero volver a dañarla, así que, por favor, no te pongas en medio de nosotras. Lo siento si prometí algo que no puedo cumplir. Ya no puedo darte lo que antes estaba dispuesta, y sobre todo… No la quiero dañar de nuevo

-Vaya… Después de todo si tienes sentimientos- Sonja se cruzó de brazos

-Si quieres decirle a todos, diles, pero no involucres a Shizuru en esto

Sonja la miró con cierta sorpresa. Natsuki se dio media vuelta y se retiró caminando calmadamente.

-Al salir cierra la puerta, ya no queremos niñas metiéndose en los camerinos

Yukino volteó a ver a Haruka, ella sonreía con orgullo viendo su teléfono. Colgó la llamada y en silencio tiró del brazo de Yukino e iniciaron la marcha de retirada.

-¿Haruka-chan?

-Parece que limpió su cagada –Haruka volvió a sonreír –Y es una suerte, porque planeaba romperle una pierna o dos si no se disculpaba de rodillas

-Haruka-chan ¿Por qué Shizuru-san te preocupa tanto?

-No me preocupa –Haruka se enserió mostrando tranquilidad –Pero a las personas idiotas siempre hay que guiarlas por el buen camino. Y de todos modos es mi amiga ¿No es algo así como un código de chicas cuidar a tus amigas con estas cosas?

-Jajaja Haruka-chan creo que la protegiste porque querías

-Aja, aja, Yukino apresúrate

-Hai

Y aunque fue un día largo, pronto terminó.

El equipo femenino de basquetbol se reunión en casa de Natsuki a celebrar el regreso de la princesa de hielo a la cancha, Mikoto trajo la comida, Chie las cervezas, Nao unos cuantos chuches y a la nueva integrante, Arika, consigo.

-Aparte del regreso de Natsuki a la cancha ¿celebramos que por fin su helado corazón se derritió?- Comentó Nao

-Ay, por favor- Natsuki puso en blanco los ojos dando un trago de cerveza

-Nos dimos cuenta que rechazaste a la pelirroja- Agregó Chie –Y que le dijiste que salías con alguien

-Ajá… -Fingiendo demencia

-Algo me dice que es Fujino-san- Mencionó Arika mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Qué les hace creer que es ella?

-Qué se lo dijiste a Sonja-san- Nao la señaló a la cara

-Puede que sea ella, puede que no…

-Y que después de volver de su casa estabas demasiado feliz- Mikoto la señaló también sonriendo

-Ahhh... ¿Qué no íbamos a hablar de las cosas que hablan no sé, los equipos?

-Estamos hablando sobre el por qué nuestra líder regresó al juego- Contestó Chie

-Eso fue gracias a Yohko-sensei- Puntualizó Natsuki

-Y a que te enamoraste- Nao le empujó con el codo sonriendo

-Ay por favor… -Natsuki dio otro trago

Trataba de cubrir su muy evidente sonrojo con la lata de cerveza, obviamente siendo este un intento muy penoso, gracias a que todas de hecho estaban riendo a carcajadas mientras ella solo miraba en otra dirección tratando de disimular. Y al final de la noche, después de que todas se habían marchado ya, Natsuki de afrontar aquello que toda la noche estuvo rondando en su cabeza.

 **Shizuru**

Natsuki se recostó en su cama, Dhuran subió al rincón de ella a hacerle compañía por lo que mientras esperaba jugaba a poner las orejas del husky para atrás.

 **¿Tan tarde despierta?**

Natsuki sonrió apresurándose a responder

 **Estaba reunida con el equipo, volveré a jugar pronto**

 **Esas son buenas noticias**

 **Oye necesitaba hacerte una pregunta, y ahora no estoy segura de sí tengo que hacerla ahora**

 **Dime**

Natsuki soltó el teléfono un momento viendo a su perro.

-Dhuran, dame una señal… ¿Se lo digo ahora o mejor otro día?

Dhuran ladeó la cabeza mirándola.

-Mmm… Tienes razón, sería descortés hacerlo en un mensaje… ¿Cuándo entonces?

Dhuran ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-Buena idea- Volvió al teléfono escribiendo rápidamente –Eres el mejor consejero del mundo, buen chico

 **¿Podemos salir el fin de semana?**

 **¿Salir?**

 **Conozco un** _ **onzen**_ **increíble en Akihabara, es privado para clientes y tengo la membresía que me dejó mi madre, así que puedo entrar con al menos un invitado**

 **Hace mucho que no voy a un** _ **onzen**_ **, me encanta la idea**

 **¿El sábado quieres?**

 **El sábado será**

 **De acuerdo, ahora debo dormir**

 **Buenas noches nena**

Envió un emoji de un beso y luego dejó el celular al lado de la mesa de noche. Suspiró volviendo a acariciar la cabeza de Dhuran quien ahora la miraba con una de esas sonrisas que caracterizan a su raza; Natsuki le sonrió y se dio la vuelta a abrazarlo y disponerse a dormir; Dhuran se acomodó en su regazo patas arriba y también se relajó para dormir.

Siendo que ya era casi la mitad de la semana, era momento de habituarse a otras formas de sobre llevar la cotidianidad de la escuela. Ya los dos grupos de "los tres caballeros" y el equipo de brutos descerebrados basquetbolistas podía incluso verse más unificado. El grupo de Natsuki para las horas vacías y el almuerzo siempre eran únicamente el equipo masculino y femenino, ahora se veía frecuentemente a Mai y a Aoi del club de cocina, Mai con Mikoto y Aoi con Chie, Sergay, Tate y Nao seguían siendo los solteros del grupo, e incluso si Sergay era nuevo, sus destrezas jugando ya le habían hecho ganar un merecido lugar en este grupo de amigos. No solo contando con ellos una que otra vez se veía a Natsuki con Shizuru almorzando a solas, pero por supuesto bajo la vista atenta de sus dos grupos correspondientes, porque el único defecto de esto es que claramente ellas eran quienes encabezaban la marcha y desiciones de sus respectivos grupos; por supuesto ninguna de las dos demostraba nada más allá de risas y conversaciones muy ensimismadas que diera alguna idea de su relación, pero en ambos casos ya sus amigos conocían la verdad, solo era necesario ver las miradas de Shizuru, ahora mucho menos contenidas, las sonrisas amplias de Natsuki y por supuesto el cómo cuando algún estudiante pasaba mirando muy fijamente a Shizuru, esta le pasaba el brazo por sobre el hombro. Casi faltaba solo que levantara la pierna y la marcara como su territorio.

Y finalmente, el fin de semana llegó.

La última practica del equipo de basquetbol fue muy tarde así que ya cuando había caído el sol, Natsuki llegó a su casa. Soltó una exhalación profunda arrojando su bolso con los cuadernos y su maleta deportiva también junto al refrigerador.

-Llegas demasiado tarde

-¡AHH!- Natsuki cayó hacia atrás del sofá

Shizuru se asomó por el sofá a verla, con los muslos a lado y lado de su cabeza viéndola con espanto.

-P-pudiste avisar que vendrías

-Ara ¿Qué no confías en mí?

-Claro que si, baka- Natsuki se puso de pie –¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que hace muchos días no nos vemos por fuera de la escuela

-Jajaja pero Shizuru mañana tenemos una cita- Natsuki se sentó a su lado rodeándole el cuello con el brazo en el espaldar

-Sí, pero pensé, desde la primera vez que dormí aquí contigo ya no ha habido otra oportunidad

-Mmm… en eso tienes razón

Un ladrido de Dhuran las sacó de la conversación. Hacia un buen rato estaba de pie al lado de la puerta.

-Ah, lo siento compañero- Natsuki se puso de a abrir la puerta –Anda a tus cosas

Luego que el perro salió, Natsuki cerró la puerta. Aun estando de espaldas un par de brazos demasiado cálidos rodearon su cintura para entrelazarse por su abdomen. Shizuru puso el mentón sobre su hombro.

-¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?- Murmuró cerca de su oído

-Baka, claro que no –Natsuki sonrió mirándola de lado

-Excelente –Shizuru la soltó sujetándola del brazo –Por lo menos ya no tenemos que andar practicando para que no… ya sabes

-Mmmm estar a punto de ya no volver a verte fue una terapia de shock intensiva para enseñarle quien manda

-Debimos haber hecho eso desde un inicio

-Ay no juegues

-Jajajaja era una bromita, una bromita

Shizuru la arrastró de regreso al sofá.

-Siempre me pregunté porque no tienes una TV o algo así aquí

-Me gusta el silencio

Natsuki se sentó con los brazos extendidos en el espaldar y Shizuru se recostó en sus muslos.

-¿Pero a tal nivel?

-Es que tampoco paso mucho tiempo en casa. Antes de que esto pasara con nosotras venía solo en las noches y salía con Dhuran a visitar unos amigos. Íbamos al parque, a solo correr o solo salíamos con Tate

-No eres una chica muy hogareña que se diga- Shizuru empezó a acariciar sus muslos –Pero de alguna manera no es tan extraño

-¿Por qué no?

-No hablas mucho con tus amigos tampoco, así que en tu casa no debes ser tampoco el alma de la fiesta

-Lo único que le hacía falta a mi vida cuando me mudé sola era una motivación para no encerrarme en mi cuarto a dormir día y noche; una vez viniendo de mi terapia con Yohko-sensei lo vi… Un cachorrito de no menos del tamaño de mi mano, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, tirado junto a un desagüe

-Pobrecillo…

-Era temprano así que fuimos a una veterinaria del centro. Estaba bien, pero tenía que ser alimentado cada dos horas por al menos tres semanas más, así que eso hice, de paso le enseñé a que cuando tenga que ir a hacer sus cosas no me arrastre consigo

-Parece que hasta incluso tienes un poco de instinto maternal Jajaja

-Jajajaja no creo que tú en mi posición lo hubieras abandonado

-No precisamente… Bueno mi hermano rescató una gatita hace como 3 meses, y como justo en esas épocas estaba mudándose a Tokio pues la terminé cuidando yo. Y como la casa es enorme solo viene a mi cuando necesita comer

-Entonces tienes un gato… Otra cosa más a la lista de cosas que no sabía sobre ti

-Esa lista no es tan extensa- Shizuru sonrió abrazando la pierna de Natsuki –No hay mucho de interés en mí, soy bastante constante y simple

-Eso no es verdad- Natsuki tiró la cabeza hacia atrás –Contigo nada es simple, aunque no lo notes

-Me confundí ¿Me estás insultando?

-Te estoy halagando y además exagerando un poco- Contestó en medio de una risa

-Oh, entonces está bien- Shizuru volvió a sonreír

-… Shizuru…

-¿Mmm?

-Es que…

-Ya me di cuenta –Shizuru esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Y te quedaste ahí a propósito?

-Quería ver que tan capaz eres de tener una conversación conmigo a solas sin hablar de que no puedes evitar una erección cuando me acuesto en tus piernas

-… Joder, eres demasiado cruel…

Shizuru se levantó y sin titubear la besó, Natsuki abrazó sus hombros y espaldas acercándola a su pecho. Ya no había motivos para cohibirse, eran libres de mostrarse el deseo que definitivamente se tenían. Y dado que aquella sensación, ese impulso, esa llama de calor que al tocarse crecía de forma descontrolada era más poderosa que nunca, pronto sus manos iban y venían del pecho de la otra, las de Shizuru abriendo el uniforme de Natsuki, las de Natsuki debajo de la blusa de Shizuru y a través del sostén, pero en determinado punto sacó las manos del cuerpo cálido de Shizuru llevándolas a su pantalón para abrirlo, en determinado punto ya incluso el roce con la ropa comenzaba a doler.

-No lo hagas tu ésta vez- Murmuró Shizuru sin separarse de sus labios

-¿Por qué no? Dijiste que tú todavía no…-

-No me refiero a eso- Shizuru se deslizó por entre sus muslos hasta quedar de rodillas

-… He… no… Shizuru, no…

-¿No me vas a dejar intentarlo?- Shizuru le lanzó una mirada suplicante

-E-es que… No sé si aguante lo suficiente, todavía no me acostumbro lo suficiente a hacerlo yo misma, ahora que tu hagas… eso…

-Vas a tener que hacerlo de alguna manera

Natsuki miró hacia un lado. La imagen de Shizuru entre sus piernas enfrente la tamaña erección de piedra tenía, rogándole por hacerle sexo oral era como el sueño húmedo de cualquier persona que con dos dedos de frente se diera cuenta de la mujer que tendrían frente a sí. Soltó una exhalación entrecortada y luego, asintió viéndola de reojo. Contuvo la respiración.

Shizuru sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Extendió su mano contra el sexo de Natsuki ubicando su pene entre el dedo pulgar y el índice; soltó un suspiro cargado de deseo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Natsuki. Con la otra mano lo agarró y pasó la lengua desde el medio del tronco hasta llegar al frenillo. Natsuki se estremeció y plantó los pies con fuerza sin poder evitar soltar un gemido.

-Curioso… Tiene el mismo gusto y olor que el de una chica

-Sh-Shizuru por favor… No me tortures así

-Ara, Natsuki está suplicándome

-… Si, te lo suplico

-Ookini~

Volvió a pasar la lengua de la misma manera tres veces, una más rápida que la anterior. Natsuki hundió las uñas en el espaldar del sofá soltando un gemido más prolongado. Una sensación placentera como nada que hubiera sentido hasta ese momento partió desde esa sensación cálida de la lengua de Shizuru; allá continuaba lamiendo todo el contorno del tronco del pene sin todavía tocar el glande, e incluso solo así ya aquel reflejo de " _ansiedad"_ justo antes de dejarse venir estaba bien haciéndose sentir en su bajo abdomen; a este ritmo no aguantaría mucho tiempo y eso sí que sería vergonzoso.

Justo cuando trataba de poner pensamientos que no la pusieran para nada, Shizuru lo agarró con la mano izquierda metiéndolo todo dentro de su boca hasta topar con su paladar. Las piernas de Natsuki se pusieron rígidas y su torso se echó para adelante como reflejo. La sensación maravillosamente cálida del interior de su boca, sus mejillas elásticas y su lengua jugando en círculos aun dentro de la boca podía describirse como lo que se siente al quemarse, pero llevado a un nivel muy placentero. Otra vez esa comezón de ansiedad en su abdomen. Natsuki llevó su antebrazo a su boca mordiéndolo con toda la fuerza que podía mientras Shizuru comenzaba a chuparlo causando una serie de sonidos húmedos. La saliva escapaba de sus comisuras cayendo al suelo y sobre su pecho, deslizándose por su barbilla, el solo hecho de estar haciendo esto la tenía tan excitada como a Natsuki así que ocasionalmente soltaba un gemido también.

-…No… no puedo más… -Gruñó Natsuki sujetando su cuello –Detente, espera

Shizuru acató; dio una gran inhalación mientras seguían masturbándola y lamiéndola desde abajo. Las manos de Natsuki se tensaron al grado que su mano derecha, la cual sujetaba a Shizuru del cuello, tiró ligeramente de su cabello de modo que al momento de venirse una buena parte de este fluido cayó sobre su cabello.

Natsuki la soltó dejándose caer recostada sobre el sofá; Shizuru se sacó la camisa limpiando su cabello. Una sonrisa cargada de deseo no desaparecía de sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?

Natsuki asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-Ese fue el mejor que he tenido en mi vida

-Gracias por el halago, lo acepto- Shizuru hizo una fingida reverencia con la cabeza

-Ne, Shizuru

-¿Mm?- Shizuru la miró

-¿Quieres que terminemos esto en mi habitación?- Natsuki volteó a verla sonriendo

-Así que ahora estás dispuesta ¿no?

-¿Sí o no?- Natsuki giró sujetando sus mejillas

-Como decirte que no

Natsuki se puso de pie rápidamente, agarró a Natsuki del antebrazo y rápidamente recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación.

 **Disfruten el capitulo de hoy nwn**

 **Martes o Miercoles subiré otro capitulo, y así hasta llegar al final**

 **¡Dejenme sus comentarios!**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Natsuki cerró la puerta con fuerza. Ya al estar solas se terminó de sacar el pantalón mientras Shizuru se terminaba de sacar la camisa; aunque el deseo las superara el hecho de saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir claramente las tenía nerviosas a ambas, a una más que a otra.

-¿Esto significa que ya has comenzado a tomarme cariño?- Preguntó Shizuru sacando su falda

-Cállate –Natsuki sonrió agarrándola de la cintura –En lugar de responderlo, te lo puedo demostrar ¿no crees?

-Vaya, eso me pone aún más ansiosa

Natsuki la cargó contra su cadera y la recostó en la cama; trepó a través de las sábanas hasta quedar a su altura. Sin darle mucho tiempo a las preguntas sin sentido de un momento como este solo la besó, lenta y muy apasionadamente, Shizuru cruzó ambos brazos detrás de su cuello separando las piernas a los lados de su cadera; los besos comenzaron a ir en descenso, desde la barbilla, al arco del cuello llegando al medio de la clavícula, a través de sus dos senos y llegando a la línea formada por su abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo. Shizuru sonrió con lujuria al comprender el consciente camino de sus besos, Natsuki le lanzó una mirada pidiendo su consentimiento y ella asintió. Los besos se terminaron, ahora era turno para las lamidas, las que comenzaron desde el monte de la castaña y superficialmente por sobre los pliegues que cerraban celosamente su sexo jamás profanado por nadie. Shizuru echó la cabeza hacia atrás aferrando ambas manos con fuerza a la sábana, un gemido ahogado en una exhalación escapó de sus labios mientras la lengua de Natsuki viajaba con libertad dando círculos, con la ayuda de sus dedos separó sus labios mirando con sorpresa y mucho deseo que de hecho ella ya estaba muy, muy mojada. Así que con más deseo que antes se abalanzó directo hacia su clítoris, y al tocarlo el torso de la castaña dio un salto que ni la misma Shizuru vio venir, gimió fuerte separando más las piernas. La lengua de Natsuki iba con libertad trazando líneas profundas, superficiales e intermitentes desde su entrada hasta llegar al clítoris y chupando todos los fluidos que continuamente ella derramaba.

-N-Natsuki… n-no tan rápido

Natsuki agachó la barbilla poniéndose justo sobre la entrada, comenzó a meter y sacar su lengua ocasionando una serie de gemidos cada vez más rápidos y fuertes. Las piernas de Shizuru temblaron, con su mano derecha agarró la cabeza de Natsuki sujetando su cabello mientras, contra su voluntad incluso, su espalda creo un arco y un melodioso gemido durante el clímax la hizo caer en el colchón, suspirando con fuerza con la boca abierta, sudando y con todo su cuerpo temblando. Natsuki se puso de pie de nuevo limpiando con la sábana su barbilla y labios.

-Así se siente, ahora lo sabes

-También es el mejor que he tenido- Shizuru sonrió con los ojos cerrados

-¿Lista para más?

-Seguro que lo dices porque ya estás dura de nuevo

-Jajaja contigo no necesito mucho para ponerme así- Natsuki se recostó sobre el pecho de Shizuru –Es en serio cuando digo que no me había sentido así, con nadie

Shizuru abrió los ojos sonriendo. Con ambas manos acaricio la cabeza de Natsuki mirando el techo.

-Es lindo escuchar eso viniendo de ti… ¿Pero no es solo deseo?

-No me refería a eso, pero ahora que lo menciono ahora mismo podría partir en dos una piedra

-Jajaja a ver, demuéstralo

-Como usted diga, mi lady

Natsuki se levantó apoyándose en sus rodillas, sujetó ambas piernas de Shizuru a los lados de su cadera arrastrando su torso a una altura decente de su cadera, Shizuru la miró; antes no podría haberla leído, pero ahora podía notar que estaba muy nerviosa de hecho. Se inclinó hacia ella chocando su frente con la de ella, de este modo ella pudo abrazar su espalda sin dejar de ver sus ojos. Natsuki apoyo el brazo al lado de la cabeza de Shizuru mientras con la otra mano agarró su miembro guiándolo y frotándolo contra la entrada de Shizuru. Ella suspiró, su cuerpo tiritó al sentir el extraordinario calor que manaba de él transfiriéndolo a su cuerpo. Luego sin previo aviso Natsuki estrujó lentamente la cadera comenzando a entrar en ella, y como era de esperarse había esta _resistencia_ justo a unos centímetros de su entrada. Shizuru la miró deteniendo sus gemidos, asintió y luego la besó profundamente.

Natsuki estrujó su pene dentro de Shizuru con mayor fuerza y la barrera de su virginidad cedió. Shizuru apretó los párpados liberando los labios de Natsuki, ella la miró verificando que de hecho se encontraba bien, no se movió y permaneció en esa posición mirándola. Shizuru separó más las piernas descubriendo que si de vista se veía muy, muy grande el equipo de Natsuki, sintiéndolo adentro era todavía más grande y grueso.

-¿Estás bien?- Natsuki levantó su mejilla

-Tranquila –Asintió soltando un suspiro –Todo esta bien

Y no necesitó más que eso. Natsuki entró un poco más, lentamente observando atentamente la reacción de Shizuru, ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás producto del placer que ese lento movimiento le causó; era el momento, y la oji verde no lo desperdició. Empezó a moverse lentamente, sacándola casi por completo y luego volviendo a entrar, el cuerpo de Shizuru se movía al ritmo de sus embestidas superando el dolor anterior y retomando el placer, un tipo de placer que jamás había sentido en su vida, uno que tocaba lo más profundo de su cuerpo llevando una sensación caliente y agresiva que se apoderaba a cada embestida de todo su cuerpo.

Aferró ambas manos con más fuerza a su espalda gimiendo más sin poder controlarlo.

Natsuki cerró los ojos con fuerza sin poder evitar gemir también, dado que Shizuru era virgen antes que esto su interior estaba apretándola con tal fuerza que controlarse para no correrse era un esfuerzo sobre humano en ese punto; haberse corrido antes ayudaba a que ahora fuese más fácil de soportar, y de hecho descubrió que podía contener ese reflejo un poco mejor ahora.

-R-rápido

-¿Segura?

-¡Ahora!

Natsuki apoyó ambos brazos en el espaldar de la cama y comenzó a moverse con más velocidad. Un sonido húmedo de choque llenó la silenciosa habitación y seguido de él los gemidos más altos y agudos de Shizuru, después de un momento también los de Natsuki le acompañaron.

-Shiz-uru… Y-ya no puedo más

-Tampoco yo

-Tengo que salir

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Shizuru enrolló las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Natsuki

Un par de embestidas más y un gemido más alto y prolongado escapó de la castaña, y al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Natsuki se tensionó. Sin poderlo evitar se había corrido dentro de Shizuru para luego caer sobre ella respirando con fuerza.

-Lo siento…

-No te disculpes… Eso fue increíble- Shizuru acarició su cabello sonriendo –Pero abrumador

-Estoy de acuerdo

Natsuki se dio vuelta recostándose al lado de Shizuru, abrazó su cintura apoyando la cara contra su pecho.

-Nada mal para una principiante- Shizuru besó su frente

-Lo mismo digo, Kaichou-san

-Jajaja basta

Natsuki dio un suspiro secándose el sudor de la frente.

-¿Otro más?- Shizuru la miró

-Jajajaja a la orden

-Esta vez lo hago yo- Shizuru la detuvo antes que se levantara

Natsuki la miró ligeramente desconcertada; Shizuru la estrujó hasta dejarla boca arriba y luego sentarse sobre sus muslos. Sujetó el pene de Natsuki empezando a masturbarlo lentamente, Natsuki sonrió al notar que ya Shizuru conocía bien el ritmo de aguante de ella, sonrió separando las piernas mientras en más poco tiempo del que pensó ya estaba lista para otra ronda más; Shizuru levantó la cadera deslizándose por las sábanas hasta quedar justo sobre el pene ya muy erecto y duro de Natsuki, ella lo sujetó y lentamente comenzó a meterlo dentro de sí, dándole el tiempo de acostumbrarse al estrecho espacio nuevamente, una expresión de placer apareció en su rostro y Natsuki sonrió al verla. Y como no quería renunciar a ella sin incluso su consentimiento comenzó a moverse. El torso de Shizuru se fue al frente aterrizando sobre sus manos a ambos lados de los hombros de Natsuki, quien agarró su cadera moviéndose más rápido.

Dado el último orgasmo que había alcanzado, Shizuru estaba suficientemente sensible como para llegar a ese punto en que casi cualquier estímulo lo suficientemente poderoso la haría llegar nuevamente, tras unas cuantas embestidas más su espalda se arqueó aferrándose al cuello de Natsuki al tiempo que unos fluidos a presión saliendo de su interior salpicaron su abdomen.

El pene de Natsuki rebotó fuera de la castaña y así también se pudo correr.

Shizuru se recostó al lado de ella respirando fuerte, todo su cuerpo temblaba e incluso sus labios estaban un poco secos.

Natsuki agarró la cobija y las cubrió a ambas.

-Me puedo acostumbrar- Murmuró Shizuru abrazando el cuello de Natsuki

-También yo- Ella se acomodó contra su pecho

-¿Nos damos un baño?- Shizuru besó su frente

-Eso me gustaría…

Luego de un merecido baño, y de un round más bien sostenido contra la bañera, salieron muy cansadas a dormir. Esa fue probablemente la que en opinión de ambas hubiera podido llamarse la mejor noche. Y a la mañana siguiente…

- _Shizuru_

-¿Mmm?- Shizuru se removió en las sábanas

- _Hora de levantarse_

-Es aún muy temprano- Murmuró sin abrir los ojos

 _-Son las 10 de la mañana Jajaja_

-¿Ah?- Shizuru abrió los ojos

El reloj de pared confirmaba lo dicho por Natsuki. Por lo general su acostumbrado a madrugar reloj biológico era lo suficiente para Shizuru salir de la cama antes de las 7 de la mañana, pero en este caso parece que todo lo de la noche anterior la dejó demasiado exhausta para hacerle caso al mismo. Natsuki vestía un bóxer azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca de mangas largas.

-¿Muy cansada?

-No –Shizuru estiró los brazos –Es mi primera noche en vela haciendo estas cosas, algún efecto secundario debía haber

-Mmm cierto… Dhuran me despertó para ir al baño, no sé si me hubiera despertado de no ser por el

-Le traeré un juguete cuando pueda- Shizuru se giró en la cama -¿En cuánto salimos?

-Para el medio día, yendo a Tokio nos tardaremos una hora con buen tráfico

-Okey, me levantaré a vestirme en un momento

-Te haré un poco de te mientras

-Te lo agradecería

Natsuki salió de la habitación regresando a la cocina. Luego de un momento más abrazando la comodidad de la cama, Shizuru finalmente fue a darse una ducha para despertar y luego se vistió.

Al salir de la habitación ambas prepararon algo para comer y luego de empacar un par de abrigos salieron casi alcanzando el medio día. Aunque aún hacía frío el sol brillaba como si les estuviera sonriendo por la cita que tendrían, incluso para haber sido medio día el tráfico iba muy bien y en menos de lo pensado ya estuvieron en Tokio, justamente en Akihabara.

Natsuki dejó su motocicleta a buen recaudo en un parqueadero y con bolso en mano ambas se encaminaron al onzen mencionado por Natsuki hace unos días.

-Es excelente, dentro tienen un hotel, restaurant y un buffet. Hace tiempo no vengo aquí

-¿Y con quien acostumbrabas a venir?- Shizuru la miró curiosa

-Con Mikoto por lo general

-¿Y alguna otra chica?

-¿Mi mamá cuenta?

-Jajaja no…

La curiosidad vino a Shizuru al escuchar mencionar la madre de Natsuki.

-¿Qué les pasó a tus padres?

La expresión de Natsuki se hizo sombría.

-Mi padre trabajaba en una institución de investigación de enfermedades, era un buen científico, pero pasaba fuera de casa demasiado tiempo. Mi madre trabajaba en una división de esa misma farmacéutica. Un fin de semana ellos mmm venían de regreso de una reunión importante aquí, en Tokio… No estoy segura si fue un semáforo que falló y el otro conductor era un imbécil, pero… el resultado fue un choque en cadena en que mis padres quedaron atrapados…. Yo tenía 10 años

-Lo siento mucho

-He tenido el suficiente tiempo para superarlo- Natsuki sonrió –Aquí es, ya llegamos

Las dos entraron hasta pasar a la recepción donde Natsuki enseño el carné de su tipo de membresía y tras entregarles dos llaves de los casilleros, pasaron.

-Más tarde si estás muy cansada para regresar podemos tomar una habitación por una noche

-Ya veremos cómo vamos, pero una duda me queda

-¿Mmm?

-… Tu… ya sabes

-¡Oh! Sí lo sé –Natsuki sonrió confiada –Nuestro onzen es privado.

-Ara, que bonito plan te heredó tu madre

-Aun si antes venía con Mikoto no me apetecía totalmente ver a las señoras de 60 años pasar a tratar sus problemas de reumatismo

-Jajaja eso fue cruel

Mientras charlaban llegaron al área de casilleros, tomaron sus correspondientes llaves y luego de abrirlos empezaron a desvestirse. Shizuru se sujetó el cabello y estuvo lista antes, ya con todo su torso cubierto por una toalla cerró su casillero y volteó a ver a Natsuki, quien después de desvestirse solo cubrió sus caderas con la toalla para así pasar al área de las aguas termales. Al entrar encontraron un charco de unos 8 metros de anchura con 3 rocas grandes en medio orillas adoquinadas.

Shizuru fue la primera en pasar, luego de probar que de hecho la temperatura del agua era perfecta, se quitó la toalla dejándola a un lado y entró al agua; Natsuki la siguió dejando la toalla en el mismo lugar y poniéndose junto a ella.

-Bueno… Ya estamos aquí- Murmuró Natsuki

-¿Disculpa?

-Ah no, emm… -Natsuki tosió disimulando su sonrojo –Shizuru, quiero hacerte una pregunta

-¿Y es importante?

-Bueno, un poco, sí… Ocurre que dado lo que pasó anoche como lo que hemos hecho desde hace unas semanas… Bueno… Yo pensé que… emmm tu entiendes, nosotras podemos…

Shizuru la miró alzando una ceja sin poder entender que le trataba de decir.

-Con Dhuran sonaba sencillo de decir… -Volvió a murmurar –Cómo se dice pues… Tu y yo, lo que somos… Podemos ya sabes… ser…

-¿Ser…?

Las palabras parecían agolparse todas juntas en la cabeza y garganta de Natsuki. Sus mejillas ardían, incluso más considerando el vapor del onzen. Tartamudeaba palabras inteligibles haciendo gestos con las dos manos, gestos que Shizuru miraba con una expresión perfecta de desconcierto que parecía toda una poesía del concepto al no entender una persona. Es que si bien antes el entender a Natsuki le resultaba sencillo ahora no la podía descifrar.

-Ahora cálmate- Shizuru le agarró ambas mejillas –Va a darte un tic si sigues así

-E-es que… es complicado

-Me doy cuenta de eso, y veo que entre más trates peor va a ser… Tomemos un poco de sake al salir de aquí ¿Te parece?

-Me parece- Natsuki suspiró aliviada

-Ne

Las manos de Shizuru bajaron de sus mejillas a sus hombros, y esa mirada fina pero tranquila se tornó una sedienta y sexy, y por supuesto al conocer esas intenciones Natsuki sonriendo se abalanzó sobre ella a besarla. Arrastró la cadera de Shizuru bajo el agua poniéndola sobre sus muslos mientras seguía besándola y sujetando con fuerza su espalda.

-¿Crees que el agua lo haga funcionar mejor o peor?- Preguntó Shizuru sin soltarla

-Ay pues… No lo sé, como chica eso jamás me dio problemas

-Así que si trajiste a otras chicas aquí

-Jajaja no aquí, en la piscina de Fuuka

-Intentémoslo entonces- Shizuru volvió a sonreír

Natsuki metió su mano en el agua, agarró su pene que incluso para lo poco ocurrido ya estaba muy duro poniéndolo en la entrada de Shizuru.

- _Señorita Kuga ¿Está ahí?_

-¡Ay no!

Shizuru se puso de pie rápidamente. Y en el camino a levantarse y agarrar su toalla por la posición en que estaban metió su rodilla entre las piernas de Natsuki dándole un muy fuerte golpe. Un chillido entre ronco y de dolor se escuchó afuera y entonces, el encargado de recepción abrió la puerta espantado. Natsuki estaba hundida en el agua hasta el cuello con una cara de total horror y dolor y Shizuru de pie a su lado cubriéndose con la toalla mientras la miraba con preocupación

-¿Pasó algo?

-Sí, creo que asesiné sus hijos- Contestó Shizuru

-Vaya, entonces no es un buen momento

Luego de darles un momento para salir a su correspondiente sala privada de descanso, y de Shizuru asegurarse no haber _quebrado_ a Natsuki, trataron un tema de permiso de ingreso a su menú personal de ciertos productos que antes no estaban incluidos. Shizuru con el permiso de Natsuki accedió y luego, quedaron solas nuevamente. La castaña preparó una bolsa de hielos envuelta en una toalla que Natsuki estaba sosteniendo en su área baja mientras permanecía sentada con las piernas abiertas.

-Lo siento, de verdad- Shizuru se sentó junto a ella

-No importa- Hizo una mueca de dolor al acomodarse –Algunos chicos dicen que si tu novia no te golpea ahí no tienes todas las experiencias con ella… Aunque para mí eso fue demasiado extremo

-No fue intencional ese hombre me asustó

-Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila

-Supongo que no habrá acción por un par de días- Shizuru resopló con tristeza

-Jajaja dame un respiro mujer

-Solo era una idea- Shizuru sonrió –Pediré el sake del que hablamos a la habitación

-Okey, yo voy a darme una ducha y allá te alcanzo

Y tal como lo acordaron, después de una ducha relajante, de pasar el dolor un rato y de vestirse, pidieron servicio a la habitación y se sentaron en la mesa. En el centro de ella dos botellitas de sake, uno caliente y otro frío, y de cada lado nos aperitivos y sus respectivas copas tradicionales. Un brindis en celebración por no haber matado a Natsuki de una patada y finalmente, el primer silencio incómodo.

-Natsuki… Cuando hablamos por chat tenías algo por decirme ¿Qué tal si me lo dices ahora?

-Sí, de hecho iba a decírtelo en el onzen pero… No me salieron las palabras

-Jajaja me di cuenta

-Entonces… La cosa es la siguiente

Natsuki suspiró mirando a Shizuru. Ella sonreía confiada. Pánico, mucho pánico. Agarró la botella de sake caliente y se sirvió una copa más, esta la pasó de un trago.

-Jajaja ya basta de vueltas, solo dilo

-Bien… Shizuru- La miró fijamente agarrando su mano sobre la mesa –Esto es difícil… pero he decidido que tú y yo …-

Su celular en el centro de la mesa las interrumpió. Natsuki lo miró. Mikoto…Rechazó la llamada y volvió a ver a Shizuru volviendo a armarse de valor.

-Shizuru, tu y yo …-

Nuevamente el celular.

-Me cago en…!- Natsuki contestó de mala gana -¡QUÉ!

De inmediato se quitó el teléfono de la oreja haciendo un gesto de dolor. Un chillido animal salía de la bocina incluso llegando hasta Shizuru. Natsuki tapó la bocina un momento, contó hasta tres y volvió a descubrirla.

-Mikoto… ¡Hey, ya! ¡Cuando gritas no entiendo nada!... Ajá… Ajá… No, estoy en Tokio… Ajá… Estabas con Mai... ¡¿QUÉ, ¡¿QUÉ?!

Natsuki se paró de un brinco apegándose a su teléfono.

-S-si, si… entiendo… ¡Ya, ya! Aguanta hasta mañana…. A primera hora en tu casa idiota, ya cálmate… Ahhh –Natsuki se rascó la cabeza –Te entiendo más de lo que crees… Okey, hasta mañana

Natsuki dejó el teléfono en la mesa volviendo a sentarse. Shizuru la miró en silencio un momento.

-Claro… ellas también la vieron… Entonces Mai no se había enamorado, pero ahora si la ama ¡La ama!

-¿Ha?

-… Espera, entonces también están malditas ellas dos…

-Natsuki no te estoy entiendo nada

-A Mikoto le salió un pito también

-… ¿Cómo?

-Eso mismo, me acaba de llamar en pánico desde su casa, y según lo que leía de ese artículo esta clase de maldición solo se da de alguna manera en la persona de la que la otra se enamora, o sea que Mai se enamoró de Mikoto y entonces las cuatro estamos metidas en esto

Shizuru parpadeó.

-Okey, creo que entiendo un poco ¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Mañana iremos a ver a Mikoto y… A partir de ahí ya no sé

-Bien… Ahora… ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Ah si- Natsuki se giró a verla –Sé que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos realmente, y en parte es gracias a esta maldición, precisamente… Pero creo que podemos dar mucho más y ser mejores que ahora, lo presiento… Así que…

Los nervios regresaron.

-¿Así que…?- Preguntó sonriendo

Natsuki tragó saliva mirándola fijamente.

-Sé mi chica

Shizuru sonrió agachando la cabeza.

-Se dice "novia"

-N-novia, eso, eso, novia

-Jajaja exacto, así… Y claro que si

-Ufff… Espera… ¿Dijiste que sí?

-Tú me lo propusiste y yo acepté, así que… Sí

-Entonces eres mi novia… Yo soy tu novia…

-Jajaja a ver Natsuki, aterriza ahora- Shizuru sujetó sus dos mejillas –Es tal y como lo dices, soy tu chica

-… Ay joder, que extraño se siente esto…

-Tus días de cazar pelirrojas extranjeras se terminaron. Ahora tienes una soga en el cuello

-No es que me moleste, solo no vuelvas a matar mis hijos

-No prometo nada- Shizuru se levantó caminando al mirador

-¿Ha? Cómo es eso ¿Vas a partírmela de nuevo?

-Quien sabe… -Sonrió viéndola sobre el hombro

-Eres aterradora

-Gracias, lo tomaré como un halago

Natsuki se puso de pie siguiéndola. La habitación que les asignaron tenía vista a la ciudad, Tokio es una ciudad hermosa al anochecer, y luego de estar ahí observando el panorama un rato, compartieron un primer beso siendo pareja y finalmente a dormir. Al día siguiente en la mañana, la feliz pareja tomó rumbo de regreso, esta vez, directo a casa de Mikoto.

Antes que Natsuki pusiera los nudillos en la puerta, ésta se abrió rápidamente, Mikoto estaba ahí, agitada, con un buen par de ojeras, al borde del llanto.

-Wou… ¿Estás bien?

-¡No! ¡Tengo algo que no es mío y no sé cómo quitarlo!

-Okey, primero cállate y déjanos entrar

Natsuki la empujó hasta que las tres estuvieron de nuevo dentro de la casa. Subieron las escaleras y fueron directo al cuarto de Mikoto, este estaba desordenado como si un huracán hubiese pasado por él, pero ya Natsuki sabía bien que ella era así, la que si se vio sorprendida fue Shizuru que pasó muy cuidadosamente a través de la ropa pisando los pocos huecos de suelo que había para sentarse en una silla al lado de un escritorio.

-Ahora, cuéntame- Le dijo Natsuki sentándose en la cama

-Estaba anoche durmiendo, me desperté al baño y… ¡Y esto!

Hizo el ademán de bajarse el pantalón, uno que rápidamente Natsuki detuvo.

-Primero, no le muestres el pene a mi novia. Segundo, no le muestra el pene ni a mi novia ni a nadie… Tercero. ¿Mai ya lo sabe?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bueno pues te tengo noticias… -Natsuki miró a Shizuru pidiéndole consentimiento

-Dile- Shizuru asintió

-No eres la única, me pasó también hace como tres semanas.

-¿Ha? ¡¿También tú?! ¡Muéstrame!

-No- Natsuki suspiró –La buena noticia es que esto solo ocurre cuando la chica a la que se supone tienes que estar unida, se enamora de ti

-… ¿O sea…?

-O sea que lo lograste campeona, Mai se enamoró de ti

-… Wou… ¡Genial! ¡Ella me ama!... Espera no… No, no es genial ¿Entonces como ella me ama me salió esta cosa? ¿Y si deja de amarme desaparecerá?

-No puedo responder eso, solo sé que esto ocurrió a partir de ese día que vimos esa luz rara en la escuela al atardecer

-¿Y si la vemos de nuevo desaparecerá?... ¿Fujino ya la vio, la tuya?

-Pues claro que la vio, es mi novia

-Claro, si… Espera… ¡¿Tu novia?!

-Vaya que eres lenta –Face palm al estilo Natsuki –Sí, desde ayer, aunque llevamos enrollándonos unos días más… Ese no es el tema, Mai debe saberlo

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Hay efectos secundarios para ella, no solo es para ti… eso- Le dijo Shizuru entrando en la conversación

-¿Y esos efectos cuáles son? Ay, no me digan que Mai también tiene pene ahora… Porque si yo lo tengo algo haremos para que entre algo en ella, pero si las dos tenemos ¿Jugamos a espaditas o cómo es?

-Vaya que eres asquerosa… ¡NO! –Natsuki le dio un golpe en la nuca -Ella no tiene pene, es otra cosa… Cuando la veas, la toques o la beses, seguramente vas a sentir ganas de comértela ahí mismo, y lo mismo con ella… Y controlar las erecciones es toda una odisea

-Hooo es por eso que ya no entras a los camerinos con nosotras, o a las duchas- Mikoto la miró con sorpresa

-Me descubriste… Te puedo asegurar que a ninguna de las chicas del equipo les va a hacer gracia verme con algo entre las piernas

-Entonces… -Mikoto se enserió viendo el suelo -¿Nos vamos a quedar así?

Natsuki miró a Shizuru, ella se alzó de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero por si acaso debes aprender a convivir con tu cuerpo ahora

-Ahhh… Pues… bueno… Creo que si tengo que decirle a Mai entonces… -Mikoto se rascó la nuca –Ahhh pero… ¿Cómo le diré? "Hola Mai, acabo de ir al baño y resulta que tengo verga"

-Con más tacto por supuesto, pero si te quiere, aunque le cueste, lo va a entender- Le contestó Shizuru

-¿Ustedes me pueden ayudar?

Los ojos de gatito suplicante. Natsuki miró a Shizuru y ella después de un suspiro asintió.

-Mañana en Fuuka invítala a almorzar, subiremos a la azotea después de la hora de almuerzo y ahí la arrojamos la bomba

-Bien… Vale

-Y si eso era todo, ya que interrumpiste un gran día para nosotras, voy a dejar a Shizuru a su casa

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga para ir al baño?

-Si te cuesta apuntar, pues siéntate

-... Ya... okey…

-Relájate. Solo no veas porno ni pienses en guarrerías si alguien más puede verte

-Okey, okey, anotado

Shizuru y Natsuki salieron de la habitación y bajaron al primer piso, Mikoto las acompañó y luego de cerrarles la puerta ya fueron libres de irse. Natsuki condujo en dirección a la casa de Shizuru, donde en la entrada se detuvo y aun sin apagar el motor de la moto se sacó el casco y ayudó a Shizuru a bajar.

-Bueno… Entonces nos vemos mañana ¿verdad?- Natsuki seguía sin soltar su mano

-Claro que sí, estudiamos en la misma escuela Jajaja

Shizuru miró la mano de Natsuki, jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la palma de ella para finalmente entrelazarlo y alzar la mirada a verla. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo verdaderos deseos de dedicarle una sonrisa suya real a alguien, y aquella primera vez fue cuando se dio por enterada que estaba enamorada precisamente, de Natsuki.

Mientras, Natsuki la miraba con una expresión entre la vergüenza y una sonrisa que trataba de reprimir sin éxito; la sensación de sentirse así de vulnerable por otra persona no era ni cómoda y en cierta medida tampoco agradable. Eso de ver a alguien con la seguridad que verá en el fondo de tus más grandes deseos y emociones no era algo a lo que le gustara acostumbrarse, pero lentamente estaba haciéndolo. Ya fuera esa sonrisa cálida, esos ojos rojos como el fuego que su piel desprendía, su simple belleza natural, la pasión que desataba con solo estar lo suficientemente cerca… Era un todo. Esta chica, Shizuru Fujino, con quien nunca pensó envolverse de esta manera ya la estaba cambiando incluso aunque rotundamente se opusiera.

-Natsuki ¿Puedo decir algo?

-¿He?- Claro- Natsuki agarró con la otra mano su cintura

-Es demasiado pronto para celebrar, y sé que la mayor parte del tiempo desde esto que nos pasó la hemos pasado… coqueteando, comiéndonos a mordidas chicas… Pero, aun así

-¿Aun así…?

-Ahhh… -Levantó la mano poniéndola en la mejilla de Natsuki al mismo tiempo que tiraba unos cabellos detrás de su oreja –Es que te amo

Natsuki se sonrojó de golpe. Tragó saliva y agachó la mirada apretando más fuerte la cintura de su novia poniendo la frente contra su pecho. Suspiró apretando un poco más la mano que mantenía entrelazada con la de ella.

-También yo… -Murmuró contra su pecho

-¿Cómo?- Shizuru levantó su cabeza

-N-nada- Natsuki soltó las manos poniéndolas en el manubrio –Cuídate por favor

-Natsuki espera, que fue lo que…-

-¡Hasta mañana!

La moto arrancó a gran velocidad y una ráfaga de viento producida por su velocidad de despegue fue con lo que la castaña se quedó. Sonrió; agitó la mano en alto sabiendo que ya a su buena distancia Natsuki seguiría viéndola por el espejo retrovisor. Y efectivamente; suspiró de alivio y sonrió. Agarró el casco que llevaba entre sus muslos y deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo se lo puso. Otra vez el corazón acelerado, otra vez las hormigas en el estómago.

Y si… Aun si no quería, admitió también sentir amor hacia ella.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tarde pero seguro**

 **¡Hola de nuevo, gentecita del fandom!**

 **Como ya les dije este fic ya está terminado, pero subirlo todo de golpe le quitaría el chiste a lo que debería ser un fic serial ¿no?**

 **No, no lo subiré todo de una aunque me lo pidan X'D**

 **Saludos a todos los seguidores del fic que me comentan y acosan a través de la pag de Facebook Jajajaja las adoro**

 **Y este fic tomará un rumbo diferente a partir de aquí…**

 **No olviden dejarme sus comentarios**


	8. Chapter 8

Lunes en la mañana. Temprano Natsuki se levantó a su rutina de correr por 30 minutos acompañada por Dhuran, luego volvió a casa, hizo algunos abdominales, flexiones y finalmente, corrió muy temprano a Fuuka. En invierno las clases suelen comenzar a las 10 de la mañana, por lo que esa hora y media de ventaja era para ella retomar su ritmo en el basquetbol. Durante los últimos días su rutina de entrenamiento había iniciado de nuevo, y es que por más que se hubiera mantenido en forma, debía retomar su estado físico a la par del de su equipo. Así que, apenas usando unos pantalones deportivos, sus zapatillas de básquet y una camisilla blanca empezó a entrenar en la soledad del gimnasio.

Probaba correr de lado a lado de la cancha con la pelota en las manos, luego saltar con la pelota arriba, al suelo y correr hasta medio campo. Todo el entrenamiento de Natsuki iba específico a la velocidad y sus reflejos de reacción, porque, aunque es una jugadora muy versátil, su principal cualidad es su velocidad y capacidad de cambiar de ritmo en pleno calor del juego.

Después de perder la cuenta de cuantas canastas había hecho dejó rebotar el balón hasta caer a sus pies, sujetó la pelota con una mano y se secó el sudor con el otro brazo; mantenía su cabello bien recogido en una coleta alta que impedía que este le estorbara. Botó la pelota dos veces más, la recibió en la mano unos segundos y se preparó para lanzar

-¡Eso es retención, Kuga-san!

Natsuki retrasó el lanzamiento y dada su posición trastabilló unos pasos para ver con furia y vergüenza a quien gritó con esa voz melodiosa desde las gradas. Shizuru estaba sentada en la segunda fila mirándola con una sonrisa de pura maldad.

-¡Shizuru!- Regañó recogiendo la pelota -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ¿Y por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

-Soy la presidenta, tengo que venir al menos una hora más temprano y quedarme al menos un par de horas después de que todos se van

-Ah si- Natsuki se limpió el sudor de la cara –Y si vuelves a hacer eso me harás caerme de bocas

-Jajajaja kaninna, Natsuki

-Sí, tranquila

Natsuki se sentó junto a ella y Shizuru le entregó su botella con agua y su toalla. Natsuki frotó la toalla en su cara, cuello y pecho secando el sudor mientras bebía agua.

-¿Cómo vas en tu juego?

-Lento pero seguro. Pronto seré la mejor versión de mi para el equipo

-Me alegra escuchar eso; tu equipo se esfuerza mucho, y Arika-chan aunque es nueva ha encajado bastante bien

-Sí, ella y Nao hacen una combinación interesante

-Me alegra que tu equipo te anime a ser mejor

-Jajaja aun si no fueran tan buenas no me siento bien si no me esfuerzo un poco mas

-Claro- Shizuru sonrió –Así eres tu… ¿Has hablado con Mikoto-chan?

-No, supongo que la veré en clases, en todo caso ya ayer quedamos en lo que haríamos y conociéndola, se apegará a eso… Ella no es del tipo de chicas que da pasos tan grandes sin un empujón

-Tú la conoces más que yo, de esa familia solo conozco a Reito-san

-Ah, el niño bonito

-Es más que solo eso Jajaja

-Recuerdo que corría el rumor de que ustedes dos salían- Natsuki la miró de reojo

-Sí lo recuerdo, la misma Haruka fue quien se encargó de sembrar esa semilla

-¿Y eso como para qué?

-Fue por la época del baile escolar de otoño del año pasado, si por esas épocas alguno de nosotros se encontraba soltero era un caos en la sala del consejo casi todos los días, así que la mejor solución fue que Haruka formalizara con Kikukawa-san y Reito y yo montáramos esa mentirilla piadosa

-Tiene sentido, sí… Yo si me lo creí

-Jajajaja Reito y yo hemos sido amigos desde muy pequeños, y por eso mismo no somos capaces de vernos como nada más que amigos muy cercanos, es como tú con Mikoto-chan

-Eso me hace sentir mejor

-¿Mejor?- Shizuru la miró

-Bueno, después de haber salido con ese niño bonito, yo no soy muy equiparable a su nivel

-Jajajaja Natsuki se deja guiar muy fácil de los rumores de la escuela. Además, nunca me he visto atraída por ningún chico, la única persona que alguna vez llegó a robarme el sueño fuiste tú… Y aquí estamos

Shizuru se deslizó en la banca hasta chocar con el pantalón de Natsuki.

-¿Valió la pena esperar?- Natsuki sujeto su mano sobre su rodilla

-Cada segundo- Shizuru le dio un beso en la frente –Ahora ve a bañarte

-Jajaja vamos no apesto tanto ¿O sí?

-¿Te respondo o conservamos nuestra relación?

-Jajajaja ya para qué- Natsuki se puso de pie echándose la toalla al hombro –Si me esperas te invito a tomar un café antes de entrar a clases

-Suena atractivo, aquí te espero

Shizuru se dedicó a su teléfono como pocas ocasiones en el día tenía la oportunidad, y pasados unos minutos Natsuki salió de los vestidores ya usando su uniforme y con su bolso cargada sobre el hombro a su particular estilo, Shizuru guardó su teléfono, sujetó su bolso frente a su cadera y ambas salieron juntas del gimnasio hacia la cafetería. A esa hora los maestros pasaban a tomar un café y revisar sus clases relajadamente en las mesas, Natsuki y Shizuru pasaron a comprar su café y sin prisas fueron hacia la sala del consejo a tomar su café.

-De nuevo, lo siento- Shizuru rompió el silencio antes

-¿Ha?

-Por el rodillazo

-Ah… -Natsuki sonrió –Bueno, dolió como no imaginas, pero ya pasó

-Me alegro, no querría matarte así Jajaja

-Jajaja se necesita mucho más que eso para hacerme gritar

Shizuru se dejó el café sobre uno de los escritorios, se acercó al lado de ella y la abrazó por la espalda. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo dejando sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas en su abdomen.

-O-oi… Shizuru…

-¿Mm?- Shizuru hundió la nariz en el cabello de Natsuki

-Estamos en la escuela… -Murmuró sonriendo

-¿No puedo abrazar a mi novia aun en la escuela?

-Sé que llevamos apenas unos días de conocernos, pero creo que ya sé distinguir tus sonrisas cuando estás caliente y cuando estás cariñosa

-¿Y de qué es mi sonrisa ahora?

Shizuru posó la barbilla sobre su hombro mirándola fijamente. Una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozó en sus labios mientras miraba a Natsuki de una forma muy poco inocente. Ella sonrió, se dio la vuelta aun entre sus brazos y la sujetó de la cintura recargándose en el marco de la ventana. Dejó su café en el murito del borde de la ventana y agarró la cadera de la castaña con ambas manos.

-¿Quieres que nos descubran? ¿Qué todos sepan lo que tengo?

-Es un juego, solo tenemos que controlarnos

-Shizuru, eres mi novia- Natsuki quitó el cabello sobre sus ojos –Ya no tengo que contenerme… ¿O acaso quieres que lo haga?

-Jeje no podrías ni aunque lo intentaras

-Me estás subestimando- Natsuki giró su cabeza sonriendo confiadamente

-¿Eso crees?

Shizuru dio un paso atrás. Sin dejar de sonreír puso ambas manos por debajo de su falda, recorrió con los dedos pulgares de ambos lados de la cadera el borde de su ropa interior y luego, ante la mirada muy sorprendida de Natsuki se sacó las bragas y las envolvió en su mano derecha. Volvió a acercarse a ella abrazándose a su pecho.

-Quita esa cara, Kuga-san, voy a creer que estás teniendo pensamientos sucios con tu presidenta

-Y no sabe cuánta razón tendría, Fujino Kaichou-san

Natsuki bajó sus dos manos agarrando con ellas abiertas ambos glúteos de Shizuru; mordió su labio inferior sonriendo cerca de los labios de la castaña. La sensación de deseo y calor no había desaparecido incluso a pesar de su relación actual. El solo compartir un roce ya era un detonante de deseo potencial, y dada la situación ya no había mucho que hacer.

Natsuki besó a Shizuru aprovechando la posición de sus manos para atraer a la castaña más a su cuerpo, quien la rodeó del cuello con ambos brazos. Se besaban sin dejar tiempo o lugar para respirar, dejando que lo único audible en la sala fuera el sonido de sus lenguas y de sus labios separarse y unirse.

-¿Uno rápido?

-Tenemos 20 minutos- Contestó Shizuru sin soltar sus labios

-Más que suficiente

Natsuki le dio la vuelta al torso de Shizuru estrujándola contra el escritorio en que ella había puesto su café. El vaso de café se derramó con el impacto de Shizuru contra la mesa. Esta agresividad y deseo de Natsuki eran una etapa totalmente nueva que desconocía, pero vaya que le gustaba. Natsuki bajó los bóxer y shorts deportivos hasta sus rodillas, Shizuru la miró sobre su hombro descubriendo que de hecho no se había percatado de la prominente erección que ya ella tenía. Lo sujetó con su mano derecha sacudiéndolo un par de veces mientras con la mano izquierda tiraba el torso de Shizuru más hacia adelante, ella separó los muslos y finalmente, lentamente, pero con fuerza Natsuki entró.

Shizuru soltó un gemido entre cortado aferrando ambas manos con fuerza al borde de la mesa mientras Natsuki agarraba con las dos manos la cadera de Shizuru empezando a moverse, primero lento, asegurándose de salir casi por completo y luego entrar con fuerza. Cada embestida era un gemido que la misma Shizuru no podía controlar, iba aumentando el ritmo poco a poco creando un ruido seco de golpe entre su cadera y los glúteos de Shizuru, quien se encontraba a tal grado de excitación que no podía evitar que sus fluidos cayeran al piso con cada golpe. La sensación de ser penetrada y embestida en tal posición era a la mar de diferente, y de hecho podría considerarla como su favorita a este punto; el control de Natsuki sobre sus impulsos y la manera en que movía su cuerpo dentro de ella cambió totalmente desde aquella primera vez, lenta, torpe, en que ambas irremediablemente acabaron demasiado pronto para disfrutar la faena. Eso se acabó.

-V-voy… ahh! Voy a llegar… N-Natsuki para…

-¿Parar?- Contestó en un gemido –Jamás

Natsuki salió de ella, antes que Shizuru pudiera darse la vuelta la misma Natsuki la levantó de la cadera poniéndola de espaldas sobre el escritorio, ese mismo escritorio donde ella se sentaba todos los días a tomar el té. Arrastró su cadera hasta dejarla por fuera del borde del escritorio y volvió a penetrarla, esta vez más rápido, con lo mojada que estaba tanto por su propia excitación como por los mismos fluidos de Natsuki su miembro resbaló en su interior, que clamando por ser tomado comenzaba a contraerse; esa sensación de súplica de su interior era demasiado para soportarlo. Natsuki la tomó de los muslos y otra vez empezó a moverse, esta vez más rápido y más fuerte, haciendo que los sonidos sordos de antes fueran tan audibles debido a lo húmedo que estaba todo que incluso podría escucharse desde afuera de la sala. Los gemidos de ambas resonaban en perfecta armonía; Natsuki se agachó sobre el escritorio, mantuvo la mano izquierda debajo de la cadera de Shizuru evitando el choque con el borde del escritorio y la otra apoyada a un lado de la cara de ella.

-¿Puedo ahora?

Shizuru asintió; no podía responder ahora, sabía que era o sentir el placer o hablar, y prefería dejarse llevar. Natsuki aceleró el ritmo súbitamente, las piernas de Shizuru se pusieron rígidas y aquel reflejo de succión en su interior hizo que la espalda de Natsuki temblara, dio una última muy fuerte embestida, saco la mano izquierda de debajo de su cadera frotando rápidamente y con fuerza el clítoris de Shizuru permaneciendo adentro. Una explosión generosa de fluidos transparentes cayó sobre el chaleco de su uniforme acompañados de un último gemido fuerte y prolongado por parte de la castaña; dio dos embestidas fuertes más y abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo de Shizuru y se dejó correr dentro de ella.

-Tenías razón… -Suspiró Natsuki

-¿En qué?- Shizuru seguía con los ojos cerrados recostada en el escritorio

-En subestimarme

Shizuru volteó a verla y ambas comenzaron a reír. Estaba claro que el auto control no era la mejor cualidad de la pareja.

-Tengo que ir al baño- Shizuru se levantó del escritorio

-Okey, aquí la espero, Fujino Kaichou-san

-Jajaja ya basta

Shizuru salió de la sala camino al baño del pasillo. Luego de tomarse un momento para recuperar la compostura, limpiarse y volver a poner su ropa interior como corresponde salió de regreso a la sala del consejo. Natsuki ya no estaba sola, Haruka estaba ahí con ella.

-H-Haruka-san

-Fujino ¿Qué significa esto?- Haruka señaló el escritorio

El café derramado y regado. En el baño había limpiado la mancha de café en la manga de su uniforme, así que no quedaba evidencia de que ella hubiera sido la causante de tal acto… Y mucho menos en medio de qué. Velozmente echó un vistazo al borde del escritorio y al suelo. Las manchas de los fluidos compartidos de Natsuki y ella ya no estaban. "Buen trabajo, Natsuki"

La peli azul lucía despreocupada tomando su café mirando por la ventana abierta,

-Natsuki ¿Cómo pudiste? Solo te dejé sola un par de minutos

-¡¿He?!- Natsuki volteó a verla

Otra vez la sonrisa maliciosa, Natsuki se sonrojó y suspiró.

-¡Tu! Está bien que bien seas la novia de Fujino, pero mira en donde tiras el café

-Hai, comandante

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-… Ammm… de ninguna manera, no dije nada

-Más te vale… ¿Y qué demonios es ese olor?

Las dos dieron un respingo y se dieron una mirada. Natsuki tosió volviendo a ver por la ventana, Shizuru se arregló el flequillo y pasó hasta el escritorio sentándose en silencio.

-Bueno ¿Qué tenemos que hacer antes de entrar a clases?

-Nada realmente, Reito se encargó anoche

-Excelente… Natsuki

-¿Mmm?- Natsuki volteó a verla

-Ya puedes ir a clases, pero gracias por traerme esta mañana

Natsuki miró a Haruka y luego de regreso a Shizuru. Ingeniosa mentirilla piadosa. Recogió el café volcado sobre la mesa y luego de una obligada despedida con Haruka en ademán se retiró. Haruka volteó a ver a Shizuru con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Shizuru la miró fingiendo inocencia

Haruka se sentó de medio lado sobre el escritorio apoyando su mano en el centro del mismo para mirar cual detective en interrogatorio a Shizuru.

-¿Tú crees que nací ayer?

-Ara, no sé a qué te refieres- Shizuru cruzó ambos brazos sobre el escritorio

-Después que llevo un año saliendo con Yukino ¿En serio crees que no conozco el aroma de una cogida reciente?

Shizuru guardó silencio; Haruka miró sonriendo triunfalmente como las mejillas de la castaña se pusieron levemente rosa.

-Al menos dime sobre que escritorio para ni acercarme

Shizuru sonrió de lado, la miró de reojo.

-Aquí mismo, ahí donde estás sentada

-¡A la mierda!- Haruka se paró de un brinco -¡Eres una sucia Fujino!

-Jajaja podrías no ser tan escandalosa, te agradezco

-No deberías tomar nuestra sala como cama de motel –Haruka la señaló limpiándose la mano contra la falda

-Jajaja Haruka si de algo sirve yo no lo planeé, solo pasó

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Degenerada!

-Un poco, sí- Shizuru volvió a sonreír

-Vaya, parece que interrumpo algo- Reito entró

-Para nada, pasa

-¿Me van a contar de qué estaban hablando?- Reito las miró a ambas

Haruka miró con furia y sonrojo a Shizuru, quien aún sonreía.

-Nada- Masculló la rubia

-Okey, entonces empecemos, traigo para hoy la lista de transferidos

-Bueno, ya qué…

Las clases iniciaron, luego de las 2 primeras horas de clases llegó la hora del almuerzo, y con eso, Natsuki acompañada de una Mikoto muy nerviosa camino a la cafetería.

-Tranquila, si te quiere seguro lo entenderá

-¿Y si le dejo de gustar?- Mikoto la miró suplicante

-Ay, que no- Natsuki entorno los ojos

Las dos se movían paso a paso en la fila de la cafetería, al llegar comprar 3 sándwich grandes y 3 jugos también, y tal y como lo acordaron en WhatsApp, fueron al encuentro con Shizuru y Mai en la azotea. Al llegar encontraron que las dos chicas en cuestión ya estaban allí, sentadas en una zona de la azotea que da al mirador y le cae el poco sol del mediodía en los días de invierno.

-No puedo hacerlo- Le murmuró Mikoto

-Sí, si puedes- Natsuki le dio un codazo

-En serio, me va a dar un ataque

-Ay ya basta Mikoto, se machita- Natsuki la empujó al frente

Shizuru y Mai se voltearon a verla. Ella retomó la compostura y volvió a sonreír, Mai se acercó a ella sonriendo y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, Natsuki aprovechó para ir con Shizuru y sentarse junto a ella.

-Te traje esto- Mikoto le entregó el sándwich y el jugo

-Considerando que estamos en la escuela no pediré que seas más selecta Jajaja –Mai se sentó junto a ella –Arigato ne, Mikoto

Mikoto se sentó nerviosamente junto a Mai, empezó a comer rápidamente su sándwich

Mientras Shizuru se encargaba de proponer una conversación para preparar a Mai, Natsuki la miraba fijamente atorarse con la comida, ese era el síntoma de que Mikoto estaba demasiado nerviosa. De hecho, por eso mismo antes de un partido Mikoto tiene prohibido comer, porque en el caso de una caída o golpe podría vomitar.

-Tokiha-san…-

-Mai- Le corrigió la pelirroja –Es raro que me hable con formalismo

-Okey, lo mismo para ti entonces… Te iba a preguntar ¿Qué es lo que buscas en una persona al enamorarte de ella?

-Bueno… -Mai miró por un momento a Mikoto –Me basta con que sea una persona genuina y que en todo momento sepa ser ella misma, que no se esfuerce por hacerme feliz y solo lo logre con lo que tiene en las manos

-Ya que hablas de esa manera, no creo que te importe que esa chica tenga algo _diferente_ a las demás ¿No es así?

-Bueno, supongo que tiene razón ¿Por qué?

Shizuru miró a Natsuki. Empezó a comer su obento, señal de que le tocaba a Natsuki.

-Mai ¿Y si la persona de quien te llegas a enamorar… cambia?

-¿Cambiar?- Mai volvió a mirar a Mikoto -¿Cómo es eso de cambiar?

-Sí algo que antes no tenía de la nada… ahora si…

-No estoy entendiendo

Mikoto la miró atragantada con el último trozo de pan en estado de pánico.

-Okey, voy a ser más directa…

-No, ya entiendo- Mai levantó su mano extendida

-¿Lo haces?

-Sí, no tienes que darme explicaciones… Pero Natsuki, lo de nosotras solo fue una noche y nada más

-… He… No- Natsuki sonrió por lo bajo –No hablaba de mi

-¿Entonces?- Mai se alzó de hombros más confundida

-¿Recuerdas ese día que acordaron con Mikoto ir a su casa y todo eso? Ese atardecer acá, en la escuela

-Cómo olvidarlo, un atardecer rojo

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que ese día algo cambio con Mikoto y conmigo?

-¿Cambiar? Natsuki, ya basta, solo dilo y ya

-… Bueno… -Natsuki miró a Mikoto –Muéstrale

-Okey… -Suspiró Mikoto

Agarró la mano de Mai y la metió debajo de su falda. Mai miró el lugar donde su mano estaba, luego a Mikoto, sus ojos lila se abrían con espanto mientras subía y bajaba la vista de los ojos de Mikoto y el lugar donde estaba su mano. Natsuki y Shizuru las vieron sabiendo que debían estar sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que ellas la primera vez que se tocaron. Confusión, desconcierto, curiosidad, deseo, lujuria… Todo eso junto.

-N-Natsuki… -Mai no dejaba de ver a Mikoto -¿Qué significa esto?

-Esa luz roja que vimos ese día es algo así como una maldición, Mai-san- Contestó Shizuru –Natsuki y yo ya pasamos por todo lo que ustedes

-Tan así que somos novias ahora Jajaja- Rio Natsuki rodeando el cuello de Shizuru con su brazo

-¿Quieren que las dejemos a solas?- Preguntó Shizuru

Mai asintió sin dejar de ver a Mikoto.

Natsuki y Shizuru acataron, se pusieron de pie y dejaron la azotea; antes de salir por la puerta Natsuki le levantó el pulgar a Mikoto y ella, sonrojada y desconcertada solo la miró un instante antes de volver a ver a Mai. En cuestión de segundos estuvieron solas.

-Mikoto… -Murmuró Mai

Todo el tiempo su mano permaneció ahí. Y como Mikoto era la mujer más mala del mundo para usar las palabras, prefería expresarse mejor con Mai con acciones; y con ella era incluso más complicado en ocasiones, dado que lo que esta pelirroja causaba en ella era más que anormal, y por si todo eso no la hiciera bolas antes lo suficiente, ahora se añadía esta sensación picosa y ardiente en la piel de Mai… Ahora sí que no podría hilar palabras.

Finalmente Mai sacó su mano, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Ayer- Contestó Mikoto viendo el suelo

-Por Kami, Mikoto… ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No estaba segura… Ya sabes… Si… Si me seguirías queriendo como tu chica… Porque ya no sería… ¿Chica?...

-Jajaja así que eso te preocupaba- Mai se echó hacia atrás mirando hacia arriba –Mikoto, no sé si alguna vez te lo dije, pero lo que más me gustó de ti desde el comienzo es que no tienes miedo de decir exactamente lo que piensas y expresar lo que sientes… Esa clase de sinceridad es algo único que probablemente nadie más tenga

-¿Aún si ya no soy yo?- Mikoto señaló entre sus piernas

-Tú eres tú- Mai sujeto sus dos mejillas –Siempre serás tú… Yo soy Mai y siempre seré Mai, tu eres Mikoto y siempre lo vas a ser

-Claro… -Mikoto sonrió –Olvidaba que eres la mejor chica de todas

-Jajaja baka- Mai volvió a sonreír más tranquila –Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Entonces Natsuki también?

-Tal parece; me dijo que nadie que no fueras tú, ella o Fujino lo podían saber

-Es de entender, Shizuru-san es su novia y yo la tuya, no creo que a nadie más le deba importar eso

-Eso es verdad… Mai entonces… Tu y yo…

-¿Mmm?- Mai ladeó la cabeza

-Ya sabes… Seguimos… ¿Seguimos estando juntas?

-Jajajajaja bueno a menos que no me des una buena razón para no estar juntas, no veo por qué no

-¿Entonces, no te importa?

-Claro que no- Mai sonrió, volvió a ver a Mikoto de reojo –A decir verdad, me da un poco de curiosidad

-¿C-curiosidad?

-Claro que sí, no a todos los días a tu novia le sale un mástil

-E-etto… B-bueno, si quieres… -Mikoto se puso de rodillas levantando su falda

-Ay no, acá no- Mai detuvo sus manos –Después de clases en tu casa

-Mi hermano llegará temprano a casa hoy

-Ah, que molestia… Mis padres y Takumi estarán en casa también- Mai se tomó la barbilla –Pero tengo otra idea…

Mientras tanto abajo, caminando a las aulas de las clases de los de último año, Natsuki acompañaba a Shizuru antes de que la hora del almuerzo terminara. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo luego de escuchar el tono de alerta.

-¿Mai?- Arqueó una ceja abriendo el mensaje

Se detuvo súbitamente; Shizuru se detuvo unos pasos después mirándola.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Así parece… -Natsuki la miró desconcertada –Mai me está pidiendo ir a mi casa con Mikoto después de clase, y seriamente dudo que quieran que yo esté ahí

Shizuru sonrió consigo misma.

-Acepta, tu ven a mi casa hoy, te invito a cenar

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto- Shizuru asintió sonriendo

-Bueno, me voy a mis clases, nos vemos a la salida

Natsuki sonrió regresando en sus pasos hacia su siguiente clase. De una forma relativamente más fácil Mikoto y Mai lograron separarse y volver a sus clases hasta el tan esperado encuentro al momento de salir de clases, y el pasar de las horas, aunque lento finalmente les dio su tan esperado fin de la jornada de clases. Natsuki fue la primera en salir, sacó su motocicleta del parqueadero y esperó a Shizuru en la entrada. Las miradas hacia ella iban a venían, la única diferencia es que ahora ya nadie se le acercaba a dejarle regalos, o cartas ni nada, ya el rumor confirmado de su relación con la presidenta Shizuru Fujino había llegado a los confines de la escuela, y ver a la susodicha llegar con ella, recibir su casco y subir a la moto con ella era una confirmación más. Ambas desaparecieron de la vista de los curiosos mientras Natsuki conducía rápidamente en dirección a su departamento primero a cambiarse de ropa y luego con Shizuru a su casa. Según la temporada del año y mucho menos el lugar adonde iba sería bueno quedarse con una falda y un ligero uniforme de escuela, así que se cambió por unos jeans, unas zapatillas DC, una camiseta de mangas cortas color azul oscuro y una camisa a cuadros de mangas largas color rojo y blanco acompañada por la chaqueta de cuero de su motocicleta.

Llegaron a la enorme casa de la familia Fujino, luego de Shizuru abrir la puerta y saludar a quienes estaban en el recibidor, pasaron al segundo piso hasta su habitación.

-Natsuki, nunca me has dicho que clase de relación tuviste con Mai-san

-¿Mai? Bueno, yo no le llamaría una relación, somos amigas

-Pero dijiste que tuvieron algo

Mientras conversaban llegaron a la habitación de Shizuru, Natsuki entró y se sentó sobre la cama de Shizuru mientras ella después de cerrar la puerta, abría y comenzaba a ver su closet.

-Bueno, sí, pero igual quedamos de amigas

-¿Y qué fue eso que tuvieron?- Insistió la castaña

-Bueno, fue hace varios meses ya, fue a comienzos de otoño

 **FLASHBACK**

Las ocasionales salidas en confianza de Natsuki con Tate se daban por lo general los fines de semana. Esta vez fueron a un pequeño bar en el centro de la ciudad donde se sentaron en la barra solo a charlar. Aunque por aquellos días Tate estaba saliendo todavía con Mai, su concepto de relación no es precisamente el pasar todo el tiempo con su novia, y parcialmente estaba bien así, de no ser porque incluso siendo novio de Mai todavía no le sacara los ojos de encima a una chica que estaba bailando en la pista.

-Oye ya basta- Natsuki le golpeó el hombro –Tienes correa

-Jajaja vamos, mirar no va a hacerme infiel

-Por la tentación se parte- Natsuki dio un trago grande a su cerveza

-Lo dices tú porque no estas atada a nada ni nadie

-No culpes al jugador, culpa al juego- Natsuki sonrió sin mirarlo

La chica castaña en la pista pasó cerca de él mirándolo de reojo, se puso en la barra y llamando al barman con la mano, le pidió un _margarita_ berries. El barman se tomó su tiempo para prepararlo y lo puso frente a ella.

-Lo pago yo- Le dijo Tate

-No es necesario, gracias- La chica le sonrió de buena gana

-Ah no, es un regalo- Tate levantó su botella de cerveza a modo de brindis –Me lo puedes pagar si vamos ahí y bailamos una ¿Quieres?

-Pues… Bueno, está bien- La chica asintió tímidamente

-Okey, no se diga más- Tate se puso de pie –Cuida mi botella Natsuki

Natsuki levantó su botella a modo de aprobación sin mirar adonde iban. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes ocasionales de Tate por ir a revolotearle a otras chicas. Aunque al inicio daba pena de lo patético que era, salir con Natsuki por el suficiente tiempo pulió sus técnicas de seducción y lo hizo de hecho lo suficientemente como para que, al no tener un físico atractivo, aun así consiguiera ligar.

-¡Tu!- Alguien tiró el hombro de Natsuki

-¡Oye que…! Ah, Mai

La pelirroja tiró de su hombro haciéndola girar, por supuesto que la conocía, Natsuki fue la violinista de Mai y Tate cuando comenzó la relación, y dado que salían muy a menudo las primeras veces la traía consigo hasta que simplemente se cansó de invitarla dado que a la misma Mai estos ambientes no le gustan demasiado.

-¿Has visto a Yuuichi?

-¿Tate? –Mierda –P-pues no sé, hace un rato se fue al baño, creo

-Nina-chan me dijo que lo vio entrar hace una hora más o menos… Ahh, ese hombre…

-Bueno, siéntate y te invito un trago ¿Dime que te gusta tomar?

-Un mojito de frambuesas estaría bien

-Buena elección- Natsuki llamó con las manos al barman –Un mojito de frambuesas y un bloody mary, por favor

Mai suspiró apoyándose en la barra.

-¿Tu crees que sea verdad?- Mai miró a Natsuki

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes, lo que dicen de Yuuichi y que se liga a cuanta chica puede

-Mira yo no soy quien para hablar de él, es mi amigo

-Lo conoces mejor que yo… ¿Dejarías que le vea la cara de tonta a una chica?

-No me gusta meterme en los problemas de una pareja, pero si él lo hiciera seguro trataría de hacerlo entrar en razón

Y vaya que lo había intentado. Pero el poder ligar con otras mujeres era algo en lo que Tate ya estaba tan absorto que incluso dejó de importarle lo tan fuerte que decía sentir por Mai.

-No entiendo como tú puedes estar soltera- Mai sonrió mirándola

-Jajaja pero qué dices…

El barman puso los tragos frente a ellas. Mai agarró su mojito, removió las hojas de menta sobre las semillas de frambuesa en el hielo y dio un sorbo, Natsuki bebió su trago de un golpe, hizo apenas una mueca y dejó la copa en la barra.

-Ya sabes, eres atractiva, eres buena y honesta

-No me gusta comprometerme a nadie. No soy buen partido- Natsuki volvió a su cerveza

-Bueno, tienes razón en algunas cosas…

Mai miró a Natsuki y a través de ella, un destello rubio en la pista llamó su atención. Yuuichi, el que se supone era su novio, bailando muy de cerca con una chica en la pista, y no solo bailando, los dos estaban tan cerca que se estaban besando mientras bailaban. Natsuki volteó a ver en la dirección en que veía Mai con cara de horror y al verlo solo suspiró.

-Lo siento… Sí sabía que cambió, y si traté de aconsejarlo, pero… No puedo hacer más que eso

-… Claro… -Mai tragó saliva profundamente –Natsuki…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Podemos… irnos?

-¿He?

-Solo… irnos de aquí…

Natsuki miró a Mai seriamente. Suspiró. Se notaba en su voz quebrada que hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse en control, pero ya sus esfuerzos empezaban a ser inútiles. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tragaba saliva constantemente. Natsuki le dio la vuelta a Mai y dirigió el paso a través de la gente hacia la salida luego de dejar un billete debajo de su botella de cerveza.

Salieron, Natsuki le dio el segundo casco de su moto a Mai y se marcharon rápidamente de ahí; en la huida comandada por la peli azul llegaron a su propio apartamento. Entraron, Natsuki se sacó su camisa y la tiró sobre la barra de la cocina, Mai se sentó en el sofá cubriéndose la cara con las manos, sus hombros empezaron a saltar intermitentemente. Otra vez Natsuki suspiró.

Sus peores miedos al involucrarse con una chica eran en parte estos, el saber que ella era un desastre emocional y que paulatinamente acabaría hiriéndola, como hoy Tate había roto el corazón de Mai. Se sentó junto a la pelirroja tocando su espalda, ella inmediatamente se tiró sobre ella a abrazarla y llorar aún más desconsoladamente.

-Lo siento… -Murmuró abrazándola

-No… No lo sientas… él es un idiota

-Lo es- Natsuki asintió

-Pero… Tu no lo eres- Mai la miró levantando la cara

-¿No lo soy?

Mai la miró desconcertada por un momento, se alejó unos centímetros y quitó el cabello de su frente.

-De hecho, tienes ojos muy lindos

-E-eh… Gracias, supongo

-No me lo agradezcas todavía

-¿Todav…?-

Mai se lanzó sobre ella y la besó, un beso agrio y pesado al que Natsuki no se negó. Al principio por lástima, sabiendo que Mai estaría destrozada y trataba de encontrar algo más en que pensar, luego por deseo… Porque viéndolo bien, de no haber sido Tate quien le cayó primero, ella seguro habría ido por Mai también. Las curvas de su cuerpo son para morir, y ni hablemos de ese par de inmaculados pechos gigantes que apoyaba sobre su pecho mientras la seguía besando… Besos salados y húmedos. Natsuki abrió los ojos para descubrir que de hecho seguía llorando. Y si en algo era buena la princesa de hielo, era en hacer olvidar todas sus penas a cualquier chica con su mejor arma: El sexo. Agarró a Mai entre sus brazos arrojándola contra el sofá y tomando ella el control de la situación, tal y como le gustaba.

Al día siguiente un rastro de ropa tirada en cuanta dirección fuera posible quedó desde el sofá hasta la habitación. Mai recostada al rincón y Natsuki a la orilla, despertando muy temprano. El brazo blanco de Mai se abrió paso en las cobijas hasta abrazarla por el abdomen, esa era la señal de dar por terminada la faena.

Natsuki se puso de pie quitando el brazo de Mai de su abdomen, buscó su ropa interior en el suelo y se la puso, mientras ella acababa de subírsela la pelirroja despertó, moviéndose entre las sábanas.

-¿Tan temprano despertaste?

-¿He? Ah sí, iba a hacer algo de café ¿Te traigo una taza?

-Okey, gracias- Mai asintió sonriendo

Natsuki se puso una camiseta blanca y caminó descalza a la cocina; le dio el saludo de los buenos días a Dhuran y encendió la cafetera más tranquila de haber conseguido que al menos Mai se relajara un poco. Aunque su amigo era Tate no se sentía precisamente bien teniendo en sus brazos a una chica con el corazón hecho pedazos, y dada la situación mató dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Volvió a la habitación llevando las dos tazas de café, Mai se levantó aun desnuda y la bebió junto a ella.

-Gracias por lo de anoche- Dijo Mai

-¿Te gustó?- Preguntó Natsuki sin mirarla

-Jajaja claro que sí… Y si me haces esa pregunta es porque no es para nada serio ¿No es así?

-Ya me conoces lo suficiente- Natsuki sonrió -¿Qué harás ahora?

-Nada… -Mai dio otro sorbo a su café –Esperar a tener un poco más de suerte la próxima vez

-Es una gran actitud

Mai sonrió, dio dos sorbos largos más a su café en silencio, en medio del cual Natsuki no dejaba de mirarla de reojo. Todo en ella estaba hecho cruelmente a su medida. Un par de senos gigantes y hermosos, una cintura delgada, largas piernas y cabello rojo. Y había que decirlo, aunque fuera mentalmente, esa forma de gemir, moverse y correrse era toda una poesía.

-¿Vas a seguir viéndome así o lo haremos una última vez?- Mai estiró el brazo dejando la taza sobre la mesa de noche

-Jajaja vaya… -Natsuki dejó su taza también –Solo una vez más

Y como buena anfitriona de casa, Natsuki se puso sobre Mai comenzando a besarla de nuevo mientras ella con sus manos sacaba la camiseta por sobre su cabeza; rápidamente se dejaron envolver de nuevo en el juego de la tentación y el sexo salvaje lo que restó de la mañana hasta que ya para las 3 de la tarde y luego de una despedida de amigas, Mai se fue.

 **-/-**

Shizuru escuchó atentamente el relato de Natsuki mientras elegía que ropa usar para estar más cómoda en casa, volteó a verla seriamente con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Nada, es una suerte que las dos fueran lo suficientemente maduras… ¿No ha pasado nada más que eso?

-Jajaja no, en mi caso pues… Hubo chispa en la cama, pero solo es eso… Y es aburrido cuando solo es una cosa a la vez

-¿Una cosa a la vez?- Shizuru levantó una ceja

-Bueno a ver, como lo explico… Cuando ha de haber fuego debe haber una chispa que la cause… Primero la chispa, luego un viento que lo avive, después la llama y finalmente pues… Un gran incendio de mierda que lo queme todo ¿verdad?

-Te sigo

-Y con Mai, o con cualquier otra chica que he estado antes solo ha habido una chispa… Pero nada logra encender la llama

-Ooooh… Ahora si comprendo

-Contigo ha habido todo- Natsuki miró sus pies sonriendo –Eres la primera chica con quien me pasa

-Y oficialmente, eso debe ser lo más tierno que me han dicho

-Jajaja bueno era solo para aclarar

Shizuru se sentó a su lado mirándola.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo Mikoto-chan y Mai-san en tu casa?

-… No quiero saber

.

.

.

.

.

 **7u7 creyeron que Natsuki iba a ser la única ¿eh?**

 **Pues no ajajaja**

 **Acá está el capítulo del fin de semana**

 **Dejenme sus comentarios, aunque no los responda todos, todos los leo**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo**


	9. Chapter 9

Para casos como estos, en que Mikoto y Natsuki se daban la mano y usaban el departamento de Natsuki para hacer sus guarrerías, tenían la tradición de sacar la llave de repuesto del departamento de Natsuki en su casillero del complejo de básquet. Luego de esperar por un rato a Mai a que saliera del club de cocina tomaron un taxi y fueron directamente a casa de Natsuki. Como Mikoto por supuesto también conocía la casa de su amiga lo suficiente incluso supo que debía dejar a Dhuran salir a hacer sus cosas y luego sentarse en el sofá.

Mai suspiró sonriendo. La mejor manera de romper la tensión y hacer que Mikoto se relajara era sin lugar a dudas cocinar algo de comer; así que ya ella también conociendo la casa de Natsuki pasó a la cocina y comenzó a revisar las alacenas.

-¿Esta mujer se alimenta a base de sopas instantáneas con mayonesa o qué?

-Básicamente, si… Y comida a domicilio- Contesto Mikoto

-Vaya, el toque hogareño grita por conquistar esta cocina… Pero algo lograré hacer con lo que tengo ahora; un buen cocinero sabe hacer algo rico con lo poco

-Como dice mi madre, ya estás lista para casarte

-Jajajaja basta

Luego de un rato en la cocina y de Mikoto levantarse a abrirle la puerta a Dhuran, la espera terminó. Un plato de ramen improvisado con pocas verduras, carne de tocino y fideos instantáneos es lo que había por comer y Mikoto lo probó gustosa; para su sorpresa aun con los pocos ingredientes sabía bastante bien. A la velocidad de una hambrienta deportista de sus buenos 1.75, Mikoto se devoró el plato de ramen. Mai tomó el tazón vacío poniéndolo en la poceta y luego se sentó en la mesa con ella.

-¿Mejor?

-Por supuesto- Mikoto suspiró –Comer tiene que ser el mejor placer que se puede conseguir con ropa

-Jajaja me dijiste eso la última vez que te invité a cenar a casa… Y luego tuvimos _ese otro_ placer sin ropa, claro jajajaja

Mikoto miró pensativamente sus manos.

-Ya no va a ser lo mismo ¿verdad?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Hacerlo- Comenzó a tocar recurrentemente su dedo índice en la mesa -¿Y si apesto usando esa cosa? ¿Y si no te gusta?

-Jajajaja pues, después de tolerar el sexo con chicos ebrios creo que la resistencia de una deportista no me va a molestar

-¿Hombres ebrios?

-Ah pues… Los hombres ebrios tienden a perder el rendimiento más rápido por el efecto del alcohol, así que o terminan muy rápido o de plano no funcionan como deberían

-Ah cierto, con Yuuichi tuvieron algo

-Sí… -Mai recordó con pesadez esa época –Las chicas son más sensibles, incluso cuando no saben que lo son

-¿Cómo quién?

-Jajajaja Mikoto, baka- Mai agarró su mano sobre la mesa

Las dos se quedaron en silencio inmediatamente. Bajaron los ojos a esa leve unión de contacto entre las dos, que obviamente les mantuvo al borde del absoluto desconcierto sintiendo este calorcito, este deseo imperativo que antes no habían concebido. Una diferencia marcada entre esta pareja y Natsuki con Shizuru era que al menos ellas ya habían concretado una parte de su relación físicamente, así que descubrir esta nueva sensación era fascinante y sorprendente.

La mano de Mikoto se deslizó hasta agarrar el antebrazo de Mai y arrastrarla por sobre la mesa hacia ella; se levantó de la silla lo suficiente para darle un beso muy lento y profundo que por supuesto Mai correspondió.

-Impresionante… -Murmuró Mai sonriendo sin alejarse de sus labios

-¿Qué cosa?

-El calorcito, esa sensación que quema

-Jajaja ay Mai ¿No te habías dado cuenta como me haces sentir a mí?

-Y-yo no hablaba de eso- Mai se sonrojó –Pero quizás un poco, sí

-Vamos

Mikoto se puso de pie rápidamente agarrando a Mai de ambos brazos, retrocediendo en sus pasos fueron hasta la habitación de Natsuki rápidamente.

-¿Segura que podemos hacerlo aquí?

-Cambiaré las sábanas más tarde- Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado volviendo a acercarse a ella –Dime si no lo quieres intentar y me detendré de inmediato

-Ay no seas tonta- Mai abrazó sus hombros –Además ya hicimos otras cosas, dicen que hacer algo nuevo siempre refuerza los vínculos

-Okey, me suena a aprobación

Mikoto la levantó de la cintura y la arrojó sobre la cama. Si bien en comparación Natsuki podía ser agresiva pero cuidadosa, a Mikoto estas cosas no le importaban demasiado. Y es que bien esa era una de las cosas a las que Mai se refería con ser una chica honesta y que no retiene en nada… En concepto de cuentas sexuales, esa agresividad hacía de Mikoto una pareja íntima perfecta para ella. Mai se incorporó comenzando a sacarse el chaleco del uniforme, luego los zapatos, los calcetines y finalmente la falda hasta quedar solo con su ropa interior y la camisa de mangas largas de la escuela; Mikoto esperó pacientemente luego de terminar de ella desvestirse hasta solo quedar con un par de shorts deportivos y su camisilla blanca que usaba bajo el uniforme.

Los ojos de Mai recorrieron la cara de Mikoto, su pecho y se detuvieron en ese irremediable nuevo lugar abultado que apuntaba hacia ella. Antes lo que había tocado con la mano era un bulto tubular grande bien escondido estratégicamente entre las piernas, lo que veía ahora era una especie de bat de béisbol muy apretado contra esos shorts.

-Okey, vamos a hacerlo bien… Ven aquí

Mai la llamó con su mano. Mikoto acató, estiró su mano ligeramente temblorosa y se dejó guiar camino a la cama; se sentó en el borde de la cama manteniendo la vista en ella, tímidos sus ojos subían y bajaban de sus labios a sus ojos, esos ojos color violeta irresistibles y cargados de una fogosa curiosidad. Mai extendió sus dos manos a las mejillas de Mikoto de ambos lados, le dio un beso corto en los labios notando que el rubor en las mejillas de la pelinegra frente a ella no era solo vergüenza, era la extraña mezcla del deseo y la incertidumbre. Sonrió.

En la poca experiencia que con Mikoto tenían explorando su desempeño en el sexo había descubierto que aun si Mikoto era toda una maestra dueña de la cancha en su propio terreno de juego, como pareja podía bien portarse como una niña a la que hay que guiar al terreno de _permisividad._ Luego de estar ahí y de dejarle rienda suelta se portaría a la altura y le complacería hasta incluso ella suplicar que se detuviera.

Volvió a besarla, este beso ya no era tan inocente, pronto de pequeños intercambios de posición pasaron a la etapa del beso en que se abrazan mutuamente buscando reducir la cercanía al mínimo; Mikoto se recostó en la cama manteniendo su espalda erguida mientras Mai se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cadera, poniendo su entrepierna justo por encima del prominente y duro bulto que se alzaba en la zona baja de la morena, quien ya se encontraba suficientemente ocupada sacando los botones de la camisa y desabrochando el sostén dejando exitosamente descubierto el pecho de Mai.

Su mano derecha tomó con seguridad su pecho izquierdo mientras directamente y hambrienta dirigió su boca y lengua al seno derecho, Mai gimoteó enredando los dedos de ambas manos en el cabello que caía salvajemente sobre el cuello de Mikoto. Al compás de cada lamida sobre su pezón erecto su cadera respondía frotándose contra la erección baja de Mikoto causando que ella a la vez contrajera el cuerpo encontrándose con los vaivenes que ella llevaba. Y mientras alternaba con la lengua trazando líneas de recorrido de un pezón a otro, jugando con su mano derecha o izquierda sujetando la enorme masa de ellos directo a sus labios o apretándolos con los dedos, no se dio cuenta del momento en que tanto el short deportivo como las bragas de ella ya se encontraban empapados y casi destilando los fluidos de ambas, resbalando en ellos.

-M-Mai… -Suspiró bajo contra su pecho

-¿Hai?...

-Duele…

-…Oh… C-claro, gomene

Mai levantó la cadera, Mikoto bajó los shorts deportivos junto con la ropa interior hasta dejarlos en sus rodillas revelando una erección prominente, firme y dura como roca de no menos de 25 centímetros, que curiosamente apuntaba al más cálido lugar donde quería ponerse. Mai levantó el muslo izquierdo sacando de aquel lado de su pierna sus bragas y dejándolas colgar de su pierna derecha, se inclinó contra Mikoto agarrando con su mano derecha su pene y frotándolo contra su intimidad; soltó un gemido que chocó contra el cuello de Mikoto, quien por instinto aferró ambas manos a las nalgas de Mai apretándolas con deseo y furia contenida.

Luego de muchos resbalones y de frotar su glande contra el clítoris lo suficiente para que ambas estuvieran incluso más mojadas y sobre estimuladas que antes, sujetó fuerte el tronco del miembro y lo hundió lentamente bajando la cadera al mismo tiempo que lo introducía.

Mikoto gimió, gruñó bajo arañando con fuerza los glúteos de Mai, ese reflejo de querer meterla adentro, profundo y fuerte la estaba volviendo loca; el calor y fogosidad que sentía al contacto con la piel de Mai eran una tortura, y la sensación de entrar en ella era un tipo de placer que estaba volviéndola loca; mordió tan fuerte su labio inferior que incluso llegó a sangrar, los labios de Mai recibieron su labio roto producto de sus intentos por contenerse y volvió a besarla con pasión aferrando los dos brazos a su cuello.

El tiempo prudente para Mikoto controlarse y acostumbrarse a la estrecha cavidad de Mai y que ella se habituara al gran y grueso nuevo _inquilino_ en el cuerpo de Mikoto debía durar sin darle prisas, y cuando el deseo hizo de las suyas Mikoto comenzó a moverse. Separó las piernas sosteniendo en ellas el peso del cuerpo de Mai, quien se sujetó del espaldar de la cama manteniendo al ritmo su cadera.

Las primeras embestidas irremediablemente iban fuertes, lentas, pero con fuerza suficiente para que los gemidos de Mai salieran sin control de sus labios, esos gemidos genuinos acompañados de una extasiada expresión de placer al grado de estimulación que hasta las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Mikoto sacó sus manos de los glúteos de Mai y abrazó con fuerza su espalda al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos y frenéticos.

-M-Mikoto… aahh! … p-para… lento…

-¡Por qué!- Demandó sin detenerse

-Llegaré… ahhh m-muy rápido… ¡Las dos, recuérdalo!

La morena bajó las revoluciones y acató dando embestidas fuertes y lentas. Y es que, si bien Mikoto podía ser idiota en muchos aspectos, en lo sexual era el sueño de cualquier chica respecto a que le era imperativo y fundamental darle la mayor cantidad de placer posible a su pareja antes de ella pensar en acabar. Y Mai no disfrutaba del sexo "en vaca muerta", para ella el buen sexo debe disfrutarse de a dos, en igualdad de dosis de éxtasis, y lentamente le enseñaba a Mikoto como llegar a ese grado de perfección a su medida.

-A-algo no está bien- Murmuró Mikoto sin soltar su pecho

-¿Qué?

Hizo una leve pausa sin dejar de moverse, continuaba estrujando su pene adentro y afuera alternando entre muy rápido y lento, y con este ritmo tortuoso llegó esa sensación cálida y de cosquilleo desde su abdomen bajo a lo largo de todo su miembro en cada roce y fricción dentro de su novia.

-Se siente… más caliente… q-quiere salir algo

-¿Se siente bien?- Gimió la pelirroja a su oído

-Muchísimo- Mikoto mordió su cuello

-Déjalo salir

-¿Adentro?

-¡Calla y hazlo!

Mikoto acató, agarró de nuevo los glúteos de Mai separándolos con sus dos manos, aumentó drásticamente la fuerza y velocidad de sus estrujones y embestidas causando que incluso el mismo ruido de ellas superara los gemidos de ambas al unísono.

Las paredes del interior de Mai se contrajeron de una forma muy placentera y un tanto dolorosa al mismo tiempo que llegaba a la cúspide del placer, algo muy cálido y espeso manaba de su pene aun dentro de ella mientras ella, regodeándose en la sensación de estar siendo llenada por Mikoto llegaba a un orgasmo… y otro más, y otro nuevamente.

Mai se dejó caer a un lado de la cama suspirando agitadamente, Mikoto estiró las piernas relajando su cadera viendo como la gran erección de antes seguía otorgándole a su _inquilino_ un tamaño más decente y menos intimidante.

-Mai… -Suspiró mirándola a su lado -¿Mai?

La pelirroja levantó la mano pidiéndole un momento para respirar. La sensación de placer debía tenerla al borde de un paro cardiaco para que no pudiera siquiera hilar palabra.

-Oye no me asustes- Mikoto se recostó a su lado

-Tranquila… -Habló con la voz quebrada –Es solo… que…

-¿Qué…?

-Es lo mejor que haya sentido jamás… -Jadeó secándose el sudor de la frente

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Mikoto la miró con ojos llenos de alegría

-Oh si… -Sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados

-Me alegra- Mikoto abrazó a Mai por el pecho –Que no te haya lastimado

-A decir verdad, si un poco… Pero es uno de esos dolores ricos

-¿Dolores ricos?

-Jajaja olvídalo- Mai acarició su cabello –Descansa…

Mikoto sonrió embobada contra el pecho de Mai frotando su cara en medio y aferrando las piernas cerca de las suyas; Mai sonrió acariciando continuamente su cabello.

-Gracias por prestarnos tu casa hoy, Natsuki

Mientras tanto en la residencia Fujino.

En el comedor Shizuru servía unas tazas de té para ambas, la peli azul soltó un estornudo que después calmó frotándose la nariz.

-Salud- Le dijo Shizuru

-No quiero pensar en qué momento están hablando de mi…

-¿Ellas dos?

-Bueno, no veo quien más

-Jajajaja Natsuki ¿Y si están haciéndolo en tu cama?

-Ya saben que deben cambiar todas las sábanas con todo y forros de almohada

-Eres una gran amiga Natsuki, hasta le promueves los gustos culposos a tus amigos

-Soy amiga, no madre para corregirlos

-Eso si te lo creo- Shizuru se sentó al lado de ella tomando su taza de te

Natsuki tomó la suya dando un sorbo.

-¿No hay nadie en tu casa hoy?

-Aparte de los conserjes, la ama de llaves y las mucamas, creo que no. Papá cuando está deja la puerta de su estudio abierta –Señaló dos puertas firmemente cerradas –Y Mamá revisa su laptop en la sala de lectura –Del otro lado de la sala cerrada había una sala chica abierta de grandes ventanas con una mesa de centro y una cómoda silla en medio

-Qué casa tan solitaria… Pero enorme

-Enorme en verdad- Sonrió la castaña tomando otro trago de té –Pero sobre todo… sola

-Hmmm- Natsuki miró su taza de té pensativamente

-Cuando vaya a la universidad ya no estaré aquí en todo caso

Luego de otra de esas sonrisas tristes, Shizuru soltó un suspiro y bebió otro gran trago de té.

-Shizuru

-¿Sí?- Volteó a verla

-Cuando te gradúes el otro año

Shizuru asintió incentivándola a hablar, Natsuki volvió a ver su taza pensativamente.

-Ven a vivir conmigo

Su cara cambió de la tranquilidad a la estupefacción.

- _¡Buenas noches, familia Fujino!_

Una voz masculina se escuchó en la entrada, luego unos pasos que entraban rápidamente y se detenían en el comedor.

-Ara, tienes visitas hermana

Natsuki se puso de pie. Esperó unos segundos, pero Shizuru no reaccionaba; se aclaró la voz y tampoco funcionó. Le dio un golpecito con el que ella finalmente reaccionó, la miró y se puso de pie al ver que miraba en otra dirección, donde su hermano mayor con los brazos abiertos reclamaba atención.

-Koharu-kun –Se acercó sonriendo a su hermano

Él sonrió con alegría esperando el abrazo de bienvenida haciéndolo durar por un par de minutos.

-Antes que salieras de tu trance dije, que tenías visita

-¡Oh!- Shizuru su ruborizó –Sí, lo siento… Koharu-kun, ella es Natsuki

Natsuki dio un paso al frente extendiendo la mano, Koharu le dio un gran y fuerte apretón que ella correspondió del mismo modo.

-Natsuki, él es Koharu, mi hermano mayor del que te hablé

-Un gusto conocerte Natsuki-san

El joven de al menos unos 5 centímetros más alto que ella, de piel mestiza, cabello castaño y ojos rojizos tal y como Shizuru le hizo una leve reverencia de saludo. Al parecer esos ojos penetrantes y el cabello castaño son el rasgo mejor heredado de los hermanos como distintivo de su familia.

-¿Tan pronto regresas de Tokio?

-Anunciaron una tormenta de nieve por el sur mañana, y si es verdad no podría regresar para el fin de semana así que preferí volver antes

-Muy sensato. Ookini, será lindo tenerte por aquí

-Alguien que llene la mesa jajajaja- Koharu retrocedió en sus pasos caminando la escalera –Cuídala bien, Natsuki-san

-¡Ah! S-sí, no hay problema- Contestó Natsuki

Koharu desapareció de la escena subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Sabe de mí?- Preguntó Natsuki en un murmullo

-Con mi hermano no tenemos secretos, Natsuki

-¿Y tus padres?

-Ellos jamás se preocupan demasiado por mis relaciones, y para cuando eso sea relevante yo estaré contigo así que ya no importará

-¿Eso es un sí?- Natsuki sonrió de lado

Shizuru sonrió mirándola de reojo.

-Es un "Convénceme de que funcionará"

-¡Ay vamos!

-Apenas llevamos unos días saliendo, ya veremos

Shizuru comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera, Natsuki la siguió deteniéndole el pasó en el primer escalón.

-Okey, haremos un trato… Si de aquí a tu graduación yo logro demostrar que soy un buen partido con el que vale la pena compartir un departamento… Aceptas

-¿Y si no lo haces?

-Me mudo yo contigo a Tokio

-¿Tú te mudarías a Tokio por estar más cerca de mí?- Shizuru la miró con una sonrisa incrédula

-Pues… si- Contestó con naturalidad –Cuando termine en Fuuka, si

-Wau… -Shizuru se cruzó de brazos sonriendo más incrédula

-Está bien, entonces empecemos por algo ¿Qué te parece una cita?

-¿Otra película en parejas?

-Ah no –Natsuki sonrió –Esta será a mi manera

-¿Y cuál es esa manera?

-Dime si aceptas y el sábado te cuento

-Okey, ya me dio curiosidad- Shizuru se cruzó de brazos mirando con los ojos entrecerrados –Muy bien, acepto.

-De acuerdo, vengo por ti el sábado a las 9

-¿De la noche?

-Correcto- Asintió confiada

-¿Adónde podemos ir un sábado a las 9 de la noche?

-Ya lo verás…

Shizuru caminó con ella hasta la puerta, la abrió manteniéndose en el umbral de ella mientras Natsuki la miraba en silencio.

-Voy a extrañarte

-Solo nos separaremos unas horas hasta mañana

-No, no me refiero a eso, me refiero… esto- Natsuki señaló el espacio entre ambas –En la escuela no podemos ir por ahí así de tranquilas ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón… -Shizuru recostó la cabeza de lado contra el marco de la puerta –Parece mentira que tú y yo seamos así de… naturales…

-¿Naturales?- Natsuki alzó una ceja

-Bueno, esto de hablar del todo y la nada sin esfuerzo… Mi concepto de las relaciones al ver años a mis padres es muy diferente que esto

-¿Compartir el silencio y las palabras solo cuando hace falta?- Mencionó en un tono burlón

-Algo así Jajaja

-Mis padres eran igual… Supongo que llegará el momento en que ya hayamos hecho tantas cosas que solo nos quede por compartir el silencio y la certeza de que seguimos vivas ¿no?

Shizuru suspiró viéndola con una sonrisa amañada.

-Toda la razón… Espero llegar a eso

-Pues consigámoslo y ya está. No hay metas imposibles, solo los fuertes que la consiguen y los débiles cobardes que no pueden llegar a ellas

-Llevas la filosofía de tu equipo a todo rincón y lugar ¿No crees?

-Me funcionó contigo

Natsuki apoyó el brazo en el marco de la puerta al lado de la cabeza de Shizuru, agachó la cara dándole un beso en la frente y luego solo permaneció allí mirándola.

-Te amo- Soltó la castaña de la nada

Los labios de Natsuki se fruncieron al mismo tiempo que suspiró; miró a Shizuru con los labios entreabiertos y temblorosos, como si las palabras quisieran salir, pero algo se lo impidiera. Shizuru suspiró esta vez un poco más decepcionada. Le dio un corto beso en los labios de despedida y volvió adentro.

Natsuki permaneció en silencio del otro lado de la puerta luego que Shizuru volvió al interior de la casa.

Sí, estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero cuando quería admitirlo un nudo en su garganta se formaba a tal grado que no podía ni hilar palabra o excusa. Caminó a su motocicleta recriminándose a cada paso que daba un poco más.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shizuru…

Terminando de cambiarse por una ropa más cómoda para estar en casa, alcanzó en su escritorio su celular que bailaba casi hasta llegar al borde; contestó la llamada de Natsuki luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Nats…-

- _¡También yo!_

-… ¿Cómo?

- _T-también te… también… solo… ¡Asómate por tu ventana!_

Shizuru aun con el celular en la mano caminó hacia su ventana y se asomó. Allí estaba Natsuki al lado de su motocicleta agitando el brazo para que la mirara. Shizuru abrió la ventana sin soltar el celular de su oreja.

- _También… yo también…_

Shizuru vio como Natsuki soltó un resoplo furioso que liberó una bocanada de vapor frente a ella; bajó su celular, miró sus pies agitando su pierna derecha nerviosamente. Volvió a mirar hacia su ventana agitando el brazo para que la mirara nuevamente.

-¡TAMBIÉN TE AMO!

Shizuru la miró impactada; Natsuki respiraba tan alto y con tal fuerza que nubes de vapor salían de su boca, sus piernas temblaban y su cara brillaba en la oscuridad de lo roja que estaba.

-¡Shizuru! ¡HE, FUJINO SHIZURU!

La miró de nuevo, esta vez sonriendo y sintiendo este taco en su pecho, un nudo en la garganta y calor en sus mejillas. Un grado de felicidad que jamás en su vida había sentido o experimentado respecto a nada ni nadie.

-¡Shizuru Fujino! ¡TE AMO!

Y allí estaban, sus primeras lágrimas de alegría de las que estuvo conscientes al cien por cien. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara limpiando el tímido torrente de ambos lados sin poder dejar de sonreír. Natsuki estaba allí parada en medio de la calle, como un cachorro desamparado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hablar sobre sus sentimientos, y estos sentimientos eran amor, amor hacia ELLA. Corrió fuera de su habitación rápidamente, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad y atravesando la puerta como un rayo. Al verla salir Natsuki suspiró aliviada y sonriendo, también corrió un tramo del camino para encontrarse con ella y recibirla con un abrazo en el aire.

Shizuru la abrazaba con tal fuerza que casi le estaba arrancando el aire de los pulmones mientras Natsuki la levantaba del suelo asiéndola de la cintura y dándole una vuelta en su mismo lugar.

-Lo siento mucho- Murmuró Natsuki sin soltarla –Todavía no sé cómo… hacer todo esto…

-Está bien… -Shizuru chocó su frente contra la ajena sin dejar de acariciar sus dos mejillas –Todo está perfecto ahora

-Uff… menos mal… -Natsuki volvió a abrazarla más fuerte –Porque no quiero hacer nada que lo arruine otra vez

-Baka… estamos bien- Suspiró Shizuru sin soltar su abrazo

-Pero es de verdad… -Agregó viéndola –Lo que siento… Aunque todavía no lo entiendo, es… es verdad, es de verdad

-Ven… -Shizuru jaló sus dos brazos con gentileza –Quédate a dormir esta noche

-¿Segura?... Tus padres…

-No llegarán esta noche, claramente… Quédate conmigo

Natsuki sonrió, abrazó a Shizuru por los hombros volviendo a besar su frente para finalmente acompañarla adentro.

Al entrar a la habitación de Shizuru dejó su casco y llaves sobre el escritorio, se sacó la chaqueta y se sentó en la cama mientras Shizuru enviaba un par de e-mail y cerraba la laptop para acompañarla en la cama.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-No te preocupes por él

-Si tú lo dices…

Natsuki se sacó la camisa dejándola sobre el acolchado de la cama, ambas se metieron bajo las cobijas y, Shizuru dándole la espalda a Natsuki y ella abrazando levemente encorvada su espalda, permanecieron en silencio un momento en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-La ley de no acurrucarse… -Murmuró Natsuki

-¿Mmm?

-Nada, es que… Alguna vez cuando mi padre me daba las charlas sobre tener pareja, dijo… Que cuando te sientes incómoda con el abrazo de una persona, cuando al día siguiente la idea de un contacto desinteresado ya no es tan atractivo, entonces esa persona no tiene lo suficiente para ti; el lo llamaba la ley de NO acurrucarse

-¿Ajá?

-Y el día que prefieras acurrucarte con una chica a salir a tomar con tus amigos, a coger con ella incluso… Ese día sabrás que esa chica es la indicada

-Vaya ley… -Shizuru sonrió -¿Y te ha funcionado?

-No se equivocó contigo- Natsuki besó su cuello –Y me alegro que así haya sido

-Ara, estás diciéndome que es más atractivo dormir conmigo que hacer cosas sucias

-… No dije eso… Bueno, más o menos, pero…

El sonido de la risa de la castaña distrajo sus pensamientos a voz alta.

-¿Me engañaste de nuevo?

-Jajajaja no es difícil de lograr…

De esa manera, en los brazos de su chica dio una última exhalación muy tranquila y rápidamente cayó dormida. La sensación de soledad y frío en la cama a su lado la sacó del sueño profundo, tanteó con el brazo aun con los ojos cerrados encontrando que de hecho la cama estaba vacía… Se levantó mirando en todas direcciones encontrándose totalmente sola.

-Así que así se siente…

Desolación, frío, incertidumbre. Un nudo en la garganta… Así se sintieron cada una de las chicas con quien estuvo alguna vez al despertar y encontrar que no había nadie en la cama. Vaya ironía… Se levantó frotándose la espalda. La sensación de dormir con jeans y camisa era incómoda, y ahora toda su ropa estaba muy arrugada.

 _-Ya despertaste_ \- Shizuru salía del baño

-Allá estabas…

-Ara, Natsuki me extrañó

-Baka… -Natsuki se levantó de la cama estirando la espalda -¿Por qué tan temprano? Recién son las 7:30

-Costumbre

Shizuru salía de la ducha apenas cubierta por una toalla en su torso, se acercó a su closet mirando de un lado su uniforme de Fuuka previamente listo en un colgador, lo agarró y tendió sobre la cama para luego empezar a peinar su cabello con un cepillo.

Natsuki seguía sentada a un borde de la cama mirándola a cada cepillada que daba… Hasta que finalmente su mirada fija terminó por distraer a la castaña, que detuvo lo que hacía.

-¿Nani?

-¿He? Nada- Natsuki giró la cara –Tengo que volver a casa

-Cierto… Saluda a Mikoto-chan y Mai-san de mi parte

-No hay problema

Natsuki se puso de pie y se acercó; otra vez se quedó viéndola un instante y luego sonrió.

-¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

-Nada, pensaba en que tuve mucha suerte… Y es todo- Le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió de la habitación

Natsuki dejo la gran casa Fujino, subió a su moto, se tomó el tiempo para encenderla, ponerse el casco y acomodarse la chaqueta, así finalmente se marchó de regreso a casa. Y ya allí, al abrir la puerta…

El horror. Zapatos sobre el mesón de la cocina, un calcetín dentro de una taza. Un par de bóxer negros en la puerta de la nevera, siguiendo el rastro una falda en el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta semi ajustada de su habitación donde bien podía ver a una muy empeñada Mikoto dándole a Mai de perrito al borde de su cama.

-¡Mikoto!

- _¡Kya!_ \- Un chillido femenino de Mai interrumpió la faena

Natsuki esperó fuera de la habitación dándole la espalda a la puerta para darles el momento justo y necesario de ponerse presentables. La morena asomó cubriéndose entre las piernas con su camisa; jadeaba y suspiraba, estaba cubierta de sudor. Y a juzgar por el magnífico olor a cogida desenfrenada que salió de la habitación, probablemente no habían parado de la noche hasta aquí.

-¡N-Natsuki!

-¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? Yo pensé que ya estarían ustedes en la escuela

-Etto… ¿Qué hora es?

Mai se estaba rodeando con la sábana, estiró el brazo a la mesa de noche y agarró el teléfono para ver la pantalla.

-8:15… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Como un huracán Mai pasó por en medio de las dos a toda velocidad estrujándolas con tal fuerza que apenas y su equilibrio como deportistas las ayudo a no caer de bruces; empezó a reunir su uniforme de la escuela prenda a prenda.

-¿Y mis bragas?

-Colgadas en el reloj de la cocina, creo- Contestó Natsuki

-¡Oh!- Mai corrió a la dirección indicada –Permiso, a un lado

Esta vez pasó en medio de ambas con mayor delicadeza entrando derecho al baño.

Mikoto miró a Natsuki, ella le devolvió la mirada. La mutua mirada póker de "Mujeres!" y era mejor telepáticamente suspirarlo.

-Veo que la pasaron bien

-Así era, ahora me quedé a medias

-Y yo asumo que lo hicieron toda la noche- Comentó Natsuki pasando a la habitación a abrir las ventanas

-Jejejeje –Mikoto se rascó el cuello

-Pues entonces no te deje a medias, te hice un favor

-¿Qué favor?

-El favor de que te deje un poco de energía para las prácticas, la otra semana es el torneo ¿Lo olvidas?

-Claro que no lo he olvidado

Mikoto se sentó en el borde de la cama secándose el sudor de la frente mientras Natsuki tiraba al suelo la frazada, la sábana, el cobertor y las almohadas. Luego la mirada curiosa de Natsuki se desvió… Aun si no le interesaba totalmente, parecía aquello con lo que habían maldito a Mikoto era más grande que lo que ella guardaba entre sus piernas; ladeó la cabeza mirándolo más fijamente con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Mikoto

-¿Cómo cuánto te mide?

Mikoto se vio a sí misma, estiró la longitud de su mano a lo largo de su pene y luego miró.

-Ammm… ¿24 o 25?

-Qué carajo… ¿Y todo eso le entró?

-Jajajajajajajaja ¿Y toda la tuya le entra a Fujino-san?

-Cómodamente- Se jactó sonriendo con orgullo

-Pues la mía no- Mikoto sonrió maliciosamente

-Uy que pena, entonces no te puedes poner ruda

-Es Mai quien se pone ruda jajajajaja

-Jajajaja qué asco de caballero eres, no deberías hablar de lo que hace tu chica, estábamos hablando de nosotras

-Ya pues a ver enseña

-¿He?

-Pues ya me estás viendo, enseña tu

-Ni hablar, además no estoy caliente así que no sería equitativo

-Kuga Natsuki, vas a mostrarme la verga, dije!

Se puso de pie yéndose sobre Natsuki quien forcejeó con sus manos en el pantalón para que Mikoto no lo bajara, entre maldiciones y gruñidos de lucha, Mikoto quedó de rodillas tirando el pantalón con fuerza mientras la peli azul se resistía pateando y moviendo la cadera contra el jaloneo.

-Natsuki, se terminó tu…-

Mai se detuvo súbito viendo la escena. Mikoto de rodillas ya con el pantalón de Natsuki a la mitad de los muslos, y ella agarrándole las manos de lo que parecía era una lucha por quien se la agarrara primero a Natsuki.

-… Qué demonios… -Mai se sobó las sienes –Mikoto recién lo estábamos haciendo, no puedes ir a violar a Natsuki

-¡¿HE?! ¡Ay no!- Mikoto la soltó y se puso de pie –Solo quería verla

-¿Y para que se la querías ver?- Mai aun cubierta con la toalla se puso las bragas por debajo de esta

-Para saber que tan grande la tiene

-Falsedad, creo que quiere conmigo- Rio Natsuki

-¡Ya quisieras tú!

-Ya, hilarantes son ustedes dos, pero ¿Pueden dejarme a solas para que me vista?

-Oh… -Natsuki fue la primera en salir

Mikoto se acercó a Mai por la espalda, antes que la pudiera siquiera tocar la mano hábil de la princesa de hielo agarró su trenza despeinada y la tiró sacándola de la habitación; Mikoto comenzó a recoger su ropa a través del sendero de prendas restante en todo el apartamento mientras Natsuki encendía la cafetera.

-¿Cómo lo tomó?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Ah, Mai es la mejor chica del universo, así que ya te harás una idea

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero ahí te equivocas

-¿En qué?- Preguntó dándose la vuelta luego de subirse los bóxer

-Shizuru es la mejor- Natsuki le sonrió sobre el hombro

-Huuu si, ya que porque es la presidenta Miss Fujino Perfect

-Exaaaacto ¡Es perfecta!- Natsuki le arrojó el calcetín que reposaba sobre el mesón

-Puras bobadas de perro enamorado- Mikoto se sentó mientras se abotonaba la camisa del uniforme

-Y las tuyas son pataletas de gato caliente

-Mi chica es la mejoooor del universo

-Y la mía es perfecta ¡JA!

-¿Van a seguir discutiendo?- Mai salió de la habitación, ahora vestida –Natsuki disculpa por todo esto

-No te preocupes- Le ofreció una taza de café recién servida

-Gracias- Mai la recibió de buena gana –Mikoto ¿no te vas a bañar?

-Ya para que si tenemos hora en el gimnasio

-A la que llegaremos tarde ¡Muchas gracias a las dos! - Les acusó la peli azul poniendo las otras dos tazas sobre el mesón

-Te haré el almuerzo toda la semana y estamos a mano- Propuso Mai

-¡Hecho!- Asintió una sonriente Natsuki

-¿Y a mí que?- Mikoto la miró con un puchero

-A ti ya te di demasiado anoche… Vamos, ya vamos de por si tarde

-Ya voy, ya voy- Mikoto volvió a la labor de ponerse el uniforme a toda velocidad

Luego de unas cuantas luchas de Mikoto por encontrar su segundo zapato, finalmente las 3 estuvieron listas para ir a la escuela; tomaron un taxi y pronto estuvieron allá para cumplir sus deberes, Mai en sus clases y Mikoto con Natsuki al gimnasio. Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, la recién feliz pareja se reunió en la azotea a almorzar mientras Natsuki esperaba a Shizuru en la sala del consejo.

-¡Kuga!- Le llamó una voz chillona

-Suzushiro

-¿Y Fujino?

-¿He? ¿No está contigo?

-… ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces no está contigo? - Preguntó Haruka sorprendida

-Pues… No… Vine a verla para salir a almorzar

-La llamo a su celular, pero no me responde ¿Puedes intentarlo?

-Okey

Natsuki sacó su celular, marcó el número que ya conocía de memoria de su novia y la llamó. Repicaba una y otra vez, pero finalmente la mandaba al buzón de mensajes; una llamada más, el mismo resultado. De la misma manera otras tres veces.

-No me responde- Disintió la peli azul

-Esto es raro

-¿Y Kanzaki?

-Lo vi en clase de química, tampoco sabe nada

-Esta mañana estaba en su casa organizando su uniforme para venir a clase

-¿Estabas con ella y no te enteraste si vino o no?

-Debía ir a casa a cambiarme, me quedé a dormir allá a última hora

-Mmm… Okey… -Haruka se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativamente -¿Tienes una hora?

-¿He?

-Iremos a buscarla a su casa, tenemos hasta el término de la hora de almuerzo

-Va, nos vemos en el parqueadero

.

.

.

.

 **¡Mis disculpas!**

 **Olvide la noción del tiempo esta semana, fueron días muy complicados en más de un sentido. Aquí está el capítulo, no lo pude subir antes porque yo hasta ayer juraba que seguíamos en jueves, lo siento Jajaja**

 **Veo que el fic les esta gustando mucho, lo cual me fascina.**

 **¡Dejenme sus comentarios!**

 **Nos vemos pronto, espero jejeje**


	10. Chapter 10

Para cuando Natsuki dejó la casa de Shizuru, finalmente ella fue libre de terminar de prepararse cómodamente para ir a la escuela; bajó a la mesa a tomar su desayuno que ya estaba dispuesto y luego a través de la mucama pidió que prepararan el auto para ir a la escuela. Mientras esperaba se sentó en la sala a revisar su teléfono. En ese mismo lapso de tiempo alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Iré yo- Anunció poniéndose de pie de la sala de estar y yendo a la puerta

Al abrirla se encontró con alguien que no veía hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Un joven alto que sobrepasaba la estatura de Shizuru por al menos unos 10 cm, de cabello rubio y piel clara.

-A-ara, Fujiwara-kun

-Shizuru-san, tanto tiempo- Saludó sonriendo

-B-bueno… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Es una visita informal ¿Vengo en un mal momento?

-Iba a la escuela

-Sí, comprendo, es que venía a invitarte a un desayuno que preparamos con su padre, Fujino-sama

-Acabo de decirte que es día de clases- Repitió sin perder su postura

-Eso sí que es una lástima, tu padre nos está esperando…

El mismo método. El chantaje según las costumbres y educación que las familias tradicionales deben a sus superiores; en más de un sentido este chico conocía muy bien a Shizuru, y más que conocerla tenía su mismo proceder frente a las situaciones cotidianas o el trato con amigos y familia. Esto se debe a que de hecho este joven fue educado por la familia Fujino hasta que tuvo 12 años, luego volvió con su familia en Corea donde se haría cargo de desempeñar papeles importantes en la empresa familia de telecomunicaciones. Con la suficiente edad para haber madurado como un adulto joven ya era dueño y poseedor de toda la empresa y herencia familia según el testamento de su padre de entregarle todo a su primogénito al momento de él llegar a los 65 años, así que ya siendo este jovencito el amo y señor del negocio familia ya era libre para delegar labores y viajar… Lo que no terminaba de entender Shizuru era por qué de regreso a Japón, por qué de regreso a la familia Fujino.

Los Fujino y los Fujiwara tuvieron excelentes relaciones hasta que los Fujiwara migraron a Corea del sur a hacer prosperar el negocio familiar, durante aquellos años permitieron que el crecimiento y educación de su único hijo se llevara a cabo en Japón, pero al cumplir los 12 años debería regresar a aprenderlo todo de su padre. El primogénito y heredero de esta gran familia y único hijo era Tatsuya Fujiwara.

-Está bien, ya pedí el auto

-Qué amable- Tatsuya se hizo a un lado con un gesto invitándole a salir primero

Shizuru se adelantó hacia el auto que frenaba en la calle frente la enorme casa, él se adelantó, abrió la puerta y nuevamente con formalidad le invitó a pasar al auto. Shizuru entró hasta alcanzar la otra ventana del auto, él entró después quedándose en su lugar pidiendo al conductor llevarlos a uno de los hoteles de la familia Suzushiro (Porque por supuesto, siendo el criado por los Fujino ya conocía bien el círculo en que la familia se desenvuelve).

Shizuru sacó su teléfono, buscó el número de Natsuki para enviarle un mensaje.

-No te preocupes, no tardaremos- Le dijo Tatsuya sin mirarla

-Debo avisar que no iré a la escuela

-¿Tu amiga, Kuga Natsuki?

Shizuru se quedó de piedra mirándolo. Su expresión era pacífica y seria, pero en su interior estaba hecha un nudo de preguntas. ¿Cómo él podía conocer a Natsuki?

Pero para protegerse más de cualquier otro cuestionamiento optó por silenciar el teléfono y guardarlo. El auto aparcó en el hotel central Suzushire STS. Shizuru bajó primero y ya conociendo el camino al comedor privado de invitados especiales, se adelantó sin esperar a Tatsuya. Entre antes terminaran esto mucho mejor.

-¡Shizuru!- Exclamó su padre al verla

Ella sonrió acelerando el paso hacia su padre, le dio un gran abrazo luego un formal saludo de reverencia debido al lugar en que se encontraban; Tatsuya alcanzó a Shizuru y abrazó también a su padre. Algo más extraño incluso… De niño el no solía ser expresivo con los padres de Shizuru, de hecho, era bastante frío y distante.

-Sentémonos un momento, ya pedí algo de tomar

-Ya desayuné padre, gracias

-Bueno a mi si me gustaría compartir un desayuno, Satoshi-san

Algo más a la lista, no le llamaba por su apellido sino de una forma más cercana, directamente por su nombre. Pero sin darle mucha atención tanto Tatsuya como su padre compartieron un desayuno charla jovial en la que Shizuru participaba apenas con uno que otro "Claro", "Por supuesto" y poco más que sonrisas de formalidad, después de lo que fueron casi eternas dos horas de solo plática en que forzosamente trataban de incluir finalmente su padre se dirigió expresamente a ella.

-¿Cómo han ido las clases?- Satoshi se dirigió a su hija

-Sin problemas, todo es muy tranquilo por esta época del año- Contestó Shizuru sonriendo

-Me alegra… Shizuru te estarás preguntando por qué invité a Tatsuya y a ti a acompañarme hoy

-Te escucho, padre

-Es algo muy bueno en verdad, Tatsuya quiere invertir en Japón, y quiere asociarse con nuestra familia para traer el nombre de su negocio familiar aquí

-Eso me parece bien- Contestó sin entender mucho de qué iba todo

-Y quiere que sus primeros socios seamos nosotros

-Eso me alegra padre, pero sigo sin entender porque mi presencia era requerida si ustedes son los dueños de este negocio ¿Me equivoco?

-Queremos asegurarnos de que nuestras familias se unan en más de un sentido, Shizuru-san- Le contestó Tatsuya

-Y comprometer que el patrimonio de esta unión sea exclusivamente de nosotros, esta gran familia

El tono en que su padre se refería a "esta gran familia" incluyendo a Tatsuya no le gustó demasiado, y no hace falta ser un genio para saber a que se estaban refiriendo. Un matrimonio conveniente para unir ambas familias y asegurar que tanto la empresa de Tatsuya como la familia de Fujino progresaran y no se estancaran.

-Lo siento, no puedo- Disintió Shizuru

-¿Cómo?- Satoshi la miró cambiando su sonrisa por estupefacción

-No puedo padre, lo siento

-Shizuru-chan

El "chan" siempre lo usaban sus padres cuando querían que ella hiciera o dijera algo por ellos, y en este caso ese "chan" era una migaja al lado de un problema del tamaño de la luna misma. Shizuru disintió sin cambiar su expresión.

-Lo lamento Satoshi-san- Tatsuya sonrió interrumpiendo la charla padre e hija –Creo que a Shizuru-san le preocupa algo más aparte de la familia

-¿Qué podría ser eso?- Le preguntó Shizuru a Tatsuya directamente

-Kuga Natsuki, por supuesto

La cara de Shizuru esta vez no se pudo disimular.

-Ara, Fujiwara-kun… ¿Me pregunto cómo sabes de Natsuki?

-¿Natsuki? ¿Quién es Natsuki? - Preguntó Satoshi a los dos

-Es una amiga muy, muy cercana de Shizuru-san

Al contestar no le sacó los ojos de encima a Shizuru, y la manera en que lo decía era obviamente con conocimiento de la relación de ellas… Pero el cómo lo sabía, eso si no lo podía deducir Shizuru. Mal jugado… Shizuru sonrió. Suspiró y agachó la vista para luego volverla a su padre.

-Padre, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para esto. Pero si lo que ustedes dos planean decirme es que amablemente acepte una clase de unión entre nosotros dos yo tengo que negarme

-Shizuru-chan, acabamos de decirte lo importante que es tanto para Tatsuya-kun como para mi

-Y yo lo entiendo- Shizuru asintió –Pero ocurre que estoy en este momento involucrada con alguien más

La cara de Tatsuya varió de su galante y falsa sonrisa a la seriedad y sorpresa. Satoshi miró al joven y luego a su hija, se acomodó en la silla incitándola con un gesto a continuar.

-Puedo hacerle una invitación a cenar en casa cuando Mamá regrese de Londres, así formalmente les presentaría con quien estoy saliendo

-¿Vas a presentar a alguien con quien vienes saliendo hace poco?- Satoshi preguntó en tono incrédulo

-Padre, tendrás que confiar en mi… Creo que el solo hecho de escuchar sus dos puntos en una reunión en que planean que me case con un desconocido debería ser recompensa suficiente como para que al menos aceptes conocer a alguien que he elegido yo

Tanto Tatsuya como Satoshi se quedaron en silencio. Satoshi se pasó la mano por su cabello castaño, frotó su mejilla y luego de ver a su hija unos instantes asintió con pesadez.

-Lamento que esta reunión no haya resultado como ustedes planeaban. Ahora con su permiso… Fujiwara-kun, padre… Debo ir a clases

Shizuru se puso de pie y dejó la sala. Ambos hombres fueron libres de soltar el clásico suspiro de derrota. Para Satoshi era perfecto ofrecerle un trato diplomático a su hija, dado que conociéndola podía deducir que ella no estaba involucrada con nadie, y ahora de repente tenía a alguien tan importante como para echar esos planes abajo con pesar y no conforme con eso, llevarla a casa a cenar. Tatsuya se puso de pie mientras él pensaba y aun sin despedirse corrió a alcanzar a Shizuru, quien ya había saliendo por la recepción.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Shizuru-san?

-No aceptar un trato en el que nadie contó conmigo, si no soy yo quien pone las reglas no me conviene. Punto

-Satoshi-san te educó bien…

-¿Puedo saber cómo sabes de Natsuki?

-Tengo mis modos- Tatsuya sonrió

-Eso quiere decir que conoces a alguien en la escuela

-Bingo

Mientras caminaban llegaron al auto que esperaba fuera del hotel.

-¿Qué crees que Satoshi-san va a decir cuando conozco que tu pareja es una simple basquetbolista?

Shizuru se detuvo en sus pasos, lo miró sobre el hombro con seriedad, pero incluso más que solo seriedad lo miraba con furia. El 90% del tiempo Shizuru Fujino es una chica en sus perfectos cabales de control, y la única manera en que algo la saca de este estado a veces muy frágil, es cuando se amenaza aquellas cosas que más le importan; y en este momento no hay nada que más le importe que Natsuki.

-Ara, Fujiwara-kun… Me parece que está hablando de cosas que a usted no le corresponden… La vida personal de una chica y hablar de ella de esa forma; me parece que está faltándole mucho a la educación de sus padres, deshonrando su legado

-¿Con eso quieres decir que no vas a decir todo sobre tu amiga?

-Con eso quiero decir que no me gusta que entren en mi territorio- Volvió a verlo sobre el hombro –Y mucho menos que hablen de quienes vienen bajo la protección de mi corazón

Tatsuya sonrió, y ese instante de silencio Shizuru lo tomó para seguir su camino y llegar al auto; al entrar un leve estrujón la obligó a entrar, no era menos que el mismo Tatsuya que había entrado con ella; al cerrar la puerta dio dos golpes en ella y el chofer arrancó. Como Shizuru no le había dado indicaciones de adonde ir no podía explicarse de otro modo a que Tatsuya le había indicado una ruta adonde ir.

-¿Se puede saber adónde vamos?

-A tu escuela, por supuesto

-Pues te agradezco por ir a dejarme

Tatsuya sonrió sin contestar. El resto del viaje lo pasaron en total silencio hasta llegar a Fuuka, que para ese entonces se encontraba próxima a empezar la hora de almuerzo. El auto aparcó, Shizuru salió primero sin esperar a Tatsuya y caminó con naturalidad en dirección a la sala del consejo.

-Nos malentendiste, Shizuru-san

Shizuru no contestó y siguió su camino. Iban por los pasillos del primer piso del bloque B camino a las escaleras que la llevarían en el tercer piso a la sala de consejo donde, estando en su dominio, sería libre de pedirle que se retirara y ya no la molestara. Hasta entonces tanto la escuela, sus pasillos… Japón mismo… Seguían siendo libres para que el la siguiera.

-Todo está listo ya. Las cláusulas de los testamentos, las acciones… Todo esta listo para recibir la unión de nuestras familias, el que aceptes será darle la posibilidad a tu familia de progresar como nunca, lo tendrías todo

-Yo ya lo tengo todo- Contestó sin mirarlo –Y aun si no lo tuviera, soy lo suficientemente lista para trabajar por lo que quiero, así que agradezco tu preocupación, mi respuesta seguirá siendo no

Tatsuya se adelantó a sus pasos y la acorraló en la esquina de las escaleras de retorno a las del tercer piso. Puso ambos brazos a lado y lado de los hombros de la castaña, quien con su cara más inexpresiva y ojos carmesíes encendidos y más severos que nunca guardó silencio.

-Tu padre va a sacrificarlo todo por esto ¿Le harías esto a tu propia sangre?

Shizuru siguió en silencio. Su expresión neutra comenzó a tornarse una más intranquila, inquieta, y entre más Tatsuya sonreía más sus cejas se juntaban.

-¿Puedes dejarme ir, por favor?

-Kuga Natsuki no puede darte todo esto por lo que tu padre está dejándolo todo. ¡Sé realista!

-¿Puedes dejarme ir, por favor?- Repitió con un resoplo

-¿Qué es esa mujer para ti? ¿Un juguete? ¿Un pasatiempo?... Ella ¡No es nada más que una…!

La mano de Shizuru se movió rápidamente sujetando la mandíbula de Tatsuya con fuerza, de tal modo que sus largas uñas se hundieron en sus mejillas; los ojos de sorpresa y pánico de él la miraban fijamente pudiendo notar por fin esa mirada furiosa y encendida en los ojos de Shizuru. Apretó más los dedos de modo que mantuvo su mandíbula cerrada por la fuerza y de paso causaba heridas con sus uñas en su piel.

-Fujiwara-kun es quien me malentiende. –Apretó más las manos atrayéndolo más cerca de su rostro –Nada ni nadie me hará dejar a Natsuki. Ni tú, ni mi padre, ni nadie. No renunciaré a la persona que más amo incluso si eso le significa a mi padre perder todo el trabajo de su vida por negociar con un chiquillo que se pasó de listo. Y si me disculpas…

Soltó su mandíbula, acto después Tatsuya trastabilló retrocediendo dos pasos largos agarrándose la cara con horror. Shizuru siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

-Ten buena tarde, Fujiwara-kun- Se despidió meneando la mano sin dejar de caminar

En ese justo momento el tono de final del primer bloque de clases sonó por los altavoces de la escuela, y segundos después todos comenzaron a salir muy rápidamente camino a la cafetería; Shizuru caminaba lentamente por el lado de los ventanales, tratando de que la brisa fría refrescara su cabeza hirviendo de furia. Pocas veces se daba el lujo de perder la compostura… Alguna vez Haruka le dijo que cuando estaba molesta o inquieta podía llegar a dar miedo, y lo cierto es que ni la misma Shizuru conoce sus propios límites. Iba sobando sus dedos que debido a la presión ejercida en la dura mandíbula de Tatsuya habían hecho que sus uñas no solo lo lastimaran a él, sino a ella también.

- _¡Iremos primero a su casa!_ \- Se escuchó la autoritaria voz de Haruka a unos metros de la multitud que ella evitaba para ir a la sala del consejo

- _Okey, la llamaré en el camino-_ Esa era Natsuki

Shizuru se puso en medio del flujo de la multitud encontrándolas de frente.

-¡Bubuzuke!- Haruka la zarandeó -¡Donde estabas!

-Haruka, por favor

-… Claro- Haruka la soltó -¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, un desayuno de improvisto salió con mi padre

-¿Y por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?- Preguntó una visiblemente afectada Natsuki

-Ara… -Lo recordó, sacó su teléfono -32 llamadas perdidas… Kaninna

-Ahhh- Natsuki se sobó la frente –Mira al menos estás bien

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, Natsuki baka

-Luego me cuentas como te fue, iré a alcanzar a Yukino- Haruka comenzó a alejarse en la multitud

Shizuru se despidió con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano viendo a Haruka desaparecer en la multitud. Natsuki la abrazó por los hombros mirándola fijamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que si- Shizuru acarició su mejilla

-¿Segura?- Volvió a preguntar poco convencida

-Ara, Natsuki no me cree…

-Tus ojos se ven diferente

-¿Diferente?

-Claro están… ardiendo- Contestó mirándola más de cerca

-Natsuki ¿No será que buscas una excusa para besarme en frente de todos?

-¡Baka!- Natsuki se alejó de golpe –Vamos, tenemos que comprar algo de comer

-Yo comí hace poco, pero te acompaño

-Mai y Mikoto fueron a la azotea con el equipo

-Fascinante, pero Natsuki ¿Podemos comer hoy en la sala del consejo?

-¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó mientras caminaban

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte

-Pues vale, no hay problema

Y dado que ya iban tarde a tomar lugar en la fila de la cafetería, Natsuki optó por un mejor plan.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta de la enfermería, otra vez fue recibida por Midori.

-Pero mira, la chica que no sabía tocar puertas ahora aprendió

-Sensei, me pregunto que hace tan temprano en la enfermería- Le contestó Natsuki sonriendo

-Ay, solo pasen

Midori espero a que entraran y volvió a asegurar la puerta. Yohko estaba en el escritorio terminando de abrochar el último botón de su camisa.

-Kuga-san, que sorpresa- La saludó con su clásica cara desinteresada –Con Fujino-san

-Buenas tardes- Shizuru hizo una leve reverencia

-Asumo que no estaban solo almorzando así que… ¿Qué les parece si nos dan sus reservas de la cafetería y las dejamos acabar sus asuntos?

Midori y Yohko la vieron con las cejas fruncidas, Shizuru miraba de lado a lado sin entender mucho de la situación. La pelirroja resopló; se estiró a sacar una bolsa de la cafetería de uno de los estantes más altos encima de una de las camillas, le entregó la bolsa a Natsuki mandándole un bajo improperio al que ella contestó con una lengua afuera.

-¿Solo a eso viniste?- Preguntó Yohko viéndolas caminar de nuevo a la puerta

-Ah no, realmente hay algo más- Natsuki abrió la puerta –Y para arruinarles la cogida del medio día

-¡KUGA NATSUKI!

La puerta se cerró rápidamente antes que una caja de botiquín aventada por el brazo de bateadora de Midori le cayera en toda la cara.

-Natsuki… -Le regañó Shizuru mirándola

-¡Qué! Midori tiene un agujero de clases hasta las 4, tienen todo este tiempo para ir a comprar más- Natsuki le compartió una lata de refresco

-Luego arreglaremos eso…

Unos minutos más de caminata y estuvieron en la sala del consejo; Shizuru se sentó en su escritorio y Natsuki en el borde de la ventana a comer.

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a contar?- Preguntó Natsuki aun mascando un bocado

-Ahhh… -Shizuru se acomodó el flequillo –Tienes que conocer a mis padres

El trago de leche que había tomado salió disparado como regadera yendo a dar a la ventana. Natsuki se bajó del borde de la ventana tosiendo una y otra vez, pronto su cara se puso roja como tomate mientras luchaba por recuperar el aire.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Eso, que tienes que conocer a mis padres- Repitió la castaña sin dejar el escritorio

-¡Por qué!

-Si por mi fuera me habría saltado ese protocolo, pero… Casi obligatoriamente debemos hacerlo… Mi padre quiere que nuestra familia y la de alguien más se una…

Poco a poco fue desenrollando la madeja y explicándolo todo. Desde quien era Tatsuya Fujiwara hasta la relación que quería su padre con él para concretar el crecimiento de su propia empresa familiar y tener más recursos que nunca para invertir. Natsuki escuchó todo sin llevarse un solo bocado más a la boca. Cuando Shizuru terminó de hablar ella solo guardó silencio, mantenía cruzados los brazos mirando sus zapatillas.

-No recuerdo haber visto ningún niño bonito diferente al hermano de Mikoto… No lo conozco- Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido –Llegó hace poco dijiste ¿no?

-Es posible que conozca a alguien de la escuela, alguien que sabe sobre nosotras

-O sea toda la escuela; conociendo a Chie ya debe haber hecho hasta boletín de chismes y columna en el periódico escolar para mandar cartas de despecho

-Eso lo dificulta un poco…

-Está decidido, tengo que conocer al niño bonito

-No es buena idea- Shizuru negó con la cabeza –Tienes que conocer a mis padres

-No, lo que tengo que hacer es verle esa bonita carita de extranjero venido de la maldita tierra del k-pop y sacarle sangre hasta que llore como gato atropellado

-Lo que tienes que hacer es conocer a mis padres, darles una muy buena impresión y ambas debemos convencerlos de que tenemos una relación madura

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Me toca ver como el niño bonito juega a que es el Dios del mundo y vuelve a manipular a tu padre? Yo creo que de entrada perderá algo de credibilidad si no tiene dientes con que presentarse ante nadie más

-¿Te puedes calmar?- Shizuru se puso de pie caminando a ella

-No, no puedo, quiero matar algo

Shizuru la sujetó de la cadera abrazándose a su pecho; Natsuki suspiró con furia y luego de un momento ese abrazo de su novia funcionó. La abrazó por los hombros posando la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

-Si vuelve a aparecer en tu casa llámame, iré con gusto a enseñarle un par de cosas que solo se aprenden bajo un puente un sábado a las 3 de la madrugada

-¿Y qué serían esas cosas?- Preguntó Shizuru con un tono burlón

-Los diversos usos que tiene una aguja rota, una lata de atún abierta y un condón usado

-Natsuki, que asco ¿Tocaste un condón usado?

-…. No- Miró hacia el techo

-Jajajaja claro, claro- Shizuru estrechó más su cintura –Tranquila, sé que podemos con esto

-Claro que si… Pero me sentiría mejor haciéndolo sangrar

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si vienes a casa esta noche a cenar?

-¡¿Tan pronto?!

-Jajajaja Natsuki baka, mis padres no estarán. En casa somos tan ordenados con las épocas en las que vamos a estar todos por seguro que todos sabemos que la familia se reunirá recién en dos semanas

-Justo al mismo tiempo de los inter escolares- Natsuki suspiró sobándose el cuello –Genial, iré hecha polvo

-Confío en ti, capitán

Shizuru se zafó de su abrazó y fue a su escritorio.

-Y supongo que vas a trabajar ahora

-Supones bien, ya que te quedaste en casa anoche me atrasé un poco- Contestó sacando la notebook de uno de los cajones

-Muy bien presidenta, la dejo trabajar

Natsuki salió de la sala con lo que restaba de las sobras de la comida robada a Midori y Yohko, en el pasillo casualmente se encontró por poco a Mikoto, quien bajaba de la escalera del lado de la azotea. A juzgar por su cara de total placidez y sus ropas descuidadas, diría que tuvo un rapidín con Mai aprovechando la hora de almorzar.

-¡Hey, Natsuki!- Corrió a ella alcanzándola –Pensé que nos ibas a alcanzar

-Sí bueno, estaba con Shizuru

-Cool, oye ¿Vienes a mi casa después de clases?

-Tengo que ir a cenar a casa a Shizuru

-Ay vamos, no hemos tenido tiempo de practicar como lo hacíamos antes

-¿Y qué tal mañana?

-Bueno, veré si encuentro algo que hacer- Suspiró en tono aburrido

-Jajaja yo no soy tu juguete cuando no tienes planes en un día

-A mi si me lo parecía así

-Idiota- Natsuki le dio un empujón amistoso

-Suerte en casa de Fujino-san hoy, traidora

Y lanzando ese último comentario, Mikoto se alejó corriendo por el pasillo. La energía de esta chica no tenía par, y teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido recién con Mai, quien sabe por cuantos días iba a estar con energía de sobra brincando de aquí para allá.

Aquel día el equipo de basquetbol tuvo una práctica tranquila, el equipo masculino comenzaba a hacer horarios aparte de práctica mientras el equipo femenino en horario de clases recibía toda la atención del entrenamiento; Tate y Natsuki se encargaban de supervisar los ejercicios obligatorios y luego Tate supervisaba y arbitraba los partidos de práctica.

Los partidos de practica mientras más se extendieran, más serios se hacían; Mikoto cumplía su posición casi inamovible como escolta, Chie de alero y Arika con Nao de ala pivot y pivot respectivamente, mientras Natsuki cumplía de base. Al ser ella quien dominaba el ritmo de los pases, la velocidad de las jugadas o los cambios repentinos en ellas, esta posición había quedado a su mando desde su integración en el equipo en su segundo año.

Chie era alero de base, gracias a sus estadísticas equilibradas en cuanto a velocidad, puntería en los tiros, capacidad de salto y destreza a la hora de los tiros de 3 puntos, ella era la jugadora de los puntos de salvación cuando Mikoto y Natsuki están cubiertas e imposibilitadas de recibir o mover.

Mikoto como escolta era la que más se lucía durante los partidos, lo que sus compañeros llamarían "talento natural" a ella le sobraba, muy audaz y con un manejo del balón casi impecable, y al menos hasta que no encuentran como detenerla, tenerla anotando en el perímetro es una de las más grandes preocupaciones del equipo rival.

Arika era la nueva, la novata y la más joven, inicialmente había sido integrada para entrenarla como base, pero sus talentos como ala pivot rápidamente opacaron este entrenamiento; y no es particularmente por su altura, porque irónicamente Arika bien puede ser la más baja del equipo, pero su capacidad de salto es… como lo definió Chie, como ver a un saltamontes dar brincos de alegría, y no era exageración. A eso sumada su velocidad y capacidad extraña de aprovechar su estatura para atravesar la defensa la hacían un arma bien particular.

Y finalmente Nao como pivot titular desde hace más de un año, en este antes que ella se desempeñaba Mikoto, pero su hiperactividad hacía que a menudo le dieran faltas por exceso de fuerza, la misma capacidad de Arika la posee Nao, su fuerza en salto es increíble de ver, pero ella siendo más experimentada ha sabido bien refinar su técnica y combinar esta técnica con Arika creando una defensa fácilmente subestimable, pero muy poderosa una vez que se la ve en acción.

En una de tantas prácticas Tate sonó el silbato al tiempo que Mikoto cayó sobre Nao.

-¡Quí-ta-te!- Nao la pateó hasta sacarla de encima suyo

-¡Jajajaja, aguafiestas!- Mikoto dio dos giros en la cancha hasta pararse

-Demonios Mikoto… -Natsuki se apoyó en sus rodillas jadeando -¡Tómate algo en serio alguna vez!

-Oye no hice nada mal, solo fui más rápida

-Te adelantaste demasiado, una cosa es anticipar una defensa en salto, otra es tirarte como en estampida a matar

-¡Eso!- Nao le dio una palmada en la cabeza

-Ya bueno ¿Entonces me quedo a esperar que le quiten el balón al equipo?

-Tu función está por allá- Le señaló Chie su área –Si desde allá puedes hacer una jugada entonces debes mirar hacia el otro aro, cuidar nuestro aro les toca a ellas

-¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa?

-Mikoto si la jugada cambia ya sabes cómo hacemos las cosas, me das el balón y yo re armaré la jugada

-Okey, okey, lo haremos del modo aburrido

-¿Por qué no la mandamos al equipo de futbol?- Sugirió Chie secándose el sudor de la cara

-Por lo menos aquí la tenemos de nuestro lado… Arika ve tú de pívot ahora, araña cambien

-¿Y eso para qué?

-¡Obedece, mierda!

-¡Tch!- Nao echó la cabeza atrás acatando

-Chie, intentemos contigo de escolta

Chie asintió trotando al lado en que Mikoto recuperaba el aliento.

-Mikoto, alero

-¿Haaaa?

-Estamos probando jugadas, obedece

-Ay yaaaa…

Mikoto acató de mala gana tomando la anterior posición de Chie mirándola en silencio, luego hacia Mikoto, luego hacia el equipo rival de entrenamiento, en ese equipo estaba el equipo masculino, que encontraron como mejor entrenamiento "real" el jugar un partido contra el equipo que si iba a las inter escolares. Botó la pelota dos veces y luego se la entregó al que era su base, en este caso Sergay.

Él atacó de frente, usó bien la debilidad de Natsuki de no responder rápidamente a las pantallas y giró a la izquierda, Natsuki se quedó atrás, pero lo siguió asistiendo para cubrirlo; él pasó el balón y Tate corrió a recibirlo, antes que pudiera poner las manos en el balón Chie se adelantó rebotando el pase con la mano izquierda. Natsuki salió de la defensa y rápidamente se hizo del balón, Sergay estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para cubrirla antes de que se incorporara e hiciera un tiro de 3; ella sonrió satisfecha. Pasó la pelota por su pecho arrojándola hacia la izquierda, donde después de un rebote largo Mikoto la recibió, y haciendo gala de su capacidad de lanzar en situaciones de rápida reacción lanzó la pelota. El silbato sonó entregándoles 3 puntos que Mikoto celebró dando un gran salto con los puños al aire.

-Eso funcionó- Natsuki sonrió –Resulta con equipos de ofensiva rápida… ¡He Mikoto! Tómatelo con calma mujer, solo es una práctica

-¡Todo partido debe jugarse pensando que hay que ganar!- Gritó la morena recargada en sus rodillas

-Hai, hai… -Natsuki volvió a sonreír –Muy bien equipo, ya fue suficiente; todas a las duchas

Como el rumor de que el equipo de basquetbol ya se había regado, y más encima que la princesa de hielo estaría frente al equipo este año, las hordas de fanáticas asistiendo desde las gradas altas a las prácticas ya comenzaban a verse en aumento. Primero eran dos o tres chicas del periódico escolar tomando fotos, luego unas el número se duplicó, hasta que ahora se podía bien ver casi una docena de ellas que gritaban y chillaban cada que Chie, Mikoto o Natsuki miraban a las gradas. Ellas ya estaban acostumbradas, y siendo que venían a apoyar el equipo ocasionalmente les dedicaban sonrisas y saludos a la distancia.

-Adónde vas- Natsuki detuvo a Mikoto del uniforme

-A las duchas, tu dijiste

-¿Se te olvidó?- Señaló con los ojos a su cadera

-… Oh… Sí, no recordaba… Pero Natsuki ¿No crees que van a empezar a preguntarse porque ya ninguna de las dos entramos a las duchas con ellas?

-Mmm… probablemente lo harán… Y si dejamos que entre Chie y Nao especulen, a la larga será un problema

-¿Entonces les decimos?

-Vale, pero ¿Y si la maldición desaparece?

-Ay no, Mai la ha pasado muy bien desde que tengo esta cosa

-… Idiota… ¿Quieres vivir con un pene toda la vida?

Mikoto miró hacia arriba pensativamente.

-No le veo el problema… Hasta puedo orinar parada y a Mai le gusta

-¿No le gustaba cuando no lo tenías o qué?

-Jajaja no, al contrario, pero ya hay mucho más con qué jugar… ¿Y tú con Fujino-san?

-Shizuru y yo nos conocimos gracias a _eso_

-Bueno, entonces si a Fujino-san no le molesta ¿Por qué a ti sí?

Excelente cuestionamiento. Cuando se lo proponía de hecho Mikoto podía ser muy sabia.

-Pues sí, hay que decirles… -Cambió el tema –Pero al mismo tiempo hacer un pacto de silencio

-No quiero pensar cómo se pondrá el gallinero si se enteran de eso

-Ni lo digas, ya hay una gallina pelirroja que lo sabe

-¿Ha? ¿Nao?

Natsuki estalló en risa empezando a caminar a los camerinos; Mikoto la siguió sabiendo que ya para ese momento las demás debían haber salido de la ducha.

Ellas ya estaban reunidas en el área de los cambiadores, como era usual ver en ocasiones, Chie acosaba a Nao con una toalla mojada azotándole los pies para que ella se resbalara y cayera de piernas abiertas, porque quien sabe cómo fue constituido su cuerpo o como ejerce la gravedad sobre ella, pero Nao por algún motivo siempre que se cae, ha de hacerlo de piernas abiertas. Arika evitaba la guerra de toallazos en una esquina mientras se ponía la camisa del uniforme.

-¡Ah! Ya llegaron- Exclamó Chie al advertir su presencia

Mikoto y Natsuki se vieron mutuamente. Asintieron.

-Hay algo que tenemos que decirles- Natsuki se sentó en la banca del medio de los cambiadores

-Suéltalo- Chie se sentó frente a ella

-Qué misteriosas se ponen de repente- Nao se sentó del otro lado

-¿Su percepción sobre el equipo cambiaría si nosotras fuéramos diferentes?- Les preguntó Natsuki a las tres

Ellas se vieron entre sí sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te va el bondage? - Preguntó Chie

-No todo es sexo, maldita sea- Natsuki se sobó la sien –Pero por ahí va lo que hay que decir

-Pues dilo y ya- Le animo Nao

-Antes que nada, deben prometer que ante ninguna circunstancia podrán decir esto a nadie, nadie es nadie, ni sus novias o parejas. Esto solo nos concierne a nosotras… Y eso solo porque como compartimos duchas tarde o temprano se darán cuenta

-Trato- Contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Pues si lo decimos así nada más no lo van a creer… -Suspiró la peli azul –Mikoto, hay que mostrarles

-¿Segura?

-¿Mostrarnos qué cosa?- Preguntó Arika pegándose nerviosamente a Nao

Mikoto y Natsuki se irguieron, se vieron mutuamente con cierta vergüenza y luego, al mismo tiempo bajaron los shorts de su uniforme. Natsuki los bajó solo enseñando los bóxeres, mientras Mikoto sí que se bajó de todo. Face palm al estilo Natsuki.

-¡QUE CARAJO!- Chie cayó de espaldas de la silla

Las dos se cubrieron al mismo tiempo. Natsuki suspiró totalmente roja por lo que estaba haciendo mientras Mikoto se mostraba perfectamente despreocupada; Arika y Nao mostraban una cara de total estupefacción y shock, como si no supieran cómo reaccionar.

-¡L..L…Les… Les creció una verga!- Exclamó Chie sin salir de la sorpresa

-Bueno no, las vergas no crecen

-Pero eso fue lo que pasó- Le interrumpió Mikoto

-… Bueno vale, si, nos creció una verga- Natsuki entornó los ojos sonrojándose

-¿Entonces sus novias no lo saben?- Preguntó Arika

-Idiota- Nao le dio una palmada en la nuca –Son sus novias ¿Con qué crees que juegan cuando se aburren?

-Buen punto…

-Recuerden la promesa- Les interrumpió Natsuki –Y si nos mantenemos unidas por seguro ganaremos los inter escolares ésta vez, tenemos un gran equipo

-¡Hai!- Contestaron las tres enérgicamente

-Muy bien, creo en mi equipo- Natsuki sonrió –Ya Mikoto, a las duchas

-¡Hai, haaaai!

Ahí donde estaba Mikoto se sacó la ropa y corrió a las duchas. Las tres nuevas enteradas la vieron todavía más espantadas que antes mientras Natsuki solo cruzada de brazos se sobaba la frente… Y es que por más que Mikoto fuera su amiga no dejaba de causarla esa ajena sensación de "trágame tierra"

-Okey, algún día se acostumbrarán

-Claro… _tolón, tolón, el tiburón_ \- Canturreó Chie riendo

-Jajajajajajaja ¿No era el pececito? - Rio Nao golpeándole el hombro

-Eso no era un pececito, podía pasar por anguila

-Jajajaja de acuerdo, que sea tiburón limón

-¿Limón por qué?- Preguntó Arika

-Son los más largos

Las dos chicas estallaron en risa mientras Natsuki otra vez se sobaba las sienes; y es que así era su equipo, y por más lealtad que existiera en él incluso pasando a ser amigas más allá de la cancha, así de insoportables eran también casi todo el tiempo.

-Me voy a duchar… -Harta de la alegoría de comparaciones al pene, fue a las duchas

- _¡Natsuki, no sabemos del tuyo todavía!_ \- Gritó Nao aun desde los camerinos

-Pregúntale a tu hermana- Rio abriendo la regadera

Al momento que del otro comenzaron a reír frenéticamente ya sabía que podía ducharse en paz. Si se respiraba un ambiente más tranquilo sin tener que ducharse siempre con ropa o fijarse de no estar cerca cuando estuvieran con sus chistes de robarse las toallas y a jugar resbaladilla de jabón a ver quién caía más fuerte. Todo sería _igual_ que antes… Claro. Con dos GRANDES diferencias que cargarían por tiempo indefinido Natsuki y Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Les debía el capítulo de mitad de semana**

 **Este fic está próximo a terminar, así que ojalá les haya gustado**

 **Estamos estrenando página del fan club del fandom, donde haremos transmisiones en vivo con todo el ánime, cada sábado a las 18 hrs México, 21 hrs Chile y 19 hrs Colombia.**

 **Mai HIME LatinAmerica ShizNat.**

 **Y fin del espacio publicitario Jajajaja**

 **¡Dejenme sus comentarios!**

 **Gracias :D**


	11. Chapter 11

La sensación de tener una satisfactoria práctica, con la seguridad de que día a día el equipo se desempeña cada vez mejor, y sepa tu nuevo secreto, lo tomen con naturalidad, y esa misma noche arreglarse para ir a cenar en casa de tu novia, es la definición de un día exitoso y productivo. Después de terminar la práctica, Natsuki regresó a casa en compañía de Tate y Mikoto, quienes la esperaron en la sala de estar hablando de sus propias estupideces de "hermanos de leche entre tres" que era el tópico de conversación, de cómo curiosamente Mai había pasado en diferentes momentos por los brazos de los tres… piernas… ¿miembros?... Indefinible. Mai es una chica que se da a respetar, pero cuando hay que hablar de momentos de cama es una mujer de las más ardientes que se pueda comparar o imaginar.

Y mientras ellos cada vez más absortos en esa charla iban bebiéndose las latas de cerveza de Natsuki del refrigerador, ella se peleaba consigo misma sobre que atuendo llevar; finalmente se decidió por unos pantalones de jeans color negro apretados, zapatillas VANS planas de diseño 2013, una camisa de mangas largas color negro y su chaqueta de cuero marrón. Los tres chicos salieron a su usual paseo por las calles cercanas llevando al buen y curioso Dhuran como compañero, cuyo juego preferido era que Natsuki le arrojara la pelota lo más lejos posible.

Luego de hacer juegos cortos de esto por unas calles llegaron a un parque, donde se sentaron en unas sillas justo al lado de la zona verde.

-Pero ya en serio… ¿Qué tan seria es la situación con ustedes? - Esta pregunta se la hizo a Mikoto

-Bastante seria- Mikoto sonrió –Y planeo que lo siga siendo incluso después de graduarnos

-Todos saben que las parejas de preparatoria no superan la graduación, luego que comience a buscar una universidad donde estudiar y le acomode le dirá a su amor de colegio

-Ah, tu no conoces a Mai lo suficiente como yo

-Salí con ella ¿Lo olvidas? - Tate levantó una ceja con orgullo

-También la engañaste y le rompiste el corazón ¿lo olvidas? – Le contesto Natsuki en el mismo tono al tiempo que arrojaba la pelota y el perro se echaba a correr

-Jajajaja ¿Ves? Yo jamás le he roto el corazón y mucho menos lo haría- Mikoto infló el pecho orgullosamente

-Uno no le rompe el corazón a una chica por que quiera

-Pues tu si lo hiciste- Le dijo Natsuki en tono burlón –Porque eres todo un idiota

-Oye tú también le rompiste el corazón a Shizuru hace poco, deberías apoyarme

-Es que a mí una loca me estaba acosando y me chantajeó, no fue mi culpa

-Si no fueras una regalada de extranjeras pues si lo habrías evitado- Le dijo Mikoto

-¿Ves?- Tate señaló a Mikoto asintiendo

-Bueno, pero es un caso diferente al tuyo, yo no fui tras ella para cogérmela aun sabiendo que a Shizuru le dolería, haría falta que fuera… Pues, tu- Señaló a Tate sonriendo con malicia

-Aaaaah pero van a seguir… -Tate suspiró harto –Ustedes deberían agradecerme, gracias a eso tú te la cogiste y Mikoto se la ennovió. Ella no está con un idiota, se acostó con la número 2 en popularidad de la escuela y ahora está de novia con la número 3

-Viéndolo así, le hiciste un favor- Dijo Natsuki recogiendo la pelota y meneándola frente al ansioso perro

-Ay por fin me dan la razón

-Eso no quita que seas un idiota- Espetó riendo arrojando la pelota más lejos, Dhuran salió disparado tras la pelota

-Ya, ya estuvo bueno de llamarme idiota, idiota- Tate la estrujó del hombro

-Okey, te daré 5 minutos de tregua

-Es suficiente para preguntarte que planeas hacer tu con Fujino, sé que tiene una recomendación de la escuela para la universidad de Tokio

-Lo sé- Natsuki se enserió

Veía a la distancia como Dhuran alegremente jugueteaba con un cachorro de uno meses de Collie que al parecer venía con una pareja que también daba un paseo por el parque.

-Le dije que viviera conmigo- Dijo luego de un breve silencio

-¿Ha?- Exclamaron los dos al tiempo

-Eso, le dije que viviera conmigo…

-¿Y qué dijo ella?

-Pues… nada…

-Jajajaja no le gusta la idea- Rio Tate

-En ese momento llegó su hermano y pasaron otras cosas, total que no le quise preguntar de nuevo

-¿Y cómo vas a saber si quiere hacerlo si no le preguntas?- Inquirió Mikoto

-Creo… que me asusta su respuesta… Si dice que no…

-¿Y si dice que si?- Condicionó Tate

-¿Y si dice que no?- Insistió Natsuki mirándolos

-Pues repito, no vas a saberlo si no se lo preguntas

-Hay otros problemas que resolver… -Ella se frotó el cuello soltando un suspiro

Dhuran regresó moviendo la cola alegremente con la pelota en la boca; la arrojó sin prisa sentándose junta a ella mientras se daba un momento para jadear a gusto y descansar.

-Su padre la quiere meter en un matrimonio por conveniencia

-¡¿Qué?!- Los dos reaccionaron al tiempo de nuevo

-Y el aspirante a su novio es un multimillonario dueño de una empresa de telecomunicaciones de Corea del sur, el trato beneficiaría a la familia de Shizuru muchísimo

-Wau… ¿Y qué dijo ella?

-Pues que no, obvio… Y a cambio me quiere presentar a sus padres, para acabar con la idea del matrimonio

-Eso suena lógico- Dijo Mikoto

-No tanto… -Intervino Tate –Es decir… Él es un niño rico que va a dárselo todo a su familia, tu, bueno… eres buena armadora, y no te ofendas si suena como poco… Pero al lado de un multimillonario dueño de una compañía pues…

-Sí, lo sé… Pienso igual que tu- Natsuki se concentró en rascarle las orejas a Dhuran –Pero en todo caso lo tenemos que intentar

Tanto Tate como Mikoto asintieron. Y pronto el momento de privacidad entre amigos tuvo que terminar; Natsuki volvió a su departamento donde allí se despidió de Tate y Mikoto, entró a dejar a Dhuran en casa, ponerle agua y comida, agarrar su casco y llaves y dirigirse a casa de Shizuru en calidad de cumplir su invitación a cenar. Aparcó la motocicleta fuera de la cochera privada de la familia y, con el casco en la mano y guardando las llaves en la chaqueta, tocó el timbre. Shizuru fue quien abrió; ella lucía radiante y aún más cuando su expresión se iluminó al verla. Natsuki pasó y allí la castaña la abrazó con fuerza.

Para la cita a cenar de esa noche Shizuru eligió una falda color lila claro hasta las rodillas, pantimedias blancas y sandalias de cordón color beige, llevaba un suéter de mangas largas color gris y debajo de este el cuello de una camisa color blanco asomaba por su cuello.

Agarró el antebrazo de Natsuki conduciéndola a la mesa, donde al llegar un nudo se formó en la garganta de Natsuki al ver un hombre sentado en la silla solitaria del final de la mesa. Por su cabello castaño y ojos rasgados de inmediato dedujo que ese debía ser su padre.

Sus pasos se entorpecieron haciendo dificultosa la marcha, Shizuru la arrastró en la alfombra sabiendo que los nervios la tenían paralizada.

-Relájate- Le murmuró sin mover mucho los labios

Natsuki tragó saliva profundamente. Los lugares de la mesa estaban dispuestos para el señor Fujino en el asiento del centro, Natsuki a su izquierda y Shizuru a su derecha.

Satoshi se puso de pie sonriendo amablemente a Natsuki, quien lo siguió con los ojos hasta que estuvo levantado.

-Satoshi Fujino- Se presentó estirando la mano

-Natsuki Kuga, es un placer conocerlo, señor- Natsuki estrechó con fuerza su mano

-Adelante, siéntate

Natsuki acató y se sentó en su lugar de la mesa. Satoshi vestía una camisa color azul celeste remangada hasta los codos y un pantalón de lino color gris oscuro. Parecía un atuendo más cómodo variante del usual traje elegante del diario.

-Casi siempre cuando mi esposa está en casa acompañamos su tradición de tener cenas con solo vegetales, pero a Shizuru a mí no nos molesta poner un filete en el plato a veces aprovechando que no está… Espero que a ti tampoco, Natsuki-san

-Para nada, me encanta la carne- Contestó nerviosamente

-Pero claro que te debe gustar, los deportistas son voraces a la hora de comer

-Nos acostumbramos a la que sea, pero cuando termina un juego o una práctica, oh vaya que si

Una mucama pasó a servirles en las copas dispuestas en cada lugar un poco de vino blanco. Satoshi se llevó su copa a los labios sin quitarle los ojos de encima Natsuki.

-Tu nombre ya es bien conocido junto al de mi hija en la escuela ¿No es así?

-B-bueno… Shizuru es la mejor en todo, destaca en todos los listados, yo soy capitana del equipo de basquetbol

-No, no, me refiero a que ya se conocen

-Bueno… -Miró a Shizuru

Ella le dio un trago a su copa de vino mirándome fijamente. Ya conocía esos ojos; era la mirada de "seguir la corriente"

-S-sí, en eso tiene razón, nos conocemos bien

-Excelente, porque eres interesante

¿Interesante? Nunca la habían denominado como alguien interesante.

-Me dice Shizuru que van a participar en una clase de torneo…

-Inter escolares, padre- Le corrigió Shizuru

-Eso, inter escolares

-Claro, nuestro equipo femenino clasificó y las últimas practicas nos han dejado con un gran nivel para incluso ganar

-Estupendo, entonces eres una gran jugadora

-Ha sido elegida la mejor jugadora del club de basquetbol por todo un año- Nuevamente intervenía Shizuru

-Impresionante- Satoshi sonreía –Sabes conozco una universidad a pocos kilómetros de Fukuoka, hay un programa de becas para deportistas e ingenieros allí

-Vaya… -Natsuki lo miró más interesada

-Bueno pues, pensaba que al escuchar a mi hija hablar con tal pasión sobre tu juego, yo podría hablar con unos amigos y hacer que unos cuantos becarios se presenten a los juegos y te den la oportunidad de probar si puedes pasar con una beca

Shizuru me miró fijamente, pero no hacía falta. Yo ya entendía por dónde iba esto.

-Sabes Fujino-san, me sentiría muy apenada si aceptara eso

-No, claro que no, es un favor- Satoshi miró a Shizuru –Para una buena amiga de mi Shizuru

-No es eso, es que yo planeo estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio

Ambos Fujino dejaron caer sus expresiones tranquilas y le vieron con sorpresa.

-¿En la Universidad de Tokio? ¿Qué podrías estudiar tu allá, muchacha? El trabajo de becas de deportes cobija solo al baseball, natación y futbol

-No necesito entrar con una beca, tengo lo suficiente para ver por mis estudios- Natsuki respondió sonriendo

-Ah sí, tus padres… -Satoshi murmuró por lo bajo –Debo decir que me impresionas; de hecho, Shizuru… ¿Puedes conseguir entradas para el primer juego del torneo de Natsuki-san?

-Claro que sí, padre- Shizuru sonrió asintiendo

En ese momento llegó la mucama con el carrito de la cena. Pasó sirviendo primero a Shizuru, luego a Satoshi y finalmente a Natsuki. Los tres comenzaron a comer compartiendo una que otra ocasional charla sobre lo que hacía Natsuki fuera de sus clases, sus aspiraciones a futuro y esas trivialidades que para un padre son el mundo a la hora de conocer a alguien importante para su hija. Y Natsuki después de salir el tiempo suficiente con Shizuru, ya sabía un poco como adornar sus respuestas de modo que bien podía quedar como un partido con una fina herencia de sus padres, con talento como deportista nata, aspirando a estudiar ingeniera industrial y dispuesta a mudarse a trabajar en Tokio. Un partido que hay que decirlo, no está nada mal.

Y lo que al inicio parecía una prueba difícil, lo cual consistía en convencer al padre de ser lo suficiente para su hija, pues no salió tan mal al final.

-Me retiro a descansar un rato, chicas- Satoshi se puso de pie de la mesa

Ambas se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

-Natsuki-san, será todo un placer recibirte de nuevo en otra ocasión

-Le agradezco, Fujino-san- Natsuki volvió a estrechar su mano más tranquila

-Muy bien, las dejo. Buenas noches Shizuru

-Descansa, padre

Luego de darle un beso en la frente, Satoshi dejó la mesa y las dejó a solas. Natsuki cayó en la silla soltando un ruidoso suspiro, Shizuru sonrió y la abrazó por el cuello.

-¿Muy abrumador?

-Me quería morir… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu padre estaría aquí?

-Es que no lo sabía, por lo general los martes sale al club a reunirse con socios hasta muy tarde

-Joder… -Natsuki se secó el sudor de la frente

-Estuviste fantástica, tranquila

-¿Crees que salió bien?

-Mi padre tiene la costumbre de cruzarse de brazos o tocarse el anillo de compromiso cuando alguien no le agrada, y cuando alguien le gusta se ve… Pues igual que hoy, contigo

-Ufff… Menos mal…

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto- Shizuru tiró de sus brazos –Hay algo que quiero mostrarte

-Ay, no más sorpresas, por favor

-Jajaja solo sígueme

Shizuru tiró de su brazo guiándola escaleras arriba al segundo piso, y llegando allí a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta dio la vuelta detrás de Natsuki y cubrió sus ojos, guiándola para que caminara en línea recta hasta casi llegar a la cama.

-Mantenlos cerrados… No espíes

-Ajá, eso hago-Contestó Natsuki con voz nerviosa

-¿Lista?- Shizuru sacó sus manos de sobre sus ojos –Bien, ábrelos ahora

Natsuki abrió los ojos; encontró sobre la cama una chaqueta color naranja con los elásticos de las mangas color gris claro y una línea en medio de un gris más oscuro, el cuello del mismo tono. En la espalda llevaba el nombre "Kuga" y el número 7, tanto la letra como el número en color blanco con bordes gris oscuro como el de las líneas.

Natsuki se agachó y tomó la chaqueta; si bien el uniforme de la escuela para jugar básquet ya era su orgullo, tener la chaqueta y uniforme nuevo de la escuela era como cumplir al menos uno de los más importantes sueños de su vida.

-S-Shizuru… esto es…

-El comité disciplinario aprobó tu solicitud para tener uniformes nuevos acordes a la temporada

-P-pero yo no hice ninguna solicitud… ¡Y menos a Suzushiro!

-Supuestamente- Contestó mirándola con malicia

-… Lo hiciste tu…

-Culpable- Sonrió con malicia

-Oye, eres perfecta, esto lo comprueba

Aun con la chaqueta en la mano Natsuki le dio un gran abrazo sofocante, uno que Shizuru respondió gustosa luego de ver esa expresión de alegría infantil en el rostro de su amada.

-Los demás uniformes fueron previamente puestos en los cambiadores del equipo, así que mañana podrás darles la sorpresa. El uniforme incluye pantalón, chamarra y el uniforme de color naranja y otro de color gris, todos están marcadas con los números que registraste para el equipo

Natsuki seguía metida en sus pensamientos, mirando la chaqueta, oliéndola y viéndola de atrás a adelante una y otra vez.

-Póntela

Shizuru se puso tras ella deslizando la chaqueta de cuero marrón y dejándola sobre la cama, Natsuki se puso la chaqueta y caminó hacia el espejo al lado del closet de la habitación a verse; sonrió.

-Me queda perfecta- Afirmó con orgullo moviendo los brazos

-Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo- Shizuru la miró sentada desde la cama

-¿Cómo supiste mi talla?

-Una de esas en que te desvestí alcancé a verlo

-B-baka… -Natsuki se sonrojó

Pasó otro momento, absorta en sus pensamientos mientras se veía con la chamarra.

-Kuga-san

El tono con el que la llamó y la manera en que lo pronunció hizo que los pelos de la espina de Natsuki se pusieran rígidos. Se dio la vuelta y la miró. Con las piernas cruzadas mirándola sentada aun desde la cama.

-¿Sí, Fujino Kaichou?- Y por qué no seguirle el juego

-La he llamado a mi despacho para tratar un asunto muy, muy importante- La llamó con el dedo índice

-Pff… No me pregunto para qué me querrá la realeza en privado ahora- Natsuki obedeció acercándose

Shizuru se puso de pie al tenerla lo suficientemente cerca, llevó ambas manos a las solapas del cuello de la camisa que Natsuki llevaba debajo de la chamarra y desabrochó el primer botón. La sonrisa que se le formó era una que contenía de todo menos buenas intenciones.

-Resulta que usted se ha metido en un serio problema

-¿Serio problema yo?- Preguntó sin sacarle los ojos a sus manos –Mi único problema es usted, Fujino Kaichou

-Ara, yo soy un problema para Kuga-san- Mientras hablaba ya había conseguido sacar 5 botones hasta casi llegar al final

-Sí, oh claro que es usted un gran problema- Natsuki llevó la mano derecha por debajo del suéter de Shizuru llevándola al contacto directo con la piel

-No me explico como yo puedo causarle a usted problemas, Kuga-san… Si es usted y siempre ha sido un problema en mi camino

-¡Claro que debería saberlo!- Agarró firme la cintura de Shizuru apretándola contra si -¿Sabe? Es que usted es tan hermosa que a veces me molesta que sea tan prohibida

-Kuga-san debe saber que tengo novia- Shizuru levantó la cabeza aproximándose a los labios de Natsuki –Y superarla en todo es casi imposible para usted

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo… -Natsuki rozo los labios contra los de ella –Pero solo para aclarar… Si sigue desnudándome de esa manera, ya no tendré por qué fingir que no quiero devorarla aquí mismo

-Es algo que tengo que hacer- Sacó sus labios del roce con los de su pareja para ver hacia donde sus manos recorrían de arriba abajo la línea media del abdomen de Natsuki –Cuando toco la primera vez esta piel es imposible detenerme, y usted ya ha jugado con fuego, me la dio a probar Kuga-san

-Pues hagamos un trato…

Natsuki agarró de las mejillas a Shizuru con autoridad, pero sin lastimarla, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos tan cerca que ambas respiraciones ya claramente intoxicadas de deseo chocaran.

-Haré que se olvide esta noche de su novia, y usted me hará deshacerme de estas ganas que le tengo… Todas ganamos

-Ese suena como un trato muy malicioso- Shizuru sonrió llevando los brazos a su cuello –Pero acepto… Por esta vez

Sujetándola con el brazo derecho de la cintura y manteniendo la mano izquierda en su mejilla, Natsuki dio el primer beso con tal intensidad que ambas tuvieron que caminar un par de pasos, Shizuru en retroceso y ella compensando la acción por equilibrio. Las manos de Shizuru se metían entre la chaqueta de Natsuki por su cuello y con la otra mano jugaban desde el pecho al ombligo recorriendo toda la piel blanca de Natsuki tan extensa como su mano abierta le permitiera; sujetó un de sus senos causando una reacción de brinquito en ella quien rápidamente sujetó con la mano derecha sus glúteos, la reacción de Shizuru a aquel toque fue separar levemente las piernas apegarse más al torso de ella.

-Shizuru-san..-

Las dos se separaron y vieron con sorpresa a quien había interrumpido el gran momento. Nada menos que Tatsuya de pie en la puerta sujetando el pomo de ésta y viéndolas con marcado asombro permanecía en silencio.

-Ara, Fujiwara-kun, es de mala educación pasar sin antes tocar- Shizuru se volvió hacia atrás

-Shizuru-san ¿Qué significa esto?

Shizuru no respondió, tranquilamente bajó su suéter y falda, arregló su cabello y recobró su expresión tranquila mientras Natsuki volvía a abrochar los botones de su camisa sin sacarle los ojos de encima al intruso.

-Shizuru-san

-Me pregunto… -Habló dirigiéndose a él -¿Quién entró al cuarto de una chica sin avisarse primero, y ahora requiere explicaciones?

-Satoshi-san me dijo que su amiga había venido a cenar y quise conocerla con mis propios ojos

-Pues mucho gusto- Natsuki pasó al frente

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón se puso en medio de la visión de Tatsuya hacia Shizuru, lo miraba con desdén y esperando cualquier reacción de su parte.

-Así que era verdad, Shizuru-san- Tatsuya sonrió recuperando la compostura –Vaya, pues me alegro mucho de que por fin haya presentado su pareja a Satoshi-san

-Efectivamente- Shizuru asintió –Pero eso sigue sin explicar por qué sigues ahí

-Estás en la habitación de una chica… Largo- Exigió Natsuki sin moverse

-Así que tú eres Kuga Natsuki ¿eh?- La miró de arriba abajo –Era verdad que puedes intimidar solo con verte

-Y tú eres el tipo que ha estado molestando a Shizuru metiéndote en asuntos que no te interesan ¿Verdad?

-Futuro miembro de la familia, con certeza

-Pues como yo lo veo, la invitada de Shizuru soy yo en este momento

Shizuru caminó hasta quedar al lado de Natsuki.

-Yo de verdad te agradecería si ya desistieras de la idea de persuadir a mi padre de unir nuestras familias de esa manera. Si tu intención es hacer una alianza con mi padre, eres libre de bien invertir como te parezca… Pero del modo en que tú quieres, simplemente no pasará

-Shizuru-san, estás olvidando que yo me crie contigo aquí por unos cuantos años, aun si íbamos a escuelas diferentes y aun si rara vez en la casa compartíamos un saludo, recibí los mismos valores que te inculcaron, y entiendo bien que darle honor a tu familia en cómo te relaciones y te muestres afuera de estas paredes es fundamental

-De mi educación y de mi vida me haré cargo yo- Shizuru esbozó una muy falsa sonrisa educada –Ahora, debo pedirte que salgas del cuarto

Tatsuya miró a Shizuru con seriedad, luego a Natsuki. Soltó un suspiro bajo y luego recupero la postura volviendo a sonreír.

-Me dio gusto conocerla, Kuga-san

-A mí no- Disintió Natsuki cruzada de brazos

-Jajaja vaya… Shizuru-san

Se despidió con un leve gesto de reverencia con la cabeza y se retiró. Natsuki soltó un bufido animal y volvió en sus pasos hacia la cama sentándose.

-Es más detestable de lo que pensé

-Lo sé- Shizuru cerró la puerta con pestillo –Me siento mejor sabiendo que no eres alguien a quien pueda amedrentar

-Algo me dice que va a ser un problema que nos haya encontrado así

-Mmm… -Shizuru se sentó a su lado –Es verdad… Tendré que hablar con mis padres antes de lo esperado

-Ay no… ¿Otra cena de estas? Ni siquiera sé si digerí bien la comida

-Tú lo dijiste antes, tienes que demostrar que eres un gran partido ¿No?

-… Sí, dije eso… -Tragó saliva

-Y ahora ya no es solo a mí, también a mis padres… La parte difícil ya la pasamos, la primera impresión con mi padre era importante

-Bueno, vale… Confiaré en ti, aunque esto no me gusta nada

-Natsuki esos son los problemas de meterte con la primogénita de una familia muy tradicional

-¿No puedo renunciar ahora?

Shizuru le dio un leve estrujón, Natsuki sonrió soltando un suspiro más.

-Pues… Vale… Avísame cuando sea el turno de tu madre

-Ya me las ingeniaré con ella

Al momento que Shizuru se puso de pie, Natsuki la siguió. Salieron de la habitación y tomadas de la mano bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor. Allí encontraron que el estudio de Satoshi estaba abierto, y desde esa distancia se veía a Tatsuya cómodamente sentado frente a él en el escritorio, los dos riendo y compartiendo una copa. Shizuru mantuvo la mano de Natsuki y le dio un saludo a la distancia a su padre, Tatsuya se giró a verlas y su expresión tranquila varió a una más seria. Natsuki también agitó la mano a modo de despedida y finalmente ambas chicas salieron.

-Satoshi-san… -Habló Tatsuya rompiendo el momentáneo silencio -¿Está bien que Shizuru-san se relacione con una promedio deportista de su escuela?

-Ella tiene carisma- Satoshi se tiró en su silla estirando la espalda –Y es apasionada… En Japón encontrar jóvenes que se apasionen por algo o quieran dar lo mejor para conseguir algo es una cualidad casi nula por donde mires, y los que tienen este fuego son los que como tú o yo tenemos el poder sobre los que no lo poseen

-¿Insinúa que Kuga podría incluso tener el potencial para ser como usted o yo? ¿Eso no es darle mucho crédito luego de haberla recién conocido?

-Sé que te preocupa que Shizuru se meta con una cualquiera- Satoshi levantó su vaso removiendo con un movimiento de muñeca los hielos –Pero mi hija ha probado ser más astuta que yo, ella tiene ese sexto sentido de su madre

-¿Y la chica?

-Kuga es hija de Saeko y Kyotsuke Kuga, ellos trabajaron arduamente lo que su vida duró y dejaron una base económica sólida para ella. No es una despilfarradora, no se va la vida bebiendo y poniéndose ebria, tiene buenas notas y aspiraciones… Tatsuya-kun, ella es incluso más de lo que podría pedir para Shizuru. Si ella se hubiera fijado en Kanzaki o en Suzushiro sería el único modo en que me sentiría el doble de tranquilo que ahora

-¿O en mí?- Tatsuya miró en dirección a la ventana

-Tal vez… -Dio un último sorbo a su trago –Pero no es así… Admito que el hecho de que hubiera aceptado darte la oportunidad me habría sacado muchos dolores de cabeza, pero si ella ha tomado su decisión yo no la puedo encadenar a nadie que ella no desee

-¿Aun si incluso esa relación es enfermiza?- Insistió mirándolo de reojo

Satoshi sacó un habano de uno de los cajones de su escritorio; sonrió mientras con un fino cortador de plata le sacaba la corteza de ambos lados, luego sacó un fósforo y lo encendió. Tatsuya lo miró impaciente los casi 40 segundos que esto duró hasta que soltó la primera bocanada de humo.

-No soy tonto, Tatsuya-kun… Shizuru tiene los ojos de su madre, y sé cuándo ojos así miran con amor a una persona.

-Ella no se ha atrevido a decírselo directamente, la misma Kuga-san se presentó ante usted sin admitir sus reales intenciones con su hija

-Lo hará- Dio otra calada profunda –Lo hará, así es Shizuru

-Ahhh… -Tatsuya se rindió recostándose en su asiento

-Tatsuya-kun, yo pensé que te interesaba hablar asuntos de negocios al regresar a Japón; comienzo a pensar que esos negocios están intrínsecamente relacionados con Shizuru

Tatsuya sonrió.

-Por supuesto que están relacionados con ella… Su hija es la más hermosa mujer que haya conocido y que seguramente conoceré. Ella lo tiene todo, por supuesto que debo ser persistente

-Así que buscabas mi aprobación ¿eh?

-Para serle honesto, así era- Asintió sonriendo

-Vaya muchacho, creo que se te adelantaron… Mucha mejor suerte a la próxima

-Le sorprendería ver lo insistente que puedo llegar a ser…

Mientras la conversación y confrontación terminaba en el estudio de Satoshi, afuera la feliz pareja compartía un largo y tortuoso beso de despedida; Natsuki mantenía a Shizuru cautiva con un abrazo por la cintura que, si algo de aire le dejaba, se lo terminaba de arrancar con el beso que llevaba dándole hacía varios minutos.

-Ojalá pudiéramos terminar lo que empezamos después de la cena

-Jajaja Natsuki pervertida

-Tu empezaste- Un beso corto más –Y te atreves a dejarme ir a medias

-Ara, así que tienes algo a medias ¿no?

-… Muy a medias- Contesto con amargura –Por tu culpa llegaré a casa caliente

-Excelente, así ya no te resfriarás

-Eres cruel

Natsuki liberó el abrazó subiendo a la moto correctamente. Le dio un último beso de despedida y se marchó de regreso a su casa.

Por supuesto que no olvidaba el cometido del día siguiente: La cita.

Llegó a casa, puso a Dhuran su collar con placa, correa y salió. La cita era a la casa de los Kanzaki, donde después de poco menos de una hora de caminata con el cachorro, llegó justo cuando la hora de la cena había terminado. Mikoto a esta hora suele practicar hasta desfallecer en el campo del patio trasero de la casa, así que luego de sacarle la correa a Dhuran fue con Mikoto.

Ella se encontraba justo practicando sus tiros. En el suelo unas seis pelotas tiradas. Mikoto usaba sus shorts deportivos color negro, una camiseta de mangas largas color blanco y sus zapatillas de juego.

-Con razón me pasaste tan rápido

Mikoto se giró, al verla sonrió y le arrojó la pelota. Natsuki la recibió y luego de botarla un par de veces en el suelo corrió directamente hacia Mikoto, esta extendió los brazos sirviendo como defensa; Natsuki le dio la espalda, giró rápidamente hacia la izquierda evadiendo la muralla defensiva y arrojó la pelota, esta cayó en el aro y rebotó en el suelo hasta llegar de regreso a los pies de Mikoto.

-No lo suficientemente rápido- Contestó levantando la pelota –Hace tiempo no venías

-Sí, es que Dhuran la pasó bien contigo hoy

-Ajá, claro…- Mikoto le arrojó la pelota de nuevo

Natsuki la recibió con la mano derecha abierta. La dejó caer al suelo para luego sacarse la chaqueta y dejarla junto a Dhuran, que debido a la caminata estaba lo suficientemente cansado bien sentado junto al campo.

Volvió a agarrar la pelota luego de remangarse la camisa hasta los codos, entonces camino hasta quedar a una prudente distancia de Mikoto.

-Oye… ¿Qué clase de citas has tenido tú con Mai?

-¿Con Mai?- Mikoto miró sus pies –Supongo que no hemos tenido citas

-¿Qué no es tu novia desde antes que yo con Shizuru?

-Es que solo hemos… pues… ya sabes

-… Oh… Solo se han dedicado a coger

-Mai sabe que no soy muy creativa para dar sorpresas

-Supongo que es uno de tus encantos- Contestó Natsuki comenzando a botar la pelota –Ve al medio

Mikoto obedeció tomando su posición; Natsuki corrió hacia ella, amagó al lado derecho, luego al izquierdo y finalmente se vio forzada a retroceder. Mantuvo la pelota botando de su mano al suelo detrás de su pantorrilla derecha sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Mikoto.

-¿Aun vas a esa casa de playa con tu familia?

-No en invierno- Respondió sin sacarle los ojos de encima

-Ya

Natsuki rebotó la pelota contra el suelo dirigiéndola con la punta de los dedos para recibirla en la otra mano por detrás de su cuerpo y correr rápidamente evadiendo la defensa de Mikoto, la cual parecía casi perfecta pero no lo suficiente para la princesa de hielo. Dio un saltito en la punta de sus pies arrojando la pelota y metiéndola al aro nuevamente.

-Ah, como quieres que pueda con eso- Bufó Mikoto

-Somos del mismo equipo al menos- Sonrió Natsuki volviendo hacia ella mientras se secaba la frente –Oye, préstame la casa de playa mañana

-¿Ha?

-Le prometí a Shizuru una cita mañana, y quiero hacerlo bien

-¿Con todo y casa de playa?

-Pues sí, eso mismo

-Ah pues- Mikoto se rascó el cuello –Ani-ue tiene una fiesta en la casa mañana con amigos de la facultad de ciencias políticas y amigos de la familia, están celebrando una asociación o algo así, será una maldita fiesta con cuanto desmadre te imagines

-Jajajaja esos niños perfectos rompiendo una casa en una fiesta

-No, en serio- Mikoto sonrió –De hecho, hay invitaciones para entrar en ella

-¿Qué tan buena es entonces?

-Irán unas cuantas celebridades, unas cuantas modelos, jóvenes ricos, así que no cualquiera se puede colar

-Qué raro que no haya invitado tu hermano a Shizuru

-Es que… -Mikoto sonrió viendo el suelo –Esas fiestas no son para portarse como un niño bien

-O sea que ya has estado en ellas

-Ani-ue me llevaba para que tratara de ligar, un par de veces logré besar a una que otra chica… Y en realidad son fiestas fuera de este mundo

-Interesante…

-Lleva a Fujino

-¿Ha?

-Si ustedes dos van, iremos Mai y yo también

-Jajaja pero qué dices

-Espérame aquí

Antes que pudiera contestar, ya Mikoto había corrido rápidamente de regreso a la casa antes la vista sorprendida de Dhuran y Natsuki; la última agarró una de las pelotas del suelo y comenzó a practicar lanzamientos mientras Mikoto regresaba, y cuando regresó traía 2 boletos de pase color morado plano, sin letras ni números.

-¿Dos pedazos de papel morado?

-Jajaja no son solo eso. Tienen el número y nombre de la invitación solo visibles bajo luz negra

-Vaya molestias se toman con esto

-Háblame para saber a qué hora irán, y las alcanzaremos

-No suena un plan al que quiera llevar a Shizuru, pero… Vale- Natsuki guardó los boletos en su bolsillo -¿Otro juego?

-Pues vale- Mikoto sonrió volviendo a su posición ofensiva

.

.

.

.

 **He aquí el capítulo del día.**

 **El final ya casi llega, así que puede que esta semana me de el arranque y suba todo de una XD**

 **El fic ha recibido mucho apoyo, así que al terminar este y llegar a un hiatus decente de Luna Maldita, quizás haga otro… Quizás, recuerden**

 **No olviden dejarme sus comentarios XD**

 **¡Gracias por el apoyo!**


	12. Chapter 12

Finalmente, el día de la tan prometida cita llegó. Para una chica como Natsuki el elegir que podía usar para ese día sería sencillo, pero para una como Shizuru esto requeriría alguna clase de ritual de preparación. No solo sería la cita más importante en su relación con Natsuki, sino que la cita por sí misma con la que nunca creyó llegaría a ser su novia. Esto requeriría de la asesoría y la buena compañía de sus amigas más cercanas en materia, las cuales serían Haruka y Yukino.

Para las 10 de la mañana estuvieron acordando reunirse cerca de uno de los centros comerciales más grandes aledaños a Fuuka, y por supuesto la castaña fue la primera en llegar. Para cuando ya comenzaba a ver su reloj de muñeca finalmente la rubia con su pareja, aparecieron entre la gente.

-Perdón la demora- Yukino sonrió al verla –Haruka-chan se quedó dormida

-Ay pero no era necesario que lo supiera, gracias- Contestó Haruka

-No se preocupen, no esperé demasiado

-Pues vamos entonces- Haruka encabezó la marcha

-Mientras tanto nos podrías decir que tipo de cita van a tener- Le dijo Yukino a Shizuru

-No lo sé. Dejé a la elección de Natsuki la cita de hoy

-¿Le dejaste a una basquetbolista elegir una cita con una chica de la alta sociedad?- Haruka la vio sobre el hombro con una sonrisa burlona

-Natsuki tiene la oportunidad de demostrar que es buen partido, y en este caso confiaré en ella- Contestó Shizuru –Además es mejor chica de lo que aparenta

-Tal vez… -Haruka siguió mirando al frente –Entonces no puedes ir formal

-Lo que sí está claro es que tengo que ir con algo que no haya usado antes

-Te estás tomando esto demasiado en serio- Insistió Haruka

-Ara, Haruka se lo tomó en serio con Yukino-san la primera vez

Las dos guardaron silencio, Haruka mirando al frente y Yukino acomodando sus lentes con un gran prominente sonrojo.

-Aquí está tu mejor opción- Haruka se paró frente a una tienda

Shizuru miró la extensión de la puerta descubriendo un FOREVER 21, la tienda más grande de ese piso. En esta tienda se vende ropa de moda femenina más orientado al estilo GLAM y moderno. Shizuru ladeó la cabeza descubriendo que de hecho en los mostradores se veían cosas que podrían interesarle lo suficiente.

-Necesitas algo informal pero no que te haga pasar desapercibida- Comentó Haruka mirando una góndola de franelas

-Pero que vaya con tu personalidad- Agregó Yukino viendo las faldas

-¿Qué tal una túnica negra y una guadaña del demonio roja?- Bromeó Haruka

-Vaya, que graciosas están ustedes dos- Shizuru miraba en los mostradores –Esa

Shizuru tomó una camiseta de mangas largas con al abdomen descubierto y dos cortes en los hombros con cuello semi tortuga color violeta. Haruka la miró de lado con dudas mientras Yukino la analizaba con una mano en la barbilla.

-Pero la vas a usar con algo ¿verdad?

-¿Algo como qué?- Le preguntó a Yukino

-Una blusa o chaqueta- Sugirió Haruka –Algo decente mujer

-¿Algo como esto?

Shizuru agarró una chaqueta color gris oscuro con mangas solapadas con broches color blanco. En la espalda tenía una correa color negro que hacía que la forma del cuerpo de la chica en cuestión se entallara en la chaqueta al cerrarla.

-Vaya riesgos están tomando hoy- Haruka miró la chaqueta –No es algo que te haya visto antes, pero creo que funciona

-¿Vas a llevar falda o pantalón?- Pregunto Yukino

-Probablemente iremos en la moto de Natsuki, es mejor un pantalón

-¿Qué tal este?- Haruka caminó hacia una góndola con jeans –Son jeans cubiertos con corte de cintura, perfectos para no hacer ver tan vulgar esa camiseta de guarra

-Haruka- Le regañó Shizuru

-De acuerdo, pero si se ven bien- La rubia entornó los ojos

Shizuru los tomó y los miró. Jeans estrechos de un color celeste parejo con la pretina cerca del corte de la cintura. Una moda inspirada en evocar la antigua tendencia de jeans de los 80's que de hecho no le resultaba nada incómodo. Sonrió llevándolo en el ante brazo.

-¿Zapatos ahora?- Sugirió Yukino

-Botas de tacón bajo a media altura- Contestó ella decidida

-Parece como si ya hubieras visto en tu cabeza lo que querías usar- le dijo Haruka siguiéndola

-Ara, pues es que así es –Confesó sonriendo –Jamás salgo de compras sin un plan

-¿O por solo despilfarrar?- Propuso Yukino

-Eso nunca

-Como si no te sobrara el dinero- Comentó Haruka de forma burlona

-El dinero nunca sobra realmente- Respondió formándose en la fila de la caja de pago –Esa es una ilusión para los irresponsables que no saben conservarlo

Yukino aplaudió y Shizuru asintió. Haruka puso una mueca harta y las siguió.

-¿Y ahora dónde?- Preguntó Haruka luego de salir

-Por los zapatos ¿no?

-Mmm… -Shizuru miró su reloj -¿Y si vamos a tomar un té y luego volvemos a ver eso?

-Solo quieres una excusa para calmar tu adicción, bubuzuke

Shizuru sonrió con el comentario y encabezó la marcha de salida al mall. Por supuesto ella conoce a la perfección los lugares en que sirven el té tal cual le gusta, así que luego de caminar una calle y llegar a una pequeña cafetería tradicional, tomaron una mesa cerca del ventanal que da a la calle y pidieron sus bebidas. Una buena taza de té caliente para Shizuru, un café negro para Haruka y una malteada de té verde para Yukino.

-¿Qué esperas de esta cita?- Preguntó Haruka seriamente

-No estoy esperando nada- Contestó sujetando su taza con ambas manos mientras miraba por la ventana –Natsuki y yo somos totalmente opuestas, así que elevar mis esperanzas es una manera de tratar de cambiarla y… ella me ama tal como soy y yo a ella, por supuesto

-Shizuru-san siempre sabe qué responder- Comentó Yukino

-Más bien trata de ocultar que solo quiere poseer a Kuga a como dé lugar- Haruka la vio con los ojos entrecerrados

-Ara, Haruka me conoce bien

-… Oh- Yukino sonrió sorprendida –Es más compleja de lo que creí

-Ella no es compleja- Haruka señaló a Shizuru –Es como un lobo hambriento que se mezcla perfectamente en la naturaleza y espera el momento para atacar… Y cuando la hace, lo devora todo al primer bocado

-Haruka, vas a espantar a Yukino-san

-¿Y me lo vas a negar?

-Yo me habría comparado con un suave y tierno gatito

-¡Pff! Tú tienes de suave y tierna lo que yo tengo de delicada

-Y así se definen las amistades- Murmuró Yukino ocultándose en su malteada

Luego de una particular y amena charla volvieron a sus deberes de chicas de un sábado a las casi 12 del día; volvieron al centro comercial y compraron las tan anheladas botas de Shizuru, un par de botas con ataduras en color plateado y calzado color negro que de una elegante manera le daban ese toque de realeza a su vestuario elegido en esa mañana de compras.

Las tres chicas finalmente partieron a almorzar pasada una hora más y para las 3 de la tarde se encontraban todas en la residencia Fujino asistiendo a la castaña en el uso apropiado de su atuendo con accesorios, forma de llevar el pantalón e incluso el perfume era importante.

-Ese brazalete combina con los cordones de las botas- Señaló Yukino

Shizuru había sacado su caja de accesorios, casi todos como regalos costosos de cumpleaños hechos por sus padres, obsequio que usaba en las reuniones familiares o fiestas de elegancia, en este caso Yukino se refería a un grueso brazalete de plata blanca circulas en forma de serpiente, cuya misma hebilla de atadura era la forma de la cabeza de una serpiente. Shizuru sonrió aceptando el consejo, dejó el brazalete a un lado como parte del atuendo.

-¿Cómo a qué hora vendrá la malandra por ti?- Preguntó Haruka

-A las 9 creo- Contestó extendiendo en la cama las prendas nuevas –Y no le llames así, recuerda que es mi novia

-Okey, okeeeey… ¿A qué horas vendrá la reina de Inglaterra?

-Jajaja eso ya es exagerar

-Ay por favor…

-Haruka-chan- Regañó Yukino dándole un codazo

-Pero bueno, es una buena hora

-Usaré una Ralph para esta noche- Refiriéndose a un perfume junto al brazalete de color azul celeste

-¿Y esa por qué?

-Es una colonia que evoca el frío y lo fantástico que es usarlo

-¿Igual que vas a usar a Kuga esta noche?

-… Más o menos- Sonrió mordiéndose de lado el labio inferior

-Les juro, a veces no entiendo lo que hablan- Yukino las miró a ambas

-Ah no lo intentes- Haruka la abrazó desde los hombros –Entender a Fujino es una misión suicida, lográndolo o no lográndolo ya pierdes

-Te creo- Yukino acomodó la cabeza en su hombro

Un rato más de la feliz pareja invitada en la residencia Fujino, y tras un par de horas más de visita se marcharon a pasar su respectivo sábado a su manera. Shizuru fue libre de relajarse antes del tan esperado momento de la cita al estilo Natsuki; así que se dispuso a arreglar con sumo cuidado las prendas que usaría, como las llevaría.

-Pareces emocionada

-Padre- Shizuru se giró hacia la puerta con sorpresa –Sí, verás esta noche saldré

-Con Kuga- Satoshi entró manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos

-Así es

-Es una linda chaqueta- Comentó mirando la ropa

-Nueva, así es- Shizuru asintió sonriendo

-Interesante- Satoshi sonrió -¿Hace cuánto?

-¿Perdón?

Satoshi se giró hacia ella contemplando su fingida expresión de indiferencia a la pregunta. En su juventud Satoshi se fijó en una preciosa joven de cabellera negra en la universidad, sus ojos y expresión apacible eran lo que más le atrajo en aquella época, y aunque le tomó tiempo conocerla, finalmente después de salir con ella por dos años ya sabía cuándo fingía sorpresa para desentender a su interlocutor. Shizuru había heredado esta misma facultad misteriosa, pero por supuesto a él no lo engañaba ya.

Sonrió mirando con nostalgia y cariño a su hija, puso una mano en su hombro y ahí la Fujino entendió que esto de hecho era inútil.

-Le daré la oportunidad de probar que merece tu aprecio

-¿Cómo?- Shizuru lo miró con sorpresa

-Antes de mí, tu madre también llevaba una clara preferencia a desbocar sus sentimientos en chicas… Kuga es… extrañamente parecida a las chicas que alguna vez me hablaron las maravillas de las que finalmente yo me enamoré de tu madre

-Vaya…

-Ah y algo más- Satoshi regresó en sus pasos a la puerta –Compré las entradas de la temporada de los inter escolares de basquetbol en que el equipo de tu escuela jugará

-¿Ha?- Una pregunta desconcertada más

-Haz que Kuga ponga el nombre de la escuela en lo más alto

Shizuru tragó saliva. Cuando su padre ponía sus ojos y esperanzas en algo es porque esperaba que realmente ese "algo" fuera lo mejor de los mejores sin importar qué. Cómo si no tuviera suficiente presión encima, ahora de alguna manera debía motivar muy bien a Natsuki para que a como dé lugar ganara… ¿Decirle o no decirle?... Quizás era más prudente no decirle para que luego los nervios la comieran viva.

Y esto hizo que de hecho el pasar de las horas fuera incluso más tortuoso que antes, lento como el tic tac de su reloj. Se tomó el tiempo de darse un gran baño en hojas de té para a las 7 comenzar a arreglarse, y luego de ponerse un par de zarcillos con incrustaciones de amatista estuvo lista para salir, dos discretas y cortos _splash_ de su colonia y justo cuando bajaba las escaleras, escuchó la motocicleta aparcar en la entrada. Allí estaba Satoshi esperándola en el recibidor, y él al verla cual fue su buena cara de grata sorpresa al ver lo preciosa que iba su hija.

-¿A qué hora regresarán?

-Aun no lo sé, pero- Shizuru sacó rápidamente su teléfono de su chaqueta y tipeó

De inmediato el Fujino mayor sacó de su pantalón en su celular el contacto de Natsuki; sonrió.

-Si necesitan que vaya a verlas a cualquier parte, ya sabes qué hacer

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien

-Muy bien –Satoshi le sonrió -Diviértete

Shizuru asintió sonriendo con notable emoción y ansiedad; hizo la acostumbrada reverencia leve con la cabeza a modo de despedir a su padre y finalmente salió.

Natsuki se encontraba apoyada en el asiento de su motocicleta mirando su teléfono, cuando el sonido de las pisadas de su novia la distrajo y ya no pudo volver la vista a la pantalla; lo que veía acercarse a ella apresuradamente era la que probablemente recordaría durante muchos años como la más hermosa, sexy y perfecta chica que sus ojos nunca habían apreciado y seguramente jamás volverían a hacerlo.

-¿Todo en orden?- Preguntó Shizuru al verla

-…Perfecto –Sonrió la peli azul –En serio

Shizuru dio un paso atrás mirando a Natsuki con una sonrisa muy complacida por lo que tenía frente a sí. Botas largas a media pantorrilla de cuero de suela gruesa, jeans estrechos hasta la cadera donde eran lo suficientemente espaciosos como para dejar unos cuantos pliegues partir de su entrepierna, un cinturón de cuero color marrón oscuro, una camiseta de mangas largas color gris, sobre ella un chaleco grueso de jeans y por supuesto, la chaqueta de cuero que hace juego a su moto cubriéndola.

-Pues tú no te ves nada mal

Shizuru puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros deslizándolas a través de ellos hasta rodear el cuello mientras se acercaba para finalmente, concretar el final del breve saludo con un beso profundo, pero corto. Natsuki le sonrió aun sin dejarla apartarse lo suficiente.

-¿Adónde iremos?

-Ah no- Mantuvo su sonrisa acomodándose al volante de la moto –Sube y lo descubrirás

-Vaya, que misteriosa- Shizuru acató y subió

-Pero recuerda, esta es una cita al estilo Natsuki, no esperes nada de lo que tus estirados te ofrecen o te dan en tu casa ¿Okey?

-Okey –Contestó imitando su tono grave de voz

La moto arrancó a una buena velocidad, la mayoría de las veces Natsuki suele mermar la velocidad lo suficiente como para no asustar a Shizuru, pero esta noche no… Y probablemente se debía a que, si era una noche al estilo Natsuki, pues no había necesidad de actuar bajo los estándares de los correcto o lo que debía ser… Porque era su manera de demostrar que, así como es, puede ser un buen partido, o más o menos… Sí, más o menos.

Luego de un buen rato sobre la moto, de recorrer hasta su final el suburbio privado, pasar el centro y llegar al área de _discoteques_ y bares de mayor renombre y prestigio de la ciudad, la moto redujo la velocidad. Llegaron desde atrás de un establecimiento donde la moto aparcó; en ese lado del estacionamiento no se podía ver adonde habían llegado.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Aquí descubrirás todo un mundo alterno a Fuuka del que no sabías, y donde yo soy realeza… Aquí yo soy como lo que tú eres en la escuela

Shizuru miró la gran extensión de la pared de ladrillos que se extendía a través del casi desolado parqueadero, recuperó la postura luego de contemplar aquella "advertencia" que con una sonrisa, Natsuki arrojaba como aliciente a la curiosidad. Suspiró por lo bajo y volvió la mirada a ella recobrando su postura relajada como la diva más popular de Fuuka. Está bien, quizás Natsuki estuviera ahora mismo en su territorio, pero ella también sabía muy bien como desenvolverse bajo presión.

-Bien… -Murmuró Natsuki sonriendo

Se agachó sacando del tablero de control de la moto una gorra que acomodó detrás de una de las solapas del cinturón.

-¿Y eso para qué es?

-Para cuando sean las 12 la vas a necesitar- Contestó mirando de reojo

-… He… Está bien

Una puerta marcada como entrada de servicio fue su pasaje de entrada. La música adentro era a reventar. De una extensión de unos 200 x 200 metros, con una tarimas destinadas a las bailarinas que usaban shorts y camisetas pegadas con el logo del bar, el cual consistía de un cuervo con la cabeza metida en un shot con lo que parecía podía ser tequila, whisky… Quien sabe con qué empezaba la fiesta el ave. Hasta los costados más alejados de los parlantes había mesas rodeadas por cordones de terciopelo, aquellas debían ser las V.I.P; más adelante mesas separadas de las demás por sofás de 6 lugares redondos, y más adelante las mesas públicas. Natsuki tiraba del brazo de Shizuru mientras ambas se abrían paso a través de la multitud, que incluso para ser así de temprano ya eran bastantes, avanzaban en línea recta hacia el costado izquierdo a partir de la entrada al público del enorme bar.

La pista de baile justo en medio del lugar se encontraba distinguida por un suelo un par de escalones más altos con baldosas brillantes que variaban entre los colores azul, rojo y verde según el ritmo de la canción, y a través de todo el techo del bar varios TV plasma grandes pasando fragmentos de videoclips de las bandas de moda, nacionales e internacionales. Más adelante había un pasillo que dirigía a unas escaleras que ponía en el marco "2do Piso, karaoke a partir de las 22 hrs"

Mientras Shizuru apreciaba el lugar de cabo a rabo, pasando a través de los parlantes que gritaban a sus oídos a Lady Gaga, llegaron a una de las mesas privadas, cuyo cordón de terciopelo azul, siendo curiosamente la única mesa con cordón de ese color en comparación a las demás con cordón verde, fue removido con Natsuki invitándola con la mano a pasar.

-¿Es en serio?

-Mi cordón, mi mesa- Contestó Natsuki

-Este lugar es enorme

-Lo sé- Natsuki llamó con la mano a uno de los meseros que iba de paso -¿Qué quieres tomar?

-¿Tomar?

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí

-Pues… -Shizuru se puso la mano en la barbilla pensativamente –Shochu con un poco de té verde, por favor

-Jajaja muy tú… Una botella de sake, dos cervezas y dos vasos de tequila también, doble limón

El joven asintió y se marchó sin más. Shizuru se acomodó en la mesa mientras Natsuki con los brazos extendidos en el espaldar la abrazaba.

-Así que… Este es tu territorio

-Después del accidente, no poder entrenar y tener una gran licencia de 3 semanas, este lugar se convirtió en un gran amigo… Ah y, Midori me invitó

-¿Midori?- Shizuru alzó una ceja

-Ajam- Asintió viéndola de reojo –Es la dueña

-¿Cómo?

-Jajaja solo de una forma se puede pagar su alcoholismo; pero fue una gran amiga por esos días. Yo invertí en la remodelación de la pista de baile y haciendo el karaoke, ahora somos socias –Natsuki la miró –Mi territorio, literalmente. Ahora que ya estamos aquí quiero saber la verdad sobre ti…

-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

Natsuki la vio con seriedad apoyándose sobre las rodillas para acercársele más.

-Eres una chica con clase, lo acabo de notar, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-¿Cerveza o Haposhu?

Shizuru parpadeó un par de veces, soltó una carcajada que cubrió con el dorso de la mano aquel gesto, al que Natsuki sonrió volviéndose a echar hacia atrás.

-Depende de a qué lado de la familia a la que provengo te refieras; si es mi madre será Haposhu, si es mi padre será cerveza

-¿Y por qué corriente de tu sangre te decantas más?

-Jajaja Natsuki ¿Por qué es importante?

-Bueno, necesito saberlo todo de ti, así cuando mañana andes con resaca sabré si culpar a tu lado paterno o materno

-Pues puedo beber ambas- Shizuru alzó una ceja con orgullo

-Aja, y yo sé mamar y silbar a la vez

-Jajajaja no lo digas así

-¿Entonces?

Mientras discutían, su mesero llegó con todos los pedidos. Puso frente a Shizuru una botella tradicional con dos copas, la botella desprendía un amargo olor dulzón que procedía del Shochu, al lado de esté una taza de té verde y del lado de Natsuki la botella de tequila, un plato con el salero y dos limones cortados en cuatro, junto a él las dos cervezas y el sake.

-Pues nada- Shizuru sirvió primero en su copa un poco de Shochu en una copa y lo bebió –Aguanto bien cualquier licor que quieras darme a beber

-Vaaaaya, mira que valiente

-No es presumir, es un hecho

-Conque un hecho- Natsuki le sonrió abriendo una cerveza con la mano –A ver ¿Cuántas competencias de shots has ganado?

-Unas 5 o 6, no las he contado a ciencia cierta

-¿De cuantas?- Insistió con más curiosidad dando un trago a su cerveza

-D jajaja

-¿Y quiénes eran las nenas?

-Ara, Natsuki no debería forzarme a poner en esa posición vergonzosa a nadie

-Jajaja vamos, solo para saber dónde ganaré el botín de la noche el próximo fin de semana

-Mis labios están cerrados- Sonrió con orgullo

-Arreglemos eso, pues

Natsuki la estrujó con cuidado hacia su regazo dándole un gran y profundo beso, uno que duró sus buenos casi 2 minutos, que para cuando se separaron había casi hecho toda la labor de Shochu en su novia.

-Interesante… Te resistes, aun así

-No me sacarás respuestas de ninguna manera- Shizuru sirvió una copa de sake –Pero ese fue un fabuloso intento

-Gracias, lo sé- Fingiendo un azote de cabello

Natsuki abrió la botella de whisky sirviendo un poco sobre la copa con hielo previamente preparada; dio un trago largo bebiéndolo todo para luego chupar uno de los cuartos de limón.

-Algo me dice que voy a tener que ser yo quien maneje la moto hoy- Rio Shizuru al verla

-Ah no, si es solo para calentar los músculos

-¿Calentar los músculos para qué?

Natsuki le señaló la pista de baile mientras daba otro trago a la cerveza.

-¿Y a quien piensas invitar?- Ironizó la castaña

-Para que lo sepas no he bailado con ninguna chica jamás- Advirtió puntualizando sobre la mesa –Tú vas a ser la primera

-¿Lo seré?

Natsuki asintió. Ahí Shizuru entendió por qué el afán de beber tan rápido tragos tan pequeños, porque el licor es valor líquido para quienes como Natsuki, se quedan paralizados fácilmente con sus novias. Shizuru sonrió, sirvió otro trago de Shochu y luego dio un sorbo a su té.

-A menos que me digas que no sabes bailar- Comentó Natsuki rompiendo el silencio

-Ara ¿Qué tal si lo averiguas?

Natsuki la vio, Shizuru le arrojó una mirada desafiándola directamente, una sonrisa tentada se asomó por los labios de Natsuki quien se puso de pie sacándose la chaqueta de cuero de la motocicleta. Lo que parecía ser un chaleco era una chaqueta con magas de algodón; desató el cordón y antes de cerrarlo nuevamente puso un cartel dispuesto a un lado que ponía OCUPADO. Para esa hora la pista de baile estaba relativamente vacía, y por supuesto la pareja promedio japonesa no suele destacarse particularmente por su apego a su pareja, y esa costumbre de no destacar por sobre los demás era una que Shizuru conservaba en cierta medida… Una que Natsuki, claro que no, ambas se envolvían en el ambiente de alguna canción electrónica de Avicci desprendiéndose de las inhibiciones, es uno de esos momentos en que lo que hacen los que más destaquen lo imitan los demás y así se relacionan, bailando, riendo e imitando, o retándose a lograrlo. En determinado punto Natsuki sacó el teléfono y envió unos archivos y luego volvió a guardarlo.

-¿Para qué fue eso?- Preguntó Shizuru alto a su oído

-Ya verás- Contestó contra su oído contrario

La música paró súbitamente y todos en la pista se quedaron quietos, todos a la vez vieron hacia la barra, donde cierta profesora pelirroja le levantó el pulgar a Natsuki, gesto que ella correspondió saludándola con la mano.

 _ **Don't know anything about you**_

 _ **So close, just a touch away**_

 _ **Your love hits me like no other**_

Shizuru escuchó la canción con sorpresa… La conocía. Perderse en sus noches de despecho al no ser correspondida por Natsuki escuchando esas bellas y tristes letras de **Cascada** la ayudaban a sobrellevar la mayoría de las veces la situación, incluso aunque esta canción en particular fuera la piedra angular de sus sentimientos por Natsuki, quien sin aviso alguna la agarró de la cintura poniéndola en cero distancia contra su cuerpo.

 _ **They say I'm a true believer**_

 _ **And I know something it's taking over now**_

 _ **I wanna run but I don't know how**_

 _ **You just crossed my border now**_

 _ **Just a Kiss away…**_

Las caderas de Natsuki se movieron contra las suyas marcando el compás de un baile apretado pero muy movido, parecido a una danza urbana no tan vulgar pero si muy ardiente; Shizuru la siguió moviendo las caderas y cintura en contra, para la sorpresa de una Natsuki que la vio menearse con tal soltura que le sorprendía que fuera tal chica recatada de familia fina.

 _ **¡Give me a break!**_

 _ **I'm melting away**_

 _ **You're so dangerous**_

 _ **Ori s it too late?**_

 _ **Gotta know whats on your mind**_

Todas las parejas alrededor saltaban y bailaban unas contra otras con el increíble e irresistible ritmo de la canción, mientras Natsuki se perdía en los vaivenes de su pareja que mantenía los brazos rodeando su cuello usualmente agitando la cabeza a un lado o al otro dejándose llevar por la canción, Natsuki la sujetaba de la cintura manteniendo el equilibrio de aquel baile sin instrucciones ni medidas de lo correcto o apropiado, pero suficientemente bueno como para permitírselo.

 _ **I'm out of control**_

' _ **cuz you wanted all**_

 _ **You're so dangerous!**_

 _ **My biggest mistake**_

 _ **I'm blinded by your eyes**_

La pista de baile se llenó de parejas o personas en solitario rápidamente; el efecto de la intensidad de aquel baile que compartían fue suficiente para contagiarse hacia todos quienes los rodeaban, y para ser tan temprano pronto estaban rodeados de chicas moviéndose al ritmo de la electrónica, parejas saltando juntas, y ellas separándose por unos instantes para celebrar el tope de la canción con todos los demás quienes agitaban los brazos y cabello al ritmo.

 _ **Don't you pushit to the limit**_

' _ **cuz you know I'm hungry for your touch**_

 _ **No doubt, I wanna be your lover…**_

 _ **They say I'm just a pretender**_

 _ **And I know something it's taking over now**_

 _ **I wanna run but I don't know how**_

 _ **You just crossed my border now**_

 _ **Standing face to face**_

Ambas volvieron a pegarse, Natsuki con los brazos firmes en la cintura de su castaña, quien envolvió su cabello desde el cuello con ambas manos, volvía ese ritmo en vaivén provocativo e increíblemente acompasado y sexy de parte de esas caderas matadoras chocando y rozando las suyas, ya no había mucho como controlar el deseo sino solo besándola con cuanta pasión fuera permitido en esa situación mientras nuevamente el ritmo iba en aumento.

 _ **Give me a break**_

 _ **I'm melting away**_

 _ **You're so dangerous…**_

 _ **Ori s it too late?**_

 _ **Gotta know what's on your mind…**_

 _ **I'm out of control**_

' _ **cuz you wanted all**_

 _ **You're so dangerous**_

 _ **My biggest mistake**_

 _ **I'm blinded by your eyes**_

Todo el escenario se levantó en saltos nuevamente, las chicas bailaban alegremente, los chicos saltaban celebrando con los brazos en alto, Natsuki agarró la mano de Shizuru sacándose el sudor de la frente mientras ambas se dejaban llevar por el momento, hasta que, habiendo durado muy poco, la canción terminó.

Shizuru miró a Natsuki sonriendo; no podía recordar una sola vez en su vida que hubiera dejado a un lado sus modales e inhibiciones de esta manera por nadie, ni con sus padres, ni con sus amigos ni con nadie. Su corazón latió a mil hasta el final y aun ahora se sentía ansiosa en sobre manera por lo abrumador de aquel momento, darse cuenta que ella junto a Natsuki podía lograrlo absolutamente todo era una sensación tanto abrumadora como excitante. Natsuki la agarró de la cintura y le dio un beso profundo, uno no con deseo como antes, sino uno cargado de sentimiento. Se separaron a recuperar el aliento de nuevo mientras alguna otra canción tomaba lugar.

La pareja permaneció en la pista, bailando un poco de lo que viniera, compartiendo la energía a tope que permanecía entre los que se unieron solo para compartir un poco de lo que ellas les habían entregado, haciendo olas de pasos improvisados, saltando al ritmo de David Guetta, sacudiendo la cintura con alguna canción coreana de moda, hasta que Natsuki la tiró del medio de la pista hacia la barra; ambas llegaron arreglándose el cabello, secándose el sudor de la frente y echándose aire dentro de la ropa.

-Veo que la están pasando bien- Les dijo Midori al verlas llegar

-Agua mineral por favor- Pidió Shizuru resoplando

-Dos- Agregó Natsuki en un jadeo

-Esa canción es poderosa ¿eh?

-No tienes idea- Sonrió Shizuru

Midori deslizó ambos vasos haciéndolos llegar a sus manos, ambas chicas se refrescaron del increíble sofoco que puede llegar a hacer allá adentro.

-Van a ser las 12 ya- Comentó Midori viendo su reloj

-¿Las 12?- Shizuru miró a Natsuki

Midori dio un salto a la barra quedando de pie justo al lado de los vasos que bebían ambas chicas, agarró un megáfono minimizando la música.

-¡Adivinen que hora es!- Chilló por el megáfono

-¡12! ¡12! ¡12! - Gritó todo el público agitando los puños

-¡12 segundos de pura felicidad para todos!

Midori jaló la manguera de servir de la cerveza.

-¡Carajo!- Maldijo Natsuki buscando la gorra en su cinturón, la que al parecer había perdido -¡Ah no, eso no!

Rápidamente se sacó la chaqueta, la puso sobre el cabello y hombros de Shizuru justo al momento en que la manguera fu disparada arrojando cerveza hacia todo el público, que enloqueció comenzando todos a saltar aguardando su correspondiente chorro de cerveza, Shizuru se refugió debajo de la chaqueta mientras inevitablemente Natsuki recibió un buen de ese chorro justo sobre la cabeza.

-¿Pero que…?- Preguntó Shizuru riendo en medio de la sorpresa

-Eso… -Natsuki chupó un mechón de cabello –Fue una idea fortuita para callar una pelea de bar, que terminó convirtiéndose en tradición

Natsuki agitó su cabello para luego echarlo hacia atrás.

-Jajaja mira como quedaste

-Si bueno, la gorra no hubiera funcionado de todos modos Jajaja

-Volvamos a la mesa, tomemos un respiro

Esta vez Shizuru dirigió la marcha, mientras caminaban ya era normal que uno que otro saludara a Natsuki, hasta que finalmente estuvieron de regreso en la mesa para descansar a gusto.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?- Preguntó Natsuki luego de un momento

La expresión de Shizuru se hizo un poco perturbada.

El recuerdo de como con Haruka discutía la posibilidad de un día ir a buscar a Natsuki en alguno de esos bares… ¿Y luego qué? Obligó a Haruka a enseñarle a bailar… Sí… Con todo y lo apretado. Haruka era su amiga y bailar así no era incómodo. Es que la imagen de mental que le daba de "siéntete como si tu culo fuer una serpiente que se mete por entre sus piernas y peina su trasero" fue un motivante bastante incómodo, mientras en cambio proponía enseñarle a hacer twerking. Por supuesto Shizuru nunca preguntó a Haruka donde ella aprendió a bailar así, le había enseñado y eso solo bastaba.

-Tengo buenas amigas- Contestó a secas

-Aja… Pues si no me quieres decir

-No vale la pena, paso- Shizuru sonrió por lo bajo tomando otra copa de Shochu

-Ya, ya… chica misteriosa

-Ya, ya, mejor dime tú con quien aprendiste a bailar

-Midori- Contestó a secas

-Ara, es mayor que tú, Natsuki

-Ay no, eso no- Natsuki se sobó los brazos con repelús –Un día le comenté que solo ligaba porque tenía suerte, entonces se dio cuenta que no sabía bailar y me enseñó, ya está

-Ahora no sé si creer

-Ya, yaaaa…

El teléfono de la peli azul brillo en la mesa, ella lo agarró y lo contestó tapándose el otro oído para escuchar mejor.

- _¿Vendrás a la fiesta?-_ Preguntó Mikoto

 _-_ Olvidalo, la estamos pasando muy bien aquí

- _Te conviene venir, en serio_

El tono de voz de Mikoto ya se las traía.

-Te llamo

Colgó su celular.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno… -Natsuki suspiró –Shizuru ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta?

-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?

-Una que ofrece el hermano de Mikoto, tu amigo

-Oh, ésta fiesta

-¿Ya sabías de ella?

-Por supuesto, Reito siempre me invita, planeaba ir este año pero tenía planes contigo

-Mikoto nos está invitando… Sé que suena mal para una cita, pero…

-No, de hecho está bien- Shizuru sonrió de buena gana

-¿Segura?

-Claro, no quiero saber que pasará a las 2 aquí

-Ah, sobre eso… -Natsuki se puso de pie primero agarrando su chaqueta de cuero y teléfono –Entonces mejor si vámonos

-Ay, Kami-sama

Luego de dejar el pago correspondiente en la mesa y despedirse de Midori, ambas chicas salieron al parqueadero nuevamente. Poco faltaba para la 1 de la madrugada, así que si habrían de llegar a la fiesta de playa sería pronto. En motocicleta viajando en plena madrugada con las carreteras casi totalmente despejadas, y a la velocidad de Natsuki, poco antes de alcanzar la 1:15 ya estuvieron en el lugar en cuestión. Natsuki ayudó a su novia a bajar de la moto y se cercioró de tener las invitaciones. El estacionamiento se encontraba sobre la vía de autos, la casa descendiendo por unas escaleras de unos 100 metros y luego caminando por un sendero despejado de arena que finalmente daba a una gran casa de dos pisos que estaba a reventar de gente, música, adolescentes afuera celebrando y bailando. Una fiesta como pocas podrían verse así.

-Sabía que estas fiestas eran grandes, pero vaya… -Comentó Shizuru -¿Habías venido antes?

-No, nunca. Mikoto me invitaba, pero no me hacía gracia venir en realidad

- _¡Natsuki!_

Desde la entrada fue Chie quien la saludo. Con su novia tomada del brazo se acercaron a verlas, la joven de lentes saludó a Natsuki con uno de esos bruscos abrazos con todo y palmadas en la espalda.

-Chie, quien diría que estarías aquí

-A Aoi la invitaron- Mostró a su novia –Y claro, yo no puedo dejarla ir a una fiesta así sola

-¿Insinúas que Aoi-san no puede cuidarse sola?- Preguntó Shizuru sonriendo

-Ah no, yo sé que puede- Chie la miró sonriendo también –Pero no le perdonaría la vida al desgraciado que se atreva a ver a mi chica

-Esta es una chica que protege lo suyo, así es- Asintió Natsuki cruzada de brazos ¿Y viste a Mikoto?

-Está con Mai y Reito adentro, las vi hace como dos horas antes del ping pong de vodka

-Demonios, cada vez se oye mejor esta fiesta; bien, las veremos después

Ambas parejas se separaron, mientras las recién llegadas antes de entrar enseñaron sus invitaciones, las cuales fueron marcadas con otro bolígrafo invisible y por fin pudieron entrar. La música adentro se escuchaba el doble de fuerte, en una mesa jugaban póker con prendas, en otra mesa mezclaban shots y jugaban a quien bebiera más al mismo tiempo, y de otro lado jugaban tiro al blanco con dardos sobre algún desafortunado que perdió una apuesta.

-Esto no se ve como algo en lo que haya estado antes- Le dijo Shizuru al oído

-Ah, los he visto peores- Contestó Natsuki sin dejar de caminar –Allá están

Mikoto y Mai estaban sentadas en un sofá, en este sofá parece que se reunía la elite de la fiesta, los niños ricos o los famosos. Estaban atletas y celebridades de Fuuka de esta generación e incluso graduados anteriores.

-¡Natsuki, por aquí!- Le llamó Mikoto moviendo el brazo

La pareja se acercó hasta quedar a la vista de quienes hablaban.

-Ah si- Mikoto se puso de pie –Oigan todos, ella es Natsuki Kuga, es mi capitana del equipo de básquet

Natsuki saludó con un gesto corto de la mano.

-Y ellas es Shizuru Fujino, es…-

-La presidenta del consejo, y más condecorada alumna de la escuela

Esa voz la reconocieron las dos. Tatsuya emergió del grupo de estirados, sonriendo, con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

-¿Quién no habría de conocerla?

-¿Ella es Fujino?- Preguntó alguien a Reito

-Un gusto conocerlos- Saludó Shizuru con una reverencia de cabeza

-Shizuru-san, no me dijiste que vendrías- Le dijo Reito

-Fue un plan de última hora con Natsuki, Kaninna

-No planeábamos hacerlo, ya estábamos en otro lugar- Agregó Natsuki –Mikoto quiso que viniéramos

-Claro, si aquí están los mejores pues ellas tienen que estar aquí- Contestó Mikoto

Tanto Mikoto como Mai se pusieron de pie junto a Shizuru y Natsuki; el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso con solo la participación de Tatsuya, aunque los demás no entendían el por qué, y nuestras chicas en cuestión tampoco entendían que hacía este tipo aquí.

-De Shizuru lo puedo entender, pero… Kuga ¿Tú?

-¿Yo?- Imitando su tono de voz amanerado

-Ella es la excelencia representada en persona, pero tu solo eres… Dijiste capitana ¿no?- Consultando a Mikoto –Capitana de un equipo

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Bueno, soy dueño de una compañía de…-

-No, no, no, ya Shizuru me contó cómo te hiciste dueño de una fortuna solo por nacer con un apellido, eso hasta yo lo tengo… ¿Pero aparte de eso… qué eres?

Silencio total. Los presentes volvieron a sus bebidas viendo con gran sorpresa como Natsuki enfrentaba a Tatsuya sin reparos ni dejos de piedad. Todos sabían del status de Tatsuya en la alta sociedad, pero también sabían que aparte de eso él no era un alumno particularmente destacado en sus años de Fuuka.

-Debes tener muchas agallas para hablar del status de alguien importante de esa manera

-La diferencia es que yo no hablo del que me dejaron mis padres como el logro de mi vida, yo lucho con una pelota en las manos para hacerme de un nombre… ¿Y tu?... ¿Sin tu apellido, qué eres?

Otro silencio más. Los presentes soltaban resoplidos de tensión mientras la mueca de Tatsuya variaba a una sonrisa furiosa.

-Veo que no gano nada discutiendo con… esto- La miró de arriba abajo –Pero nos volveremos a ver. Kanzaki-san, lamento esto

-Yo diría que tú lo lamentas más jajajajaja- Rio Mikoto

-Mikoto- Regañó Reito –No te preocupes, eres bienvenido

-Damas, caballeros… -Refiriéndose a los demás

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Shizuru, pero en su campo de visión estaba Natsuki de pie viéndolo de brazos cruzados. Con una última mueca de desagrado, Tatsuya se retiró.

-Eso fue terrible, Natsuki- Le regañó Mai

-¡Pero asombroso!- Mikoto golpeó el hombro de la peli azul –Lo hiciste pedazos

-Supongo que al menos por hoy no le quedarán ganas de fastidiar- Comentó ella viéndolo desaparecer en la multitud -¿Y para qué nos llamabas?

-No lo vas a creer… -La expresión de Mikoto cambió –Hay dos invitadas aquí que te interesa conocer

-Bueno, pues muéstramelas

-Están en el patio trasero

-Va- Natsuki se volvió hacia Shizuru –Solo unos minutos más y nos iremos

-¿Nos iremos adonde?- Le preguntó al oído

-Jajaja pues… hago los planes conforme a la situación… ¿Confías en mí?

Shizuru la miró sonriendo. Sintió para luego aferrarse a su brazo. Ambas siguieron a Mikoto camino a la cocina, de allí al patio trasero, bajaron las escaleras del pórtico y llegaron a la cancha de basquetbol que obviamente, la familia tenía allí para Mikoto. Esta estaba rodeada de jóvenes también, y como hasta esta parte de la casa no llega la música tan alta se podían ver dos figuras femeninas en medio del campo pasándose una pelota. Natsuki y Shizuru avanzaron con Mikoto y Mai hasta el frente.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio… -Natsuki miro a Mikoto -¿Ellas aquí?

-Y hay más noticias… -Respondió Mikoto –Son el primer equipo que pasaremos en el torneo

-Ya veo- Natsuki se enserió

-¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó Shizuru

-Ellas son las dos jugadoras más hábiles del equipo que lleva siendo campeón durante los últimos dos años, las enfrentaremos primero

-Oh vaya, a eso se referían

El juego consistía en que ambas chicas desafiaban a alguien del público a que les quitara el balón, y a cambio harían lo que les pidieran. En el rato que estuvieron ahí, que no había sido corto, un hombre incluso más alto que ellas lo estaba intentando, sin éxito. Natsuki miraba atentamente los movimientos de las dos.

Una era una chica de la misma altura de Natsuki de cabello negro y ojos color miel, pálida y con facciones más marcadas, que el japonés promedio, ella vestía jeans estrechos, converse blancos y un suéter cortado justo bajo el busto dejando al descubierto un abdomen plano. La otra joven llevaba un corte de cabello desfilado por sobre los hombros, donde el lado izquierdo era recto, pero del lado derecho un mechón más largo descansaba en su hombro, usaba un tinte color verde.

Ella llevaba falda roja, botas de cuero hasta las rodillas color marrón y una camisa de mangas largas negra también. El oponente elegía con quien quería jugar, y en este caso estaba jugando la joven peli verde, la que no dejaba de sonreír y burlarse del joven que vanos intentos hacía por quitarle la pelota mientras ella se la pasaba por la espalda, la botaba entre sus piernas… Era triste de ver.

-¿De donde vienen ellas?- Preguntó Mai

-Garderobe- Contestó Natsuki

-Ara, vaya coincidencia…

Garderobe era el instituto que pisaba los talones a Fuuka en casi todo. Deportes, ciencias, casi todo. Fuuka llevaba años ganándole en todo… Claro, en basquetbol tal parece que no.

-Tienen mucho valor para mostrarse así en una fiesta hecha por estudiantes de Fuuka- Comentó Natsuki

-Técnicamente los dos años que estuviste ausente desde el accidente ellas ganaron todo, se confiaron- Le dijo Mikoto

-Sí, pero estoy de vuelta… -Natsuki se giró hacia Shizuru –Voy a jugar

-¿He?

- _¡Miren nada más!_

Las voces se callaron con esa elocuente expresión, Natsuki se giró a ver a quien la exclamó, encontrándose con la pelinegra caminando confiadamente hacia ella.

-Kuga ¿no?

-Wong

-¿Wong?- Preguntó Mai

-Sí, es hermana menor de Sergay, aunque solo por apellido, no son hermanos de sangre- Contestó Mikoto

-Parece que saben mucho sobre mí- La pelinegra las vio seriamente

-Resulta que tu adorado hermano es parte del equipo de basquetbol masculino- Le respondió Natsuki –Y es realmente bueno

-Pero no tanto como para clasificar

-Nuestro equipo regular de basquetbol se graduó el año pasado, tu hermano y otros chicos llegaron a darle estabilidad, pero aún no están listos para un torneo grande

-No tienes que decirme cuan bueno es mi hermano, yo ya lo sé

-Genial, porque sigo preguntándome porque no permaneció en Garderobe y en cambio, fue trasladado a Seito y luego a Fuuka… ¿Qué no era tan bueno?

-Lo es- Masculló la peli negra seriamente

-Entonces de alguna forma ya no quiere estar cerca de su hermanita, me queda por deducir

-¿Y tus modales? ¿No vas a presentarte?

-¿Para qué?- Natsuki sonrió confiada –Seguramente ya me conocen, sino no habrías venido hasta acá

-Tienes razón, Princesa de hielo

-¿Y tú eres…?

La burla seguía. Los derrotados por estas dos chicas rieron por lo bajo, y el grupo de Natsuki apoyaba su elocuencia al provocar a estas chicas con sus sonrisas confiadas.

-Nina es mi nombre- Recuperó la compostura –No tengo ningún apodo todavía

-Es una pena… ¿Y para qué me necesitabas?

-Quería ver la cara de la que será la capitana del equipo que enfrentemos la otra semana, simplemente

-Ya me viste- Natsuki se cruzó de brazos –Pero ya que tuviste la osadía de venir hasta mí, te diré un par de cosas

-Vaya, estoy ansiosa… -Nina se cruzó de brazos

-Su suerte se terminó- Espetó Natsuki seriamente –Su reinado acabó, Fuuka recuperará la victoria

-¿Cómo lo hicieron los años pasados?

-Los años pasados no estaba yo… Los años pasados, mi equipo no era la mitad de lo que somos ahora.

-¿Y eso se supone que me debe intimidar? Llevamos la noche venciendo uno a uno los estudiantes de tu amada escuela en algo tan simple como solo quitarnos el balón

-Lo que pasa es que en Fuuka son todos perdedores- Por primera vez habló la peli verde

Las sonrisas de Mai, Shizuru y Mikoto se borraron. Silencio absoluto, solo el sonido de a la distancia las olas chocar en la arena.

-Conque así lo quieren… -Natsuki miró sobre el hombro a Shizuru

La castaña, notablemente inquieta la miró y asintió.

-Mikoto

-¿Hai?- Contestó rápidamente la morena

-¿Bebiste mucho?

-Solo una cerveza hace rato

-Bien

Las dos chicas enfrente de ellas retrocedieron hasta quedar en la mitad de la cancha. Mikoto se sacó la chamarra que llevaba, Natsuki se quitó la suya también dejándosela a Shizuru; ambas chicas caminaron al frente hasta quedar frente a frente con las otras dos.

-Jugaremos

-Y las vamos a destrozar- Siseó Mikoto por lo bajo

.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTA:**

 **Shochu:** **Es una bebida alcohólica tradicional en Japón, destilado de arroz fermentado, usualmente se sirve acompañado de te verde y sake.**

 **Haposhu:** **En Japón se sirve cerveza tradicional, que es la que tiene mas de 67% de malta, las bebidas Haposhu tienen menos de este porcentaje, y se les pide con ese nombre. Las más populares son Ebisu y Sapporo.**


	13. Chapter 13

-Muy bien- Nina sonrió agarrando la pelota del suelo –Supongo que jugaremos

Mikoto sonrió muy ansiosa al escuchar la respuesta, Natsuki la miró de reojo también sonriendo. Todo el público que las miraba empezó a celebrar al presenciar el acuerdo de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, mientras Shizuru y Mai sostenían sus chaquetas, esperaban también ansiosamente.

-¿Seguras que no se arrepentirán?- Pregunto la peli verde

-Ay perdona, olvide que estabas ahí, ahora entiendo que te pones el pelo verde para destacar un poco –Le dijo Natsuki sonriendo

-Pues no conoces mi nombre porque las personas mal educadas ni se molestan en saber con quienes juegan

-No vale la pena saberlo, ahora dame eso

La peli verde compuso una mueca de asco y le arrojó la pelota. Natsuki la recibió y comenzó a botarla.

-Ustedes son las invitadas en una fiesta de un estudiante de Fuuka, lo justo es que ahora intenten quitarnos el balón

-¿Solo así y ya?- Nina sonrió confiada

-Lo siento, pero me parece que el basquetbol consiste en conservar el balón y no dejar que el oponente lo tenga ¿no?

-Muy bien… Tomoe, tu detrás

-Así que la pelo de espinaca tiene nombre

Tomoe se mordió el labio inferior, luego de soltar un suspiro recupero la compostura y extrañamente volvió a sonreír.

Natsuki se puso en posición defensiva en la mitad de la chancha, Nina frente a ella, Mikoto detrás al lado de Nina y Tomoe al lado de Natsuki. El ritmo de rebote de la pelota cambio, haciéndose el doble de rápido el ritmo desde que tocaba su mano a rebotar en el suelo; Natsuki corrió de frente hacia Nina, el movimiento fue tan osado y veloz que incluso a ella la tomó desprevenida. Al estar a solo un metro o poco más de ella dio un giro sobre la izquierda, luego estrujo el peso de su cuerpo en el pie izquierdo y lanzó la pelota, que ante la vista anonadada de Nina y Tomoe entró al aro.

La multitud se alzó gritando y aplaudiendo la jugada de Natsuki, que en medio de unos pocos segundos habían bien reivindicado el ánimo por el piso de todos los derrotados.

-Ah, olvidé decir- Habló Natsuki –También hay que encestar la bola en el aro, no solo retener la pelota y presumir

Nina resopló manteniendo las cejas fruncidas, no le sacó los ojos de encima a Natsuki hasta que volvió a su posición luego de chocar puños con una eufórica Mikoto.

Esta vez la pelota la tenía Nina, quien usaba como brazo dominante el izquierdo; corrió hacia la izquierda en dirección al área del campo que estaba sin cobertura. Natsuki no se movió; Nina levantó los brazos con la pelota en las manos disponiéndose a encestar cuando un largo y poderoso brazo cubrió el lanzamiento arrojando la pelota al suelo que rebotó entre sus piernas.

En un parpadeo Natsuki corrió detrás de Nina recibiendo la pelota que Mikoto había desviado, corrió directo hacia Tomoe que ahora era la única defensa debajo del aro.

Lanzó la pelota sin corregir mucho la precisión del lanzamiento… La pelota golpeó el borde del aro. Tomoe sonrió y saltó a recuperar el balón siendo interceptada por la figura de Mikoto que no solo aprovecho su altura para recibir el balón, sino que haciendo gala de su moderada habilidad de salto la clavó.

Tanto Tomoe como Nina se vieron las caras en silencio tratando de dilucidar la extraña jugada a dúo en tres partes que acababan de presenciar, una pantalla, una defensa imperceptible, rebote y una clavada.

-Y por supuesto… -Habló Natsuki secándose el sudor de la frente –También es un deporte de equipo, y para jugar en equipo entre los jugadores nos debemos conocer muy bien

Las expresiones a dúo de seriedad entre los dos ya se hacían una clara ira contenida, Mikoto y Natsuki celebraban a su manera retomando sus posiciones.

-¿Y se supone que éste es el potencial de dos jugadores del equipo campeón?- Preguntó Mikoto

Tomoe volvió a sonreír. La extraña manera de ésta chica de retomar la compostura era inquietante. El juego comenzó de nuevo, ésta vez del lado de Natsuki nuevamente; se arrojó al ataque de nuevo, Nina se apartó del rango de su ataque al no poder hacer paro a su velocidad, y debajo del aro nuevamente la esperaba Tomoe… sonriendo inquietantemente. Natsuki dio un salto sobre su pierna izquierda para arrojar y entonces Tomoe también saltó, un poco más bajo, con menos fuerza a propósito, de ésta forma golpeando con sus hombros y codos las costillas y pecho de Natsuki haciéndole perder el balance.

-Me dijeron que tu rodilla ya se recuperó- Murmuró antes de caer

Natsuki vio hacia sus pies. Arrojó la pelota de regreso hacia Mikoto y aterrizó dejando ceder sus rodillas para caer en su espalda con fuerza. Los tobillos de Tomoe estaban doblados y sus rodillas abiertas hacia afuera. Haber caído de esa forma natural al lado de alguien con una posición intencionalmente tan afilada y arriesgada como mínimo habría hecho que alguno de sus pies se doblara o en el peor de los casos, su rodilla. Así que por eso no dejaba de sonreír…

Estaba permitiendo la derrota para analizar los movimientos más naturales de Natsuki y así, armar una defensa donde pudiera lograr herirla para intimidarla; Natsuki no le sacó la mirada de encima, ella seguía sonriendo. Mikoto logró hacer un tiro de 3 puntos que sacó de sus pensamientos a la peli azul, mientras Tomoe recogía la pelota.

-Apenas estoy empezando- Le dijo en voz baja pasando a su lado

Natsuki se puso de pie y regresó con Mikoto.

-Nos vamos- Murmuró pasando a su lado

-¿He? Estamos ganando

-Confía en mi

Natsuki volvió a ver sobre su hombro. Nina la miraba con seriedad y claro enojo, mientras la sonrisa de Tomoe, aquella sonrisa perturbadora e inquietante se hacía más amplia. Una Natsuki más inmadura habría seguido arriesgándose a heridas físicas, pero ésta Natsuki recuperando recién su oportunidad de jugar nuevamente y ante un oponente que claramente no sabía jugar limpio, no arriesgaría ni su integridad ni la de Mikoto.

-Demostramos lo que debíamos demostrar- Dijo Natsuki en voz alta –Que somos mejores

La multitud se alzó a gritar y aplaudir luego de escucharla, todos celebraban con sus tragos en alto, unos cuantos arrojaban hacia Tomoe y Nina, quienes los esquivaban despreocupadamente. Natsuki les dio una última mirada a las dos chicas y volvió hacia Shizuru, Mikoto corrió hacia su novia levantándola del suelo con un sofocante abrazo de celebración.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- Le dijo Shizuru

-No me sabe del todo bien

-¿Qué cosa?

-Algo me dice que no dieron su mejor

-Tiene sentido- Shizuru miró en dirección a las dos chicas –No creo que enseñen todo su potencial aquí, y menos si han estado bebiendo

-Mjm- Natsuki las volvió a ver de reojo –Pero no importa

Su expresión preocupada varió, suspiró y sonrió hacia Shizuru tomándola de ambas manos.

-Haremos un juego

-¿Cómo juego?- Shizuru arqueó una ceja

-Claro, mira yo iré a buscar unas cosas, tú me esperas aquí y… esperas mi llamada

-¿Me dejarás aquí abandonada?

-Jajaja no digas tonterías… ¿Confías en mí?

-Claro que confío en ti… Pero no tardes mucho ¿De acuerdo?

Aprovechando que ya estaban en la playa y ya habiendo tomado de regreso el orgullo de Fuuka con esa simple demostración de su juego, la pareja fue libre de ir a la playa, a unos 200 metros de la casa, distancia desde la que se veían las luces de la fiesta, pero solo podían escucharse entre ellas. Natsuki llevó consigo una canasta con un par de bebidas, algunos snacks y una frazada corta para cubrirse.

-Estarán increíbles en el torneo- Comento Shizuru

-Eso espero; aunque no me gusta ir confiada, espero que todo salga bien

-Ustedes pueden

Ambas se sentaron a unos 50 metros de donde el agua chocaba con la arena. Y luego ya no había demasiado de que hablar, el clímax de la cita había sido alcanzado y hasta tiempo quedó para que Natsuki pusiera a unas cuantas personas en su lugar, era una noche perfecta en la que a los ojos de Shizuru, su cachorra había quedado con una magnífica demostración de lo que podía lograr cuando se lo proponía. Y sí, el mundo que Natsuki le estaba compartiendo era uno completamente diferente, loco e inestable, nada nunca visto a los ojos de una chica nacida en cuna de oro y con clase como Shizuru, funcionaba.

En medio de ese romántico silencio en que solo compartían escuchar juntas el romper de las olas en la orilla, podían besarse sin mesura y dejarse llevar… Natsuki se había esforzado bastante esta noche, así que por qué no darle una recompensa… Y así fue. Lo hicieron en la playa, con el cobijo único de la noche, aun con el riesgo de que alguien las descubriera, pero lo hicieron. Y más entrada la madrugada luego de llevar arena hasta en donde la luz no llega, tomaron la misma casa de playa de la familia de Mikoto para descansar, por supuesto ni Reito ni Mikoto tuvieron oposición alguna, de hecho, estuvieron felices que no ser los únicos junto con Mai de quedarse en esa enorme casa.

Así que a la mañana siguiente lo suficientemente temprano como para que no fuera llamado el medio día, la feliz pareja se dispuso a regresar, y para Natsuki eso significaba dar explicaciones al padre de Shizuru sobre por qué no la llevo la noche anterior, o cuando menos en la madrugada.

-Buenos días- Saludó Natsuki al bajar al primer piso

Allí estaban Mikoto y Mai tomando una taza de café mientras charlaban

-¿Y Fujino?- Preguntó Mikoto

-Arreglándose, ya debe estar pronta a bajar

En eso Reito salió de la cocina, miraba su teléfono con asombro y con la mandíbula levemente desencajada.

-Ah hola… -Saludó Natsuki sin dejar de verlo -¿Qué te pasa?

-Pues… pues yo… -Miró a Natsuki tratando de hilar palabra

-¿Y bien?

Reito le entregó el teléfono. Ponía un link de la app de YouTube, en el cual se veía una cámara de suficiente resolución apuntando a algún lugar en la oscuridad. Y luego de repente… Conoció esa chaqueta. También esa frazada… Conoció a la chica castaña que cabalgaba su cadera y gemía aun por encima del sonido de las olas. Eran ellas dos… ¡Habían sido grabadas mientras tenían sexo en la playa la noche anterior!

-¡Qué demonios!- La cara de Natsuki se enrojeció -¡P-pero qué es esto!

-Alguien envió el enlace del video a la plataforma de chat de la escuela

-¡¿Qué?!

-A esta hora… a esta hora todos lo están viendo

El contador de visitas ya tenía 350.000 e iba en aumento. Natsuki se apoyó en la pared agarrándose el cabello y la frente sin sacar su cara de sorpresa; Mai y Mikoto fueron a verla.

-¿Quién es el usuario?

-Es una cuenta clon, es un tal T99

-¿Perfil?

-Nada- Disintió Reito

-¿Cuánto dura?

-Unos… casi 45 minutos

Natsuki suspiró, sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. En el momento de la noche en que Shizuru la montó fueron menos de 15 minutos, después de aquello la puso en 4, más adelante se puso sobre ella y acabó fuera de ella, en ese lapso de tiempo fue aproximadamente lo que el video duraba. No solo se estaba exponiendo a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sino que estaban exponiendo ese secreto que estaba tratando de guardar a toda costa.

-Se acabó… -Natsuki se tomó la frente con ambas manos –Se acabó… todo se fue al carajo…

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de un auto aparcar ruidosamente en el parqueadero al lado de la casa, una puerta ser azotada furiosamente y casi de inmediato alguien tocar con los puños la puerta. Natsuki se puso de pie del suelo, pero fue Reito quien se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Satoshi Fujino estaba del otro lado de la puerta, con sus ojos ardiendo en ira y el sudor corriéndole por la frente y cuello, sus ojos se fijaron en Natsuki quien retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

-¡Tu!- Exclamó caminando a zancadas hacia Natsuki

Extendió los brazos al frente dirigiéndolos hacia Natsuki, quien lo miraba con pánico al grado de sentir su mandíbula castañear; Mikoto se puso en medio de la marcha asesina de Satoshi deteniéndolo con su cuerpo a solo 2 metros de llegar con Natsuki, él apartó furiosamente el brazo de Mikoto de su hombro y se controló, no sin dejar de ver a Natsuki con tal ira como si quisiera aplastarla con sus propias manos.

-Fujino-sama, ninguna propiedad perteneciente a nuestra familia ha sido testigo jamás de un acto de violencia- Le dijo Reito entrando a la escena –Comprendo su ira, entiendo la situación, pero nunca por los puños se resuelve una situación

Satoshi resopló cual animal enjaulado, retomó la compostura y suspiró ruidosamente; Mikoto no se apartó, seguía cubriendo con su cuerpo a Natsuki, quien no dejaba de ver al padre de su novia con horror.

-¿Qué significa esa… asquerosidad?- Escupió hacia Natsuki -¡CONTESTA!

-Y-yo… Nosotras… teníamos una cita anoche… p-pero eso…

-¡Habla de una vez!

-¡S-somos una pareja, Fujino-sama!- Exclamó desviando la mirada a un lado –Shizuru y yo… llevamos tiempo de ser pareja

-¿Eso te da el derecho de llevar tus… aberraciones… al grado de deshonrar a mi hija así?

-Hacemos lo que cualquier pareja hace, Fujino-sama

-Una pareja cualquier conformada por dos chicas no tiene a una que le hace esa clase de cosas a otra; TU eres un monstruo

-Le aseguro que no es como cree, soy una chica

- _¿Papá?_

Shizuru bajó las escaleras, lógicamente al ver la escena guardó silencio un momento y esperó a entender porque Natsuki se veía tan abatida, porqué su padre estaba siendo cubierto por los hermanos anfitriones y él tenía esa mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-En mi opinión, Fujino-sama, lo que sea que ellas estuvieran haciendo no creo que fuera intencional que se compartiera como algo público- Habló Reito –Las parejas son diversas e interesantes, pero le puedo asegurar que esta pareja en particular no es de las que disfruta de ver que sus intimidades salen a la luz como ese video

-¿Video? ¿Qué video? - Preguntó la castaña

-Alguien filtró un video de usted con Natsuki anoche en la playa, Shizuru-san- Le explicó Mai

-… ¿Qué?

-Tómelo con calma- Reito agarró la atención de Satoshi nuevamente –Hay muchas personas que tienen motivos para querer perjudicar tanto a Shizuru como a Natsuki, ambas son celebridades en su propio entorno, especialmente Natsuki ahora que está próxima a representar la escuela en un torneo

-¿Y eso debería hacer que me preocupe menos que mi hija tenga por pareja a una aberración?

-¿Aberración? No llame a Natsuki así- Mikoto dio un paso al frente –Porque estará llamándome así también a mi

Reito miró con gran asombro a su hermana, ella le devolvió la mirada asintiendo con pesadez.

-Pero vaya… Entonces es alguna clase de enfermedad… -Espetó Satoshi

-Es una maldición- Contestó Natsuki

-¿Y crees que voy a creerte tus cuentos tontos?

-Es la verdad- Agregó Mikoto

-Mikoto- Regañó Reito –Es suficiente, ya no hables

-¡Pero Ani-ue, es verdad!

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de todos ustedes!- Gritó Satoshi –Shizuru… nos vamos

-Padre no dejaré a Natsuki

-¡Nos vamos, dije!

Shizuru tragó saliva con dificultad, asintió y acató. Dio una última mirada a una Natsuki aterrada y desconcertada y finalmente salió. Satoshi hizo un gesto de disculpa a Reito y salió sin despedirse. Todos respiraron nuevamente, entonces Natsuki corrió a la salida al encuentro del auto que tomaba reversa y salía del parqueadero.

- _Yo siempre gano, Kuga Natsuki_

Natsuki se giró al reconocer esa voz. De pie a una prudente distancia de la casa, pero la suficiente para haber escuchado toda la alharaca de adentro, se encontraba Tatsuya. Vistiendo una blusa playera, shorts hasta las rodillas y sandalias. Se acercó a la peli azul con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Ya te quedo claro quien puedo llegar a ser yo?

-… Fuiste tu

-Culpable- Tatsuya asintió –Para serte honesto solo esperaba sobornarlas con el video y así aprendieran a respetar, pero después de descubrir que la tan amada novia de Shizuru-san no es nada menos que una mujer deforme, no me resistí a compartirlo con el mundo

-Tu… ¡Eres un idiota!

Natsuki se lanzó sobre él logrando asestarle un puñetazo en la cara, Tatsuya cayó el suelo, se levantó con pesadez agarrando su mandíbula con fuerza. El golpe fue tal que de la casa salieron Reito, Mikoto y Mai; Natsuki respiraba cual animal furibundo viendo al joven escupir una baba de sangre.

-Más fuerte de lo que pensé, admito

-¡Por qué arruinar así a Shizuru!

-Ya sabía que tenías esa particularidad, pero tenía que asegurarme de que Sonja no me estuviera mintiendo

La cara de Natsuki palideció. Sonja había cumplido con sus amenazas y había hablado sobre el secreto de Natsuki, y nada menos que con Tatsuya.

-Espero que todo lo que hicieron anoche haya sido satisfactorio, porque para cómo se van a poner las cosas va a ser todo como un lindo remember. Y ni hablemos del torneo… No falta mucho para que alguien de las otras escuelas lo vea y se viralice

-Tu solo querías ganar y ya… Muy a pesar de lo que Shizuru pueda sentir, solo querías el premio

-Pues… si- Respondió sonriendo –Tal cual lo dijiste, solo necesitaba ganar

Sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo arrojó, Natsuki lo agarró en el aire, en él se veía la app abierta de YouTube con la cuenta falsa desde la cual se subió el video. Tatsuya caminó hacia los parqueaderos mientras reía por lo bajo.

-Si quieres bórralo, para esta hora ya alguien lo debe haber descargado y seguramente lo van a re subir… Mucha suerte Kuga, la vas a necesitar

Tatsuya subió en un auto aparcado y se marchó. Acatando la sugerencia Natsuki tomó el teléfono y quitó el video de la app, luego cayó sobre la arena cubriéndose la cabeza con los antebrazos; Mikoto corrió hacia ella, se puso en cuclillas y tocó su hombro.

-Pensaremos en algo

-Shizuru…

-¿He?

-No la volveré a ver

-Lo mejor es que por hoy esperemos… Esperemos y en la noche háblale

-No debimos hacerlo anoche… No debí traerla… ¡No debimos salir!... Esto… esto es una mierda

-Ahhh… -Mikoto se rascó la cabeza –Ven… vamos a tu casa

-No quiero manejar ahora, seguramente me estrellaría

-Entonces yo manejo, anda

-Acabo de arruinar su vida…

Mikoto la tiró de los hombros obligándola a poner de pie, se despidió de un gesto con Mai y Reito y fueron hacia la motocicleta de Natsuki, Mikoto tomó el volante, Natsuki solo se aferró y se puso a la merced de Mikoto, quien manejaba lo suficientemente bien como para llevarlas a las dos sanas y salvas de regreso al departamento de Natsuki un par de horas más tarde. Para ese momento las culpas repetidas de la peli azul se habían acabado, ahora solo era silencio. Mikoto entró, celebró con Dhuran su bienvenida un momento mientras Natsuki pasó derecho al sofá de la sala sentándose con la cabeza gacha.

-Hey… -Mikoto se sentó frente a ella

-No quiero hablar

-Tendrás que hacerlo, al menos para yo asegurarme de que no harás ninguna estupidez

-¡Ya hice una gran estupidez!

-¿Y qué ibas a saber que ese Tatsuya es un voyerista enfermo?

-Tu… -Natsuki la miró –Le dijiste a Reito sobre ti

-Era necesario, no te habría dejado sola en eso

Por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado, Natsuki sonrió. Era domingo y poco faltaba para las 3 de la tarde, para ese momento todos en la escuela ya debían saber sobre el video, y el día de mañana el infierno en tierra se desataría, solo quería saber cómo estaba Shizuru…

Y precisamente a Shizuru no le estaba yendo mejor.

Un Satoshi enfurecido cual animal enjaulado daba vueltas de un lugar a otro de su estudio, mientras su hija aguardaba sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio, en silencio y cuya expresión no variaba de la tristeza e incertidumbre.

-Es que no sé por dónde empezar, Shizuru

-No estábamos haciendo nada incorrecto, padre

-No sigas cubriéndote con eso, el solo hecho de involucrarte con una persona _así_ es suficiente

-¿Una persona así?- Shizuru lo miró desconcertada -¿Una persona como, padre?

-¿Una chica que no es una chica completamente?

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Más allá de ese detalle Natsuki es una persona, una que me ha respetado y querido, que ha tratado de hacer todo bien antes que nada, es… solo una chica

-¡Tú no eres solo una chica, Shizuru!

La castaña guardó silencio.

-Eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la estudiante número 1 de Fuuka, la cara que representará a nuestra familia en la universidad de Tokio… Tu eres demasiado importante, no solo para mí o lo que seas para ella ¡Sino a los ojos de todos!

-Eso no explica por qué trataste así a Natsuki

-No la volverás a ver

-¿Qué?

Shizuru levantó la mirada a su padre, quien se cruzó de brazos y manteniendo una postura estricta y erguida asintió al recibir la mirada de su hija.

-Nuestra familia no será manchada por ella

-Natsuki ya era lo que es antes que te dieras cuenta

-¡Pero nadie lo sabía! ¡Nadie en internet la había visto hacerte todas esas cosas!... Y ahí fue donde debió quedarse todo, en un secreto

-No sabemos quién filtró el video, o por qué nos estaba siguiendo

-Eso ya no importa, pasó y no podemos volver el tiempo atrás; mientras las repercusiones de esto nos persigan no volverás a ver a esa chica

-No me puedes prohibir ver a Natsuki –Respondió Shizuru poniéndose de pie

-Fujino Shizuru, esto es una orden de tu padre

-Una que no estoy dispuesta a seguir

Los dos permanecieron viéndose frente a frente unos instantes.

-Pues ya sabes qué hacer- Satoshi regresó en sus pasos para sentarse detrás de su escritorio –Márchate, deja nuestra familia. Olvídate de nuestro apoyo, déjanos atrás

-¿Me pones a elegir entre Natsuki y mi familia? Padre, eso ya es absurdo

-Correcto… Tú eliges

Por primera vez no supo que responder. Su corazón gritaba correr a los brazos de la mujer que más había amado en su vida, más que a la vida misma, por la que habría renunciado a todo… Pero renunciar a todo, incluso ante la oportunidad de hacerlo sonaba aterrador, además… ¿Valía la pena dejarlo TODO por Natsuki?

No se puede negar que ambas se aman con locura, que aprendieron a quererse más allá de cualquier obstáculo que se les presentó en estos últimos tiempos… Pero aun así… ¿Lo vale?

Shizuru dio un paso atrás; agachó la cabeza y suspiró, sintiéndose derrotada frente a su padre solo calló todo lo que quería contestar, quizá este no era el momento para enfrentarlo. Estaba en medio del ojo del huracán, y de moverse en cualquier dirección sería absorbida y destrozada, mejor era esperar a que la tormenta amainara y luego decidir qué camino tomar.

Sin despedirse de su padre salió del estudio, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Aquella furiosa y precipitada marcha fue presenciada por Koharu, quien salía de la cocina comiendo un sándwich. Usaba un par de jeans y un suéter negro, llevaba los pies con sus pantuflas color verde; no dudo en entrar al estudio de su padre, quien al verlo le hizo un ademán de que pasara.

-Veo que ustedes dos se fueron un poco al carajo

-Koharu- Regañó Satoshi

-Perdón… -Koharu se sentó en el marco de la ventana –Tómalo con calma

-¿Quieres que tome con calma que mi hija esté andando con una degenerada?

-Natsuki no es de esas, confía

-Ni siquiera tú la conoces

-Pues a estas alturas de mi relación con mi novia, le hago cosas peores

Satoshi se sobó la frente al escucharlo.

-El punto es… Antes de saber ese detalle, pues parecía que te caía bien

-Y así era

-¿Hasta que te diste cuenta las cosas que hace con Shizuru? Ay padre, por favor… Todos tenemos derecho a hacer lo que nos dé la gana, que yo sepa en el video estaban las dos a solas ¿verdad?

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que es obvio que alguien las grabó con la intención de que precisamente esto pasara

Satoshi lo miró en silencio, se tomó un momento para analizar las palabras de su hijo mayor. Koharu comió el último trozo de sándwich y se sacudió los dedos, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta del estudio.

-¿No te has preguntado por qué de repente Fujiwara te anduvo preguntando por los Kanzaki justo hace un par de días? ¿Tan cerca de una fiesta que solo ellos dan en la casa de playa a la que los atletas de la escuela asisten?

Satoshi seguía viéndolo en silencio, entonces Koharu soltó una carcajada baja.

-Y yo no soy el listo de la familia… -Sonrió para finalmente marcharse

Ese día, uno de los últimos de invierno, comenzó a llover. Una tormenta inclemente azotó la ciudad toda la noche.

Cómo podía ser injusta la vida… Parecía que su modus operandi para el asesinato de un bello amor siempre tendía a ser el mismo: permitirles enamorarse hasta los huesos y luego, hacer que un tercero venga a meter sus narices donde nadie lo ha llamado y lo arruine todo solo porque sí.

Natsuki se encontraba sentada en su sala de estar, usando su pantalón de pijama azul oscuro con una camiseta para dormir de mangas cortas color blanco. Dhuran la acompañaba acostado en la alfombra frente al sofá mientras ella solo apreciaba en silencio las gotas de agua caer, que pintadas con el reflejo de la luz del exterior llenaban con un mosaico de formas que se deslizaban en el departamento carente de luz. Hacía horas había enviado un mensaje a Shizuru, uno que seguía sin ser siquiera visto, mucho menos respondido. Conforme las horas pasaban más cerca estaba ese tortuoso momento, que sería ir a dormir para el día siguiente ir a la escuela… Y enfrentar precisamente aquello con lo que fue cubierto ese video, la intención de hacer a las dos chicas pasar ridículo, ya que la vida personal de las celebridades eran la comidilla de los alumnos corrientes, los mal intencionados, los resentidos, o incluso la competencia misma de cada una de ellas respectivamente. Agarró una última vez su teléfono para enviar un último mensaje a su novia, aun si lo veía o no, no quedaba en su consciencia que quedó con las ganas de mandarlo para finalmente irse a la cama.

" _No me pienso rendir, aunque se me venga el mundo encima. Te quiero"_

Al día siguiente…

Ya no había nada por evadir. La única forma de hacerlo un poco menos tedioso sería con la ayuda de Mikoto, quien la esperaría en el parqueadero en el lugar donde siempre dejaba su moto y así, enfrentar la pasarela a las clases en compañía. Natsuki llegó, y su buena amiga ya estaba allí.

-Hey… -Saludó Natsuki con un suspiro

-Por esa voz y esas ojeras veo que no dormiste bien

-Obvio no- Contestó mientras dejaba su casco y chaqueta en el mini maletero de la moto –Pero igual tengo que venir

-Bueno, pues vamos

Natsuki miró titubeante el sendero hacia el edificio principal de Fuuka, dio un último suspiro y finalmente encabezó la marcha; Mikoto fue tras ella respaldando su fingida seguridad, ambas llevaban un paso natural, iban en silencio, pero aparentemente lo suficientemente tranquilas.

Entonces comenzó a pasar… Las miradas. Los chicos que veían a Natsuki pasar agachaban la mirada con vergüenza, se daban media vuelta y le daban espacio para seguir, las chicas las miraban a ambas y sonreían; esto sería lo normal, pero esta vez esas sonrisas eran claramente insinuantes. Un par de ellas levantaron las manos dando ese saludo pícaro moviendo los dedos, alguna habrá guiñado el ojo tanto a Natsuki como alguna otra a Mikoto.

Ambas chicas se vieron a sí mismas con total desconcierto… Nada de esto era lo que esperaban que pasaran. Esperaban burlas, esperaban ataques, esperaban todo… NO ESTO.

-¿Qué carajo está pasando?- Murmuró Mikoto

-No tengo idea- Contestó Natsuki murmurando también

- _¡Hey, dúo palote!_

Esa voz; Chie venía detrás de ellas y al estar suficientemente cerca saltó para quedar colgada del cuello de ambas.

-Cómo es eso de palote- Le regañó Natsuki

-Ah que importa, ya todos lo saben ¿no?

-¡Claro que lo saben pero…!

-¡Perooooo!- Chie les puso el teléfono a ambas enfrente

Era un blog de Fuuka donde se veía una miniatura del video, la misma fuente que publicó el video había mencionado que la misma Mikoto habría confirmado la noticia aparte agregando que ella también guardaba ese gran secreto; los primeros comentarios eran emojis de sorpresa, gifs de bananas o pepinos, entonces emergió un comentario de Chie que decía "Si así hace perder la compostura a la presidenta, imagínense chicas lo que la princesa de hielo es en verdad capaz de hacer"… El infierno se desató. Las respuestas variaron del obvio sentido de abuso del video para molestar a Natsuki a comentarios guarros y de chicas claramente parte del fan club tanto de Shizuru como de Natsuki, todas en lugar de atacarlas solo… ¿Apoyaban y pedían más?

-¡Fuiste tú!- Natsuki exclamó sonrojada

-Era mejor esto a que les jodieran la vida diciéndoles pepineras ¿no?

-P-pero eso… ¡Las chicas! ¡Los chicos!

-Ahora ustedes son legendas, estrellas inalcanzables, lo más apetecido. Según mis números tú y Fujino son las más deseadas de las últimas 3 generaciones de Fuuka

-¡Chie, te quiero matar!

.

.

.

.

 **7u7**

 **Hello, darlings**

 **Bueno, no hay mucho más por decir X'D**

 **Esperen la continuación el miércoles… O el sábado…**

 **Y ojalá les haya gustado X'D**

 **Estamos a dos capítulos del final**


	14. Chapter 14

El grito de Natsuki atrajo más la atención hacia ellas de lo que de por sí tenían antes. Cuando tanto Natsuki como Mikoto dieron un vistazo a su alrededor, se percataron que de hecho casi todo el alumnado de la jornada de la mañana las estaba observando. Algunos con vergüenza, otros con curiosidad, otros con morboso interés; pero todos con mucha sorpresa.

-E-etto… Y-yo… -Murmuró Natsuki –Eso no… eso… ¡E-eso fue…!

- _¡UN CRIMEN!_

Esa voz chillona y que fácilmente se alzaba por encima de todos los murmullos de la multitud, solo podía pertenecer a Haruka; quien a estrujones se abrió paso hasta llegar a ellas; Yukino venía tras de ella por supuesto.

-Kuga Natsuki; Minagi Mikoto

Ambas chicas se vieron entre sí, tragaron saliva y luego volvieron hacia Haruka; quien sabe qué tipo de castigo le daría la líder del comité disciplinario por ser quienes encabezaban los rumores que afectaban la imagen de nada menos que la presidenta del colegio.

-¡Un crimen!- Gritó Haruka hacia todo el alumnado -¡Un crimen fue lo que se cometió con uno de los más respetados miembros de nuestra amadísima escuela!

Natsuki retrocedió un paso; detrás de ella, Chie había bien levantado su celular y comenzado a grabar.

-Quiero decirles a todos, que aquella persona artífice de toda esta gran falsedad ya ha sido puesta en custodia de los directivos de la escuela- Haruka comenzó a caminar en círculos con las manos tras la espalda -¡Y llegaremos a todos aquellos que le ayudaron!

-¿A qué se refiere, Suzushiro?- Preguntó alguien entre los estudiantes

-Yukino- Haruka extendió la mano sin darse la vuelta hacia su acompañante

Yukino sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Haruka, quien lo desbloqueó y acercó a Natsuki, enseñándole el video que las había metido en tal aprieto.

-E-eso es…

-¡Una gran falsedad!- Haruka levantó el celular al aire comenzando a girar hacia todos los estudiantes

Natsuki alzó una ceja; ahora sí que no entendía nada. Mikoto a su lado estaba igual.

-Kuga Natsuki- Haruka se acercó apretando los dientes hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara

-¡Y-yo no sé nada!

-Sígueme la corriente- Farfullo sin mover los labios

-¿He?

-¿Le suena el nombre Sonja?

Los murmullos entre los estudiantes incrementaban. La reputación de Natsuki al ser una cazadora que prefería las extranjeras, pelirrojas y voluptuosas, concordaba con Sonja, con quien por supuesto le habían visto en la fiesta de fin de año y al inicio del año un par de veces; rumores como estos no se dejan pasar.

-¡En éste celular se encontraron evidencias de una edición profesional y excepcional de nuestra presidenta, Fujino Shizuru, con usted, Kuga Natsuki!

-… Ah… A-ah sí… ¿Ah sí?

-¡Y éste celular pertenece a Sonajero!

-Sonja- Le corrigió Yukino por lo bajo

-¡La misma con quien se le vio a usted, Kuga!- Haruka le estregó el celular en la cara

-Pero… Yo con Sonja dejé contacto hace solo…

-¡Una semana!- Volvió a gritar Haruka –Kuga Natsuki, sus actividades fuera del equipo de basquetbol no tienen por qué afectar a un miembro respetado de nuestra comunidad

-¿Entonces ni Kuga ni Minagi son…?- Preguntó nuevamente alguien en la multitud

-Oh, pero claro- Habló Chie –Y por eso tienen éstas

Chie agarró a Natsuki del pecho desde atrás.

-¡Q-Quítate!- Natsuki la empujó cubriéndose el pecho –A Sonja no le gustó mucho que no ocurriera nada… Y… que… que yo quiera estar con Shizuru

La multitud se alzó en un notable "¡Oh!"

Los rumores de que Natsuki y Shizuru tenían una relación más allá de lo cercano ya eran muchos, pero que se confirmaran era un boom incluso más poderoso que lo que habría de opacarlas por la treta que Haruka había inventado.

-No lo hace bien, si hace que éstas cosas le pasen a Fujino- Haruka se cruzó de brazos -¡Pero quiero que a todos les quede muy en claro algo!

Haruka levantó el teléfono que guardaba en su mano y súbitamente, con su fuerza animal sobre humana, lo tiró al suelo haciendo que la pantalla se partiera, para luego pisotearlo consecutivamente hasta dejarlo totalmente destrozado.

-Esto ocurre a todos aquellos que usan la imagen de nuestra escuela para asuntos personales sucios, tales como la fantasía asquerosa de una mujer sin moral ni educación… ¡Sonja ha sido expulsada de la escuela y enfrenta cargos criminales!

La multitud guardó silencio, y por supuesto toda la composición teatral espontánea de ambas partes había sido más que suficiente para que todo se desmintiera enfrente de todo el colegio.

-Ya, ya todo mundo- Midori atravesó la multitud –Vayan todos a sus clases, ahora

El gran círculo de estudiantes se disolvió y todos regresaron a sus asuntos.

Natsuki soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, mientras Haruka al verse lejos de la vista de chismosos fue libre de acercársele.

-Me debes un teléfono, Kuga

-Gracias… En serio, gracias

-No lo hice por ti. Yukino, vamos

Haruka comenzó a caminar, Yukino detrás de ella se despidió con un gesto de cortesía mostrándoles su mejor sonrisa para luego marcharse con su rubia artífice de toda esta gran estrategia.

-Chie- Habló Natsuki

-No tienes ni qué decirlo, estoy en eso- Se refería a que ya estaba difundiendo el video tomado por cuanta red social y medio pudiera

-Natsuki- Le habló Midori –Alguien pidió verte en la azotea

-¿Cómo que alguien?

-Ya, ya, te doy una hora de libertad, luego me harás unas extras en el bar

Chie volteó a ver a Chie y a Mikoto, quienes le hicieron un ademán con la cabeza que se fuera de una vez al encuentro de esa persona misteriosa, que en realidad no lo era totalmente. Natsuki sonrió a las tres y finalmente corrió al encuentro de aquella cita.

Se apresuró a sobre pasar a zancadas las escaleras de los tres pisos del bloque de los de último año, hasta finalmente llegar al final de la escalera que conducía a la azotea; abrió la puerta buscando con la mirada, hasta encontrar a su castaña preferida recargada en el barandal que daba a la salida de la escuela.

-Shizuru

Su mirada carmesí visiblemente aliviada de verla llegar se hizo una con una gran y sincera sonrisa. Natsuki corrió nuevamente hasta donde ella estaba, dándole un gran y sofocante abrazo que incluso la levantó del suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, todo esto… fue mi culpa

-Todo está bien ahora- Contestó Shizuru a su oído –Estás aquí

-Si, gracias a Haruka, por cierto

-Lo sé- Shizuru sonrió por lo bajo –Esas ideas solo se le ocurren a ella

-Creo que tengo la primera hora de clases ¿Tu cuánto?

-Puedo quedarme ese mismo tiempo… Pero… Natsuki… Haruka engañó a toda la escuela, pero… La familia de Reito y la mía ya lo saben… Y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que él ceda un poco

Natsuki se enserió. Ya entendía bien que se refería a que probablemente Satoshi no le permitiría salir a ninguna parte a menos que estuviera totalmente seguro de que no sería con ella; y no pudo pasar en un momento menos oportuno, como a tan solo unos pocos días antes del torneo.

-Entonces… Esta podría ser la última vez que nos viéramos

-No necesariamente- Disintió Shizuru- La familia de Haruka también irá al juego de apertura, por lo cual mi padre y yo iremos también.

-¿Entonces estarás ahí para vernos jugar?- Preguntó Natsuki ansiosamente

-Claro que si- Asintió la castaña sonriendo

Natsuki suspiró, un gran alivio la invadió por fin en medio de tantas malas noticias consecutivas.

-Natsuki… -Shizuru acarició su mejilla viéndola fijamente –Te amo

-Yo también- Natsuki la miró fijamente

Comenzó pasando las manos por sus caderas, luego a ponerlas firmemente en sus costillas.

-Significa que ya no nos veremos… Hasta el torneo –Murmuró Natsuki –Probablemente esta sea la última vez que estemos a solas hasta ese entonces

Shizuru le sonrió siguiendo la idea que trataba de insinuar

-Entonces… tal vez pod-

Fue Shizuru quien inició el beso; uno muy apresurado pero lleno de pasión. Antes de lo autorizable metió su lengua dentro de los labios de Natsuki encontrándose con la ajena y comenzando a jugar con ella. Natsuki retrocedió, se sostenía con ambos brazos del barandal para no caer; este día Shizuru se encontraba particularmente posesiva, muy, muy ardiente.

Tanto que el beso fue bruscamente cortado por ella, sujetó a Natsuki del cuello de su uniforme y la arrastró hasta el resguardo del techado en las escaleras, donde la mantuvo con la espalda bien pegada al concreto de la pared; sin sacarle los ojos de encima metió ambas manos debajo de su falda, bajó los shorts deportivos al tiempo que la ropa interior, dando paso a la libertad a una erección. Natsuki se sonrojó al verse descubierta sintiéndose así de excitada con tan solo unos pocos besos, y es ahí cuando puede ponerse un momento en la posición de cualquier hombre en su plena adolescencia, entendiendo que no es tan sencillo controlar la libido, muchísimo menos tratándose de controlarse frente a una chica tan hermosa como Shizuru.

La castaña se puso de rodillas con el rostro de frente a su miembro, lo sujetó firme con la mano derecha corriendo hacia atrás la elástica piel, exponiendo el glande para dirigirlo hacia sus labios; cobijó la totalidad de aquella carnosidad rosa entre sus labios y lengua.

Natsuki se estremeció aferrando ambas manos a la pared.

La lengua de Shizuru comenzaba a hacer dueto con su labio superior, aprisionando el miembro entre su paladar, chupándolo y jalándolo hacia más al interior de su boca.

-Shizuru… n-no tan rápido- Un leve temblor recorría sus manos –P-por favor, déjame… d-déjame disfrutarlo

Los ojos carmesíes encendidos se abrieron dedicándole una mirada comprensiva. Soltó sus labios del trabajo oral que hacía, se volvió a poner de pie. Rozó sus labios húmedos contra su barbilla, escalando hasta los labios.

-Natsuki, eres mía

Eso era más una afirmación.

-¿Por qué lo dices ahora?

-No importa lo que pase, eres mía- Sujetó sus mejillas obligándola a mantenerle la mirada

-Baka, sí lo soy- Soltó una sonrisa tratando de aliviar el ambiente

-Bien…

Sin dejar de verla nuevamente, llevó ambas manos a los costados de sus caderas bajo la falda, sacó sus bragas dejándolas caer hasta los tobillos, de nuevo agarró el cuello de su uniforme, dirigiéndola a ambas tirarse en el suelo, Shizuru de espaldas y Natsuki sobre ella, quien comenzó a besarla de buena gana, haciendo un poco caso omiso al reflejo lujurioso para dar paso a uno de esos momentos de solo dejar fluir los besos de acuerdo a lo que los sentimientos dicen que muestres; pero luego ya era imposible aguantarse más.

Dirigió la mano entre sus piernas, agarrando su pene con la mano derecha.

Lo frotó contra la hendidura de su sexo, regalándole un poco de la mezcla de saliva y lubricación que había combinado durante ese maravilloso oral. Luego estando totalmente segura de que ya estaba lo suficientemente dispuesta a recibirla, entró lentamente, consciente que hacía varios días no habían podido hacerlo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Shizuru, quien la miraba con una expresión indescifrable, y sin embargo se distinguían un par de perlas de dolor asomando por las comisuras de sus ojos. Natsuki se detuvo por un momento al verla, Shizuru la sujetó con ambos brazos alrededor de los hombros, obligándola a entrar de golpe.

-Shizuru… tú estabas…

-Estoy bien- Murmuró a su oído –No te detengas

-¿Estás bien? ¿Segura?

-Por favor- Su voz se quebró un poco

-Okey…

Natsuki apoyó ambas manos a los lados de los hombros de Shizuru, dejándolas cubrirse con sus rizos castaños y así marcar el ritmo del vaivén, un tempo lento y fuerte, que hacía que los hombros de su novia chocaran contra sus muñecas; ella se mantenía aferrada a sus hombros, con la cara metida en su cuello y pecho, gimiendo, soltando jadeos y gritos ahogados.

Luego de continuar con éste ritmo por un par de minutos, Natsuki se detuvo.

Levantó su torso, tomó a Shizuru de las costillas para girarla hacia su costado derecho, mientras sin salir de ella se ponía a horcajadas sobre su pierna derecha y estiraba su pierna izquierda por encima de su hombro.

Sonrió; era la primera vez que Shizuru se dejaba ver sorprendida por la iniciativa de la peli azul, quien, sin dejar de admirar la escena, desató los botones del saco de Shizuru, luego su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho cubierto por un sostén de encajes color lila claro. Con la mano derecha levantó el sostén hasta debajo del cuello.

Comenzó a moverse nuevamente, a un ritmo más acelerado y más fuerte; con la mano derecha mantenía la pierna de Shizuru contra su pecho, y con la mano izquierda tocaba con ansiedad sus dos pechos, alternando entre apretar los pezones o solo agarrarlos con fuerza.

-Natsuki...! Voy a… voy a llegar

-Entonces me correré también

Shizuru asintió; se puso el antebrazo sobre la boca, mordiéndolo con cuanta fuerza tuviera para callar un gran gemido, que acompañado de sus propios jugos explotando al exterior y manchando a su novia, fueron el acompañamiento previo al derramamiento de los fluidos orgásmicos de Natsuki sobre su abdomen desnudo.

Natsuki se dejó caer a un lado de Shizuru, respirando con fuerza sin dejar de ver a Shizuru a su lado, que apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

-Con esto bastará… -Sonrió Shizuru –Cada día lo haces mejor

-¿Dices que antes no lo hacía bien?

-Jajaja Natsuki, baka

Luego de unas pocas risas, la realidad tomó su lugar. Ambas se quedaron viendo al cielo un momento en silencio; hasta que Shizuru se levantó primero. Tomó su bolso en una de las esquinas de la pared junto a la que habían puesto a presenciar el inicio de la faena, sacó un par de pañuelos desechables y empezó el trabajo de limpiar todos los fluidos mezclados tanto en su intimidad como sobre su abdomen.

Natsuki se incorporó, se subió la ropa interior y acomodó todo apropiadamente debajo de la falda, luego la acompañó, viéndola desde una prudente distancia arreglar su falda, luego su camisa y finalmente su chaqueta.

-Mi padre ha hablado con la directora y con varios de los profesores, así que seguramente muchas personas estarán al pendiente de lo que hagamos tu y yo de ahora en adelante

-Nuestras prácticas no tienen maestro, y se hacen fuerza del horario de clases

-Pero mi padre vendrá a recogerme- Respondió agachando la cabeza

-Ya veo… -Esta vez fue Natsuki quien agachó la cabeza –Ya se me ocurrirá que hacer

-Pensaré en algo también

Shizuru miró su celular, y faltaban poco menos de 15 minutos antes de que su hora libre acabara. Natsuki se acercó por su espalda y la abrazó, rodeándole la cintura. La castaña se aferró a sus antebrazos, abrazándolos y acariciándolos con los pulgares.

Permanecieron allí, en silencio, compartiendo el mutuo calor de ese abrazo que parecía transcurrir demasiado rápido en este corto tiempo que les quedaba.

-Volveré yo primero- Murmuró Shizuru

Natsuki vio como llevó su mano derecha a sus mejillas, limpiándolas y corrigiendo la postura de sus pestañas. Y es verdad que Natsuki puede ser una persona con poca capacidad de empatía, pero en ese momento ambas compartían la misma desoladora sensación de que solo estaban siendo libres hasta el término de este corto tiempo que les quedaba, porque después de ello ya no podrían hacer lo que gustaran… Ya tendrían que amarrar su corazón, sus instintos, su deseo y lujuria hasta después del inicio del torneo.

-Shizuru

-Dime- Ya con un rostro más refrescado por la brisa se giró a verla

Natsuki la miró fijamente un momento, tragó saliva y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y bien?

-No, nada- Natsuki sonrió –Que yo te amo

Otra vez la expresión de sorpresa, y como pocas veces, esa sonrisa de genuina felicidad. Shizuru acarició la mejilla de Natsuki y besó sus labios, por un breve momento apenas, para no volverse a dejar llevar por aquella imperativa sensación de calor. Luego, súbitamente cortó el beso, y a paso acelerado sin permitirle ver su rostro, se marchó.

Natsuki permaneció allí un rato más, tratando de que lo sucedido ya no se reflejara en una de sus tantas predecibles expresiones variables de seriedad, unas que de hecho Chie y Nao sabían leer muy bien. Hasta que eso estuvo en orden, se permitió volver a clases.

De ahí en más, las clases, las prácticas, los exámenes… Todo pasó a un primer plano. Ahora el hecho de que su relación tuviera tantas particularidades no sería algo en que pensar durante el día a día. Shizuru se concentró en sus deberes como presidenta, Natsuki se concentró en las prácticas del equipo más que nunca.

Los días pasaron…

Natsuki miraba a la distancia cada día como un automóvil negro venía por Shizuru todos los días y le esperaba en el parqueadero sin falta, con pesadez solo podía despedirse desde lejos, y durante el día apenas y tenían unos minutos al día para verse durante el almuerzo, eso cuando no había un profesor sospechosamente tomando la atención de Shizuru.

Y de este modo llegó el esperado día… El equipo celebró la finalización de una práctica yendo todos a casa de Natsuki, donde a la mañana siguiente serían recogidos por el autobús escolar.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, y todo el equipo entró.

-Muy bien, ya saben que lo que rompen lo pagan- Natsuki se hizo a un lado dejándoles a todos pasar –Y con intereses

-Esta noche no beberemos, así que nada aparecerá roto- Le dijo Chie –Pero ya que somos las chicas quienes representaremos a Fuuka, pues deberán ser los chicos quienes paguen la comida

Se refería a Tate y Sergay, quienes venían como cortesía a desearles suerte a las chicas.

-Bueno, va- Asintió Tate -¿Qué van a querer las damas?

-Nada pesado o con muchos condimentos- Les recordó Natsuki –Por Mikoto

-Ah sí, tiene estómago débil- Rio Nao mirando a la morena

-Pfff… -Mikoto ignoró el comentario centrándose en Dhuran –Mejor háblanos de tu hermanita, y de ese equipo

Le hablaba a Sergay, quien al escucharla se enserió.

-Jugaron con Nina y Tomoe ¿No?... Bueno, Tomoe fue quien reclutó a Nina en primer lugar. Cuando yo me marché de Garderobe, su juego era limpio y ofensivo, aprovechaban la velocidad de Nina muy bien; pero ahora no sé cómo estarán jugando

-¿Algo importante?

-Nina está como armadora, pero realmente no es quien inicia las jugadas; ella está en esa posición para aprovechar el espacio de maniobra

-¿Entonces quién es su capitán?

-Depende- Sergay se acomodó en el sofá –Pueden ser Maya o Sara

-¿Quiénes?- Arika miró confundida a Natsuki

-Son dos jugadoras veteranas, éste año se gradúan. Son mayores, ambas son extranjeras. Han tenido mucho tiempo para pulir un estilo, aunque muy diferente, muy compatible con el del resto del equipo.

-Tengo unos cuantos videos ¿Los quienes ver?- Les invitó Sergay

-¡Pero por supuesto!- Chie fue la primera en sentarse a su lado

-Okey, pues yo iré a ordenar la comida... Mikoto, ven conmigo; ordenaremos algo suave para ti –Tate arrastró a Mikoto al mesón de la cocina

-Yo sacaré a Dhuran- Natsuki soltó un silbido corto, al que el cachorro respondió viniendo hacia ella rápidamente –Volveré en un rato

Agarró el abrigo sobre el mesón de la cocina, la pelota amarilla rechinante de Dhuran del bowl para los llaveros, y se marchó. Caminó junto a un muy curioso e inquieto Dhuran por lo que parecieron ser poco más de 30 minutos, hasta aquel mismo parque en que días antes había visitado junto a Tate y Mikoto. Era un lugar al que, para las horas de la noche, se podía aprovechar para sacarle toda la energía posible a Dhuran; así que hizo chillar la pelota un par de veces para atraer la atención de su perro, el cual salió corriendo como una bala en la dirección en que finalmente se la arrojó.

Natsuki se sentó en una de las bancas en los andenes a observar al cachorro, en el momento que recibió una llamada; sacó su teléfono descubriendo que la pantalla ponía el nombre y número de quien más quería saber. Contestó ya con una sonrisa predispuesta.

-Shizuru

- _Natsuki, disculpa, no te pude llamar antes_

-Lo siento, estuve en prácticas hasta tarde- Recibió la pelota que Dhuran le traía –Estoy con Dhuran en el parque ahora, el equipo está en mi casa comiendo un poco… Ya sabes, buena suerte y eso

- _Me alegra… Si_

La sonrisa de Natsuki se borró parcialmente.

-¿Pasa algo?

- _Haruka acaba de llamarme… Parece que sus padres tienen una conferencia en el hotel mañana y… Por lo tanto, no irán a la inauguración del torneo de invierno_

-… Entonces no irás –Su voz salió apenas

- _Ya que mi padre no tiene una obligación social… No…_

-Shizuru, hablamos de esto hace días, dijiste que ahí estarías

- _Natsuki no puedo hacer demasiado, mi padre esta…-_

-¡No!- Exclamó Natsuki poniéndose de pie -¡Ya está!... Yo… Yo no quería esto ¡Yo no quería involucrarme así! Y aun así lo intento, quiero que resulte todo… ¡¿Por qué tu no?!

- _Natsuki tranquilízate, nos veremos en la escuela_

-¿Nos veremos?- Natsuki caminó lejos de Dhuran -¿Cómo todos estos días? ¿Cómo saludándonos desde lejos? No, no Shizuru, esto es algo a lo que yo no quiero jugar… Porque… Porque en serio…

Natsuki tartamudeaba en voz baja mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, se pasaba la mano por el cabello sin parar se resoplar tan fuerte que nubes de vapor escapaban de sus labios.

-Chie irá con Aoi… Mikoto tendrá a Mai, Arika verá a sus padres, Nao tendrá a su madre y yo… Y yo… Yo no te tendré… Es que ni siquiera te tengo ahora

- _No lo mires de esa manera, yo sigo contigo_

 _-_ ¿Lo estás? ¿Cómo ahora? ¡¿Cómo todos estos días?!... Esto… Esto me mata Shizuru ¡Me mata! Yo no quería sentir nada por nadie, porque odio la sensación de que algo me falta si no estás conmigo, y esto tiene que parar ¡Porque no soy lo mejor de mi cuando no estás!

Silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-Haz lo que quieras… Yo ya no puedo decidir

Natsuki colgó el teléfono, lo guardó de mala gana en su pantalón y volvió a sentarse.

Dhuran se paró sobre sus patas delanteras contra sus rodillas para lamer su mejilla. Ella acarició su cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa fingida, tomó la pelota que había dejado en el suelo y emprendieron la marcha de regreso a casa.

Al Natsuki regresar a casa, nadie preguntó por qué se fue directo a la cama. Todos celebraron a su manera que el día siguiente era el más importante del año hasta el momento, por lo cual todos se fueron a dormir antes de las 11 de la noche, para despertar temprano a tiempo para ir a Garderobe.

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo esperó a la llegada del autobús que los llevaría a la inauguración del torneo; todos estaban ansiosos, entre risas y charlas amistosas subieron y tomaron sus lugares en el autobús. Los miembros del grupo B del equipo femenino iban hasta adelante, mientras el equipo titular gustaba más de sentarse hasta atrás.

El autobús recorrió toda la ruta hasta salir a la autopista camino a Tokio, de paso visitando por fuera la academia; Natsuki miró por la ventana como para esa hora ya estarían iniciando las clases. Suspiró con tristeza recordando la discusión con Shizuru de la noche anterior, añadiéndole el saber que probablemente durante esos efímeros segundos, ella ya estaría cumpliendo con sus tareas como presidenta… Quizás tomando una taza de té mientras escuchaba el reporte mañanero de Haruka, quizás atendiendo alguna atención de una de sus fans, quizás… quizás nada.

Sacudió la cabeza sacándose aquellos pensamientos inquietantes de la cabeza, más sin embargo en todo el camino no podía evitar tener el ánimo por el suelo; sin embargo, al bajar del autobús aquello debía irremediablemente cambiar… Al tocar el asfalto su cabeza debía estar única y exclusivamente en el juego. Y así lo hizo.

-Chie ¿Trajiste el video del último partido de Garderobe?

-Como siempre, capitana- Contestó mientras bajaba delante de ella

-Mikoto…

-Solo tomé un té en la mañana- Le contestó caminando a su lado

-Nao, tú con Arika

-Hicimos los ejercicios de calentamiento y estiramiento una hora esta mañana- Le respondió la pelirroja –No te preocupes, somos resortes finos en este instante

-Bien…

Natsuki soltó una exhalación profunda.

Al salir del área de los parqueaderos de los equipos de invitados, entendieron que el evento era incluso más grande de lo que pensaban. No solo se inauguraba el torneo de basquetbol de invierno, sino también de otras disciplinas deportivas, por lo que el parqueadero exterior e interior estaban a reventar; banderillas con equipos de varias escuelas de Japón, y las afueras del gran edificio deportivo de Garderobe adornado con sus colores, verde y gris. Que el equipo de basquetbol de Fuuka estuviera entrando a la inauguración del complejo de basquetbol parecía ser una sorpresa, ya que muchos se detenían a verlas mientras murmuraban y sonreían; y finalizada la pasarela de la presentación, llegaron a los camerinos.

Cada una por su cuenta se cambió. Usaron los pantalones y chaquetas de sustitución para salir a su calentamiento previo al juego, esto se llevaba a cabo una hora antes de que el verdadero juego empezara, y antes del gran evento sería el único momento en que ambos equipos compartieran el campo sin estarse debatiendo por la pelota.

-No quiero que estén en sus usuales posiciones- Les dijo Natsuki mientras avanzaban por el corredor

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Arika

-Nuestro oponente se basa en el análisis de juego del rival para modificar sus jugadas- Le respondió Chie –Tienen dos grandes mentes estrategas, Sara Gallagher y Tomoe Marguerite. No las subestimen

-Pues no hay remedio- Nao se alzó de hombros –Por mi perfecto

-Pero no las pierdan de vista a ellas- Natsuki se refirió a Nao y Arika –Miya y Tomoe tienen sus posiciones en el otro equipo, así que obsérvenlas… Mikoto, tu vigila bien a Maya

-No hay problema

El recorrido del pasillo hacia el campo terminó, y las cinco chicas descubrieron con sorpresa que de hecho ya las gradas estaban casi totalmente llenas. El árbitro les indicó el lado de la cancha que usarían, así que la práctica de calentamiento comenzó. Como Natsuki hacía las veces de entrenadora y capitán, se puso a la cabeza del equipo sin prestar demasiada atención al equipo rival, pero bien que sentía la mirada de todas, especialmente sobre ella, por su regreso después de casi dos años. Y luego de media hora de calentamiento y una práctica muy ligera, los equipos regresaron al camerino mientras la escuela hacia las pertinentes presentaciones referente a la inauguración.

Aquel tiempo fue ocupado por el equipo para observar detenidamente el video del anterior juego de Garderobe, conocer sus posiciones y su modo de juego.

La posición de base, la que sería la posición de Natsuki, la tenía Nina. Si bien no era quien la mayoría de las veces orquestaba las jugadas, lo compensaba con un impecable dominio del balón, haciendo pases rápidos y abriendo paso al equipo para jugadas de dos o de tres jugadores.

Como escolta estaba Sara Gallagher, ella era la verdadera armadora de jugadas y capitana del equipo. Desde aquella posición como sombra de Nina, podía maniobrar con la pelota y generar jugadas espontáneas, acompañadas de un estilo de juego muy limpio y certero.

La posición de alero era de Maya Blythe, cuya posición la ganó gracias a su estilo de juego despreocupado e impredescible; una tiradora de distancia nata, cuyo talento se derivaba en hacer tiros desde posiciones imposibles.

Mientras que como Ala pivot tenían a Tomoe, quien no solo era una saltadora impresionante, sino jugadora con mucho talento. En el fondo como pivot tenían a Miya Clochette, quien poseía una parecida habilidad extraordinaria de salto parecida a la de Arika, sin embargo, dependía mucho de la posición de Tomoe para adquirir la seguridad de salto.

En las gradas, el lado de Fuuka constaba de apenas un 20% de todas las gradas, y ese diminuto espacio ondeaba con banderas color naranjo, todas de los familiares y acompañantes de las chicas ya fuera en la banca o de las titulares. Menos una, por supuesto.

El equipo de Natsuki guardaba un único agüero antes de entrar al juego, y ese era no hablar, no desearse suerte, no decir nada ni referirse a nadie. Solo sonreírse mutuamente, asentir con decisión y entrar siempre con el pie derecho; y así lo hicieron.

Para el inicio del juego, en la línea de centro se pusieron Mikoto y Maya, las más altas de cada equipo; la pelota fue arrojada al aire y ambas chicas saltaron. Garderobe se apoderó del balón, Maya le dio un pase directo a Nina, quien tomó por la izquierda evadiendo a Natsuki. La peli azul no se movió. Detrás de ella Mikoto sirvió como pantalla haciéndola detenerse súbitamente, y su tiempo en el área rival terminó justo cuando dio un pase de regreso hacia Sara.

Natsuki corrió rápidamente hacia ella; cuando el balón llegó a sus manos se sirvió de su gran velocidad para robarlo y avanzar hacia Miya; la pelirroja se movió dando lugar a Tomoe, y antes de Natsuki llegar al aro interior saltó, Tomoe detrás de ella. Con la punta de los dedos estrujó el balón, el cual sin problemas entró marcando los primeros dos puntos para Fuuka... Los ojos de Natsuki se volvieron hacia Tomoe… Y otra vez esa sonrisa. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo entendió aquel malévolo gesto.

Al aterrizar, el codo de Tomoe se ubicó de forma magistral para que casualmente pareciera solo producto del azar, ensartándose como una lanza en el centro del pecho de Natsuki, haciéndola caer bruscamente de espaldas.

-¡Hey!- Protestó Mikoto mirando al arbitro

Éste negó la falta.

Natsuki se incorporó frotándose el pecho con una leve mueca de incomodidad producto de un punzante dolor; alzó la mirada hacia Tomoe.

-No pienses que esto será como en la fiesta, princesa… Apenas estamos comenzando

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Mil disculpas por la demora en la actualización. Mi PC tuvo un contratiempo en una de las actualizaciones de Windows 10 y tuve que formatear, así que este capítulo es un reboot que tuve que hacer**

 **¡Solo queda el capítulo final!**

 **Y un after time después**

 **Me encanta que este fic les haya gustado, y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente fic**

 **No siendo mas… ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**


	15. Chapter 15

Casi habían pasado los 10 minutos del primer período del juego. Fuuka se abrió paso a través de la aparentemente endeble defensa de Garderobe, con Mikoto arrojando desde el área de tres puntos y Natsuki lanzando desde el área de dos, o esperando el rebote. El marcador era de 18-9 a favor de Fuuka, pero esto a otro precio.

En cada recuperación de la pelota por Natsuki, el codo de Tomoe se encajaba en su pecho, en sus costillas o brazos, y siendo una chica tan pálida, ponto los moretones y marcas enrojecidas aparecían en su cuello, hombros y antebrazos. Natsuki se levantó de una caída luego de agarrar un rebote y clavarla, dándole un punto extra al equipo. Jadeaba, sus hombros, frente, mejillas y pecho escurrían sudor; y Tomoe la miraba con una cínica y confiada sonrisa.

La peli azul bufó limpiándose con el antebrazo el sudor de la nariz, se enderezó y volvió a su lugar.

-¿Todo bien?- Se acercó Chie a preguntarle

-Déjame- Gruñó sacudiéndose su brazo del hombro -¡A jugar!

Chie volvió la mirada hacia el resto del equipo, quienes resignadamente pero igualmente inquietas por Natsuki, volvieron a sus posiciones, y así el juego podría continuar. Restaban 2 minutos del primer período todavía, y 3 períodos más en los que tenían que mantenerse liderando el juego y ganar.

Delante de ellas, y al presenciar la escena, Maya sonrió confiada. Dado que el último punto había sido de Fuuka, ella recibió el balón y armó la jugada. La velocidad de Garderobe cambió completamente; Maya arrojó una bola rápida a Nina, quien la recibió y mantuvo con la mano izquierda, para luego driblar con destreza hasta llegar al marco del área de los dos puntos. Allí se detuvo, regresó la pelota a Sara y ésta, sin necesidad de corregir la postura, arrojó la pelota anotando dos puntos, demasiado rápidos a Fuuka.

Mikoto miró a Natsuki, quien se mantenía apoyada en sus rodillas, al haber perdido el retroceso contra el juego demasiado rápido de Garderobe; entonces lo vio… Había una brecha gigante entre Natsuki y su equipo, brecha que se podía aprovechar fácilmente para atravesar la defensa y llegar al área de tiro, evitando a Nao y Arika.

-Carajo… -Gruñó por lo bajo

Nina, conservándose seria, le entregó la pelota a Mikoto, mientras Natsuki corregía su posición manteniéndose más cerca de su equipo. Nuevamente la misma estrategia; pasó a Mikoto para que sirviera como pantalla mientras ella avanzaba a través de Sara, pero ésta vez Nina interceptó el pase. Sin mucho tiempo para armar una jugada, y mucho menos, sin experiencia en ella iniciar las jugadas, arrojó la pelota con fuerza desde el área de los tres puntos.

-¡Arika!- Le gritó Natsuki

-¡Hai, capitán!

Arika flexionó las rodillas hasta quedar casi de cuclillas; Sara, Maya y Nina miraron con incredulidad como al saltar, supero la distancia de sus pies y el suelo, e incluso la dobló. La mano de Arika se puso en medio de la pelota y el aro, incluso si esta venía en forma de arco; y aferrándose con la otra mano del borde del aro reposicionó su mano detrás de la pelota.

-¡Capitán!

Natsuki salió de la sorpresa y saltó. Arika arrojó la pelota con toda la fuerza que en tan incómoda posición, y en medio del aire le podía dar, para arrojar la pelota directo a las manos de Natsuki, que se sostuvo con un pie hacia atrás debido a la sorprendente fuerza con la que la bola venía y la estrujó.

Dribló con la pelota hasta llegar al área de los dos puntos, saltó con la intención de recuperar aquellos dos puntos; y entonces la vio… Tomoe a su lado, saltando a la par de ella, y del otro lado Miya.

-Ni creas que la tendrás fácil

Los codos de Miya se pusieron más allá de sus costados, rozando contra su espalda, mientras los de Tomoe se pusieron contra su estómago. Al momento de aterrizar, los codos de Miya le forzaron a tirarse hacia adelante, donde el codo izquierdo de Tomoe se clavó en el límite de su estómago y pecho. Natsuki cayó de rodillas, tosiendo y agarrándose el pecho, respiraba con fuerza recuperando el aire.

-¡Oiga!- Mikoto corrió hacia el árbitro -¡Eso qué fue!

-No fue falta intencional, estaba en medio de la reacción de rebote

-¡Pura mierda!- Mikoto corrió hacia Natsuki –Hey…

Natsuki se aferró de su antebrazo para incorporarse. Inhaló con fuerza por la nariz para poder enderezarse y atravesar el campo rival sin enseñar expresión alguna de dolor, pero luego de atravesar la línea del medio campo, su cara se descompuso al momento que tocó su pecho para verificar su estado.

-Natsuki- Chie volvió con ella susurrándole –Podemos cambiar a Miyu para el segundo período, te necesitamos para el último

-Olvídalo… -Contestó con un hilo de voz –No voy a retroceder ni un paso

-¿Y les vas a dar el gusto de destrozarte? Porque eso están haciendo… Te provocan para llevarte a la boca del lobo y tenerte a merced de Tomoe

-¡Pues no me importa si salgo de acá sin una pierna o sin pulmones! Estamos jugando en su territorio, y en su territorio les ganaremos

-¡Esto no tiene que ver solo contigo! ¡Somos un equipo!

Natsuki la ignoró dándole la espalda.

-¿Esto es por Fujino?

La peli azul la miró sobre el hombro severamente, mirada a la cual Chie mantuvo unos ojos acusadores.

-Cambia con Mikoto

-No- Chie disintió –Tu cambia con Mikoto

-Chie…

-¡Llevo siendo capitana por más tiempo que tu desde tu ausencia, obedece!

Natsuki la miró de frente por unos segundos, a los cuales Chie no cedió ni un centímetro. Soltó un suspiro y retrocedió, acatando la orden de Chie a regañadientes.

Los últimos dos minutos de juego, Natsuki observó desde atrás como Mikoto al intentar hacer sus jugadas, era constantemente interceptada por Tomoe, y la misma suerte que antes era la de Natsuki, ahora la cumplía la morena. Volvió al centro de su mitad del campo tras anotar un punto, con un gran moretón en la clavícula.

-Mikoto… -Le llamó al verla regresar –Cambiemos

-No- Contestó sacudiendo el cabello –Lo que pasas tú, lo pasamos todas

La peli azul respiró con pesadez, sintiéndose culpable por haber puesto tal carga sobre su equipo por dejarse llevar por el egoísmo de ganar. Apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas y esperó; con la seguridad de que en ésta jugada su equipo no contaría con ella para el ataque, aguardó en su posición recuperando la fuerza, y viendo como Mikoto volvía a meterse en la mira de la bestia y volvía a caer abatida y golpeada, frotándose los hombros y las costillas.

-Mikoto…

El silbato del primer periodo sonó. Todas abandonaron sus posiciones y regresaron a la banca a descansar. Chie se encargó de repartir las bebidas hidratantes a todas; Natsuki por su cuenta se dedicó a poner espadrapo en los dedos, luego a frotarse los moretones y áreas en las que fue golpeada.

-Natsuki- Chie la llamó seriamente –Te necesitamos para los dos últimos períodos

-Jugaré todos- Contestó secamente

-Esta no es una cuestión de orgullo, hablamos de lo mejor para el equipo, tienes que pensar que ahora mismo no tienes la cabeza despejada

-¡Estoy bien!- Natsuki se puso de pie

Agarró la toalla que Chie venía a ofrecerle para iniciar la conversación, y se volvió a sentar. Mojó la toalla en agua poniéndola en su cuello y frente. Hasta el momento en que el tiempo de descanso terminó, Natsuki no se dirigió a nadie más de su equipo; es decir, irían con la misma estrategia. Aun si su cuerpo mostraba claras señales de abuso, Fuuka se mantenía ganando.

Todas las demás chicas se vieron entre sí; dimitieron la señal hacia Miyu de reemplazar a Natsuki, así que la joven de cabello celeste volvió a su asiento, seria e impasiblemente, como se le caracteriza.

El silbato sonó, y el segundo periodo dio inicio.

Natsuki tomó su lugar como centro, ante la mirada aparentemente sorprendida de Nina y Tomoe; Sara les hizo una señal para que jugaran sin prestar atención. Sin embargo, en los ojos de Tomoe se podía leer que ya sus intenciones no eran nada buenas.

La pelota en el aire, Mikoto la interceptó y le hizo un pase rápido a Natsuki, quien rápidamente avanzó a través de Nina. La expresión de ésta era neutra, y no movió ni un músculo al ver a Natsuki rebasarla, al igual que Sara y Maya.

Natsuki dribló acelerando la velocidad; dio un salto en retroceso arrojando un tiro de dos puntos. Antes que saltara Maya y Tomoe habían ido a su encuentro, igualando su salto.

-Se acabó tu suerte, princesa

-¡Que…!

Tomoe giró el torso en el aire en la dirección en que lanzó la pelota. Su hombro hizo que la postura de Natsuki perdiera equilibrio, y su codo se encajó en el centro de su pecho contundentemente. Natsuki soltó el aire y se dejó caer de espaldas, de modo que el solo impacto del salto y fuerza de la caída, más la potencia del golpe fueron suficiente para tenerla en blanco, apenas consciente.

Todo su campo de visión se hizo borroso, al tiempo que lo poco que veía se cubría por un montón de destellos que se movían hormigueantes. Mikoto a su lado ayudándola a incorporar, gritándole… Y no la escuchaba. No sentía su cuerpo, no sentía nada que no fuera ese tremendo y aterrador dolor que le arrebató el aire.

Mikoto le dio un golpe en la espalda con la suficiente fuerza como para ayudarle a inhalar nuevamente; aquello sí que lo sintió.

- _¿Estás bien?_

Miraba a su alrededor. Al lado de Mikoto el árbitro la miraba, poniendo un bolígrafo frente a sus ojos… Y ella solo seguía mirando las luces suspendidas en el techo, junto al marcador.

- _¡Natsuki!_

Esa voz a la distancia era como un eco. Detrás de Mikoto la figura de una chica corriendo con pesadez, atravesando las gradas de los espectadores y poniéndose cada vez más al alcance de la bruma que prevalecía aun en su atontado sentido de la vista.

- _¡Natsuki!... ¡Natsuki!_

-Y-yo… seguiré…

BUM.

Un golpe retumbó en su cabeza; su campo de visión se había desviado… No. Su cara se había volteado producto de un golpe… Una cachetada. Volvió la vista hacia el lugar del que le dirigieron dicho golpe, para encontrarse con la cara muy preocupada de Shizuru. Cubierta en sudor, despeinada, como si hubiera corrido medio maratón para llegar a ella.

Sonrió… Y antes de que pudiera alcanzar con su mano la mejilla de Shizuru, ya estaba siendo alzada y llevada lejos del campo; en ese momento de "paz", sus ojos se cerraron y se sumió en la inconsciencia.

El sonido tic-tac de un reloj de pared fue lo que la devolvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un estrecho cubículo cerrado de una enfermería; y al incorporarse se dio cuenta de aquello que la había puesto en ésta camilla. Por instinto de contención se llevó la mano al centro del pecho, sintiendo el dolor resentirse en su piel. Subió la camisilla del uniforme viendo un gran moretón del tamaño de una manzana.

-Te sacaron el aire con un golpe fulminante

Natsuki giró a verla, y aquellas palabras venían de Shizuru, quien se notaba aun preocupada, sentada al lado de la camilla.

-¿Cuánto…?- Miró el reloj –Casi 10 minutos, joder

Rápidamente se puso de pie ciñendo de nuevo la camisilla a los shorts del uniforme.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- Shizuru la detuvo del hombro

-Tengo que ganar esto

-¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?- Con la mano Shizuru la hizo retroceder -¿Qué puedes ganarlo todo aun si te han golpeado así?

-Exacto, eso mismo

-Pues solo vas a demostrar que eres idiota

-… Shizuru… Ahhh… ¿A qué viniste?

Shizuru sonrió.

-Larga historia… Por ahora me preocupas

-Estoy bien

-Mikoto-chan y Chie-san me dijeron como estuviste jugando antes que yo llegara, así que no me digas eso. Tu conflicto con esa chica no debe envolver tu integridad física ¿O es que plenas lesionarte en el primer juego?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces detente… Deja que tu equipo se encargue el resto de la segunda mitad, y recupérate en la tercera

-¿Tengo que dejarles todo al equipo y yo no hacer nada?

-Tienes que observar a tu oponente, no solo puedes ir a acabarlos con fuerza bruta, así no funciona

-Hay deportes en los que si

-¡Este juego, no!

Shizuru suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo no discutía con alguien de cabeza tan dura, y sin lugar a dudas Natsuki despertaba en ella todo sentimiento, desde el más ferviente amor, hasta este nuevo tipo de impotencia.

-Lo siento mucho

-¿He?

-No luché lo suficiente- Shizuru agachó la cabeza –No me esforcé a tu lado, claro que sabía lo importante que era esto para ti… No fui justa contigo… Y lo siento

Natsuki la escuchó en silencio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su short, y luego de un instante de un incómodo silencio, sacó ambas manos agarrando a Shizuru de sus antebrazos, la atrajo hacia su regazo y la abrazó.

-Solo porque es a ti… Pero me debes una

-Lo siento- Esto lo dijo con la voz quebrada –De saber que tendría que verte haciéndote esto… Destruyéndote así… Hubiera preferido que me lo hicieran a mi

-No digas tonterías- Natsuki sonrió –Pero volveré a jugar

-Natsuki no- Shizuru se separó de ella –Un golpe más como esos y es probable que el próximo juego no lo puedas jugar

-Shizuru, no lo entiendes… Estamos en el territorio de quienes nos han arrebatado la gloria por dos años consecutivos. Así que, aunque me cuesten los brazos y las piernas, les ganaré con mis propias manos

Shizuru suspiró con resignación… Definitivamente esta discusión no la podría ganar.

-Al menos deja que termine el segundo período

-Shizuru

-Por mí- Rogó sujetando sus dos manos –Por mí…

-Eso es trampa

-¿Lo harás?

-Aaaaahh- vociferó rascándose el lado derecho de la cabeza –Ya, ya…

Shizuru sonrió más aliviada, y al verla recobrar ese semblante más tranquilo, Natsuki también sonrió. Compartieron una mirada en silencio por un momento, hasta que la castaña dio el primer paso y la besó. Un beso muy sosegado en el alivio de poder volverla a ver después de tantísimo tiempo. Natsuki la acunó sus mejillas con ambas manos prolongando el beso un poco más, hasta saciar un poco esa imperativa necesidad que resguardaba de volver a tener, aunque fuera, ese corto beso de su Shizuru.

-Vamos

Tomándola de la mano, ambas salieron de la enfermería; recorrieron el pasillo de los camerinos hasta llegar casi al final, pudiendo ver desde allí las gradas y una parte del campo de juego.

-Una cosa más- Natsuki la detuvo frenando en seco –Quiero negociar mis condiciones… Para no entrar ahora mismo

Shizuru sonrió; se acercó a tomar su otra mano, la llevó a sus labios y la besó, para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo que tú digas, nómbralo y será tuyo

-Antes dijiste que yo era tuya

-Así es- Asintió sonriendo

-Si soy tuya, entonces tu prométeme que nunca, nunca faltarás a ningún juego… Importante o no… Estarás ahí arriba para verme

-¿Eso?- Shizuru ladeó la cabeza extrañada

-Ya lo notaste, no hago nada bien cuando no estás… Así que te necesito

Shizuru volvió a sonreír. Apretó las manos de Natsuki mientras echaba un vistazo ligero al campo de juego, luego se giró hacia ella nuevamente y asintió.

-¿Pase lo que pase?- Natsuki estiró su meñique derecho

-Pase lo que pase- Y Shizuru lo estrechó con el suyo

-Bien… -Suspiró la peli azul volviendo a sonreír –Tengo que ir

-Buena suerte

Natsuki corrió, saliendo nuevamente al campo de juego. Shizuru esperó el tiempo prudencial hasta que fuese recibida en su lado del campo; entonces subió al lado de las gradas ocupado por Fuuka.

-Gracias por guardarme un lugar, Mai-san- Le dijo al sentarse

-No te preocupes- Le respondió de buena gana –Me preocupé cuando me llamaste, te escuchabas muy agitada

-Lo sé… Venía dándole indicaciones a mi madre en un embotellamiento eterno

-Así que por eso la tardanza

-Entre otras cosas

Mientras hablaban, el silbato del árbitro detuvo el juego. Se hizo el cambio de Miyu a Natsuki, y el juego reinició. Shizuru fijó sus ojos en Natsuki, y la peli azul desde su posición, no perdía del rabillo del ojo a su castaña, y con el ánimo mucho mejor, su postura, fuerza y determinación eran perceptibles para ambos equipos. El cuarto periodo empezaba, y durante los minutos que Natsuki estuvo por fuera, Garderobe igualó el puntaje de Fuuka e incluso lo superó: 86-106

Era un número que intimidaba a todo el equipo de uniforme naranja, y el hecho de que Natsuki regresara no les daba del todo la seguridad de que las cosas de hecho. Pero de alguna manera, esa nueva energía determinada que traía la peli azul, y considerando lo visiblemente aliviada que lucía, daba un poco más de confianza a sus compañeras. Sara le asintió a Maya, quien con un gesto de ojos imprimió un poco de seriedad hacia Nina, la encargada de iniciar la jugada; Tomoe detrás volvió a sonreír, mucho más confiada.

El silbato sonó, la pelota en el aire y Mikoto la agarró. La arrojó de un golpe hacia Chie, quien avanzó hacia Sara para luego lanzar un pase diagonal a Natsuki, quien recibió la pelota en el pecho. Se puso frente a Nina quien esta vez hacía de una barrera bastante sólida.

-Es una pena… Eres buena jugadora; pero te desperdicias entre las jugadas sucias de la pelo espinaca

Nina perdió la concentración un instante con aquella afirmación. Natsuki pasó el balón a Mikoto quien había avanzado hasta pasar a Maya y a Nina, cerca de Tomoe. Natsuki atravesó a Nina yendo hacia un pase directo en el área de dos puntos para Natsuki.

-¡No, no lo harás!- Tomoe corrió hacia Natsuki

Natsuki saltó y arrojó la pelota. Tomoe no se detuvo y saltó.

-¡No Tomoe!- Le gritó Sara desde atrás

La mano de Tomoe rozó la corriente de aire que la pelota soltaba en su camino hacia el aro, entrando sin dificultades; pero dado el salto de Tomoe y que en sed de intimidar a Natsuki no había corregido su postura, a propósito, afilada, terminó cayendo sobre ella, con los codos encajados en su pecho y abdomen. El silbato sonó un par de veces; el árbitro se acercó, apartó a Tomoe de encima de Natsuki.

-Número 2, falta personal

-Ahhh… -Sara se sobó la cara

Una falta personal reconocida en el área de tiro, cuando la pelota había logrado entrar, le significaba a Fuuka dos tiros libres ejecutados por el jugador herido. Para ese momento el marcador bien estaba en 88-106, y si Natsuki acertaba aquellos dos tiros, pondría la brecha entre Fuuka y Garderobe mucho más fina y alcanzables para sus compañeras. Pero el detalle estaba en si lograría hacerlo…

Mikoto corrió hacia ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie; Natsuki se sujetaba el pecho con dificultad. El codazo en su pecho había justo resentido esa área que Tomoe maliciosamente venía hiriendo cada dos por tres desde que el juego cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellas empezó, y el codazo en el estómago acabó por sacarle todo el aire de nuevo, dejándola inclinada con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

-Natsuki…

-Estoy bien- Natsuki se apoyó en su hombro –Ella está viéndome

Mikoto levantó la cabeza hacia las gradas, y al lado de su pelirroja favorita estaba Shizuru; con sus manos apretadas contra su pecho, viendo en dirección a Natsuki. Su expresión, que raramente se veía perturbada, lucía seria, enojada y nerviosa. Mikoto le asintió.

-Cierto… Ella te está viendo… -Mikoto volvió a verla –Y verá como les partes su madre a estas tramposas ¿No, capitana?

Natsuki esbozó una sonrisa, que sacó de su tez pálida esa mueca de dolor por un instante. Se incorporó frotándose con la mano abierta el medio del pecho. Caminó lentamente, pero con seguridad hacia el árbitro.

-¿Puede continuar?

-Lo haré

-Son dos tiros a cobrar

Entregó la pelota luego de marcar con su pie el área de la que debía lanzar, luego se alejó. Todo el equipo de Garderobe estaba preparado estratégicamente para el rebote, y por primera vez pudo ver como Tomoe no guardaba una sonrisa cínica o confiada. La miraba con los peores ojos de desprecio jamás vistos o descritos en tan rasgada expresión.

Natsuki botó la pelota dos veces, la sujetó en sus dos manos y lanzó. La pelota entró y en las gradas, aquel segmento teñido de naranja se alzó en festejo gritando el nombre de la princesa de hielo; el árbitro pidió la pelota y nuevamente se la entregó. El sudor le corría dibujando una pasarela entre sus cejas y parpados, goteando por sus mejillas y deslizándose por el perfil de su nariz hasta liberarse en caída libre al suelo. Volvió a tomar la pelota y comenzó a botarla…

Por un instante, su tradición y tal vez agüero de solo pensar en el juego y nada más, se vio perturbada. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Shizuru, mirándola muy fijamente… Había venido. Aun en contra de todo pronóstico, allí estaba.

Quitó los ojos de su amada unos instantes y volvió a fijarlos en el aro, el cual se movía… Se movía de lado a lado, luego era doble… triple… El agobio, cansancio y el dolor ya hacían de las suyas. Venía jugando al 110% de sus capacidades desde el segundo 1, y quizás gracias a eso es que la ventaja que Garderobe tomó sobre Fuuka no era tan abrumadora… Pero siendo éste uno de los momentos más cruciales del juego, tenía que estar en sus cinco, o si se podía, seis sentidos, para ganar… Para entregarle una oportunidad de triunfo a su equipo.

Lanzó la pelota, soltando un quejido producto del resentimiento del dolor en su pecho, mirando la pelota con esperanza de que su ruta no cambiara, ya fuera por falta de fuerza en el lanzamiento, o por imprimir una curvatura inadecuada que le hiciera salirse de curso; todos en las gradas del lado de Fuuka se pusieron de pie, sujetando sus banderines de la escuela, conteniendo la respiración. Shizuru miró aguantando el aire como la pelota tocaba el borde del aro y rebotaba; no lo suficiente para salir, pero si para chocar con el extremo del otro borde, jugando a entrar o salir.

 **FLASHBACK**

Aquella mañana, Shizuru se levantó sin haber podido pegar un ojo siquiera. Su uniforme se hallaba colgado en el respaldo de la silla ubicado frente a su tocador. Se levantó en total y pesado silencio, se dio un baño para despertar y luego, aun en pijama, empezó a cepillar su cabello. La discusión de la noche anterior con Natsuki le dejó un tremendo sin sabor, la sensación de haber perdido algo esencial por lo que se supone, habría dado su vida de ser necesario… Natsuki.

Luego de continuas y repetitivas reflexiones, se dispuso a ponerse su uniforme.

-Cero y van tres

Se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta, de la cual provenía aquella cálida y melodiosa voz, con ese característico acento que ella y su hermano bien heredaron. Una mujer alta, de cabello negro ondulado y una expresión fantásticamente familiar de la de la misma Shizuru, permanecía de pie cruzada de brazos entre la leve apertura de la puerta y la entrada a la habitación.

-¡Madre!

Shizuru caminó apresuradamente a ella y la abrazó. Ella devolvió un abrazo de ahogo a su hija acariciando con delicadeza su melena ocre.

-Pensé que llegarías después

-Sí, yo tampoco planeaba volver. Koharu-kun me llamó

-¿Ah sí?- Shizuru ladeó la cabeza con extrañeza

-Parece que se armó un buen con tu padre…

Sumire es la dosis de tranquilidad y afecto desmedido en la familia Fujino. De ella proviene el carácter dulce y amigable de los dos hijos de la familia, así mismo como de Satoshi viene el cabello castaño y el sentido del humor retorcido. Y definitivamente, sus ojos carmesíes eran el rasgo mejor heredado de sus hijos. Pero, sobre todo, tanto Satoshi como Koharu siempre la llamaban el pilar de la estabilidad en la familia. En el sinfín de peleas que han tenido los dos hombres de la casa, o cuando Satoshi ha querido involucrar a Shizuru en negocios familiares, siempre esta Sumire en el medio previniendo que se desate una guerra entre la familia; y por eso mismo, en mejor momento no podría haber venido.

Sumire miró a su hija con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-El auto está abajo. Te llevaré con Natsuki-san

-¿He?

-Cinco minutos y contando- Sumire salió de la habitación

Shizuru miró detrás de si, luego corrió a su closet. Sacó lo primero que tenía a la mano: Un par de jeans, calcetines, zapatillas Adidas color blanco y un suéter lila claro. Volvió a peinar su cabello a toda velocidad y corrió escaleras abajo luego de apenas haber agarrado su teléfono.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras y casi llegando al final, vio a su padre salir del estudio.

-¿Adónde vas, Shizuru?

-Mamá me espera

-Lo sé, y tengo una idea de adónde van. Pero no lo autorizo

Sumire la miraba desde el auto; era una mujer extremadamente lista, así que bien sabía que Satoshi no discutiría nada con ella, trataría de intimidar a Shizuru y hacerla desistir.

-No- Murmuró la castaña

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-No obedeceré

-Shizuru…

-¡La amo!

Satoshi abrió la boca como si fuese a descolgar alguna respuesta, pero ninguna palabra salió. Volvió a cerrar la boca, apretando los labios.

-La amo- Repitió Shizuru en un tono más seguro –Esto es importante para ella…

-Tienes que decidir, Shizuru. El bienestar de tu familia a partir de mí, está en lo que decidas

-No tengo que decidir, Natsuki no tiene nada que ver contigo

-¡No tomar una decisión es una gran decisión!

-No estoy haciéndolo… No me obligues a hacerlo… -Shizuru agachó la cabeza –Eres mi padre, te debo todo. Mi vida, mis amigos, mi futuro… Padre, amo mi familia… Pero también amo a Natsuki, así que… así que… si mi vida con mi familia debe quebrarse por ella… Buscaré la manera de sanar esa herida; pero no dejaré a Natsuki

Satoshi permaneció con las manos en los bolsillos. Suspiró… Sacó su mano derecha, indicándole el camino a la puerta con un gesto de mala gana. Shizuru sonrió con alegría y corrió hacia el auto.

-No te preocupes, tiene corazón de pollo- Le dijo Sumire sonriendo

-Creo que le rompí el corazón

-Es algo que solo entenderás cuando tengas hijos, Shizuru- Comenzó a hablar acelerando el auto –Para elegir un corazón, casi siempre deberás romper otros. Y el corazón de los padres se ha dado tanto al amor de sus hijos, que casi cualquier decisión que tomen lo romperá. Pero tu padre me tiene a mí y yo lo tengo a él, ya lo superará…

-Eso espero

-Ahora; si vamos con suerte quizás nos libremos del embotellamiento de la autopista a Tokio

-Son casi las 8 de la mañana- Shizuru se sobó las sienes

-Entonces tendrás que ser paciente

Sumire pisó el acelerador.

La predicción de su madre fue muy acertada; no solo tomaron el peor embotellamiento de la autopista, sino que, al lograr sortear esas calles abarrotadas, se toparon con que todos los estacionamientos casi a 3 manzanas a la redonda de Garderobe estaban ocupados a reventar.

-Llamé a Mai-san, me guardó un lugar, pero el juego ya comenzó

-No creo que encontremos lugares por aquí

-… Demonios…

-¿Cómo?

Shizuru abrió la puerta haciendo que su madre frenara bruscamente

-Búscame cuando encuentres un estacionamiento

-Espera ¿Correrás tres calles hasta Garderobe?

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-… Okey, te llamó en un rato ¡Corre, corre!

Shizuru inició su carrera hacia Garderobe. Evitando autos, motocicletas, taxis y peatones. Las calles no solo estaban a reventar de autos, sino también de estudiantes que venían a ver la inauguración de otros torneos. Entró a través del estacionamiento del complejo privado de basquetbol, evitando transeúntes y espectadores que iban muy a su lento y propio ritmo. Al entrar pasó a través de los camerinos, guiándose apenas por las señales de las salidas al campo; de este modo llegó al borde del terreno, en el momento justo en que Natsuki caía al suelo contra su espalda.

-¡Natsuki!

 **Fin FLASHBACK**

Finalmente, luego de mucho la pelota bailar en el aro, entró. Natsuki se apoyó en sus rodillas sonriendo con alivio. Todo su equipo fue a su lado a palmear su espalda a modo de celebración.

-Tenemos que recuperarnos y tenemos poco tiempo… Mikoto, cambiarás mi lugar por la mitad del último período

-A la orden, capitana

-Arika, Nao, no dejarán que ninguna pelota entre en ese aro

Ambas pelirrojas asintieron.

-Chie, tu harás las jugadas, yo me encargaré de abrir los pases… Este fin de periodo defenderemos

Todas se vieron entre sí sonriendo, asintieron y tomaron sus posiciones. Restaban 2 minutos del segundo período, dos minutos en los que Chie y Mikoto se encargaron de cubrir todos los pases mientras Natsuki se habría paso entre ellas haciendo falsas jugadas de ataque; solo dejaban el tiempo pasar. Arika y Nao se impulsaban mutuamente a la hora de recibir los lanzamientos largos de Maya, así mismo interceptaban los tiros directos de Nina. El silbato sonó, y el tercer período terminó. Solo restaban 10 minutos de juego, y a definir si el árbitro daría tiempo de reposición. El marcador ahora estaba en 93-106.

El último período inicio. Shizuru y Mai se pusieron de pie a vitorear a sus chicas, que se comenzaban a dejar el alma en el juego para igualar los puntos.

-Así que aquí estabas

Shizuru giró; Satoshi estaba de pie al lado suyo, elegantemente vestido y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Elegiste muy mal el atuendo

-Padre…

Satoshi la miró con seriedad, luego volvió a ver el juego.

-Cuando era joven me enamoré de tu madre en la universidad. Yo estudiaba ciencias políticas, ella era ingeniera ambiental. La veía de vez en cuando, pero ella… Nunca me notó. Estaba muy ocupada con sus amigas... Ya sabes, "amigas" … Y aun así me parecía una mujer fantástica

Satoshi se sentó junto a ella.

-Ella solo supo de mi alguna vez que uno de sus ligues necesito de mí. Comenzamos a vernos más seguido y ya no lo pude evitar, ella era un demasiado para mí. –Satoshi la miró de reojo –Es eso lo que tienes con Natsuki-san ¿verdad?

Shizuru agachó la cabeza; pensó un momento y después asintió.

-Pero ella es…

Shizuru se aclaró la garganta.

-Shizuru…

-Lo que ella sea, o lo que seamos juntas no tiene por qué ser importante… Ella me hace feliz

-Es importante para ver

-Así como pudiste ver más allá de mi madre y su vida acelerada, también debes ver a través de Natsuki- Shizuru volvió a ver el juego –No es una chica de segundas intenciones… Ella vive el momento, y solo quiere compartir lo bueno con alguien que le haga feliz… Padre, permíteme ser esa persona para ella

-¿Qué pasaría si me negara?

Shizuru se volvió en silencio a ver el juego. Era el tercer tiro de dos puntos que lograba encestar Fuuka, y éste último hecho por Natsuki.

-Seguiré amándola… Puedes alejarla de mí, puedes prohibírmela, y eso de hecho me haría amarla más… Y si para estar a su lado debo romper tu corazón, entonces tendré que pensar en cómo sanarlo después… Padre, no puedo estar sin Natsuki, espero que me entiendas

Satoshi guardó silencio. Las gradas del lado de Fuuka se alzaron de nuevo a celebrar, esta vez una clavada de Mikoto. El marcador finalmente se veía más parejo: 100-106, y solo habían transcurrido 4 minutos del último período. Satoshi vio a su alrededor como todos murmuraban sobre el equipo que lideraba la princesa de hielo, y como su regreso era casi el único factor determinante que hacía que su equipo se uniera como uno solo y funcionara. Una chica que, con todas las desgracias de su vida, es capaz de unir a tantas personas solo en pro de la pasión por un juego, tendría que ser capaz de mantener vivo el corazón de una Fujino ¿verdad?

El tiempo no se detenía, un lanzamiento de tres puntos de Natsuki marcó el inicio de una ola de cánticos al equipo de Fuuka. Todo el resto del estadio, teñido de gris, se hallaba en silencio, todos en sus sillas sin siquiera haberse puesto de pie una sola vez en todo el inicio del período.

-Invítala a cenar esta noche- Satoshi se puso de pie

-¿Cómo?- Shizuru detuvo sus aplausos para ver a su padre

-No lo voy a repetir. Me iré con tu madre, así que nos veremos en casa.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el túnel de salida de las gradas, dejando atrás a una Shizuru demasiado sorprendida para siquiera celebrar con Mai que Mikoto había bien agarrado un pase de rebote y lanzado otros tres puntos.

La moral de Garderobe se vino abajo, mientras Fuuka renacía de sus heridas; con su capitana golpeada, herida y cansada, con su equipo rebozando en júbilo, y con un pequeño espacio del gran estadio en gris, cubierto de banderillas naranjas; Fuuka se llevó el triunfo de la apertura del torneo con un 116-106 glorioso; el equipo de Garderobe no volteó a ver atrás, no más allá del saludo de cortesía y despedida.

El equipo se reunió a celebrar con un almuerzo entre todos los invitados del equipo. Todos excepto Mikoto y Natsuki, quienes pasaron a la enfermería a hacerse revisar las lesiones ganadas durante el juego; y quien mejor para ésta tarea si no era la buena Yohko.

-Como yo lo veo, están bien- Dijo desplazando la campana del estetoscopio en el pecho de Natsuki –Pero Natsuki deberá privarse de estar en el siguiente juego

-¿Haaaa? ¡Por qué!

-Los músculos pectoral mayor y miocardio se vieron afectados por los golpes repetitivos y agudos sobre el esternón; esto puede derivar en dificultades al expandir el pecho en ejercicios extenuantes

-… Ajá…

-No sé ni para que te explico- Yohko guardó su estetoscopio en su maletín –Solo no juegues el siguiente y ya está.

Yohko salió de la estrecha enfermería prestada del complejo deportivo, y detrás de ella entraron Mai y Shizuru. La pelirroja avanzó hacia Mikoto, saludándola con un gran beso y abrazo.

-¿Cómo te vio Yohko-sensei?

-Todo bien, pero debo reducir las prácticas al menos en 10 minutos para evitar más desgarros

-Nada que sea demasiado para ti ¿verdad?

-Jajaja tranquila- Mikoto abrazó por la cintura a Mai –A Natsuki no le fue bien en comparación

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Shizuru a Natsuki

-No del todo- Contestó mientras se ponía la chaqueta –No podré jugar el próximo juego

-Vaya… Eso es… ¿malo?

-Quería jugar todos los juegos de la temporada

-Bueno, pero eso es tu culpa en primer lugar- Le dijo Mai –Nadie te dije que fueras al suicidio con esa sádica del corte raro

-Igual les ganamos… Se acabó la mala racha en manos de Garderobe

-¡Y ahora a celebrar!

Mikoto y Natsuki chocaron sus manos, entonces ambas parejas encaminaron la marcha hacia la salida de regreso al autobús que las llevaría a Fuuka de nuevo.

Esta vez la casa elegida para la gran fiesta, fue la casa de Mikoto. Reito se encargó de acondicionar el patio trasero para una buena parrillada dedicada al equipo, y por supuesto siendo una fiesta donde los más populares de Fuuka se encontraban, pues un buen trozo del alumnado de la escuela fue a dar allí. Los encargados de servir esta tarde fueron los chicos, a modo de felicitación a las chicas que finalmente habían derrotado a Garderobe y se habían sacado la maldición de los dos años con esa escuela.

Sergay y Tate se repartían los platos con hamburguesas y carnes por todo el patio trasero, llevándole a las chicas y a los recién llegamos, mientras Tate llevaba las bebidas. Todo el equipo estaba reunido alrededor del pórtico, que se encontraba a unos 10 metros del área de la parrilla, más adelante se extendía toda el área verde del patio trasero, donde todos los demás se reunían a charlar.

-¿Crees que nos tardaremos aquí?- Preguntó Shizuru

-¿Ha? Por qué- Preguntó Natsuki sin sacarle los ojos a sus compañeras

-Mi padre nos invitó a cenar

-Ah sí, tu padre… ¡¿Qué cosa?!

El grito de Natsuki sacó de sus pensamientos a los demás, que el tener la atención innecesaria de todos fue tomada por un sorpresivo beso de Shizuru, ahora los "huuu" era lo único que se escuchaba de los espectadores, y al finalizar el beso Shizuru dio una fingida disculpa mientras Natsuki salía de su estado de sorpresa.

Natsuki agarró del antebrazo a Shizuru y se escabulleron de la multitud, hacia dentro de la casa, al lado del mesón de la cocina.

-¿Lo dijiste en serio?

-¿Por qué habría de bromear con eso?

-Bueno, por cómo hemos estado las últimas semanas, digo…

-Mi madre regreso, tuvo tiempo de hablar con mi padre y Koharu-kun… Mi padre mismo te envió la invitación

Natsuki la miró con incredulidad.

-No, no te creo

-Ay, Natsuki…

-En ese caso tenemos que irnos… -Natsuki consultó la hora en su teléfono -¡Ahora!

Shizuru rio divertida dejándose llevar. Efectivamente debían irse inmediatamente; quedaba que Natsuki se bañara, arreglara y vistiera apropiadamente, y que Shizuru regresara antes a hacer lo mismo, con tiempo suficiente para que todo resultara bien. Se marcharon por la puerta del frente, tomaron la motocicleta de Natsuki y su primera parada fue el departamento de la peli azul. Ella entró rápidamente y directo hacia su habitación, mientras Shizuru recuperaba el tiempo perdido saludando apropiadamente a Dhuran: o sea, rascándole la pansa hasta que el perro callera dormido en la alfombra. Para cuando Shizuru finalmente se liberó del perro, encontró la seguidilla de prendas arbitrariamente arrojadas a donde quisieran bien caer, y el sonido de la regadera del baño sonando.

Shizuru avanzó cuidadosamente de no hacer ruido hasta la cama; se sentó en ella mirando detenidamente cada parte de ella… El tendido color celeste claro, estirado a las carreras, pero bien acolchado. Las almohadas con fundas blancas. En el suelo un pequeño trozo de alfombra acolchada se ubicaba cuidadosamente dispuesto al lado del sitio de las pantuflas. Se recostó en el colchón mirando el techo, luego el camino del pasillo más allá de la puerta abierta.

Todo en éste lugar se sentía casi incorrectamente familiar; ya que todas las experiencias que Shizuru tenía en esta habitación, en éste departamento y con su dueña, todas habían sido desde el inicio de impulsos de pura lujuria y deseo.

Recordaba con lujo de detalles cada uno de los momentos pasados con y para Natsuki en éste lugar. La primera vez que tuvieron algo más allá que ese trabajo manual fue en ésta misma habitación. Shizuru insistió en quedarse a dormir esa noche, y su truco para tentar a Natsuki fue, desnudarse frente a ella, aprovechándose de su nulo auto control sexual, en los primeros días de tener su gran secreto fálico. Sonrió… Aquella noche Natsuki demostró que, aunque se moría de ganas por ponerla contra el colchón, se interesaba antes por sus sentimientos de alguna manera; viéndolo en perspectiva, desde el primer día, Natsuki fue un gran, gran partido; y de hecho eso bien justificaba que sintiera tantas cosas por ella en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Qué tan formal tengo que ir?- Preguntó Natsuki saliendo de la regadera

Venía con apenas una toalla rodeándole la cadera mientras con la otra se secaba el cabello. Podía ver todos y cada uno de los moretones en su cuerpo; uno grande de un tono morado claro con bordes verdosos en el centro del pecho, y en el abdomen uno de color rojizo.

-Solo ponte algo casualmente formal

-Me acaba de explotar el cerebro- Natsuki se acercó a su closet –Pues… No creo que sea conveniente llevar jeans en ese caso

Shizuru volvía a observarla en silencio, detallando cada curva de su cintura, perfilando los costados, uniéndose con sus brazos y rozando los hombros. Deseando irremediablemente ser esas gotas atrevidas de agua que bailaban en su piel de forma tortuosa hasta llevar a las pequeñas hendiduras de los hoyuelos de su espalda baja hasta meterse en sus glúteos.

-Natsuki…

-¿Aja?- Ella se encontraba absorta mirando en los colgaderos las camisas que tenía

-Aun estás mojada

-Ah… sí, lo siento- Continuó pasándose la toalla por los brazos distraídamente

-¿Te ayudo?

-Aja… -Ella seguía mirando sus camisas, luego las chaquetas

Shizuru sacó la toalla de su cuello y comenzó a pasarla por su espalda. Asegurándose de deshacerse de todas y cada una de esas gotas de agua que sin permiso permanecían demasiado tiempo en la piel de su Natsuki. Cuando pasaba la toalla por la cintura se detuvo… La toalla calló de sus manos al suelo. Natsuki se agachó a recoger la toalla y se dio media vuelta, y entonces su inocente proceder se vio interrumpido por los ojos carmesíes teñidos de lujuria de Shizuru.

-E-etto… Shizuru… -Natsuki le entregó la toalla

Ella la recibió, la levantó y luego nuevamente la dejó caer al suelo; ésta vez Natsuki ya no se agachó. Tragó saliva. Aunque hubiese pasado ya el suficiente tiempo, esa sensación de temor no cambiaba… Y ahora se calaba en sus huesos. Shizuru avanzó y Natsuki retrocedió; el espacio entre la dos era tan poco, que la espalda de la peli azul chocó contra la puerta deslizable de su closet.

-¿Por qué huyes?- Shizuru deslizó la mano en el mechón de cabello que caía sobre su pecho desnudo

-No sé… solo lo hago

-Tenemos una hora- Comentó en voz baja viendo el reloj despertador en el tocador por sobre su hombro –Y llevamos mucho tiempo sin siquiera tocarnos a gusto

-En eso tienes razón…

Shizuru sonrió ansiosamente, dejando salir todo dejo de lujuria y enseñándoselo a la única persona que lo producía. Natsuki la sujetó de la cintura aferrándola contra su torso siendo ella quien inicio el beso. Shizuru tomó la toalla que rodeaba la cadera de Natsuki y la echó al suelo, para luego apresurarse a deshacerse de su suéter y bajar el zipper de sus jeans; por mientras ella se desvestía, Natsuki la sujetaba de los hombros sin dejar de besarla conduciéndola a la cama, luego se puso sobre ella haciéndola recostarse en el colchón con las piernas colgando del borde. La sensación de puro deseo y calor era tan molesta, que de hecho podía casi sentir que su piel se quemaba. Natsuki llevaba sus manos de arriba debajo de su cintura y caderas hasta sus pechos, aun molestamente cubiertos por un sostén violeta de encaje; no importa cuántas veces la viera desnudarse, o la desnudara ella misma, Shizuru parecía siempre elegir la ropa cuidadosamente para cada ocasión… Pero como algo intrínseco de ella, simplemente tenía un gran gusto por naturaleza.

Se apresuró a sacar el resto de las prendas que estorbaban al paso de sus dedos; véase un sostén, unas bragas, lo que sea que se metiera en su camino. Sujetó el antebrazo izquierdo de Shizuru manteniéndolo firme por encima de su cabeza mientras la otra mano la sujetaba a su costado; no podía medir el uso de su fuerza en un momento de tal estado de lujuria, y esto se reflejaba en besos encarnizados, muy húmedos y apasionados, que dejaban ir su lengua libremente de sus labios a pelear el control con la ajena.

Liberó el agarré que mantenía con la mano derecha para deslizarla entre sus piernas, guiando una mayúscula erección a la hendidura destilante de Shizuru, quien separó las piernas al sentir el gentil, pero frenético roce del pene de Natsuki. Ésta la miró chocando la frente contra la ajena, Shizuru le rodeó los hombros y asintió con lujuria; esos ojos de cachorro que le suplicaban por favor permitirle salirse de la regla del calentamiento previo, eran demasiado. Y en todo caso ella también lo deseaba así: fuerte, sin medidas ni cuidados. Ya tendrían tiempo después para pensar en los moretones o las articulaciones agarrotadas.

Natsuki estrujó la cadera, lento pero seguro, adentrándose en la muy estrecha cavidad de Shizuru, hasta que estuvo totalmente adentro; la expresión de Shizuru se desfiguró entre el desasosiego y el placer. No sabía si quería mucho más, o tenía que detenerse a respirar, pero sus piernas se enrollaron a la cadera de Natsuki, de modo que solo le exigía continuar. Natsuki se balanceó contra la cadera de la castaña, usando como única palanca de equilibrio sus dos brazos ahora a lado y lado de su amante, de modo que podía hundirla en el colchón con tal fuerza en cada embestida, que la cama chocaba contra la pared –y si había vecinos del otro lado de la pared, poco le importaba que escucharan o se espantaran- haciendo eco con los gemidos de Shizuru, quien poco o nada hacía por contenerlos.

Natsuki apreciaba embobada el rebote de los bien formados y redondos pechos de Shizuru, cuyos pezones castañeaban como campanas contra los suyos, quienes ya soltaban una que otra gota de sudor que se venían deslizando desde el cuello y espalda de Natsuki.

La peli azul se incorporó; sujetó con ambas manos los muslos desde el pliegue detrás de las pantorrillas manteniendo el torso recto, esto sin salir de ella.

Continuó penetrándola con más libertad aprovechando el ángulo de la posición para usar todavía más fuerza en cada empujón. Shizuru se aferró de las sábanas con ambas manos con fuerza, metiendo la boca en la almohada para tratar de ahogar, aunque sea un poco sus involuntarios gemidos, pero hacía tantísimo tiempo que la deseaba que simplemente ya no podía contenerse por más que quisiera.

-Shizuru- Gimió Natsuki ralentizando el ritmo –Estoy a punto… ¿Puedo…?

La castaña asintió. No podía hablar, no podía modular nada que no fueran aquellos entrecortados gemidos agudos. Natsuki aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas poniendo ambas manos a lado y lado de los costados de la castaña; su cara se arrugó y las comisuras de sus labios de partieron enseñando una contenida mueca de placer, muy al estilo de un gruñido. En determinado punto se detuvo, sacó su miembro de dentro de Shizuru y se corrió con libertad sobre su abdomen. Shizuru suspiró con agotamiento.

-¿Aun no has llegado?

-Jajaja parece que no…

-Okey

Natsuki le dio un par de sacudidas al miembro, el cual, en pocos segundos, increíblemente, estuvo duro, erecto y listo para la acción nuevamente. Sin dar mucho lugar a que el cuerpo de la castaña se enfriara más, volvió a entrar. Rápidamente y con fuerza, sin importarle que incluso su orgasmo propio la hubiera dejado tan sensible que volver a la acción tan pronto fuera como un golpe de placer, gracias al mundo de terminaciones nerviosas que gritaban piedad ahí abajo. Los gemidos y gritos al unísono de las dos, junto con la reacción histriónica de sus cuerpos estando próximos al clímax, se fundieron en una última embestida la cual Shizuru apresó con sus piernas, haciendo que por segunda vez Natsuki se corriera, pero dentro de ella. Los fluidos de ambas desbordaron su interior cayendo sobre las sábanas, y salpicando levemente con aquellos que ya estaban regados y deslizándose sobre el abdomen y ombligo de Shizuru.

Natsuki se recostó al lado de Shizuru respirando con dificultad; se sujetó el pecho, sobando el moretón en medio para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Vaya, Yohko-sensei dijo que no debías hacer actividad física extenuante

-Ella habló sobre las prácticas, no dijo nada sobre estar contigo- Puntualizó Natsuki sonriendo

-Buen punto… - Shizuru levantó la cabeza apoyándola en la palma de su mano, girando a ver a su novia –Como siempre, estuviste fantástica

-Hago lo mejor que puedo…

-¿Nos damos un baño?- Propuso jugando con unas gotas de sudor en su clavícula

-Acabo de salir de ahí… -Natsuki acarició su mejilla –Pero por ti, volvería cien veces

Ante aquella respuesta, ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron al baño. Natsuki se recostó en la tina del lado inferior; observaba a Shizuru graduar la regadera y lavarse con ella el abdomen y su lugar más íntimo. De alguna manera ver deslizarse por sus piernas esos jugos blanquecinos y pegajosos resultaba bastante sexy; era alguna clase de prueba de lo adentro que podía estar siempre que lo deseara, porque Shizuru era y solo sería suya. Una vez Shizuru limpió toda prueba del pecado de la lujuria, dejó abierto el grifo del agua tibia corriendo para que llenara la tina. Se sentó con cuidado en la tina y luego se recostó en el pecho de Natsuki, quien la rodeó con los brazos recibiéndola con un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que nos conocimos?- Rompió el silencio Natsuki

-No sé… No cuento los días, solo los disfruto al máximo

-Jajaja ya, es una buena filosofía

-Cuando se trata de Natsuki, es mi permanente filosofía- Shizuru frotó los antebrazos de Natsuki –Aunque no siempre lo haya hecho, trato de tenerlo presente

-Claro… -Natsuki recostó la barbilla en la coronilla de cabello ocre de Shizuru –Me tomó mucho tiempo aprender lo que es sentir algo por alguien

-Jajaja y que lo digas… Unos aprenden a gatas, creo

-Oye!...

-Jajaja chiste, chiste- Shizuru la miró sobre el hombro –Eso no es lo que importa, lo lograste

Un nuevo silencio, mucho más ameno, tomó lugar en el cuarto de baño, donde solo el moderado chorro de agua tibia tomaba protagonismo. Ambas soltaron un suspiro de tranquilidad, y entonces…

Una luz rojiza se alzaba a través de la ventana de la habitación de Natsuki, colándose dentro del baño por medio de una puerta abierta que dejaron estar así en el afán por entrar a lavarse. La misma luz rojiza, o muy similar, a aquella que vieron esa tarde en que se hablaron directamente por primera vez desde que ambas compartían poco más que el uniforme de Fuuka y estudiar en la misma escuela.

-Es igual que aquella tarde- Sonrió Shizuru –Esa en que me hablaste la primera vez

-Sí, es verdad… -Natsuki sonrió de medio lado –Me pregunto ¿Qué habría pasado si no nos hubiéramos hablado?

-Mmm… Quiero creer que de una u otra manera hubiéramos encontrado la forma de estar juntas

-Es un lindo pensamiento- Natsuki la miró riendo de buena gana –Por eso te amo, Shizuru

Natsuki se levantó, y Natsuki le dio lugar a ponerse de pie. Seguía apurada por salir a verificar sus conjuntos más adecuados para asistir a la cena con los padres de Shizuru. La castaña volvió a recostar la espalda contra el borde de la tina luego de cerrar el grifo de agua tibia; "solo un par de minutos más", pensó.

-HYAAAAAG!

Shizuru sobresaltó al escuchar este grito entre ronco y femenino. Agarró la toalla del suelo y salió a toda velocidad.

-¡Qué pasó!

Encontró a Natsuki en medio de la habitación, con las piernas abiertas levemente, aun totalmente desnuda viéndose a sí misma en el área baja de la cadera; Shizuru compartió su sorpresa al entender el porqué del pánico: El gran amigo fálico de 18 centímetros de Natsuki ya no estaba. De alguna manera, todo lo que Shizuru conocía desde un inicio, solo era todo lo que cualquier chica de la edad de Natsuki debía tener.

-¡Qu-qué pasó!

-… ¡La luz!- Shizuru señaló el atardecer más allá de la ventana

La luz de color rojizo estaba justo desapareciendo.

-Un momento… ¿Era bueno o malo que tuviera verga?- Natsuki la miró alzando una ceja

-Eh… Te lo dije el primer día, eso no es relevante para mi

-Entonces… Si soy una chica está bien…

-Nunca has dejado de ser una chica- Shizuru le dio un golpecito en el hombro –Natsuki baka

Natsuki se vio a sí misma, sin poder salir de su asombro. Pero terminó por aceptar que, lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido cuando conoció a Natsuki, simplemente fue en pos de conocerse y… ¿Y eso era todo?...

Agarró la ropa interior y pantalones de su closet y comenzó a vestirse en total silencio.

-Natsuki- Shizuru se sentó a su lado secándose el cabello –Siempre has sido una chica… Pero sabes… ahora puedes presentarte para la prueba de los equipos profesionales de Tokio… Y _ese_ detalle ya no sería tomado en cuenta como un inconveniente

Natsuki la miró con los ojos tan abiertos que su tono esmeralda lucía resplandeciente.

-Tienes razón… ¡Tienes toda la razón!... Y en Tokio estudiarás tu… Y si soy un buen partido tu te irás a vivir conmigo

-Vaya, no has olvidado eso Jajaja

-Eso jamás

Con ánimos restaurados, Natsuki se levantó poniéndose un pantalón negro, luego buscando una camisa blanca de mangas largas y abrochando los botones de arriba abajo. Shizuru la vio sonriendo, muy feliz de ver a quien más amaba así de feliz, muy a pesar de aquel detallito que las había unido, había desaparecido… Y parecía haberse ido justo a tiempo para que Natsuki reiniciara con las nuevas metas adquiridas para después de su graduación de Fuuka, con Shizuru y para las dos.

Natsuki usó un par de zapatos color negros, pantalones del mismo color, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, y para la motocicleta llevó una chaqueta de cuero. Ambas fueron a casa de Shizuru y por supuesto, ahí el restaurado ánimo de alegría se vio perturbado por los nervios de la charla con Satoshi, con quien la última vez no habían quedado nada bien.

Shizuru la miró, notando los nervios en aumento, sonrió por lo bajo y finalmente abrió la puerta. Natsuki pasó, dejó sobre la mesa junto al perchero del recibidor su casco y chaqueta, ordenando su camisa en el camino.

-¡Ah, ahí estás!- Exclamó Koharu bajando las escaleras

Se acercó hacia Natsuki dándole un fuerte abrazo con sus correspondientes palmadas en la espalda.

-Mi madre me contó que ganaste el partido de hoy; fuiste toda una loba ahí, felicidades

-Koharu-san… sí… -Natsuki se removió apenada –Gracias, en realidad fue más difícil de lo que pensé

-Ah no te preocupes, incluso contra tramposos les diste una lección

Koharu la agarró de los hombros separándola de Shizuru.

-Ah –Koharu retrocedió un paso viendo a Shizuru –Mamá y papá fueron de compras hace rato, tienes tiempo de ir y ponerte algo decente

Teniendo en cuenta que la selección de Koharu fue una camisa de cuadros entre rojo y celeste y un par de jeans, llevando sus pies descalzos con libertad, tal parecía que se esperaba un recibimiento mejor de Shizuru. Natsuki le sonrió nerviosamente y finalmente la castaña fue libre de ir a su habitación a elegir su atuendo.

Koharu arrastró a Natsuki hasta la cocina; abrió el refrigerador y sacó dos cervezas, destapándolas contra el borde del mesón de centro con un firme golpe de palma. Deslizó una que llegó hasta la mano de Natsuki.

-Ha estado todo muy movido por aquí por ti- Comentó hablando

-Si… me imagino… Le he dado muchos problemas a Shizuru

-No creo que sea mucho por Shizuru, es más que mi padre cuida excesivamente la familia. Le importa mucho el cómo nos vean, pero bien que ha usado la treta de la general de brigada

-¿Quién?

-Ah, así le digo a Haruka-chan Jajaja

-Jajajajaja le queda –Natsuki le dio un trago a su cerveza –Espero acabar con toda esa mala relación esta noche

-Veamos como te trata mi viejo, pero estando mamá presente creo que será tan suave como un gatito

Y como si le hubieran invocado, un gato persa de pelo blanco se subió al mesón. Un collar morado adornado con hilos rojos y un cascabel dorado, castañeo mientras se acercaba a oler a Natsuki, luego le dio una leve lamida a las gotas de la botella que llevaba en la mano.

-Hablando de gatos- Koharu tomó un trago largo de cerveza –Es Kiyo-chan

-Bonito nombre

-¿Verdad?... Pero Shizuru le llama Kiyohime; aunque mientras yo estoy fuera es más de ella que mía, pero bueno… Ven, vamos al comedor

Natsuki le dio una leve caricia a la minina, luego siguió a Koharu al comedor. La mesa ya estaba servida con los platos y cubiertos, con un frutero elegante y hermoso en medio adornado con velas en candelabros de cristal. Koharu agarró un par de uvas del frutero, arrojó una a Natsuki y luego comió la otra.

-Ahora dime… -El chico se sentó con el respaldo de una de las sillas contra su pecho -¿Qué harás con Shizuru-san?

-¿He?

-Bueno, ya sabes, el asunto del video

-He… Yo… no entiendo…

-Pues… -Koharu se acercó más -¿Se cuidan?

Natsuki se sonrojó; se aclaró un poco la garganta y luego volvió a su cerveza.

-Y-yo… soy una chica

-Vamos, no seas tímida, según sé ese video es todo verdadero

-No lo es- Natsuki miró a un lado –Soy una chica, como cualquier chica

Koharu la miró con curiosidad de arriba abajo. Natsuki se hartó. Bajó el zipper del pantalón y lo bajó cuidando de mantener la ropa interior en su lugar; Koharu la miró con sorpresa.

-Vaya… Entonces la treta no era tan treta

-Tienes suerte de ser el hermano de la chica que amo, sino te habría partido los dientes

-Jejeje lo sé- Koharu bebió otro trago –En fin, ya sabes… Bienvenida a la familia

Koharu se puso de pie de la silla, la puso en su lugar y pasó al lado de Natsuki dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Esa fue de alguna manera la prueba del hermano mayor; una prueba pasada con éxito… Vaya oportuno fue que esa misma tarde esta maldición hubiese desaparecido. Natsuki le siguió; terminó de beber su cerveza y dejó la botella de nuevo en la cocina. Cuando regresó a la sala recibidor fue sorprendida por la llegada, demasiado silenciosa, de Satoshi junto a Sumiré. Satoshi luciendo un conjunto de color azul oscuro, mientras Sumire usaba un vestido color violeta.

-¡Ah! Tú debes ser Natsuki-chan

-¿He?... Ah sí, sí lo soy- Natsuki hizo una reverencia –Un gusto conocerla

-Ay cariño, es adorable- Le dijo Sumire a Satoshi – Ven cariño, tengo un mundo de hablar contigo

Natsuki tragó saliva. Satoshi no se preocupó por dirigirse a ella, y la interrupción de Sumire, aunque parecía casual, también podía deducir que fue intencional para no permitir que se marcara ningún hilo de tensión entre los dos.

La mujer guio a Natsuki bien agarrada del antebrazo al comedor, donde la sentó junto a ella; Satoshi se sentó en la silla del extremo del comedor, y de inmediato una criada acudió a servir vino a la mesa. La charla comenzó de Sumire a Natsuki, casi de la misma manera en que en su momento inició con Satoshi. El hielo entre Sumire y la chica de Shizuru se rompió con naturalidad, mientras Satoshi solo guardaba silencio sin participar más que para un gesto u otro que su esposa le pedía, en un intento porque se uniera.

En el momento de la charla más amena, el timbre de la entrada les interrumpió. La reacción de Satoshi y Sumire fue de no estar esperando ninguna visita… Y vaya visita.

-Sumire-san, Satoshi-san- Saludó un sonriente Kazuya

La expresión de Natsuki se compuso. La que antes era pura serenidad, ahora era furia contenida. Guardó silencio al ver que Sumire y Satoshi le recibieron, amablemente, pero de forma un tanto sorprendida.

-Quise pasar a verlos esta noche ¿Les importa si nos unimos?

Detrás de Kazuya una presencia todavía menos deseada apareció. Tomoe venía vestida de colores esmeralda, y por supuesto vio a Natsuki mostrándose poco sorprendida.

-Ara ¿Quién es tu amiga? - Preguntó Sumire

-Tomoe Marguerite, es una jugadora muy talentosa de Garderobe… Ah, parece que Kuga la enfrentó el día de hoy y les derrotó

-Apenas- Comentó Tomoe

Las cejas de Natsuki se juntaron. Se puso de pie de la mesa, volvió a dejar su silla en el lugar y caminó hacia ellos.

-Me disculpo, Sumire-san, Satoshi-sama –Dirigiendo una mirada a los dos –No podré acompañarlos esta noche

-Piensa eso mejor- Le dijo Koharu pasando a su lado

Miraba hacia arriba de las escaleras, y pronto entendió el motivo. Shizuru venía bajando las escaleras. Usaba un vestido hasta los tobillos que evocaba un kimono violeta, con el cabello recogido y sandalias bajas color rojo. Natsuki la miró embobada por unos instantes, y cuando estuvo en el penúltimo escalón, le extendió la mano haciéndose de su compañía enfrente de sus padres y los recientes auto invitados. Kazuya y Tomoe se mostraron serios ante la silenciosa pero elegante unión de ambas chicas, a la que al parecer solo Sumire y Koharu se mostraron felices de ver; Satoshi aún se mostraba dubitativo.

-Lo siento, escuché que te ibas, Kuga- Tomoe fue quien rompió el silencio

-Me equivoqué- Natsuki la miró seriamente, luego a Kazuya –Olvidé por un instante por quien estoy aquí realmente

Sus ojos fríos y estoicos variaron a unos llenos de vida y alegría al voltear a ver a Shizuru, quien no dejaba de sonreír al ser recibida de tal forma por su princesa de hielo.

-Pasemos a la mesa- Demandó Satoshi alzando la voz

Natsuki y Shizuru encabezaron la marcha. Shizuru tomó su lugar en la mesa junto a Natsuki, y ella aun junto a Sumire. Del otro lado de la mesa estaban Koharu a la izquierda de Satoshi, le seguía Kazuya y finalmente Tomoe. Dos lugares más fueron puestos en la mesa a disposición de Kazuya y Tomoe, ya que, en todo caso, al ser criado una parte de su vida por los Fujino, Kazuya y sus invitados son tan bienvenidos como lo serían Shizuru, Koharu y sus amigos.

-Felicidades, Kuga. Tal parece que se ganaron su entrada al torneo inter escolar el día de hoy- Mencionó nuevamente Kazuya

Natsuki le ignoró, haciéndose de un trago de agua.

-Incluso aunque fuera contra Garderobe- Mencionó Tomoe con un hilo de risa burlona

-Especialmente contra Garderobe- Contestó Natsuki –Pero gracias a ambos por venirme a recordar de nuestra victoria. Ganar jugando limpio contra un equipo agresivo siempre es el doble de complicado

Toda la mesa guardó silencio. Satoshi miró a Koharu, quien no se mostró sorprendido ante lo dicho por Natsuki.

-Kazuya-kun ¿Estás saliendo con esta hermosa chica?

-Oh no, Sumire-san- Negó Kazuya –Tomoe-san es solo una buena amiga

-No lo dudo, tienen procederes similares- Comentó Natsuki

Shizuru apretó el antebrazo de Natsuki; ella volvió al espaldar de su silla y suspiró profundamente.

-Veo que entonces la idea de la que me hablaste por correo no se pudo concretar- Comentó Sumire –Sobre la boda con Shizuru-chan

Shizuru soltó una risa baja.

-¿Hay algo gracioso en esto, Shizuru?- Preguntó Satoshi seriamente

-Es curioso de hecho, padre- Contestó Shizuru –Estoy esta noche, con Natsuki frente a ustedes, y el mejor tema que pueden tomar es un compromiso que jamás aceptaré

-Son líos políticos patrimoniales, Shizuru- Le dijo Koharu –Ya sabes, ninguna herencia será entregada a nuestras manos hasta que no estemos desposados con alguien de alta sociedad

Koharu miró a Natsuki; ésta pareció entender.

-Alta sociedad es algo de lo que pocos pueden presumir

-Como de vender cables de cobre para conectar computadoras- Respondió Natsuki –Pero supongo que una familia de alta sociedad puede ser considerada una conformada por un importante investigador de la OMS que secunda a la NASA y una científica y física independiente, trabajando para varias farmacéuticas japonesas o coreanas

-Eso suena sorprendente Natsuki-chan ¿Son tus padres?

-Saeko Kuga era mi madre, Ino Kuga era mi padre

Aquello lo dijo no con el suficiente orgullo, como alguien de alta sociedad mencionaría inflando el pecho; más parecía causarle pesar. Satoshi y Sumire conocían esos nombres, porque no eran nuevos sabiendo de nuevos ricos o poseedores de buenas riquezas, aunque estos fueron herederos… Y la heredera en este caso era Natsuki.

-¿A qué te refieres con esto?- Preguntó Satoshi

-No se moleste en consultarlo, Satoshi-san- Le dijo Kazuya seriamente –No sabe de lo que habla al atreverse a mencionarlo así

-Oh, claro que lo sé… Puesto que una boda es lo que tanto aqueja a la familia, una boda es lo que habrá.

Natsuki se dirigió a Satoshi. Tanto Shizuru como Sumire y Tomoe se mostraron perplejos ante lo que insinuaba.

-Satoshi Fujino. Sé que no soy una persona particularmente destacada en nada que no sean los deportes. Pero puedo dedicarme al legado familiar si eso me garantiza el merecer a Shizuru a sus ojos, aun si sé que eso no es así… Sé que lo que le preocupa es el que dirán, si alguna vez será capaz de aceptarnos. Soy solo una chica… Y le consta a Koharu

-Doy fe- Koharu levantó la mano

-Y si lo que necesita es… es que pida la mano de Shizuru… Entonces pido la mano de Shizuru, para ser su esposa

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Ni Shizuru, Kazuya, Koharu, Sumire, mucho menos Tomoe dijeron una sola palabra. Satoshi miró seriamente a Natsuki.

-Es una tradición demasiado arcaica ¿no es así?... Pedir la mano de la novia a alguien a quien esa visa no pertenece- Mencionó Satoshi –Debo admitir que eres un partido formidable, aun así…

Satoshi interrumpió mirando a Sumire; deslizó la mano en el mantel tomando la mano de su esposa.

-Si mi bendición es lo que necesitas, muy a pesar de que no termino de pasar encima del puente de la deshonra que construiste entre Shizuru y yo... Entonces te doy mi bendición.

-¡No puede estar hablando en serio!- Kazuya se levantó de la mesa

-Kazuya-kun- Habló Sumire –Este es un momento muy importante para Shizuru… Si no compartes el júbilo que nosotros queremos tener con ella, te suplico que te retires.

Natsuki mantuvo una mirada seria e implacable tanto para Kazuya como para Tomoe. La primera en levantarse fue la chica, quien tirando del brazo del joven rubio consiguió sacarlo del comedor.

-Felicidades- Dijo Koharu primero –Ahora están comprometidas

Sumire se puso de pie y fue la primera en abrazar a Natsuki de forma prolongada; luego Koharu y finalmente, Natsuki se volvió hacia Satoshi.

-No hay manera en que nadie pueda borrar el deshonor puesto sobre una familia… Pero espero que dándole la vida merecida por la que usted crio a Shizuru, al menos sea una manera de que me acepte… Lo siento mucho, Satoshi-sama

-Veremos- Por primera vez en la noche Satoshi sonrió –Pero mientras tanto… les deseo toda la felicidad

La cena prosiguió, sin interrupciones y ahora toda la familia siendo partícipe del nacimiento del compromiso de Shizuru y Natsuki, uno que de hecho fue demasiado improvisado, y la misma Shizuru no terminaba de creer completamente. Para cuando el final de la noche llego, Shizuru fue permitida en acompañar a su prometida a su motocicleta.

-Fue una noche… extraña… -Comentó frotándose los brazos

Natsuki sonrió, se sacó el abrigo y se lo puso a Shizuru, apretando sus brazos con un abrazo desde atrás.

-No esperaba que el niño vinito y la pelo de vomito llegaran

-Eso fue demasiado, incluso para mi

-Sí… -Natsuki agachó la cabeza –No estaba entre mis planes… ya sabes…

-Lo sé, lo sé… -Shizuru sonrió mirando el cielo –Me sorprendiste

-Espero no vayas a retractarte… No quisiera que me dejara plantada, señorita Kuga

-Jajaja estamos en el siglo XXI, quiero usar mi nombre

-Okey, lo intenté- Natsuki sonrió metiendo las manos entre sus bolsillos –Pero hasta entonces… Si que estamos comprometidas

-Vaya, así que vas en serio- Shizuru la miró de reojo -¿No te arrepentirás?

-Ya sé lo suficiente... Creo que si puedes ser la chica que me amarre de por vida

-Eso me alivia, porque no creo poder enamorarme de nadie más

-Ya tengo que irme- Natsuki subió a la moto –Agradécele a tu hermano por mi

-¿Sobre que?

-El lo sabrá- Contestó poniéndose el casco –Nos veremos en la escuela mañana

La moto arrancó, y solo hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista de Shizuru, ésta se percató que se quedó con la chaqueta de Natsuki. Sonrió. Aunque hacia frio, probablemente no la necesitaría; ambas compartían la misma felicidad en ese instante.

 **-/-**

Desde aquello pasaron dos semanas más. Las clases terminaron, y la semana de vacaciones de primavera comenzó. El equipo de Natsuki logró superar en victoria tres más de los juegos del torneo, y ahora iban hacia las semi finales, esperando por fin volver a clasificar a las finales y así ganar… Y darse a respetar. El primer sábado libre de primavera era el momento perfecto para compartir en libertad con tu novia, y por supuesto Natsuki no pasó aquello por alto. El viernes anterior la cita había sido acordada en la playa. Natsuki esperaba a Shizuru en una de las playas de Kioto, cerca de la tierra natal de Shizuru. Se había bien preparado con un mandil generoso, una caja de víveres para pasar un día de playa, solo ellas dos.

Unos brazos rodearon su cuello, tirándola hacia atrás al cálido regazo de su castaña favorita. Natsuki se había sentado en una fracción de la playa donde daba la sombra, pero a los pies llegaría el sol. Se dio la vuelta sonriendo, recibió los labios de Shizuru con deseo y ansias, prolongando el beso por aproximadamente un par de minutos más.

-¿Llegué muy tarde?

-Nah, solo un par de horas

-Jajaja ni tú llegas tan temprano- Shizuru se acomodó junto a ella –Es agradable volver a sentir el sol

-Sí que lo es- Natsuki miró el rayo de sol que tocaba sus pies

-Más tarde tenemos que ir a restaurante cantones en la otra playa, su comida es deliciosa

-Okey, lo que mi dama quiera… -Natsuki miró el cesto –Shizuru, pásame una cerveza por favor

-Tan temprano- Shizuru acató y sacó la lata de cerveza

Antes de entregarla se detuvo súbitamente. La lata quedó en medio de Natsuki y ella, con una brillante piedra violeta brillando con los tímidos rayos de sol del mediodía.

-Natsuki…

-No eres es novia sin un anillo- Natsuki se volvió hacia ella –Así que tuve que hacer algo al respecto

-… Natsuki… esto es…

-Shizuru- Natsuki se giró, poniéndose de rodillas y sujetando ambas manos de Shizuru –Sé mi esposa

El tiempo se detuvo.

Se detuvo en una lágrima.

Se detuvo en un beso.

Se detuvo en el deseo.

Se detuvo en la lujuria.

Y se detiene siempre en el verdadero amor.

Amor no es aquello nacido de la lujuria; amor no es aquello que crece a través de una maldición, mucho menos el deseo de no soltar los labios de una chica sexy. Amor es, que después de encontrarse en el júbilo del sexo, la satisfacción, el dolor, un corazón roto o las malas intenciones de otras personas, dos chicas sepan verse a los ojos un día de primavera y dedicarse un "sí quiero", con la plena convicción de que muy a pesar de que incluso son demasiado jóvenes para decidirlo o siquiera saber cómo usar un corsé para un vestido o un corbatín, probablemente estarán juntas por el suficiente tiempo para averiguarlo.

 **FIN**


	16. AFTER TIME

**AFTER TIME**

La puerta de un departamento principal se abría. Avanzó torpemente al frente, Natsuki con los ojos tapados por su pareja de cabello castaño, quien avanzaba cuidadosamente detrás de ella cuidando no hacerla caer. Natsuki venía vestida con un jersey de mangas largas color azul oscuro, cuyas mangas llevaba subidas sobre los codos; un pantalón de jean estrecho y zapatillas converse blancas. Shizuru, detrás de ella, usaba un pantalón color lila, una camisa sin mangas color blanco de botones plateados, sandalias morado pastel, y acompañando el atuendo su reluciente anillo de amatista en el dedo anular izquierdo.

-Listo, te voy a quitar las manos, pero no vayas a abrir los ojos aun

-Aja, aja- Contestó Natsuki poniéndose en jarra

Shizuru apartó sus manos y rápidamente dio dos saltitos hasta quedar de frente a Natsuki.

-Listo… Ábrelos

Natsuki abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a una gran luz que atravesaba un enorme ventanal de suelo a techo que recorría todo un balcón mirador. Delante de ésta un gran espacio de unos 10x10 metros, donde ellas estaban de pie. De su lado derecho el mesón isla de la cocina integral al lado del pasillo de la puerta, pasillo que medía unos 3 metros de anchura, y de distancia desde la puerta hasta el ambiente de la cocina unos 5 metros. Pintura celeste muy clara en las paredes, azulejos de porcelana sobre el lavavajillas, techo color blanco hueso. Mientras giraba la cabeza de lado a lado una y otra vez, teniendo como centro de orientación a Shizuru en medio, no podía evitar mantener la boca abierta, y los ojos llevando la carga de lo perpleja que la sorpresa la había dejado.

-Pero… esto… ¡Wau!

-Ven aquí. Mira esto- Shizuru se volvió a acercar tirándola del brazo

La llevó hacia el balcón, deslizando el ventanal para ambas entrar cómodamente al piso adoquinado color marrón claro con muros de ladrillo caravista delgado, los bordes de todo el contorno del balcón eran de un empedrado grisáceo pulido, al tacto tan suave como el marfil. Se encontraban en una aproximada altura de dieciséis o veinte pisos, a juzgar por la distancia del edificio en que se encontraban de los vecinos; y como desde el mismo auto ya Shizuru venía cubriéndole los ojos, Natsuki no pudo haberlo adivinado.

-¡Allá!- Le señaló Shizuru

Señalaba el campus de futbol de la universidad de Tokio, a la que, con beca en basquetbol, Natsuki había entrado exitosamente en ingeniería industrial, por recomendación de la directora de Fuuka, por supuesto. Shizuru no tuvo problema alguno en pasar a ser parte de la facultad de derecho; así que compartían la vista de la que muy pronto sería su misma universidad.

-Estamos tan cerca…

-Y por allá quedan las antiguas oficinas de Iwasaka C.O, donde trabajaras con el socio que mamá te recomendó

-Sumire-san fue muy amable al contactarme con los Sears, no tengo como agradecerle

-Aun no terminamos de ver todo el departamento

Nuevamente le tiró del antebrazo, esta vez llevándola de regreso al interior, pero ahora el pasillo del lado izquierdo a la entrada, el cual, con la misma longitud del pasillo de la entrada, se extendía por unos 7 metros más, llevando a dos habitaciones del lado derecho, y una habitación principal al fondo. Esta se parecía mucho en cuanto distribución al antiguo departamento de Natsuki, pero de dos veces su tamaño.

-Esta será nuestra habitación- Susurró Shizuru colgándose de su hombro

-Jajaja pero Shizuru… esto es demasiado, solo somos dos

-No, no –Le tiró del brazo por tercera vez regresando en el pasillo hasta las otras dos habitaciones –Esta habitación puede ser tu estudio, y esta otra puede ser el mío… Para que en nuestro cuarto solo llevemos las cosas más… candentemente necesarias

La última frase la dijo sujetando su brazo de tal modo que podía sentir el vapor cálido de su aliento chocando contra su oreja. Natsuki se removió sonriendo de forma bobalicona.

-Y-ya, entiendo Jajaja

-¿Te gusta?- Volvió a preguntar

-Es mucho más grande de lo que yo pensé, pero… Vaya, como no va a gustarme- Natsuki se giró a verla sonriendo aún muy sorprendida –Tienes un gran gusto

-Yo no, esto se lo debemos a mamá

-Tendré que recordar el llevarle algo como agradecimiento… ¿Y cuándo nos mudamos?

-Ahora mismo- Contestó viéndola fijamente

-… ¿He?

-/-

En otro lugar de Japón, exactamente en la casa Kanzaki…

Una morena de cabello salvaje recobraba la postura contra el espaldar mirando su ordenador; desde su cama, una Mai usando un corte de cabello un tanto más dejado a crecer sobre los hombros la miró; puesto que Mikoto en silencio o no moviéndose de aquí para allá, ya era lo suficiente extraño. Dejó su libro de francés mirando a su novia.

-Mikoto

No hubo respuesta.

-Mikoto… -Repitió tirando el cuerpo hacia adelante

Silencio. Mai suspiró de mala gana; se paró de la cama y fue con la morena, tomándola del hombro para hacerla girar, entonces sus ojos se desviaron a la pantalla del PC, donde en una pestaña de su correo había recibido una carta de la universidad de Osaka.

Esta universidad es una de las más prestigiosas, siendo privada, de Japón. Se especializa en ciencias e investigación, así como en idiomas y negocios internacionales. Los padres de Mai pagaron sus primeros dos años en ésta universidad para verla hacerse de un título universitario en gastronomía internacional, con este mismo propósito Mai había tomado un curso intensivo de francés, italiano e inglés, ya que son idiomas obligatorios requeridos en esta carrera; y Mikoto, sintiéndose desplazada por su novia yendo a una universidad demasiado lejos, decidió probar suerte, aunque Osaka no fuese una universidad que se decantara por los deportes, estaban iniciando hacía tan solo un año un club deportivo de basquetbol en el que estaban seleccionando algunas jugadoras profesionales y unas cuantas prodigios trasladadas de otros países o universidades. Hacia una semana, Mikoto pasó tres días casi sin dormir, practicando sin cesar con Chie y Natsuki para un partido amistosos en que los influyentes de Osaka evaluarían si tenía el potencial o no… Y la respuesta había llegado.

-Mikoto… -Mai miraba la pantalla mientras la zarandeaba –Pasaste… Mikoto pasaste… Beca completa para el club de basquetbol de Osaka

-… Y-yo… yo… ¿Pasé?

-¡Pasaste!- Chilló Mai con alegría -¡Iremos a Osaka!

Mikoto se puso de pie en silencio, bajo a paso lento, pero acelerando lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta. Salió de la habitación a velocidad moderada bajando las escaleras apresuradamente. En el primer piso se encontraba Reito, en su facha sabatina pero bien prolija, mostrándole la casa a una invitada. De cabello plateado y grandes lentes de marco negro, y cuya cualidad más destacada eran las largas piernas que lucía más allá de su falda de tablillas.

-¡Reito!- Le gritó volviendo la mirada hacia él

Su hermano volteó a verla sonriendo, y lentamente la sonrisa se borró. Mikoto dio un salto desde la mitad de la escalera y cayó sobre él tan bruscamente que incluso Mai salió de la habitación a verificar que había pasado.

-¡Pasé! ¡Pasé!- Mikoto zarandeó a su atontado hermano mayor -¡Iremos a Osaka con Mai!

-Ick!... –Se quejó Reito sobándose la espalda –Eso es fantástico, Mikoto… ¿Y esa es la razón por la que intestaste asesinarme?

-Lo siento Jajaja- Mikoto se puso de pie ayudándole a incorporarse también

-¿Todo en orden?- Preguntó la chica que le acompañaba

-Ah si, eso es normal en la casa- Le dijo Reito sonriendo –Mikoto, ella es Ange

-Un gusto conocerte

-Iremos juntos a la universidad, ambos pasamos el examen así que desde ahora planearemos citas para estudiar, así que la verás a menudo

-No te preocupes, es como con Mai ¿verdad?

-¿Mai?- Preguntó Ange

-La novia de Mikoto- Explicó Reito –Ella, quien la ve con cara de sorpresa arriba de las escaleras

Mikoto miró hacia la señalada dirección; había olvidado por completo que Mai había quedado atrás. Y como su costumbre era celebrar por lo alto, no podía tirarle una tacleada a Mai como lo solía hacer con Reito; ya sintiéndose más desahogada, volvió a subir la escalera al encuentro de su pelirroja sorprendida.

-Iremos juntas después de todo, Mai

-Hay cosas de ti que nunca voy a entender- Le dijo sonriendo

-Jejeje lo siento… ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido –Mikoto sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo –Tenemos que ir a ver a Natsuki

-¿Ha?

Mikoto comenzó a caminar a su habitación y Mai la siguió.

-Shizuru-san le preparó una sorpresa, y nosotras somos parte de la sorpresa- Comentó mientras sentada en la cama se ponía sus zapatillas –Así que iremos a verlas a su nuevo departamento

-¿Cómo que nuevo departamento? ¿Y desde cuando Shizuru-san y tu hablan de tantas cosas?

-Desde que soy la mejor amiga de Natsuki- Respondió buscando en los bolsillos de un pantalón arrojado en el suelo las llaves de su auto – _regalo de graduación_ -

-Ya, ya, entiendo… -Mai la miró con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Y cuál es nuestra parte de la sorpresa?

-Iremos a beber un poco para celebrar

-Mikoto tú no puedes beber- Puntualizó Mai esperándola en el umbral de la puerta

-¿Recuerdas que cuando fui a tomar el examen de conducir, las dos lo tomamos y tu aprobaste con mejor puntaje?

Mai suspiró harta; asintió cruzándose de brazos.

-Jejeje veo que te me adelantaste- Se puso de pie de la cama pasando a su lado –Pero sabes que te amo ¿sí?

-Hai, hai, y tienes suerte de que yo te ame más, porque me negaría de ser lo contrario

Mikoto se adelantó y bajó las escaleras; salió por la puerta del patio trasero para encontrarse con su auto, un camaro color rojo. Mai subió del lado del copiloto y Mikoto encendió el auto. El auto arrancó y se encaminaron a buena velocidad a Tokio.

-/-

Como buena mejor preparada por odo lo imprevisible, Shizuru se encargó de orquestar que mientras ella y Natsuki le echaban un vistazo al departamento, un servicio de mudanza especializado fuera a casa de Natsuki y recogiera sus cosas muy rápidamente. Koharu se encargó de cuidar de Dhuran, y en su casa Sumire se encargaba de tener en orden la correspondiente mudanza de las cosas de Shizuru.

Así que poco más de una hora después de la gran sorpresa, ambas chicas se encontraban en el suelo del living abriendo cajas, destornillador y alicate en mano, y armando muebles para poner orden a todo… Porque sí; su nivel de precaución al respecto fue incluso ella misma encargarse de ordenar los muebles que irían en la sala de estar, los libreros y estanterías.

Y mientras iban en lo suyo, el servicio de mudanza terminaba de acondicionar el cuarto del medio del pasillo con todas las cosas de Natsuki, y el otro cuarto con las cosas de Shizuru.

-Tengo acá un librero de pared- Le dijo Natsuki mirando el manual de instrucciones -¿Ese donde va?

-En tu habitación, mi librero es una estantería de suelo a techo

-¿Lo podemos dejar para después?

-Como gustes- Respondió mientras armaba con sumo cuidado una mesa de centro

-Okey

Natsuki dejó las herramientas a un lado por un instante y se sacó la camisa que usaba. Shizuru la miró por sobre el hombro detenidamente; su imaginación ya comenzaba a volar perdiéndose en las curvas de sus brazos a la cintura.

-Terminamos- Habló el obrero encargado de la mudanza

-¡Ah!- Shizuru se puso de pie

Tomó su bolso de la isla de la cocina y se encargó de pagarles; resuelto aquello la pareja quedó en su departamento nuevo, a merced del trabajo de la mudanza.

-Nos tardaremos un poco en esto… -Comentó Natsuki -¿Cuándo llegará Koharu con Dhuran?

Silencio.

-Shizuru- Le volvió a llamar sin dejar su trabajo con el librero de pared -¿Shizuru?

Natsuki se giró a ver por encima de su hombro; su cabeza se clavó en la figura desnuda de su novia, que dejaba caer su sostén al suelo manteniendo una mirada tentadora sobre ella. Tragó profundo y soltó el destornillador.

-Sh… Shi… Shizuru… Que… Que haces

-Tenemos que hacer nuestro este departamento- Contestó quitándose un mechón de pelo del pecho –Y quiero mi recompensa por haber encontrado un departamento tan bonito

Natsuki retrocedió sobre sus glúteos apoyando las dos manos hacia atrás; Shizuru comenzó a avanzar en puntillas evitando el desastre de herramientas en el suelo; Natsuki la miró de arriba abajo, apreciando la perfecta figura de su novia sin poder evitar tragar saliva nuevamente.

Con las obligaciones de la graduación, los juegos del final del torneo, y Shizuru planeando la mudanza, desde aquella tarde en el departamento de Natsuki no había habido intimidad; uno que otro toqueteo y manitas calientes resbaladizas, pero no quedaba tiempo de nada más. Y dos meses es mucho tiempo para no darle rienda suelta al instinto.

La castaña se puso de rodillas y puso las manos en el suelo, acercándose a su pecho. Los ojos de Natsuki se fueron a los pechos de Shizuru, que no recordaba tan grandes y apetitosos, y como si su instinto natural fuera desearla y devorarla, sus manos fueron a ellos, dejando así que su torso cayera al suelo.

-Si fueras la Natsuki que me robó mi virtud, estarías irguiendo la torre de Tokio en tus pantalones

-Ventajas de las que puedo presumir ahora- Murmuró Natsuki empezando a bajarse los pantalones

-No te quites la ropa tú, eso lo hago yo

Shizuru se puso manos a la obra, a partir de los pantalones, y la faena de la feliz pareja estrenando el departamento empezó.

-/-

Mientras Mikoto conducía, Mai observaba por la ventana las calles y el movimiento de Tokio. Una ciudad que parecía jamás ir lento.

-Así que aquí vivirán esas dos… -Murmuró subiendo la ventana de nuevo

-Y nosotras en el tranquilo Osaka- Sonrió Mikoto mientras tomaba una curva –Ah, parece que es aquí

Señaló un alto edificio a la derecha del auto; Mai asomó la cabeza y miró. Un "wou" inaudible se le escapó y Mikoto volvió a sonreír. Se detuvo en el parqueadero designado en la calle. Mikoto se estiró al asiento trasero a agarrar un par de bolsas de compra de cosas para comer y celebrar la mudanza.

-Mikoto

-¿Mm?

-Cuando estemos en Osaka… ¿Nos mudaremos juntas? - Preguntó dubitativa

-Por supuesto- Mikoto la miró sonriendo

-Pero… tu familia

-Seguro se las pueden arreglar solos Jajaja

-… ¿Esa es tu manera de proponerme vivir contigo?

-Creo que es más mi manera de decirte que si lo haremos

-Jajajaj ay Mikoto- Mai se palmeó la frente –No dejas de sorprenderme

-¿Vamos?- Mikoto se sacó el cinturón de seguridad?

-Vamos- Mai se sacó su cinturón también de buena gana

Mikoto aseguró el auto, tomó las bolsas y Mai se adelantó a abrir la puerta del recibidor. Tomaron en el elevador poniendo el piso 17 a indicación de Mikoto – _Quien tenía todas las indicaciones por haber hablado previamente con Shizuru sobre el tema_ \- al llegar descargaron las bolsas al llegar al departamento 1704. Antes de que siquiera tocaran la puerta, una agitada Natsuki abrió; arreglándose la manga de la camisa, descalza y con los pantalones puestos apenas.

-¡Las esperábamos!- Exclamó resoplando

- _Pero no tan pronto_ \- La voz de Shizuru venía del baño

-AAAAAH les hablaron de recepción mientras subíamos- Dedujo Mai

-Más o menos, si- Natsuki se rascó el cuello –Pasen

Desde hacía dos meses que ambas parejas no se reunían fuera de la escuela. Después de la graduación de Shizuru, Reito y Haruka, Natsuki y Mikoto se presentaron a sus respectivas universidades y afortunadamente pasaron. Restaban pocos meses de clases en Fuuka para ambas, y mientras esto ocurría, Shizuru y Mai ya se preparaban.

Luego de ayudar un poco montando algunos muebles y limpiando el suelo de basura, tomaron unas sillas y se sentaron en el mirador a beber una cerveza. Mai y Shizuru ya tenían todo bien planeado, incluso el presupuesto y demás, mientras que Natsuki y Mikoto solo pensaban en lo buenos que podrían ser sus equipos, o qué tal se les dificultaría jugar, etc… Cada tipo de chica en sus prioridades En determinado punto de la conversación, Mai ayudaba a Shizuru a hacer una buena salsa blanca con te verde, y entre tanto las dos chicas de cabellera oscura permanecieron en el balcón, con los pies recargados en el murillo al exterior, bebiendo su cerveza.

-Cuando nos graduemos de Fuuka, no nos volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo- Comentó Mikoto –Y después de la entrega de diplomas, ya nada nos atará a Fuuka

-Jajaja Mikoto- Natsuki soltó la cerveza -¿De verdad crees que te darán diploma? ¿O a mí?

-Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero

-Jajaja claro, pero… Quien sabe… Podría pasar por ahí de vez en cuando… Nao y Chie jugarán en la universidad de Fuuka, ellas seguirán allá

-Pero tú con Fujino ya están aquí

-Claro…

Guardaron silencio un instante.

-Y aquí, en Tokio… ¿Son buenos? - Volvió a romper el silencio Mikoto

-Oh, vaya que si- Natsuki la miró con una sonrisa orgullosa –Ya verás cómo las destrozaremos en agosto

-Más te vale- Mikoto la miró sonriendo –No tendré piedad solo porque seas tu

Otro momento de silencio.

-Oye, el día del otro atardecer… -Esta vez habló Natsuki

-¿Sí?

-Tu… -Natsuki la miró tratando de hilar palabra –Ya sabes, tu _cosa_ … ¿Está todo bien?

-Jajajaja eso lo comprueba… Tu tampoco ¿verdad?

-Tal parece que no- Natsuki sonrió -¿Y cómo lo tomó Mai?

-No le importó realmente; esa chica es la mejor del mundo…

-Mi chica es perfecta, no presumas

Ambas voltearon a ver sobre su hombro a ver a sus novias, sonrieron con un torcido y convencido gesto de complicidad, chocaron sus cervezas en un brindis silencioso y luego bebieron.

 **-/-/-/-/-**

 **Dato 1:** El tipo de futa que tenían Natsuki y Mikoto era del tipo en que el clítoris se expando en medio de los labios y se forma un pene. No había posibilidad de que ni Mai o Shizuru quedasen en embarazo porque si no hay testículos, no hay espermatozoides.

 **Dato 2** : Las paredes interiores del útero y la vagina secretan fluidos blanquecinos y transparentes similares al semen, pero dado que los labios vaginales tienen glándulas de lubricación, a veces el color se pierde, y al momento de correrse solo se nota un fluido transparente (no a todas las chicas, a unas sí que se les nota, pero es totalmente normal) así que la eyaculación de Natsuki y Mikoto, no es más que la expulsión de la acumulación de estos fluidos y los que se guardan detrás de las paredes vaginales, lo que se le llama el squirt; todo llevado a la evocación de una eyaculación masculina.

 **Dato 3** : Sumire, el nombre de la madre de Shizuru, significa violeta en japonés. Esto es un guiño a Shizuru Viola.

 **Dato 4** : Ya que ambas nacieron como chicas, se criaron como chicas y se acostumbraron a ser chicas, darles a manejar una verga de un día a otro sería injusto, por no decir que traumático. Lindo que se diviertan, pero no es forever

 **Dato 5** : Todo deportista debe pasar por exámenes físicos cada cierto tiempo si se quiere desempeñar como profesional, y ya que ellas apuntaban a esto, dejarles con miembros masculinos les imposibilitaría de jugar como tal (por sospecha de hermafrodismo y tener ventaja superior en fuerza respecto a las otras chicas) otro motivo para que no les dejara la campanita baja.

 **Espero que esto haya respondido todas las preguntas del fic, o al menos las que más frecuentemente me hacían con el correr de los capítulos XD**

 **Si haré otro fic futa no lo sé. Tal vez… Pero ahora mismo me enfocaré en terminar los otros fics y en darle forma a otros proyectos personales.**

 **Es sorprendente que éste fic que empezó como algo para matar el tiempo, haya sido uno de los más leídos y mejor argumentados que tengo. Ironico, no? Jajaja en fin. Seguiré actualizando los demás fics.**

 **¡Gracias por el apoyo! Hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
